Fall Into Ecstasy
by Faerlyte
Summary: When Penelo cheats death for both herself and Basch after a fall into the underground, a curious bond is forged. The events set in motion by their plight would be another three years in coming and only an unfulfilled promise away. Penelo/Basch
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Fall into Ecstacy**

**Prologue: Part 1  
**

_By Kaasan Faerlyte B._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters.

* * *

It was just another nondescript cave among many that we had discovered during our travels. This was a routine inspection: find the mark, dispose of the mark, and depart. Necessity had made competent fighters of us all, but no matter how strong you are, no one is invincible; disasters will happen.

_This_ disaster happened.

We were crossing an underground canyon by way of a stone bridge flanked on either side by empty abyss. I still wasn't used to being one step away from bottomless chasms, but I managed. The trick was keeping your eye on your feet. We had almost reached the other side when it happened, and I was last in line.

Ironic that I would come to find out first hand that it was, in fact, _not _a bottomless chasm, to the relief of everyone involved. Or at least, the two of us that were involved. The others would've assumed us dead.

Basch was the unfortunate who came with me – not voluntarily of course, but everything happened too fast for rational thought. He had been nearest to me when the quake struck. What we hadn't bargained for was a portion of the path collapsing while we were on it.

I heard shouting from the far side of the bridge as my footing gave way and I remember reaching out at nothing. Basch's frame blocked the view – he had turned back for me. I gasped his name in alarm, but it was too late. His hand caught my wrist moments before the rest of the bridge crumbled and the chasm swallowed us together.

So here we were.

The fall was very long. I could hardly breath for the pressure pushing underneath me, but the terror was even more paralyzing - I'd remember that feeling for years to come and it would always make me shiver. Basch still had a hold of me when a wayward rock glanced off his temple.

It almost robbed me of my senses. I was brought reeling back to reality instead as Basch's grip went slack and a gap formed between us; he was going to fall away from me. I reached out instinctively and grabbed a handful of his collar. The chant of a spell tumbled off the tip of my tongue without conscious thought.

Feathery tendrils enwrapped us in a slow descending float and we became weightless. The air rushing up from below slackened and the pressure eased from my chest enough to permit several deep breaths and a second spell. I was not a moment too soon for the protective barrier took affect seconds before we hit the water.

In retrospect we were extremely fortunate that it was water and not stone that awaited us at the bottom, but hitting it was like the sting of a thousand needles. We had plunged in well over our heads into an inky blackness that was all consuming. The effects of float bobbed us straight to the surface like a cork. I wouldn't have been able to save Basch had it not been for that as he was still unconscious when I began paddling for land.

And there _was _land, but only the faintest outline. All manners of odd creatures and rare crystal formations thrived down in the dark places of the earth, both good and bad. Here light crystals protruded from the cavern walls in colors ranging from violet to green and yellow. Other things of mysterious origin gave off light in much smaller capacities. I clenched my teeth against the cold as it seeped into my bones and threw all my energy at getting us both to land.

When I finally did touch bottom I sank ankle deep into sand, which seemed an odd occurrence so far beneath the surface. I collapsed onto my elbows in it, dropping Basch beside me, thankfully face up. I was surprised, but then, I wasn't very familiar with deep caverns like this. Was it normal for there to be sand? There was plenty of sand above ground and sink holes were very common. It was possible that it leaked in from the surface.

Dragging Basch from out of the water proved more difficult than I anticipated. His clothes were waterlogged, he was tall, and he was built of lean muscle that simply wouldn't cooperate. The water helped until there was no longer enough of it to float him, and then it was huffing, wriggling and writhing against his mass to drag him onto the beach.

What a mess. I was not overly fond of sand - it had a tenacious tendency to cling to anything and everything moist.

With one last determined cry I dug my heels in and pushed for all that I was worth. After about three feet of leg grinding I collapsed with an exhausted groan. At least Basch was free of the water now, I noted with some relief as I lay on my side panting. It was then that I noticed the blood trickling down the side of his face from a deep gash above his right eye.

I sat up abruptly and gently plied his hair back from the wound, grimacing. The water had cleansed it some, but it still bled heavily. I verified his pulse and that he was still breathing, and made a quick cursory check for any other injuries. All things considering, he seemed to be alright.

I bit my lip and removed my inventory backpack. We had a ready supply of rations, a wide variety of items (I was the designated healer), and a rudimentary med-kit for emergencies. Most of everything was sealed away in waterproof containers too. There was a roll of gauze and some pressure bandages which I set aside for use when I was finished casting cure.

My magic was heavily depleted, but I was able to give Basch a good solid dose of magic healing. The rest I finished up with regular bandaging. For the most part the wound was sealed after the spell so it was more of a precaution to prevent infection rather than to stop any bleeding.

When I finished my fingers were almost numb and my teeth were chattering. Looking down at Basch, his face pale, I could only imagine how much more worse for wear he must be. Finding and keeping warmth was now my top priority. We wouldn't last the night without it, as wet and cold as we were.

I removed Basch's inventory pack and dug out a wet blanket. It was made of wool and freezing to the touch, but it was better than nothing. I wrapped it securely around and underneath him, and used my own blanket as a temporary pillow for him. Then I stood and collected my things for a short excursion away from the lake.

My bow had not survived the fall unfortunately so I was unarmed, but there were no other options left; it was either stay and die or risk death in seeking out survival. I had to find something for burning and hope that a weapon would turn up along the way. To stay here idle would be the death of us both.

My eyes strayed back to where Basch lay and I felt a lump form in my throat. _If you'd just wake up, this wouldn't be so hard, _I thought bitterly. But he wouldn't and if I didn't get my butt in gear, he might _never _and that was the last thing that I wanted.

I set up a beacon light using a back up torch, just incase I had trouble finding my way back. Then I lit my own torch and prepared to depart.

"I'll be back." I said emphatically and marched onward.

There was only a single tunnel leading away from the beach and it was surprisingly easy going. It wasn't small by any means either. Light crystals were sparse and widely placed along the tunnel walls, making vision limited, but they seemed to follow a planned design, as if put here deliberately. Where might it lead?

At the first forks I took a right, being right handed and it seeming like a good idea. I was beginning to feel the first waves of exhaustion. My legs were tired, I was cold, and I was miserable with hopelessness, but as more time passed warmth entered my extremities and I felt marginally better. It was really kind of fascinating down here.

There were no gaping caverns or broken paths as far as I'd gone. Everything was neat and orderly, as if someone had intentionally carved the passage out of stone. It slowly dawned on me that I was not actually imagining things when I pictured a city here; there were chunks of mortar brick, shattered pottery, and broken steel scattered along the path. This _had _been a city!

Or the outskirts of one. To confirm this the next bend revealed an actual building, or rather a doorway carved directly into the wall. I peaked inside and discovered a large circular room scattered with dusty wooden stools, three wooden bed frames, a circular stone table with leg room carved out, an almost empty weapon rack, and a book case.

I licked my lips and stepped inside. Something crunched beneath my feet and I jumped back, startled. Bones. Rat bones.

I made a face and stepped around the carcass. Why were there always rats? It wasn't that I minded them particularly, but it didn't matter where or when – there always seemed to be rats. I suppose I even had a soft spot for them when it came down to it, seeing as Vaan had been killing them for sport for years.

Spider-webs draped nearly everything in the room, but they were old and unoccupied. Much of this place seemed rather dead. It brought shivers to my skin. Dead places often contained the dead themselves and they were rarely at rest.

There was a short sword in the weapon rack. It was badly rusted, but anything was better than nothing. There was also a hatchet lying on the floor. I think it was in better shape than the sword, which was good because I was going to need it to dismember some furniture.

I killed two birds with one stone. The stools I disassembled with the hatchet, as well as one of the beds, which was about all that I could handle for one load. I fastened a harness out of my pack and some old rope I found lying in one corner, and packed it full of wood. Then I began the return trip, a sword in one hand and a hatchet in the other.

On the way back I ran into one live rat who was all but scared to death to come across me and turned tail without so much as a second glance I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned. What was there down here to imbue terror of that intensity in a rat? I hope I didn't have to find out.

Nothing very eventful happened after that aside from nearly getting lost. It didn't take me long to catch my error and back track, but it was somewhat unsettling. What I didn't expect was how natural wandering alone had become. The apprehensiveness I'd felt initially had dissipated as I explored.

Everything was as I had left it upon return. Basch hadn't woken up and his skin felt cooler to the touch than before, to my dismay. A quick fire spell would remedy that though. I set out four pieces of timber and ignited them with a word. It was the most wonderful sensation to feel real warmth again.

I shuffled back to Basch's side then. Everything seemed fine and the gash on his head was healing normally, but _something _wasn't right. He should have come to by now I was sure. I decided to remove the blanket I'd wrapped around him earlier as it was only keeping him wet.

I sighed inwardly and sagged to the ground again, brooding. Cold air trickled down my back and I shivered involuntarily. I glanced sideways at Basch's relaxed form on the ground, wondering idly what was going through his mind. What did a man like him dream? Maybe I'd ask him sometime.

The fire warmed my face and front, but it was slow in thawing beneath the surface. I placed the back of my hand against Bashc's cheek, still cool and more pale than usual. He was not in an ideal position to reap the benefits of the fire either.

"Come on." I knelt beside him, slipping my arms under his armpits, and heaved his upper body into my lap. I crossed my legs and braced him there in front of the fire, combining our heat. It was burning well now, but it would take a while to drive away the chill. "You could wake up you know." I suggested.

He did not.

Fear poked its icy fingers at my heart menacingly as time passed. I began to notice things amidst the quietness of the cavern – sounds. There was nothing distinctly sinister about them, but they were not particularly friendly either. I was not keen on being alone down here and the thought of Basch - the insuperable and unwavering - dying was simply incomprehensible.

I sang quietly to drive away the lonely silence. Basch already felt much warmer than before and I remained hopeful for his recovery, but he still did not wake and the sounds in the distance did not cease. If anything they drew closer.

Maybe if I pretended there was nothing there the cavern would let us be. _Yeah right_. But pretending provided a momentary peace.

My mind wandered as I sat there. I thought about things to pass the time – silly things, and some not so silly things. Where did viera children come from anyway? Were there viera men? Or, what if we never got out of here? What if we were attacked before Basch woke up and I was killed? I didn't want to die.

_What if Basch never wakes up? _

My throat tightened relfexively. "You're not going to die on me, Basch." I told him sternly, daring him to suggest otherwise. He remained motionless in my lap.

As the fire gradually reduced to glowing embers, the truth dawned on me that Basch might not wake up for many days. It was no longer a matter of wait a few hours and head out like I had hoped. I would have to make preparations for an extended stay.

We had the provisions for at least a week, but that didn't account for the trip out. Vaan and I were the designated pack mules in the group – something about seniority rights if I recall, so I carried the majority of our food stuffs. I wasn't complaining now.

I sighed and carefully laid Basch out on the ground again, propping a pillow I "found" tucked away in my belongings under his head. Then I retrieved one of the food packages and helped myself to some dried meat and dates. It nullified some of my anxiety, but then I felt thirsty. And we had no fresh water source.

"Damn." I cursed quietly. My canteen had two swallows left, which I devoured. Basch's had a little. I gingerly poured some into his mouth and saved the rest for rationing, just in case.

I would still have to find some. As a precaution I cast a barrier over my rudimentary camp site and fueled the fire before leaving. There was no telling what was down here and I was not about to find out the hard way. The spell would wear off eventually, but I was hoping that I wouldn't be gone long. Hopefully there was a stream emptying into the lake somewhere nearby or across the way.

I retrieved the short sword I'd carried back from the ruins and hung the hatchet at my waist. Then I set off, following the edge of the lake around. The sandy beach did not extend far, giving way quickly to moss and slime laden stone. The going was precarious and not especially accommodating. It hugged the wall of the cavern tightly, affording scarcely three feet of somewhat level surface to walk on before dropping abruptly into the water, and it was not shallow.

In places the path tilted so steeply that I had to cling to the wall like a spider. I still fell in twice, saved only by a last ditch effort to grasp the sharp stone as the lake attempted to swallow me. My hands ached and stung where the stone had cut or bruised.

The trail eventually widened out on the other side of the lake and there was another beach. Light crystals flickered more brightly here than where Basch and I were camped. There was a path leading up and away from the beach, well-lit by a yellow crystals as far as I could see. I was tempted to explore it, but water was a more pressing matter and I turned away. Not five steps later I heard the faint, but sweet burble of a brook and I broke into a jog across the sand.

The stream emerging from the crack in the wall and emptying into the lake wasn't large, but it was plenty big enough for me and two canteens. I dropped down on my stomach and drank it thirstily. Water had never tasted so deliciously sweet as right then.

When I had my fill and the canteens were full, I immediately set out back for camp the way I'd come. I was not ready to explore the other route around as I wasn't sure it was passable, but I knew this way was.

The trip back was less eventful, which was fine by me. I had just set foot on the first stretch of sand when the familiar clatter of bones and armor drew my attention sharply. I stopped short and lifted my sword – it felt heavy and awkward in my hands. I was not well-versed in sword play.

A tingle crept up my spine and spread all the way into my toes as I picked out distinct footsteps. I peered through the growing darkness and caught a glimpse of the pale, sharp outline of a skeleton warrior as it approached the fire of our camp. He had set a course straight for Basch, war spear in hand.

My blood went cold and I let out a furious battle cry to draw the creature's attention. It turned right as I was preparing to charge, and promptly altered its course.

As I ran to engage him it occurred to me that I really had no idea what I was doing. The skeleton leveled its spear at the last moment and I lifted my sword to parry it as I ran passed. A metallic clang resonated through the cavern as steel met steel.

I spun deftly around to face him and was met by the descending shaft of his spear. It missed by inches and I awkwardly lifted my sword to defend the follow up blow. My grip on the sword was impeded by the sweat between my fingers and the force of his strikes rattled my bones. I scarcely had time to breath let alone respond.

Of all the foes to have to face, why the undead? I _hated _the undead.

The skeleton wielded its rusty spear with precision and grace that was simply unfair for something so despicable – holding my sword before me was all I could do to fend him off. He was backing me into a corner and there was nothing I could do.

I didn't see where I was going and therefore wasn't prepared when my boot caught on a rise of stone. I hit the ground with an panicked gasp as my sword slipped from my fingers. The skeleton warrior pounced with a swift thrust at my chest. I acted on impulse and grabbed for the shaft as it descended. I was only mildly successful in deflecting it. An intense agony exploded from where the spear point had sunk into my right shoulder. Then there was a frigid numbness and I cried out through tears of pain.

My legs flailed violently and I snuck a lucky blow into the un-dead warrior's right leg, dislocating it at the knee. The skeleton crumpled, releasing the weapon's shaft, and I bit down on my lip to pull it free. I must have screamed loud enough that the stars themselves heard me - my head was nothing but white stars and paralyzing pain. I tossed the spear aside, grinding my teeth as the warrior rose up from the ground again. I tore the hatchet free of its frail binding and swung with all my might at the undead soldier's chest.

The skeleton warrior staggered back from the blow, but he was not banished, and he began working a spell. I counter casted and experience beat him to the punch. Holy shattered what was left of him into a million splinters of bone. I ducked instinctively and covered my head beneath a showering of shards.

When the last piece had fallen I lifted my head with a ragged breath and peered out through blurry eyes at what remained of what had nearly been my death.

"Why didn't I just do that to begin with?" I muttered. My good hand lifted to the wound in my right shoulder and my teeth clenched as I swayed dizzily towards the ground. I felt myself falling rapidly out of consciousness as the cure spell left my lips.

Everything went dark.

* * *

The lights were off when I awoke. It occurred to me amidst my daze that there were no lights in caverns, therefore nothing to be turned off, so why should I be thinking that the lights were turned off? Yet, some part of my brain seemed to register that it was darker than before, like all the lights had gone out. There had been light enough to navigate the tunnels before and now there was scarcely enough to see five paces in front of me.

I sat up and was launched into a fit of coughing. My throat felt raw and my skin clammy. I inhaled deeply, discovered that to be painful, and tried to examine my surroundings. It proved more difficult than I expected – every turn of my head seemed to bring with it a dizzy, throbbing ache.

The crystals were dull and subdued. Maybe there were sun tunnels that lit them in the day and went out at night, or maybe I was suffering from a feverish hallucination. There were stories about sun tunnels, but few people ever had the opportunity to explore that theory as no one had recently been buried this far beneath the surface.

I crawled shakily across the ground. There was something I was supposed to remember...someone was with me. It hit me suddenly and with the force of light speed; Basch. I faltered and crashed to the ground in a panic. I tried to call out his name and didn't recognize the rasp of my own voice.

This was bad, I realized suddenly. Something had caught and the healing spell had not fended it off. I reached for my wound reflexively. To my pleasant surprise it seemed to be mending beautifully – the spell had not missed that anyway, which didn't explain why I felt so ill.

Whatever the cause, it stood to reason that if I was sick then Basch might be as well, never mind that the spear could have been poisoned. I had to locate him and make sure he was still ok. If something had happened to him...I'd never make it out by myself.

Basch was not that far away it turned out. Once I was on my feet I found him immediately despite the fact that the fire had all but burned out. I knelt beside him and checked his pulse again – still there, but noticeably weaker.

I went to my stock pile of wood and started building another fire. There was enough there for a day or two, but not much more than that. How long though? How long before I passed out again and didn't wake up?

When the flames were leaping high into the darkness of the cavern I crawled back to Basch's side and placed a hand on his forehead. I sucked in sharply; his temperature was considerably hotter than it should be. The wound appeared fine, but he was running a high fever.

_Just like me._

I bit my lip as I sat back on my heels and tried to think. Clearly it was foolish to believe that fate would actually afford us a break for once. This was no time to start feeling sorry for myself, but I was at a loss and facing not only Basch' death, but possibly my own as well.

My pack was full of medicinal potions and remedies, I had almost every white magic spell known to the world at my disposal. Something had to work!

I tried everything under the sun and crossed my fingers. Then I rolled out my damp blanket and laid down to wait. It had been a long day and it was only getting longer as the night progressed, if it was indeed night at all. I tried not to close my eyes for fear that sleep take me forever. I concentrated on studying Basch's face and refused myself to look away.

My mind wandered in and out of a daze where reality and fantasy merged. I went from shivering uncontrollably with chills, to watching and fussing over the knight, and back to shivering. The fire continued to blaze, but it didn't help. I kept hearing sounds, seeing shadows, and I couldn't shake the disturbing feeling that we were dying.

Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore and gave up on trying to relax. I added more wood to the fire whenever it began to shrink and continued monitoring Basch's condition. I'd taken my blanket and tucked in under his neck earlier because the pillow wasn't doing the trick. He had broken into a terrible sweat not long after and I spent the next eternity trying desperately to fight death from his body. I healed us both countless times, which while it did seem to help, it only served to prolong the inevitable.

I really had no idea of how much time had passed until I noticed the crystals glowing more prominently again. An entire night had gone by and neither Basch or myself had improved. I was for the most part the same, but his condition had worsened. Try as I might, I could do nothing to stop it.

Feeling the seeds of panic begin to sprout, I began talking nonsense to the air.

"...Vaan tried to fly off the roof once..." I trailed off, laughing and coughing myself to the edge of hysteria. "He was lucky that a street vender was passing by with a cart full of tomatoes–broke his fall."

"–and then mom and dad died...nothing was quite the same after that." My mind wandered aimlessly from memory to memory, "Vaan's the only family I have left now..."

I sighed inwardly and cast a sidelong glance at Basch's pale, grimacing face. "What about you, Basch?" I wrung my hands nervously as I carefully chose my next words. For some reason, even though he couldn't hear me, I was afraid to say it the wrong way. "Have you...have you always been alone? I mean...have you not been married?" I only choked slightly on the last part, but it was enough to launch me into another coughing fit. My sinuses were getting worse.

I bit my lip and hugged my blanket to myself. "What about Ashe?" I cleared my throat roughly, "I guess that wouldn't be proper," I smiled to myself sadly, "but I think it's romantic."

An awkward silence lapsed during which I had this horrifying feeling that he'd heard and understood every word I said.

"Oh what am I saying?" I exasperated and shivered. "We're both just going to die here anyway...aren't we?"

Yes, we were both going to die here. I had exhausted the last of my resources. "I'm sorry." I muttered and swayed uneasily. "I'm sorry for...failing...you." I laid down in the sand, trying not to sleep, but wanting it more than anything.

Dreadful thoughts began to pervade my mind and everything became fuzzy and unfocused. By midday, or what I could only guess was midday, Basch was shaking and secreting mucous from his nose and mouth, and I was not far behind. I cast every spell of healing I had, but it was no longer having any affect.

Holding my breath was all I could do to stay what little was in my stomach down while I repeatedly washed the filth from Basch's face to keep his airway open. I talked as much as I could, or until my throat was raw. Either that or I tried to sing – anything to keep the awful silence of death at bay. I had this irrational thought that if I did we couldn't, wouldn't, die.

The lights slowly dimmed with the fall of night again. I lay despondently and stroked Basch's hair in idle resignation, whispering old melodies of comfort, while a stream of tears cascaded down my cheek and tickled the inside of my ear. I had trouble staying focused for an extended period of time now. My mind seemed to lapse into a sort of delirium whenever I tried. Oddball things would just pop into my mind unbidden.

Basch was a handsome man, more so even than Balthier, to me at least. The difference was that Basch had only ever treated me with respect and consideration. With him you were an equal no matter who you were.

But that was silly talk. Every young girl had a crush on someone like Basch in their life. It wasn't something you took seriously or thought for a moment to act upon, but it was the first step in developing a guide to the ideal knight in shining armor – the man to which all others were compared. A girl would have to be the biggest fool not to appreciate the chivalry of one such as Basch.

I started to hum a song that my mom used to sing for me. She had only sung it a few timeswhen I was sick and until now I'd forgotten about it entirely. Why or how it came to mind I don't know, but it was very persistent. It was an old medicine man's hymn.

"...my lady, my lady, fetch me dragon root. Under shady stone, sand, and wood, it clings. Thou must seek in dark places its tender glow. I beg thee, fetch me dragon root for my sick heart."

"–for the fabled dragon root cures all ills of body and spirit."

I stopped short. Tender glow in dark places...dragon root. That was a real herb! But they were exceedingly rare, or rather extinct. As the song indicated they were said to grow in dark, cavernous places, such as this. I doubted that anyone had been down here in a while. What was true above was not necessarily so for down here. It might have survived down here unbeknownst to surface dwellers.

I hastily wiped my eyes and gave Basch's hand a squeeze, "Hold on a little longer, ok?" I croaked.

It was a long shot at best and I really had no idea what I was doing, but I got weakly to my feet and started a haphazard search for it. It was supposed to glow in the dark. Well, there were a lot of things glowing down here, but none of them were herbs. Although...I stopped, nearly falling in the process, and glanced to my left: moss.

I hadn't been paying very close attention to the vegetation since falling down here, but it was definitely mossy looking. Moss was moss as far as my limited knowledge was concerned, but _this _moss glowed and this was the only time I could remember having come across anything like it.

What had I to lose?

A closer examination of the fluffy vegetation revealed the source of the glow to be dozens of tiny blue flowers. The moss itself was a deep, sea green color. I hesitated only for a moment before carefully removing it, roots and all, from its perch on the cavern wall. Then I stumbled back to camp, which it turned out was only a hundred or so paces away though it felt like a mile.

Now I just had to figure out how to use it. I glanced down at Basch. He was still alive, which was about as much as I could hope for, but I hadn't been gone for more than a minute or two so his condition shouldn't have changed. Mine, however, I could not say the same for. The brief excursion had evidently took a lot out of me and that was just the opportunity that sickness needed to sink its talons deeper. My head started to feel light and fuzzy.

I struggled with a tin cup as I filled it with water and positioned it in the fire. Then I began the tedious process of extracting the plant's roots from the flowers. The roots were tiny and as red as saffron and easily lost in the folds of my clothing. I still had close to a handful of it when I was finished and the water had just begun to steam. My plan was to steep it like a tea. It was the best I could do, considering the circumstances and the fact that I had only a lullaby to go by.

My hands fumbled with the cup as it was hot as fire when I touched it. I recoiled with a curse and snatched the first thing within reach to retrieved it with, Basch's handkerchief. It was soiled with dirt, sweat, and other substances best left unmentioned.

Once set aside from the fire and allowed to cool I added the root to the water and stirred it in. Time was excruciatingly slow as I waited, watching the fiery red tendrils shrivel and seep into the water. Something awful to the taste came up my throat unbidden and I gagged. I spit it out, cringing in disgust. The same substance had been draining from Basch's mouth and nose earlier that day.

The rapid pace at which my nose and mouth filled with the mucus was horrifying. I was having trouble breathing as I steeped the last of the dragon root in the hot water. My eyes began to water and I started coughing purposely to get it out. How Basch had not suffocated I don't know, but I was on the verge of it myself and I was not at the disadvantage of being unconscious.

When I had steeped the root for all its worth I brought the cup to my lips and took a healthy swig. It burned as it passed down my throat with a bitter, sharp taste that I almost couldn't keep down. I could feel it eat through the blockage in my throat though and relief was immediately forthcoming.

I scrambled to Basch's side. With one hand behind his neck to gently prop his head and the other holding the broth of dragon root, I gingerly poured a few drops into his slightly parted mouth. My unsteady hands sloshed a good portion of it onto his beard, but most of it hit the mark. I waited a few moments before giving him more, just to make sure that it wasn't coming back up and that it was actually making it down his throat as opposed to down his chin.

I managed to empty over half of the cup's contents and the rest I gave to myself. Basch was keeping it all down it looked like, to my relief. That was a good sign anyway. I was keeping it down too and though it may have just been wishful thinking, I thought I felt a change. Maybe it would work.

It was a far cry from dragging either of us from death's row however. I had no way of knowing, on the off chance that any of this had the potential to work, of how long it would take for the root to take full effect, and deep down I feared that this was just a fool's gamble.

There was nothing to do but wait either way and I was too exhausted and sick to care anymore. I fed the fire with the last pieces of timber and laid down again. With all of my energy spent, I closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep, not entirely certain of whether I would wake again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I started this out thinking of writing it as a Penelo/Balthier, and than I had a revelation and thought, why not Penelo/Basch? I'm not one to go for those types of pairings generally due to the large age gap, but taking into the account that I think Square-Enix is full of garbage when they try to tell me that Basch is 36, and that people will be people regardless of age, I believe it is a workable scenario if played out right. This is part one of two in a prologue that will be the foundation for the relationshp which I plan to build upon in a story set _after_ the events of the game.

Of all the character interactions through out the game, I liked those between Penelo and Basch best. I didn't view them as romantic by any means, but they were friendly and cute, and just cool. That kind of thing is what I perceive to be the beginnings of a close friendship, and perhaps more. Yay for fanfiction and making those dreams come true! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Fall into Ecstacy**

**Prologue: Part 2**

_By Kaasan Faerlyte B.  
_

**Disclaimer: **No ownage of FFXII or it characters.

Alright, here we go. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**_He's dead, Penelo._ **_**You have failed.** _

"No!" I cried, shaking my head fiercely. "It's not true. He can't be dead. I'm here...how can he not be?"

But he wasn't. There was no warmth left in that rigid, ashen body–no breath, no light behind that gaze of stone. The ghost of death had swept him away while I slept and now I was alone.

_**They will blame you**._

Even if I escaped with my life I would still have to face the others. Their disappointment would be unbearable. He had given his life in a futile attempt to save mine and look where it got him. And it's my fault.

_**You can't protect anyone, failure.** _

My skin crawled. I stepped back slow and deliberate, away from the lifeless body and the wicked voice that seemed to emanate from him. "It can't..." I swallowed hard–"it can't be."

I couldn't stomach to see him that way and know he would never speak again, never smile, never touch. I turned away, trembling. Hairs prickled on the back of my neck as something sinister cackled in the darkness. Shadows rose up from the ground, materializing into the un-dead men. Their armor and bones grinded together with an awful sound and they surrounded me.

_**You left him do die!** _They whispered. _**Now you will die with him!**_

"Stop!" I yelled, but the shadows only thickened and the voices grew louder. I ran, swinging my hands blindly at whatever blocked my way.

They pounced, snickering and screaming and howling stones down over my head. They grabbed at my hair, my clothes, my skin. They cut and tore, drawing blood as they sought to drag me to the ground beneath them.

There was a light ahead of me, taunting with false hope as each step I took towards it only pulled me further away. I wept hysterically, fighting with every last inch of my soul not to fall, but they were everywhere.

"Help me! Someone!" I cried out desperately, but my voice was drowned out by their shrieks of madness.

**_No one can save you...you are mine!_**

Something reached out and grasped my shoulder, human-like. The un-dead shrank back into the shadows swiftly and I turned around. My stomach churned and I recoiled with a horrified gasp, covering my mouth before I could scream.

"Hello Panelo." A corpse limped towards me, too reminiscent of Basch to ignore, but dead and rotting. Unspeakable things made home in the flesh and it grinned the grin of disease and death.

"Get away from me." I shivered, "You're not Basch."

"What is the matter? Do you not recognize me?" Its body convulsed as it hacked a laugh and lifted the blade of an old rusty sword to my throat. His eyes were pale and mad, "You abandoned me." He rasped. "You left me to die. What did you expect to see?!"

"That's not true!" I backed another step. "I tried to save you! I did everything I could–"

He poised the sword for a strike, "Your words are empty." He lunged with amazing speed and I bolted, only to be caught in a snare of boney fingers. The blade came down across my throat, cutting my scream in half. Blood spurted all over my front and onto the ground. I fell to my knees with wide disbelieving eyes, choking for a breath that wasn't there.

* * *

I jerked awake with a scream. Sweat trickled down my neck and I gasped frantically for air, gulping it down. An indiscernible silhouette appeared by my side and strong, warm hands grasped me gently, but firm. I fought back instinctively with the image of my death and its cold caress still fresh in my mind. 

"Penelo!" A voice called out sharply and I was given a firm shake that rattled my brain.

_Basch? No! Leave me alone!_

My breath hitched in my throat and I stiffened, "I tried."

"It's over, Penelo." Basch spoke softly. His hand slid behind my head, forcing me to look up at him. A flicker of light reflected in his eyes as he looked down at me, concern deeply etched into the contours of his face. "It was a dream. You are safe now."

Something finally registered in the back of my mind and I blinked, mystified. He was alive. Basch was alive.

_We__ are alive!_

I reached out and touched his cheek with my fingertips. A shock ran down my arm, jolting me to alertness. His skin was warm and inescapably solid–he wasn't a figment of my imagination. My heart swelled with an overwhelming sensation of joy. "Am I glad to see you." I began to sob and threw my arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead!"

Basch returned the embrace with a sigh of relief. He waited patiently for me to catch my bearings. I finally pulled away with a tired sniffle and found his vest was thoroughly wet. He made no mention of it though and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled miserably, hiccuping.

Basch brushed his thumb across my cheek and wiped away the last of my tears. "You need not apologize." He said. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

I shuddered involuntarily and gazed down at my hands, trying not to remember too graphically the nightmare that had preceded this moment. As long as I kept it to myself though doubt would gnaw at my mind. I needed that quiet fear to be assuaged.

"I understand if you do not."

"It was awful." I insisted with a shiver, "You had died while I was sleeping. I woke up and there were skeletons everywhere, garbbing me, saying things...and then you came back, but it wasn't really you. It was something horrible and...twisted. You said it was my fault and that I'd let you die, and then you...you k-killed me." I closed my eyes and involuntarily conjured up the memory. My body was cold again and the blood running away faster than I could ever hold it. When my eyes opened again, I continued, "...there was so much blood. I could feel it, like it was real, even after you woke me. It was more real than any dream I've ever had." Tears leaked down my face, "I was so scared. I don't want to die."

Basch took my hands in his and squeezed them. He looked at me intently, forcing my attention on him and nothing else; there was so much care and sympathy there. "On my honor, Penelo, if ever I let you come to harm, then it shall be my life that is forfeit." He swore and gave my hair a friendly tousle.

His face was close enough that I could've made out every little detail had I wanted to, but I looked away instead. "But you can't." I protested. "You have to protect Ashe. I'm pretty expendable actually." I smiled crookedly.

That was true enough and I'd come to terms with it a long time ago. Orphans were afforded no knightly protection, even from fallen knights. Besides, this one had too much heart to give in to those who would brand him as a traitor. He was loyal to his duty, whether duty wanted him or not. If only there were more like him. Vaan could stand to learn a few things from him...

Basch scowled deeply, "If honor did not demand it, my conscience certainly would." He maintained gravely. "Besides which that is a foolish thing to say and I'll not have you speak of yourself in such a way. I am alive by your hand alone and I intend to repay you in full before my life ends. You have only to ask me. Agreed?"

I sighed and shrugged, "I'll let you know."

He placed his hand beneath my chin, "Expendable you are not, my dear." He said emphatically.

I licked my lips uncertainly and my cheeks flared with warmth. "I'm glad someone thinks so." I mumbled and averted my eyes to the ashes that remained of the fire. They looked cold. How long had we been asleep? I hadn't the foggiest, but I was famished.

Basch sat down beside me and wordlessly handed me a bag of rations.

I accepted it eagerly. "Gods am I hungry. How'd you know?"

He smiled faintly. "I had an inkling from the rumble in your stomach."

"Oh." I giggled sheepishly. I fished out a strip of jerky and tore off a piece between my teeth. As hard and chewy as it was, nothing had ever tasted so good. Anything that reminded me I was still alive was pretty nice actually.

Basch fingered his own chunk of jerky thoughtfully. He studied the cavern with growing intrigue, pausing for a length of time on the light crystals. "This palce is fascinating." He murmured and glanced back at me. "You will have to tell me what I've missed."

I swallowed my last bite and cleared my throat, "Sure." I answered, my eyes straying to where my stockpile of wood had been. Out again. "We should get more wood first though."

Basch arched a curious brow at that, "I was going to ask. Where did you find it?"

"Come on." I inclined my head towards the only tunnel leading out and stood with a long, satisfying stretch. "I'll show you. We can talk along the way."

_There's a torch around here somewhere. _

I spotted one beside my blanket and picked it up.

"My sword was lost in the fall I presume." Basch spoke up, noticeably disturbed by the notion.

My hands were fiddling with the torch absently–"Ow," which promptly gave me a splinter. "Yeah." I winced slightly. "But I found a couple things that we can use."

Basch appeared beside me from seemingly out of nowhere, eliciting a good jump out of me. He wordlessly took the torch from me and then my hand, which he examined studiously. The splinter was extracted a moment later. He held the head of the torch out, "Would you be so kind...?"

I pursed my lips in puzzlement, arching a single brow.

"A light." He clarified.

"Oh!" I blurted out stupidly. "Right. Gotcha. Good one, Penelo." I set the torch on fire and managed to salvage a fraction of my dignity.

Basch chuckled lightly.

"Here we go." I stooped down absently and retrieved my hatchet from the ground where it had been haphazardly discarded. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing." I indicated the weapon and tossed it to him.

He caught it in his free hand and examined it with a nod of satisfaction. "This will do fine." He assured me. "You have me thoroughly intrigued now."

I smiled. This was the first time I really had the opportunity to discuss the ruins with anyone other than myself. Before they had stood little more than in the background. Now we could really take a look at them and maybe get an idea of the history behind them. Excitement pulsed through my veins unexpectedly as the allurement of the unknown caught on.

"Are you unarmed?" Basch asked.

I blinked out of my daze abruptly. "Oh, no. There's a sword around here somewhere." I answered and went searching for it. After the battle with the skeleton the sword had never entered my mind again, except for the nightmare.

My hairs stood on end. It wasn't some sort of premonition, was it? What if Basch wasn't supposed to die until later and then come back as something monstrous? I shivered.

A glint of metal caught my eye and I altered course towards it. I stooped to pick it up, my hands grasping the worn leather hilt, and began to lift it. A sharp pain shot down my right arm from a point in my shoulder and I dropped the weapon with a swift intake of breath. I winced, grasping at the source of pain with my good hand.

It was the stab wound from the spear. I started to look down with reservation and reluctantly pried back the fabric of my shirt. The skin had mended fine, but it was abnormally red underneath, as if infected. How could that be?

My brow furrowed in confusion. If the healing hadn't done the job, the dragon root should have.

I carefully stretched the arm and had to bite my lip to keep from yelping in pain. Something was clearly wrong. I ran a finger gently over the surface; it was very warm to the touch.

"Penelo?" Basch called from behind me in a questioning tone.

I hastily picked up the sword in my left hand and turned back to join him. "Ready." I confirmed. My breath was held as I waited for him to notice something distinctly out of place. I felt really awkward holding it that way.

Evidently, Basch was too preoccupied by our curious circumstance to notice, or he had chosen to ignore it for the moment. I threw a few last minute things into my inventory pack before setting off down the path that I'd taken days before. Basch followed behind me at an easy pace, taking time to examine our surroundings. The sun crystals were already noticeably brighter than they had been when I awoke and shimmering in an array of different colors.

It wasn't far to the room where I'd found the weapons and the wood, but we took our time while I recounted the events of the past few days. Basch listened intently.

I had to catch my breath when I finally finished, "And that's about it."

Basch chuckled. "Ever modest."

I blushed. "It was mostly luck."

We came around the bend that opened up into the hall which contained the room I'd discovered a few days ago and where the first real signs of civilization were visible. Basch stepped past me to take a look, his eyes bright with wonder and amazement

"Remarkable." He murmured as he peered through the carved out doorway. "I had not known that such a place existed. The mysteries of our world truly have no bounds."

I stood in the hall looking beyond and felt an icy breeze brush against my face. It made a sound like a voice as it passed and came back around me in a circle. A sensation of apprehension coursed through my body and I stiffened uncertainly.

The air thickened with a sorrowful longing. Something beckoned from the depths.

Basch emerged from the side room and glanced down the way. The feeling must have struck him too for he stopped very suddenly. A million voices of despair whispered at my conscience, drawing me down the tunnel like a moth to light.

Unlike myself however, Basch was determined to discover the source, as any self-respecting knight should. He wordlessly continued on and after a moment I worked up the courage to follow. After a time the path widened into a very large, oval shaped room. Once there had been a door here, but it was in pieces now. Massive stone pillars elegantly spiraled to the ceiling on either side of the room, inlaid murals detailed the floor to the finest curve, and at the far end loomed another door with a pale glow cast around it.

My throat seized in speechless awe. A humming vibration emanated from the floor beneath my feet and up through my bones.

Basch stepped forward hesitantly, his eyes trained on everything. Everywhere you looked there were remnants of this unknown people–a history somehow entirely forgotten in time. There was no surface in this room that was not lovingly embellished by a crafter's hand.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"It is." Basch agreed. He crossed the room towards the door at the far end. I was still examining some of the carvings when I realized that I'd been left behind and I had to jog to catch up. I reached him at the door and halted behind him.

It was solid black steel. The negative contours of its carved surface shimmered silver in bright contrast. An unmistakable power surrounded it, pulsating with hot energy and something else I couldn't quite describe. Sadness? Yearning? Hope? It was almost alive.

Basch studied it for a long time before turning back to me. "A powerful spell was worked upon it." He explained, almost disappointed. "It is doubtful anyone will ever see what lies beyond."

"Maybe that was the idea." I suggested ominously. I suddenly had this inescapable feeling that I was being watched and that the gaze was not friendly. I was reluctant to be a poor sport, but the more I stood in this room the more I wanted to get away. Something _else _resided here, something brutal and hungry for death. It had chased away the plea of hope that had first drawn us here and beared vicious talons towards us now, "...I think we should go."

Basch stared at the door, a shadow over his eyes. He felt the change too then. I shouldn't have been surprised. He nodded, understanding. "Yes, you're right. I forget we still have a long trip to the surface ahead of us."

I was never more relieved to be out of that place, but it was short lived. Shame crept into my heart with each step that took me farther away. I felt like I was abandoning someone.

Fortunately, we were abruptly sidetracked by the appearance of armored skeleton warriors on the path ahead. Or maybe unfortunately. They were the first fiends we had encountered and Basch made short work of them, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

There were beads of light where their hearts had once been that shuddered and went out when they were banished. It was unlike anything I'd seen before when dealing with the un-dead, but it was the painful wail they let out as they fell that really got to me. My chest tightened and I thought I saw wisps of smoke, eerily shaped as men, rise up from the bones and disperse into the air.

Basch stood to my left, hesitating as we exchanged an uncertain glance.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yes." He murmured despondently.

I shivered. "That's never happened before."

"No." Basch concurred.

"What do you suppose it means?" I wondered allowed.

Basch shook his head grimly, "I know not,."

We headed onward and found another room by accident after taking a wrong turn. This one was barred by a door of some material I couldn't name, which basically disintegrated when we touched it. Perhaps it had been a magic door whose magic had long since gone out.

There was an array of weapons inside, among them a crossbow that I confiscated for myself, and a broad sword that Basch traded his hatchet for. Unlike the hatchet and short sword that we'd been using up till now, these weapons had not a mark on them. Evidently the barrier that had held them all this time had also prevented them from aging. We also cut up more timber from one of the weapon racks to carry back with us.

"I wonder who they were?" I asked after a while as we back tracked to where we'd taken the wrong turn.

Basch gazed thoughtfully ahead, ever alert. "I am no scholar, but the carvings on the walls were primarily Bangaa. I saw no other races depicted in all the artwork that I browsed so it lends to reason that it was their city."

"Bangaa?" I echoed, surprsied. "That's interesting. You never hear about a bangaa nation, but you see them almost everywhere you go. I always assumed they were just a plains people I guess."

"There is no guarantee that I'm right of course." Basch reminded me. "But it makes one wonder."

"Yeah." I trailed off, brooding. "Something really bad must have happened here."

"A tragedy, yes." Basch replied quietly.

I licked my lips, inhaling shakily. That rang too true. So why did it feel like the tragedy had not been resolved?

A voice breathed softly in my ear, tickling. I stopped short and glanced over my shoulder. The tunnel was empty and quiet, save for Basch's fading footsteps.

_Please don't go..._it seemed to say.

My chest tightened in a knot of indecision. I could very nearly have turned back right then had it not been for the distraction that materialized to my left an instant later. The skeleton had come out of nowhere. Its arrival chased away the peaceful, but troubled entity that had been there only a moment before.

I jumped sideways as it made a lightning thrust with its sword. The blade missed by mere inches and I went tumbling to the ground, eliciting a grunt as my bad shoulder hit first. I rolled back to my feet with my crossbow poised to fire and buried the bolt into the warrior's skull. It came off with a pop and the whole thing collapsed in a heap of lifeless bones, but not before releasing a disparaging cry.

I inhaled slowly with trembling hands, willing myself to be calm, and gave the bones a wide birth. My heart was still beating rapidly. I really had to be more careful or one of these times I'd be a second too late.

My mind was elsewhere when a hand suddenly reach out from behind me, grasping my right shoulder. I bit back a cry and whirled sharply, half expecting some awful re-representation of my dream to be looming behind me. Basch stood back from me, startled.

"Penelo," His brow furrowed suspiciously, "are you injured?"

My lips parted wordlessly. I made a face and cast a disregarding glance at the afore mentioned injury. "It's nothing." I maintained hastily. "It happened a couple days ago."

Judging by the shadow that seemed to cross his face, I guessed that Basch was not appeased by my answer. "And it bothers you still? I assume you must have tried to mend it."

"I-I did." I stammered, frustrated. "And it was fine after that. It's just a little sore--we should be getting back." I tried to walk past him, but Basch quickly barred my path with a hand on my left shoulder.

"Penelo," He drawled flatly, his eyes stern and unyielding, "Do not be foolish."

I sighed inwardly and avoided his gaze, shame-faced. _It always had to be something, and it was always me at the center of it._

But he was right. I knew something was wrong and the longer it was allowed to fester the worse it would be when I finally got around to facing the music. The sooner the better. It might not be as bad as I was afraid too. Yet I was annoyed for some reason.

"What do you want me to do?" I exasperated loudly. "I've done everything that I know."

Basch sighed inwardly, "I will look at it when we reach camp."

I nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry."

I started walking again.

"What for?" Basch asked, taken aback.

"For making a mess of things." I answered

"You are not to blame." Basch stated firmly.

"You should've let me fall, you know." I muttered. "It's not like I'm needed." I broke into a jog to get ahead and didn't stop until I'd reached the sandy beach beyond camp. I sat down in resignation of having just behaved like a child, and gazed at the light shimmering off the surface of the lake, waiting. I skipped a stone across it, watching the ripples expand and disappear.

_Stupid. I don't like this place. It makes me feel strange._

Everything seemed hopeless all of a sudden. There was a lot of pain in this place and it certainly wasn't all my own, but it had a terrible influence on my mood. What if we never made it out? What if we died down here? As much as the thought of my own death was frightening, I was bothered more by the idea that this place would never have its story told. I would be just another soul among the many already dwelling in the depths of this underground ruin, and no one would ever know the truth.

Footsteps came up behind me, slow and measured. He was afraid that I would bolt again, but I was all out of running.

Basch squatted down beside me. "That was not very prudent." He chastised with a dry smirk. His expression softened, "I will get us out of here and intact, I swear."

I frowned deeply, "I shouldn't have run off like. I don't know what's got into me."

"We are both at wits' end down here." He said. "The sooner we get out the better. But lets have a look at that shoulder first. I have a promise to keep."

"That means no amputation, right?" I inquired, smirking.

Basch chuckled and gave me a hand up. "Indeed not."

I sat myself down on a blanket back at camp while Basch knelt quietly to my right and gingerly pulled back my garment to see beneath. His eyes narrowed slightly as he examined it, tilting his head here and there for the best angle.

He brushed the surface of the wound with his fingers and I took in a hissing breath. Basch pulled back reflexively, "Does that hurt?"

I shook my head firmly. "It's just tender."

Basch nodded, understanding. He felt down my arm, gauging for signs of discomfort or pain, both of which he got. He made one last cursory check of the wound and then sat back on his heels, thinking.

I bit my lip, "So what's the diagnosis?"

He scowled slightly. "I'm not certain yet. What kind of weapon was it?"

"A spear." I answered. "I was on the ground when he struck."

Basch seemed to consider that seriously and then sighed, "Well, there is a poison at work for certain. However, it is not spreading yet."

"Oh." I said blankly. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good that the poison is not moving. Bad that all your attempts to remove it appear to have had no affect on it." He answered gravely. "The dragon root should have easily dealt with it."

My face lost some of its color and I swallowed nervously. "What do we do then?"

Basch stood up abruptly and skimmed the area with his eyes, searching. "I have an idea." He began, "but I need to verify it before I make a decision." He walked off then and left me sitting there, feeling suddenly very cold.

When he came back he was twirling a rusty old spear in one hand. He held the tip up to his eyes to examine it as he approached. That seemed to satisfy him and he squatted down in front of me, holding the spear point out for me to see.

"Look," He indicated the very tip, which was incidentally broken. "I believe that is our problem."

"The tip?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes." Basch confirmed. "The poison is imbued in the metal of the broken tip that I suspect is still in your shoulder."

That made sense. I looked at him questioningly, "Are you going to have to remove it then?"

"It will have to be removed, yes." He answered slowly. "Assuming that I am right. But as the poison is not spreading, you could wait to have someone more qualified do it."

I lowered my head thoughtfully. That didn't seem like a good idea. It could start to spread at any time and there was no knowing how long the journey out would take us. There wasn't another human being alive that I'd trust more with my safety than Basch anyway. He was a veteran warrior who had seen more battle wounds than I could count and probably dealt with just as many by hand.

"Let's do it now." I declared.

"Are you certain?" Basch asked. "We are not especially equipped for surgery."

"I doubt you carried around a surgeon's kit when you fought in battles." I pointed out.

"That is true," Basch admitted, "but needless to say, it is a very painful process and I cannot say how long it will take. I would not harm you further."

I smiled. "I know. Just do it, ok? Before I change my mind."

Basch nodded solemnly. "Very well. I'll get what little I have."

He came back a moment later with a leather satchel in one hand and a large, menacing knife in the other. He must've noted my discomfort for as he knelt down in front of me he answered the question lingering in the back of my mind. "I need to cut away part of your blouse." He said.

"Ok." I answered.

That was all the large knife did. Once he'd finished with removing the loose pieces of fabric that were in the way, he produced a thick leather strap from the bag and handed it to me. "Between your teeth."

I eyed it skeptically for a moment before reluctantly sticking it in my mouth. It was dry and stiff, and tasteless for the most part. How many mouths had this been in? I suppose it could've been worse and I was definitely going to need it for what was to come.

Basch removed his tools and picked out a small blade designed for making careful incisions in the skin. My skin scrawled and I shivered involuntarily.

He caught my eye, "You do not have to do this."

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

Basch nodded. "Close your eyes and bite hard."

It was all I could do to not scream and pass out when the blade slowly cut through. The pain was dizzying and the poison festering underneath only served to inflame the wound. My head began to swim and I thought I was a gone for sure.

I forced my eyes open though and my mind cleared a little. I focused on watching Basch and the deadly calm concentration on his face as he worked. If I just ignored what he was _doing _I could stay relatively calm. The pain was still quite real, but it was manageable this way. I just kept biting with each slice of the knife.

Time passed agonizingly slow–every second was an effort to not break. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, my jaw ached from having been clenched so long and so hard, and I couldn't remember a time when there hadn't been pain. Blood drenched my clothes and Basch's both. His hands were shaking, yet he somehow remained astute through it.

There was no warning preceding the firm, sudden jerk as Basch removed the broken tip. My head and shoulder both exploded with searing white fire. I spit out the leather bit and screamed. A cold, soothing sensation sank into my shoulder and spread through my body from a healing spell, drawing out the most intense pain and leaving a dull ache.

I sagged forward, exhausted, right into Basch's open arms. My eyes opened wide and I sat back up sharply, shaking my head clear. The dizziness faded.

Basch held up the small, seemingly insignificant piece of metal that had just been removed, clasped between the tweezer tongs for me to see. He wore a triumphant smile. "Almost as good as new."

I managed a tired smile in return and that was all.

He gave me an affectionate clap on the arm, "I've known men who passed out under lesser circumstances." He said. "You are as brave a warrior as anyone to walk this earth."

I blushed and hid my face, wiping sweat from my brow. "Not really." I replied nonchallantly. "I fight from the back while everyone else is on the front line."

Basch looked at me squarely, "Bravery is not a matter of where you stand on the battle field, Penelo." He said, "Nor is it a product of age."

I grinned. "I'd still say you're the braver."

He chuckled at that and stood, straightening his legs with a slight wince, "But you are young while I am past my prime."

I launched to my feet abruptly, "That's not true at all!" I argued. "You're thirty if you're a day."

That made him laugh, but he did not look at me. "I'm flattered that you would think so. If anyone deems to capture that heart of yours, he would be a lucky man indeed. Now," He glanced around searchingly, "let's put that arm in a sling. The bone will not mend with spells alone."

"Will this work?" I retrieved the left over gauze that was hidden beneath my pillow, as well as the pillow's casing.

"Excellent." He answered. He ground up some more dragon root into a paste and applied it directly to the wound before placing a bandage over it. Then he commenced fastening a sling for my arm.

"I'll have to learn to fight left handed." I remarked jokingly as he finished up.

Basch stood back and examined his handiwork with a satisfied nod. He regarded me steadily, "You will stay behind me and provide spell cover." He corrected calmly.

I frowned. "But--"

Basch's brow flattened and he gave me the captain's eye, the one you don't cross or you're in big trouble. It was rather cute actually. He so rarely exercised any authority over us that he was out of practice, but we knew to take him seriously when he meant business.

I was preparing to submit to his wishes when the ground rumbled beneath us with a feral roar that was distinctly alive. Basch swayed, but stood his ground while I teetered about precariously from one foot to the other until a gracious hand reached out to steady me. Then the quake finally shuddered to a stop.

We exchanged a wary glance; an eerie silence fell like the calm before a storm.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well this was going to be a two part prologue, but it's now a three part prologue. It's taking a bit longer than I anticipated–hopefully all in good form. So, the little adventure through the caverns will be wrapped up in the next chapter. The rest of the story will take place 3 years in the future, starting in the fourth chapter. 

Please feel free to leave some love. I would very much appreciate it. I was really excited about writing this, but it wasn't as well received as I hoped it would be and my confidence got a bit deflated. But, I have rough drafts finished for the next two chapters so if I'm motivated enough I should be able to get something going--emphasis on the "should". Sometimes things just don't click. I'm a procrastinator at times and I've read through this thing so many times that I'm sure it's crap, but such is the life of a writer.

Take care everyone and many thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far.


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**Fall into Ecstacy**

**Prologue: Part 3  
**

_By Kaasan Faerlyte B._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFXII, I never will own it, so there you have it.

Thanks a million to all of you for reviewing--I really appreciate it and it has given me more confidence in writing this story. As long as I know everyone is satisfied, I earnestly plan to keep it up. Read and enjoy!

* * *

It began with the quiet groan of the earth, barely audible, and escalated into a roaring cascade of stones from above. Then, as we turned to grab the most important things from our disheveled camp, the un-dead arrived in brute force. I threw on my pack, scrambling, and left behind mostly everything but the food and the items. My crossbow was at the ready when I turned to face the approaching mob. 

Basch met the first two warriors without so much as a blink of hesitation. I provided cover fire as best I could, but I was severely hampered by the sling and the effort was painful. I was just as likely to nail Basch in the back as I was an enemy if they were in close combat.

The quake showed no signs of abating and the intensity, not to mention the size, of falling stones was increasing. If it continued at this pace they would no longer be stones, but boulders, and the wave of un-dead would be the least of our worries. For the moment they remained the primary focus however.

It was like they'd conjugated together somewhere beforehand to make a joint march on us. They came as if driven by some unseen force, bound to its will and whim. I watched in grim fascination as their bones faded within transparent shades and formed into vague representations of the bodies they once had, now pale and twisted, as if in agony. Even their faces were reminiscent of the people they'd once been, but filled with pain.

I looked away, grimacing. We had to escape now or it would be too late.

Where Basch had been making short work of his opponents at the start he was now noticeably struggling against the overpowering numbers and the madness that stirred within them. I cast spells till I was nearly drained, but while effective at weakening, they failed to destroy and the mass of un-dead only seemed to swell.

"Basch!" I yelled from behind, edging towards the lake. "Get out of there!"

He wielded the broadsword in a powerful, sweeping arc, knocking back the front line enemies. I honed in on one enemy approaching from his unguarded left and managed to land a bolt into the warrior's hip. The bone exploded and the warrior stumbled. Basch finished him with a blow to the skull from the pommel of his sword and shade rose from the remains, sighing. With a nod of acknowledgment, Basch began a swift retreat back to my position.

The un-dead that had managed to get around the hoard were spread out thinly behind us, which was towards the water's edge. They were easily taken care of between the two of us, but the main army was advancing rapidly and would have us cornered if we didn't find a way out. That was where I came in. For once I knew something that no one else did.

"This way!" I shouted, laying down another warrior that was attempting to sneak in a blow to Basch from behind. I pivoted sharply on my heel and launched into a run across the sandy beach to where hard rock emerged from the water. I vaulted up onto the two foot ledge and turned to provide extra cover fire as Basch came up behind me.

My throat tightened. There had to be at least a hundred and more coming behind them. Where had they come from and so suddenly? Basch leaped up upon the stone platform beside me, caught my wrist without even a glance back, and promptly dragged me after him.

I noticed that the quake had stopped at that point as. Had it not, we never would have been able to traverse the narrow lip of stone that was our path around. It was as slimy as I remembered it being and difficult going enough on steady ground. I was impressed with how well my legs kept under me considering the circumstances. I had the added advantage of having been a dancer for a while and grace, being an important part of all dance, was definitely an asset right now.

An arrow grazed my ear, literally taking a chunk of the upper shell. Blood sprayed across the side of my face and leaked down my neck as I ran, ducking at random intervals as the pursuing force rained havoc on us from a distance. Basch had let go of me once we were on the narrowed portion of the path as it was not practical for either person.

Or it wasn't until the second quake hit, this one the most violent of all. The force literally threw me from the cavern wall and into the empty air above the water. For one split second I was suspended in time, staring up at the blackness high above as Basch shouted my name, and then I was plunging downward. As I hit the water something else was breaking the surface from the underside.

I closed my eyes as the water poured over my head. When I opened them to kick for the surface I very nearly inhaled water.

It was monstrous. That the portion I could see of the beast filled up almost my entire scope of sight was a testament of that, and its long, bulbous body only disappeared into the depths with no end in sight. The tentacles were all that I could see of it and they were everywhere. They were as big around as a chocobo, tapering off into an arm's width tip, and hundreds of feet long.

I kicked for all I was worth, but my rise to the surface was terribly slow. It didn't help that my right arm was useless. My hand broke the surface as I saw one long appendage darting towards me from the corner of my eye. I came up, sputtering water, and spotted Basch on the path straight ahead of me, his sword put away, and realized the I was just two swift strokes from him if I moved quickly. I kicked hard and reached for all I was worth.

Basch grasped my wrist at the very same moment I felt the slippery, rubber like surface of a tentacle seize up around my thigh and tighten almost to the point of crushing me. I let out a gasp of pain and dug my fingers into Basch's wrist, drawing blood. He didn't even flinch, but caught me with his other hand. A ruthless tug of war ensued with my body as the instrument. I thought I would be torn in half and I was more than just amazed at the sheer power possessed in Basch's body relative to that of the sea monster on the other end. That he could even contend was a feat beyond awe inspiring. But my body would sooner pull apart if this continued.

My cross bow was on my back. It was the only chance I had. Basch was exerting every last piece of himself into keeping me from submerging again, but he could only contend with the beast so long.

I lifted my right arm and caught the fabric of the sling in my teeth. Then I jerked my elbow back and wiggled fiercely against the binding, issuing a painful shock down the length of my arm, but it came free. Basch didn't have time to protest or question as I already had the crossbow in my hand.

All I needed was a bolt in the chamber.

"Load it!" I cried quickly, indicated the extra quiver of bolts suspended from his belt.

"I cannot hold you with one hand!" Basch responded, hesitating.

I gazed back at him determinedly, "Do it."

He did–a second's window of opportunity, one chance to succeed, and he was faultless. The bolt popped into place as I was slipping from his grasp. Basch gazed back at me solemnly and then I was rapidly descending into the depths.

I twisted desperately through the water as we plunged, my fingers going numb even as I aimed the crossbow and fired a point-blank shot at the tentacle around my leg. Blood spurted into the water and furled around me in a dark cloud. I was blinded, but I felt the tentacle let go and I knew which way was to the surface. I hitched my crossbow on my back and swam.

It seemed to go on forever. My heart thudded in my ears and my lungs began to burn. I could feel the thing writhing behind me in the water, fully expecting it to swallow me at any moment. I hadn't realized how far it had managed to dive before I'd gotten loose–I was much deeper than I thought.

_Too far, _I thought hopelessly. My body was slowing down, stiff from the cold and losing its strength.

I finally broke the water's surface and before my lips ever tasted air Basch was hauling me out. I collapsed in his arms, shivering uncontrollably, and half dead with exhaustion. I really had no idea how long I'd been under the water, but it seemed like forever had passed since I'd seen his face.

Basch held me so tight that I could barely breath in those few seconds that followed. That was all the repose we could afford ourselves for our plight was hardly over. That the beast had not reared its head already was surprising.

Fortunately, the rear pursuit had pulled off upon the sea monster's arrival. The skeleton warriors wanted as little to do with it as we did and opted to keep their distance; that creature did not distinguish between friend or foe.

"We must go." Basch urged. "Can you manage?"

I nodded stiffly. "I'm r-right b-behind you." My teeth were chattering and I could scarcely feel anything at all, but I willed myself to move, knowing that if I didn't I would die here. Adrenaline and fear did wonders for motivating the body into action.

My legs moved so sluggishly under me. I kept slipping and stumbling and losing ground. Then the third quake struck and I lost my footing entirely. I dug my fingertips into the cavern wall with a painful groan and slowly dragged my legs back under me. The last place I wanted to be was back in the water.

Basch came skidding back down the short incline ahead, even as the ground still shook, and halted beside me. "It's not far." He declared quickly and took my hand; my fingers were cut and bloodied from where the stone had bitten into them.

We scrambled along together, dodging stones and hurtling over gaps where the path had crumbled under the stress. It felt as if the entire place was coming down–the smaller pieces certainly were. The quake was gradually subsiding again though.

When we rounded the last bend and the far beach was finally in sight, our luck took another turn for the worst. I let out a disparaging moan as I peered around Basch's shoulder. Another horde of un-dead stood waiting at where the path widened out onto the beach, their soul candles flickering beneath the even more noticeable ghosts of their past lives.

"Stand back." Basch ordered as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

I gave him a wide birth as he pulled the broadsword from its scabbard and prepared to meet the un-dead warriors. They reacted to his action by charging, only that was in Basch's favor as it forced them into a bottleneck where only two abreast could face him. They were cut down instantly.

The third in line exploded from Holy. I allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction between gritted teeth.

Basch gained a couple steps towards the beach before he was face to face with three more. I tried to cover him with the crossbow, but they were in such close quarters that I didn't trust myself not to hit Basch by accident and my arm was not very responsive. I hovered behind, casting my spells instead and watching with trepidation as Basch fought them off primarily by himself. He was paving a way for us towards the door.

Water exploded from our left, drenching us, and an awful, ear splitting shriek pierced the air. Everyone, the un-dead included, shrank back from the ferocious beast that had emerged from the lake. The skeleton warriors began a hasty, but disorganized retreat. Several of them were struck down by the darting appendages of the squid-like creature. It was keyed on them for the moment while Basch and I remained relatively still so as not to draw its attention.

"Do you know of a way out?" Basch whispered.

"Those crystals." I pointed to the area where the ground was cast in a bright yellow light from the many crystals clustered together there. It was the path I'd seen the other day I was certain, but it was difficult to make out from our standpoint. The lights were the only indication I had of its location. "There's a path leading up from them. I saw it when I was getting water the other day."

Basch nodded, his eyes brooding. "It will be difficult."

"Yeah." I agreed somberly.

"We do have a distraction however." Basch indicated the chaos that was ensuing. He gave me a grim smile. "Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I replied.

Basch jumped down from the ledge into the sand and I followed. Not two steps later one giant tentacle came crashing down upon us. I threw myself to one side, but Basch stood his ground until the last moment, pivoted to the side as it slammed against the sand beside him, and severed the beast's arm with one strike of his sword. I cringed and edged away as the severed piece writhed in the sand nearby.

We immediately made a bee line for the brightly lit opening of the path, but the chaos was so thick that before I knew it I'd lost Basch completely. If the undead had not been so occupied with avoiding the slaughter from the water they would've gutted me in an instant. Instead they trampled, shoved, and elbowed their way past me whilst the sea monster swept its tentacles across the line of retreating figures.

One blow caught an unfortunate who was stumbling behind me, who in turn was launched into me and I was knocked face down in the sand. Sharp, bony feet and steel boots scraped and prodded over my body as they marched. I covered my head with a moan and waited for it to end.

A gentle hand grasped my arm suddenly, sending a tingling jolt through my body, and I was hoisted carefully back to my feet. When I looked up no one was there. I blinked, startled, and turned looking for Basch, but there were only skeletal warriors.

Something tugged at my sleeve, urging me towards the path leading out of the cavern. I followed it dazedly, shouldering my way between skeletons. One eventually noticed me and took offense. A moment later he was a pile of smoldering green acid behind me and I had no idea how or why. All of a sudden the rest of the undead warriors shrank away, giving me a wide birth.

That's when I noticed a flicker of pale light in front of me. The light spread into the translucent silhouette of a tall, blunt nosed bangaa. He held a long staff of solid steel out before him, warding off the surrounding enemies as he headed slightly to the right of the doorway out. Then I saw where we were headed.

Basch was there fending off a halberd wielding skeleton and a spell caster. The bangaa came up behind the one with the halberd and split its skull with a blow from his staff. Basch glanced up in response and raised his brow, mildly surprised.

The banga finished the second warrior too and then altered his course back towards the pathway out of the cavern. Basch fell in step beside me and we followed in the bangaa's wake as he cleared the way of foes. He barreled through to the path that spiraled up and away from the cavern.

"The dead come to our aid." Basch murmured, amazed. "A rare happenstance that."

We followed the specter up and up, climbing for what seemed like forever. The undead warriors did not follow; something was barring their way, either the bangaa or another force at work. By the time we reached the top of the winding path, Basch and I were both panting.

The bangaa halted and turned to face us. His eyes glistened black under the light of many crystals and he emitted a funny sort of warmth. He inclined his head and stepped to the side, directing us towards two sets of stairs at the far end of the oval shaped cavern we had entered. They wove back and forth up either side of the chamber, disappearing into the blackness above.

My heart sank. "We have to climb that?" I exasperated.

Basch regarded it dubiously. "It will be a long journey." He leaned upon his sword and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "And we have no water."

The bangaa lifted his head at that and promptly marched off to the left. He halted, peering curiously at something. Then he looked back at me and shrugged his head at it.

"Is there a doorway?" I asked.

"Let's find out." Basch suggested and we approached the specter.

Sure enough, there was a hall there, but it was so dark that it was easily overlooked by someone who didn't already know of it. The bangaa leaned against the wall in silence, his head bowed towards the ground.

Basch and I looked at one another and continued down the hall. It quickly tapered off into a roughly hewn tunnel which lead gradually down. That was unpleasant to say the least–I wanted to get out of here, not go back– but the cheerful trickle of water was impossible to ignore.

"Do you hear it?"

Basch needn't have asked. I was already bounding down the path ahead of him. There was some light here, but not like the sun crystals. This light glowed overwhelmingly blue.

I sucked in a long, amazed breath. The tunnel had abruptly flattened out into a small cavern that was full of glowing, blue moss; Dragon root. More importantly there was a clear stream running through it, collecting in clear, glistening pools. I jogged to the bank and knelt on the stone, dipping my hands into the deliciously cool liquid, and drank thirstily from it.

Basch came up behind me, his gaze skimming curiously around the cavern. "One could make a fortune from this cache alone." He commented. "If it can be effectively harvested."

I paused thoughtfully. Much of the vegetation was concentrated at the edge of the water. I dug out my canteen from my pack and filled it, eyeing the moss with interest. Basch was busy filling his own canteen and getting a drink when I swiped a nearby chunk and stored it in an empty ration bag. There was still room so I grabbed a few more handsful.

"Good idea." Basch remarked.

I glanced up. "I think so. It might come in handy still."

Once we'd had our fill we headed back. Our silent friend was standing at the top of the path that descended into the cavern. He seemed despondent.

"I wonder what is name was." I mused curiously. "Why do you think he's helping us?"

Basch studied the specter with idle curiosity. "Perhaps he wishes a favor in return."

"Oh." I felt my heart sinking. The ghost seemed unaware of our presence. "He seems sad.'

"Likely his death was not well." Basch reflected quietly.

"Yeah." I trailed off unhappily. "I wish there was something we could do."

Basch sighed. "It is unfortunate, yes."

The bangaa inclined his head sharply to look at us, or rather at me. I felt his gaze prick my skin and send a shiver up my spin. His eyes flickered with what might have been curiosity, which was soon replaced with reservation.

_My name is Jovan. Now you must go. _

I looked at him, startled, and than at Basch, who was apparently oblivious to the voice. I averted my gaze back to the bangaa, confused.

_Hurry! _

The hairs on my neck stood on end and I stiffened. My gaze shifted inadvertently to the path beyond the specter.

"Penelo?"

I thought I could feel the thud of marching footsteps in the stone beneath my feet, but perhaps it was only my imagination. "I think we should go."

Basch eyes were suddenly very alert, "They come."

I pursed my lips, determined, "Yes."

Jovan turned towards us and made a half circle sweep with his hand. Archaic lettering arched through the air, burning. I felt a prickly coolness spread across my skin and through my veins, sparking a boost of energy and numbing all the aches in my body.

"Thank you." I murmured.

Basch nodded too, "I second that. Onward."

By now the sounds emitting from the path to the caverns were unmistakable. The undead were marching upon us again. How long would this go on?

We set off at a jog, making the best of Jovan's spell, and took the left staircase. Both the left and the right appeared to reach the same destination, and if they didn't...well then we might be in for a rough time. I trusted that Jovan would've given some sort of indication had we gone the wrong way.

My gaze followed up the endless flights of stairs above and nearly made me dizzy. I looked back at my feet, by stomach turning. How far up did it go? The fall we'd taken had lasted forever. Recovering all that ground might take days.

Our pace was blistering. How I managed to keep up with Basch I will never know, but I credited it to the spell Jovan had cast, although it was on both of us so there really shouldn't have been any disparity between us. Then again, this was Basch and I was beginning to seriously consider that he was inhumanly strong.

We'd been climbing for two hours at least. By now we could peak over the edge and see the swarm in pursuit a dozen flights down from us. Our friend had disappeared.

All we had to do was stay ahead of them...and not stop until we reached the top. Time and ground passed by in a blur. After five hours or so I was beginning to feel the affects of exhaustion as the spell had finally worn off. It came on rapidly–one minute there was a bound in each step, and the next I was starting to cramp up all over and my lungs were on the verge of bursting. We were affording ourselves only the briefest rest periods, which wasn't quite as difficult as it sounds when you've got three hundred undead soldiers breathing down your neck, but there's a point when the body simply stops.

I fear I was finally at the breaking point. I could barely move in a straight line anymore.

Yet it was another three hours of climbing before Jovan appeared again and I was still on my feet somehow. He stopped us mid-stride, or in my case mid-stagger, and held up his hand.

_Rest now. I will keep them at bay for a short time. _

"Thank the gods." I collapsed, curling up on my side with a shudder. "He says we can rest now."

Basch sagged to the floor, breathing heavily and wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. He lolled his head, more tired than I'd ever seen him. "He said that?"

"I'm assuming he's the voice I keep hearing." I fell asleep without another conscious thought.

* * *

Something was shaking me. I swatted at it irritably, my face squinched. The shaking persisted and with greater vigor. I moaned and parted one eye at the intruder. 

Basch knelt above me. "Time to go." He said.

I made a whimpering sound and sat up, huffing. "I'm still tired!" I protested. Then I felt the full force of soreness and grimaced.

"As am I." Basch assured me, "but our friend demands we go and I have to concur."

Jovan stood behind Basch, his eyes focused on something below. I could venture to guess at what that might be, but it wasn't necessary; the army was on the move. The echo of their footsteps attested to that.

We were given a second helping of Jovan's strengthening spell before setting off. The effects didn't last near so long this time around. I was simply too tired to keep up the same pace as the day before. My feet were blistered and my muscles were a raging inferno of protest with each movement–not to speak of my right arm, which was a continuous source of pain.

"This is never going to end." I graoned.

Basch climbed ahead of me. He had spoken very little, probably to avoid coaxing the tension that hung so heavily in the air, or because he was simply too tired to spare energy for the effort. Both our water jugs were almost empty and we had been very restrictive with our rationing the day before.

My stomach began knotting with fear. What if these stairs just went on forever? Even assuming that they didn't, we would die before we ever reached the top if we had to endure much more of this.

The entire day, or night, or whatever it was for I'd long since lost track, was a battle to stay awake and on my feet, and not necessarily coinciding. The undead army was gaining on us, but the pace we kept was all I could do and still remain afoot.

My only comfort was that Basch was fairing little better than I and I'd managed to keep up with him this long. That had little value if ultimately we died anyway, but any comfort I could find was appreciated. I really didn't want to die here.

The stairs stopped. Or rather, they gave way to flat ground that extended into a long, wide hall, and then a door. Basch and I embraced in relief for a temporary reprieve.

"We made it." I croaked through dried and cracked lips.

"That we have." Basch agreed breathlessly.

Jovan appeared at the top of the steps, staring down with his staff in hand. I could hear the marching footsteps rising from below and felt a shiver roll up my spine. They had made up so much ground today.

Basch tipped my chin up. "Head up." He said with a tired smile. "Not much further now."

"You better be right." I retorted grumpily. I stood up on wobbly legs and unstrapped my crossbow. It must have been female intuition because as soon as I had an armored legion of warriors came through the door ahead of us, where we were supposed to be going.

I drew out a long, groaning breath that ended half way between a snarl and a scream. I jammed a bolt into position and aimed to fire.

Basch cast a sideways glance at me, his eyes twinkling. How he managed to stay upbeat under the circumstances was beyond me. I felt like I was going to fall over at any moment, but he just drew his sword and swept in like all his strength had suddenly been replenished.

Meanwhile my shot flew completely wild and bounced off the far wall of the hall. Fortunately Basch was much better prepared to do battle and didn't really need my help yet. He struck the first two down with a single blow and engaged the third without a hitch in swing.

_How does he do it?!_

I cast holy and watched as the third blew up before Basch could strike. He glanced back at me and nodded, "Many thanks."

"No problem." I said in return. Steel on steel rang behind me and I spun around, readying another bolt.

Jovan was in the midst of heated battle against four skeletons at the top of the stairs, blocking them off. His staff spun rapidly to and fro, connecting with whatever came within range. It was like a swarm of ants spewing up from the steps, converging on the pale swirling of smoke that was Jovan, only to be hurled shrieking back into the darkness. We wouldn't have a chance against the likes of it without the bangaa.

_Keep running, _he reminded me sternly.

Not that I needed any prompting. Basch was paving a way into the next room ahead of me. I hesitated a moment longer to see that Jovan did not fall. He couldn't of course, he was already dead, but some part of me feared for him. We owed him so much already and I had a feeling we were not beyond need of him yet.

"Penelo!" Basch called urgently.

I jerked around and ran to catch up. "Coming!" I charged through the door behind him and ducked a hairs breath from losing my head. My reflexes were evidently still working at full capacity.

I twisted towards the offending foe and recoiled in horror; zombies. I shivered and let the creature have it in the brain pan. The bolt buried into his skull and he fell over dead.

"Look out!"

I ducked my head blindly and felt a breeze pass through my hair as the blade missed by inches. This one was wielded by another skeleton warrior. Panic clenched my chest as more and more swarmed in around us. It was all too familiar with the dream, and the way out just too far away.

A pale blur sprang into the room, hurtling bodies in every direction. I backed against the wall to avoid getting caught in the fray and fell through a very old, very rotten wooden door. I glanced over my shoulder from where I sat, startled. It was a small, circular room, or rather an enclosed elevator undoubtedly for reaching the bottom swiftly and vice versa. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with staying alive I could've screamed bloody murder; truly, the Gods were harsh masters.

Basch was suddenly next to me, giving me a hand up, and then he was pulling me behind him in a mad dash down the hall. With Jovan guarding the rear, Basch and I cut down the fiends scattered in front of us. Most of the enemy forces were coming from behind fortunately so our job was relatively easy, if you excluded the fact that we were both physically and mentally spent.

Desperation was the only thing keeping me going. I couldn't feel anything anymore. My heart was lodged permanently in my throat and my hands were so tired they didn't even shake, but somehow there was always just enough strength left to pull the trigger or cast a spell, and take another step.

We came to an enormous door. It was solid steel, flat and unadorned. Nothing short of magic or an extensive system of mechanics would budge a contraption of that size and mass.

"Dead end." My shoulder's sagged hopelessly.

"Not yet." Basch said and promptly switched places at the rear with Jovan.

The specter charged past me determinedly and placed a hand on the door. I didn't have time to see what he did as Basch was being overwhelmed. I knocked down two more zombies with the crossbow and a third skeleton with holy, but more filled their place.

One undead warrior snuck in on Basch's left. My face blanched and I cried out a warning even as I readied to fire. The bolt pierced its head just a moment too late. Basch had turned to engage him at my warning, but he couldn't avoid the strike entirely–the skeleton's sword cut him in the thigh and brought him to his knees.

"Basch!" I felt my heart stop and I charged heedlessly into the flood of bodies. My hand closed around a potion vial.

Basch still fought, but he was surrounded. I gritted my teeth and felt a rush of energy course through my hands. A shockwave of magic erupted from my finger tips, throwing the nearest surrounding enemies back a circumference of twenty feet.

_Go! Now!_

I slipped Basch the vile and slung his arm over my shoulder, helping him to his feet. "Come on!" I didn't spare another glance at the impenetrable wave closing in on us. My eyes were set on the now shadowed silhouette of Jovan standing against the blinding sunlight that streamed through the opened gate. The undead remained wary of it.

Jovan met us half way and took up the rear guard once more until we were through, at which point he halted. An arrow grazed my leg and I pitched forward, but Basch kept me on my feet and together we staggered into the narrow canyon beyond the door. My legs buckled and I flopped into the sand with a grunt. Basch slowed to a halt beside me and together we looked back.

The undead did not pass through in pursuit–not that they could have had they wanted to. Jovan made a fierce display standing there upon the threshold of the gate, his staff twirling gracefully in his hands. His magic tore the ranks mercilessly until the undead were begging mercy.

Jovan seemed solid, almost...alive now. There was great power still within his ghost to create so strong an illusion. It was obvious the undead feared him as much as, if not more than, the light beyond, and began an immediate retreat when it was clear that their prey had escaped.

Jovan met our gazes from the shadow of the hall as the undead shrank from sight behind him. He offered a solemn salute as his outline began to fade into the darkness with them.

I grabbed Basch's arm and pulled myself up, waving a sorrowful goodbye. My stomach twisted with guilt as the metal doors groaned on their hinges and grinded to a close, sealing the bangaa and his eternal enemies within. I squeezed Basch's hand absently.

_May you return one day..._the voice requested softly.

I swallowed hard, "They need our help."

Basch sighed warily, his eyes downcast. "Would that I could, but our own task is still at hand."

I nodded ruefully. "I know." _I swear I'll come back someday._

We turned away, falling into stride beside one another, and put the buried city behind us.

"What will we tell the others?" I asked after a while.

"That we fell into a cave." Basch replied. "A large and hostile cave."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew, chapter 3 out of the way. Next one will began roughly three years after these events. I'm still struggling with starting the rough draft for chapter 5, but hopefully I'll have that cleared up by the time chapter 4 is out. I have most of the story loosely planned out so I'm not stumbling in the dark, but I have kind of fallen off the initial writing spree that got me started. I'm hoping I find another one soon so that I can get this thing really going. 

Your words of encouragement fuel my enthusiasm and make all the time and effort spent writing this worth it; please keep it coming. Take care everyone and thank you all again for reading and taking the time to let me know that you appreciate it.


	4. The Bazaar Dancer

**Fall into Ecstacy**

**Chapter 4: The Bazaar Dancer**

_By Kaasan Faerlyte B._

_**Disclaimer :**_ I do not own FFXII, its characters, or locations, etc... Nor do I own the lyrics to "All Souls Night" and "Cymbeline", both of which belong to Loreena Mckennitt._**  
**_

* * *

Three years ago I had gazed upon the splendor of the Imperial city Archades for the first time. My life as a bazaar street dancer in Rabanastre had gone from one of small importance to that of a full fledged hero in a matter of weeks and I'd seen more of the world in that short window of time than I'd ever dreamed possible. I was swept off my feet. 

Now, to stand before the gates of the city a second time was all the more awe inspiring than before. A nervous tingle ran up my spine and I fought to restrain my excitement as I paced the streets. Unlike last time however, I could be at ease as an honored guest, as opposed to a wanted rebel. My ticket was bought and paid for at no small price.

It was courtesy of Migelo's superior bargaining skills that I was being afforded this rare luxury. Archades boasted one of the largest most famous bazaars in all of Ivalice. Haggling a spot as a performer on its lofty streets had been no easy task. To be accepted was the greatest honor and the finest compliment I had ever been paid. Naturally, I was terrified of everything and everyone around me.

This would be the largest audience I'd ever entertained by a substantial margin and the majority of them would be upper class noblemen and women. They would be my most severe critics, but I could have danced on water at this moment had they asked. I'd been waiting all my life for this opportunity; I wasn't about to choke.

My style of dance was unique to the art as it incorporated a large amount of martial arts. My older brother had taught me at an early age, always ensuring that I utilized my skills properly, whether it be on the grand stage or in the heat of battle. He had prepared me for life as best he could.

Whenever it came time to stepping up into the spotlight of a dozen, a hundred, a thousand faces–however many there were at a given performance– it was my brother that I thought of. He gave me courage when my heart hovered in the base of my throat and I forgot all the steps. I knew that when the music finally started my body would react on its own accord.

At present, I would be happy just to find my way through the streets of Archades without getting lost. There were five times as many people here as there would be on a good day in Rabanastre and what little I'd seen on my previous venture had barely scratched the surface. The place was enormous.

My arrival had garnered more interest than I anticipated too–certainly more than it ever had back home. Nervous anticipation trembled in my legs and I nearly collided into an errand boy who went hurling past with an armful of fruits. I teetered on my heels precariously for a moment as the boy sped out of sight into the crowd and had to remind myself to breath again.

So many people and all of them strangers. They studied me with a mixture of contempt, boredom, and wonder. I was unfamiliar and strange. Dancers were not an especially sought after commodity nowadays, though they had been at one time, but many of them today were mediocre at best. Without suitable teachers to pass down their knowledge there was little that could be done for it.

For me it was constant trial and error, and fighting constantly. If I could dance circles around the swiftest of foes and dispose of them without maintaining damage, then I figured I was capable of capturing the attention of an audience on a stage. Sword play never failed to catch the eye of the unsuspecting onlooker. It was a recent addition to my program, but well-received (and it was training that I sorely needed). They thought to watch a little tip and toe ballet dance and instead got singing swords and flying daggers. I always tried to maintain a wide scope of venues to draw from when entertaining.

Out of all those things though, from the displays of agility and sword expertise to balance and strength, none were so effective as the singing portion. That was the one thing that had never required practice. It was a gift, mom had told me. I could sing an entire ensemble of melody, harmony, and accompaniment without a hitch in breath, and surround an audience with my voice. The effects were undoubtedly a result of magic manipulation, but it came naturally.

Unfortunately, dancing apparently had the potential to be harmful too.

I'd been practicing one day when an old song came to me in a language long dead. I began to sing without even thinking and inadvertently imbued the dance with magic. My initial discovery of this skill was far from pleasant. Migelo had inexplicably toppled over in the doorway when I finished. My heart had stopped-I was sure I'd killed him-, and then he promptly began to snore. His presence had triggered the spell to be cast before I realized what was happening.

Since then I'd been taking care to control my feet whenever I felt a sudden surge of magic energy, and to control my mouth when unfamiliar words surfaced inexplicably on the tip of my tongue. It had not happened again though and now that I was aware of my power I knew how to hold it at bay. The sleeping dance had been committed to my book of spells in a section all its own, for now.

That had been a year ago. Nowadays even the harmless dances that I performed emitted small flickers of magic, but they never amounted to anything dramatic, or I did not permit them to–sometimes I wasn't sure which it was. There was a potential for great power there, waiting to be tapped, but the arcane was often dangerous. Without proper tutelage it could be disastrous.

Besides, I didn't need it.

I stopped with a startled exclamation as a heavily armored figure suddenly barred my path, which I was too busy daydreaming to notice until I'd nearly barreled into him. It was a good thing I didn't– he was dressed from head to toe in armor and stood at least a foot taller than I.

The hairs on my neck bristled as I nimbly rebounded to examine the formidable figure in front of me. Of all things, a Judge! Old habits insisted that I bolt that very instant, but I resisted the urge. I had every right to be here and running would only bring on unwarranted suspicion.

Nothing diminished the terrifying persona of a Judge when you had their attention however. They were some of the most frightening opponents I had ever faced. Their skills in battle seemed beyond those of mortal men and their helms concealed any traces of humanity that they might have, giving them a perpetual gaze of doom.

I glanced around and realized that I was the only person who had failed to step aside for the Judge, thus I was caught in his path as a rabbit in the hunter's snare. He may very well have been thinking that very thought himself the way he was looming over me right.

For a split second I was sure I'd be dragged off to the dungeons, but he shoved past instead with a feral grunt and an acrimonious, "Watch where your going, peasant." The last word was a hiss.

He strode on sharply, his burgundy cape billowing out behind him as it chased after his heels. The crowd slowly melted into the space left in the Judge's wake and went milling about as they had been before, though I couldn't help but notice a few admonishing, and downright contemptuous, glances in my direction.

I sighed with a shrug. What more could I expect? I prepared myself for a cold reception the moment I agreed to the arrangement. Still, it was hard not to have doubts. How would they react to this "peasant" dancer when I took the stage? People like them would behave a certain way just to maintain an image regardless of whether I was the best damn dancer that ever lived, or the worst.

My hands unraveled a map of the bazaar that had been provided earlier by the bazaar's entertainment official. Also at my disposal had been more helping hands than I ever needed or wanted, including the official's own, which I had kindly, but earnestly insisted that I could do without. I was starting to wonder just what skills of mine had influenced his decision to give me a spot on the bazaar's grand stage.

Regardless of what the official's ulterior motives might or might not be, I had a decent map and all that I required for my performance was on my person. I could find my way without their assistance. The somewhat miffed official had opted to escort my personal belongings to the inn instead–I made a mental note to check that my things had not be "messed" with after tonight.

The grand stage was located in the center square of the city. Any doubt in my mind that I might miss it while weaving down the numerous streets was abruptly squashed when I looked across and saw the circular arena ahead of me. As I approached its perimeter I noticed three sets of stairs descending down into the bottom where there stood an enormous wood framed stage with rich, cascading velvet curtains of deep red and a half domed roof.

My eyes were leaping from their sockets at the distance to the bottom and the numerous rows of seats that encircled the stage, climbing up to the streets. This place could hold at least 1000 people. I hoped they weren't expecting a full audience tonight. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for my big debut.

I took a deep breath and started to descend the steps, counting the number of observers who were milling about. They were sparse and disinterested looking, most having come simply to rest their legs. My performance wasn't for another hour anyway. More people would come in by then. I hoped. I didn't particularly relish in having an _empty_ audience either.

Even if it were empty when I started, I could probably draw a few in through out the night. From experience it did seem to work that way. The structure was designed to carry sound as clear and as far as it would go. I'd _make _them come, damn it.

I skipped down the remaining steps, humming a practice tune to myself, and skipped the last two. The white marble arena seats were golden in the setting sun as the last streams of light fell upon them. I straightened up and squinted at the light blazing off the polished helm of another tall, armored figure standing at the base of the stage. He was speaking to the entertainment official--Greisha, I think was his name. Something like that.

The armored one towering over Greisha was another Judge. Didn't they have more important things to do? They seemed to be everywhere. It was not the same Judge as before at least, but Judges in general put me on edge.

How did so many men of questionable nature wind up as Judges? I guess it was more to do with family ties and relations to the senate than it was good, honest work, but my knowledge of politics was limited. Not that all the Judges had been bad before, but it seemed to me that only the most corrupt remained in power.

I selected to wait where I was in a moment of cowardice rather than approach the two. The scenery was breathtaking. The arena seemed even larger from my new standpoint. Stage hands were lighting torches along the outside of the half circle arena floor, which was an off-setting green marble to the surrounding white seats, and engraved with intricate golden designs. The stage was just beyond it with ascending stairs on either side. And there was the Judge, still speaking with the official. A long black cape with a stylized red symbol draped down his back.

My gaze shifted suddenly back to the helm, examining it closer. I_ knew_ that armor! Basch's brother had worn it as Judge Magister Gabranth. We had brought him on board the Strahl just before he died and Basch had taken the armor with him when he left to Archades.

I couldn't move for several long seconds. Up till now I had a carefully put Larsa and Basch from my mind, not trusting to hope that I'd ever see either of them again. We had lost contact over the years and it seemed that we all had moved on from the past in separate directions. My chest tightened as memories I had thought lost and forgotten came rushing back.

_"May you return one day."_

_Jovan..._I hadn't kept my promise.

Basch and I had never spoken again about our adventure in the caverns, not to each other or anyone else, as far as I knew. It _had _been three years since we last spoke. The others had been given a heavily simplified version of the events. That never had dissuaded Vaan from wanting to go back to it someday however. There was a possible profit to be made in getting one's hands on a substantial amount of dragon root, after all. I forgot to tell him that you couldn't maintain its effects for longer than a day.

Right then a voice called out from behind me, "Gabranth!" It was the Judge from earlier, sounding none to eager to make the other man's acquaintance. "Are you finished?" He grated impatiently. "We have more pressing matters to-"

Gabranth had turned to meet the other Judge, but he never made it that far. The helm jerked to a halt when the eyes met mine. If there had been any doubt before of his identity, there was none now. I could feel the difference in the tingle of warmth that spread up my spine.

My lips parted hesitantly, not sure of what to say, but dying to say something. What was the proper procedure of greeting under these circumstances? Calling him by his name would be against protocol. Displaying any sort of familiarity would likely be frowned upon for that matter, but what if this was the only chance I had to speak to him?

The other Judge followed Basch's gaze and stopped. "You." He declared narrowly. The Judge glanced quizzically between us. "What in-"

"Penelo." Basch interrupted the man before the he could finish, and immediately strode towards me. He stopped a few paces short and gave his subordinate a nod. "Inform Larsa that I am on my way. You are dismissed, Sigmund."

The Judge, dubbed Sigmund, muttered inaudibly to himself, cast what felt like a scathing glare at me, and left without a word.

My lips drew back in a wide smile up, ignoring an intensely odd look from Greisha's direction. The official had been orbiting closer and closer since the scene had begun to unfold. In fact, if he got any closer they both would be wearing the Judge's armor.

"That goes for you as well, Greishem." Basch enunciated evenly.

Greishem came sputtering out from behind him to stand between us, "W-we have less than an hour!" He thrust a stubby finger in my direction, "_She_ needs to rehearse."

The knight's helm lifted towards me, "You are dancing tonight?" He inquired, surprised.

I nodded, "That's right."

Basch gazed back down at Greisham, "I was not informed."

Greisham fidgeted under the knight's intense stare, "How was I supposed to know you were acquainted with some little chit from the streets of Rabanastre." He protested haughtily. "Besides, I was taking a bit of a risk you know...bringing her here before the masses. There are so few dancers worth their salt in gold these days though..." Greishem trailed off despondently.

"A risk to her or to your pocket book?" Basch asked pointedly.

"Both!" Greishem squawked indignantly. "Twill all come to fruition too if we continue dawdling here half an hour before curtain call."

"That, Sir Greishem," Basch began profoundly, " is where you are most auspiciously incorrect. Good day," He faced me with a courteous bow and said, "I would wish luck upon you, but I know you'll not need it. I shall see you again before the night is over."

My cheeks flushed red as the armored figure spun deftly away and mounted the steps of the arena, my voice lost in the pit of my fluttering stomach.

"It's about time!" Greishem huffed at the Judge Magister's retreating back. He grinned satisfactorily and averted his attention back to the stage with a nod, "Good ol' chap–for a Judge."

I arched a quizzical brow._ Stellar chap is more like it._ _Any Judge three years ago would've tossed the snot into the brig without hesitation. _

"What?" Greisham demanded, catching my eye. "You disagree?"

"Oh no," I professed quickly. "You should worship the ground he walks on for putting up with your obnoxious behavior."

"I call it free speech." Greisham replied frankly. " Is it not a wonderful thing? At long last, a Judge that lives up to his name. Oh I think he's the grandest thing that ever happened to this place, don't misunderstand.. He should be grateful that I've taken it upon myself to keep him in on his toes though."

"What about the other Judges? Do you keep _them _on their toes too?" I asked .

Greishem blanched, "Gods no! Girl, have you lost your _mind?_ Gabranth may be Judge Magister, but he can't be everywhere at once. They'd gut me in a back alley for sure and no one would ever know. You'd do well to remember that too, mind you."

"Poor Basch." I murmured, smiling softly.

"What's that?" Greishem grumbled absently, scowling at a stage prop. He barked something to one of the assistants and promptly got into an argument which lasted the better part of 5 minutes.

I stood to the side scanning the rows of empty seats while I waited for them to come to an agreement. There were people filing down all three sets of stairs and more coming from the streets beyond. The crowd it seemed shifted from bazaar shopping to stage entertainment come evening. I tried to pick out Basch's helm among them, but he had vanished.

There was many a soldier and armored Knight about however. More so than I would have expected given that this was only a stage performance open to the public. Or so I had been lead to believe upon making the agreement. Nothing had panned out as I had expected since arriving though, so it came as no surprise that there were guards setting up at the top of the stairs to collect entry fees.

What had I gotten myself into?

"Hey!"

I jumped at the bark of Greishem's voice and spun around sharply to face him. His ribbon tied hair bounced buoyantly behind him as he approached.

"We haven't got all night!" He cried and commenced frantically waving his arms in the direction of the stage. "Shoo! Get up there and make sure your ready in 15."

I nodded and darted off towards the nearest staircase that climbed up onto the grand stage. There were men and women scurrying in every direction, setting up the lighting, positioning props, and clearing away debris that had found their way onto the floor. They even had the targets.

A younger man scampered to a halt in front of me and indicated the aforementioned items, "How do you want them positioned?"

I paused, evaluating the space and shape of the stage. When I was pleased with the picture in my head I turned back the stage hand, "A half circle towards the back of the stage should do. Make them evenly spaced."

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Is there a room where I-"

"Far back, behind the curtains on the left." The young man finished smoothly and ran off.

I blinked in surprise and followed his directions. The door was there and behind it a short set of stairs leading down into a long hall lined on either side with more doors. These were the dressing rooms I guessed. I knocked on the first and went inside when no one responded.

There was a small dressing table with a mirror and an assortment of make up. There was also a rack of costumes in the back, a full body mirror, an empty coat hanger, some shoes, and a long, crescent moon staff leaning against the wall. The latter drew my immediate attention.

My hands knew before I touched it that it was magical. It had to be powerful create that kind of intense aura. When I grasped it a shock went up my arm like nothing I'd ever felt. I immediately let go, dropping it onto the floor with a clatter. A shock wave of myst energy burst through the room upon impact.

What on earth was a magic staff doing in a back stage dressing room? I was hesitant to ask and risk revealing its secret. No one in their right mind would leave something this valuable lying around if they knew what it was. The un-magically inclined might mistake it for just another piece of varnished wood with a pretty head piece, but even they must feel its power.

There was a knock on the door.

"You in here?" Came Greishem's voice.

"Yes." I called back.

"Are you, eh, decent?" He added, reluctantly.

I frowned and answered slowly, "Yes."

The door swung open, "Oh good." Greishem explained. "You found my pretty stick. Think you can use it in your routine? Not that your sword work isn't quite fine, but I thought maybe something new might interest you."

My eyes strayed disbelieving to the object lying on the floor, then back to Greishem. "Why?" I almost gasped.

He shrugged. "I'll take it back if you don't want it."

I hastily picked it up, ignoring the surge of energy that coursed through my veins. My knuckles turned white as I was forced to exert all my willpower into controlling its sporadic bursts of magic. That and trying to talk to Greishem at the same time was more difficult than I expected. "N-no." I managed, "I can use it."

"Wonderful!" He chirped. "I've been trying to get rid of the blasted thing for ages." His eyes ran surreptitiously up and down my body. "I'll be back in five. Be ready."

My skin shivered as the door shut behind him and I carefully leaned the staff back up against the wall, eying it warily. Did he know? If it weren't for his penchant for money I might suspect, but such an artifact would surely be worth more than the man's livelihood.

No, he hadn't the foggiest of what that thing was capable of. No doubt it had been bringing him bad luck for as long as he'd had it. Arcane things had a tendency to do that to the ignorant.

And he had just _given _it to me. A part of me was nagged with guilt at having so thoroughly jilted him, but I found justification in the fact that it was probably safer in my hands than it would be in his or anyone else's he might pawn it to.

Now I just had to figure out what to do with it.

But first, to get dressed. I slipped out of the white clerics robe that I'd worn on the way here and hung it neatly on the coat rack. The silk harem pants that I wore were wine colored, slit down the side and hung with polished coin bangles. A belt of six five inch bladed daggers was concealed carefully beneath my black chiffon hip scarf. My velvet halter top choli, also wine-colored, had golden embroidery around the edges. The artistic tattoos that spiraled up and down my arms were now visible.

I planted my hands on my hips, the wooden wrist bangles I wore clinking together with a hollow, earthy sound. The last thing I had to do was fix my hair, which required very little but the addition of my silver combs above each braid. Then I was done.

I did a pirouette before the mirror, smiling more confidently than I felt. My eyes strayed unbidden towards the staff. It seemed to have its own gravitational pull.

"Oh!" My mouth fell agape and I quickly reached into the cleric's robe. I retrieved two stylized katana short swords and carefully slid them into the silver scabbards on the back of my choli.

_Now _I was ready.

"Curtain call!' Greishem shouted from outside the door.

"Coming!" I answered quickly and failed my last ditched effort to leave the staff behind. It hummed beneath my fingers as I crossed the room and opened the door to leave.

Greishem's eyes went wide. "Good Gods." He breathed and grinned suggestively. "Yes indeed. Most auspiciously incorrect." He murmured.

I scowled, blushing in embarrassment. "That is _not _what he meant."

"Pardon?" Greishem was entirely too preoccupied to comprehend anything beyond his roaming eyes.

"Am I on or not?" I grumbled.

"Oh!" He blinked, shaking his head dazedly. He cleared his throat, "Yes, yes. On you go. Make them cry my dear–make them _sob_!"

A shiver went up my spine as I mounted the steps to the door that led on stage, the staff held defensively against my chest. The curtains were closed as I slipped through the door and onto the stage. The targets were aligned, spaced with torches set in between. On either side of the stage were drummers and wooden flutists. There was also a fiddler. All eyes were trained on me for the cue.

_Remember to breath, Penelo. This is nothing you haven't done before._

I crossed the floor to the center, faced the curtain within inches of my nose, and poised myself to begin. My heart was the wing-beat of a humming bird as I closed my eyesGrieshem was announcing to the crowd on the other side with mixed reaction, but the overall consensus was good, judging by the volume of clapping. That I could hear the audience at all indicated there was a fair number of them out there.

_Keep breathing. _

A voice whispered from off to the side, "Ready?"

I nodded mutely and opened my eyes.

The curtains glided away smoothly, revealing tepid faces beyond. Firelight flickered warmly from towering oil lamps onto the gathering of a maybe hundred. They had come to fill up the bottom three rows surprisingly. Of course there were at least 20 rows in all, but it was better than I'd allowed myself to hope and that's all that mattered.

My lips curved back into a wide, sure smile as I swept forward into a deep bow. I stepped to the left, planted the staff into the wood and vaulted myself into the air in a tight circle to land on the far side of the stage. I made my way gradually across to the opposite side, twisting a shoulder scarf around my body like a tornado, careful not to touch the fabric. I returned to center stage with a subtle cue to the musicians in the back.

_I dance for you, brother.  
_

My feet moved to the beat of the drums and the drawing of the fiddler's bow as the music drifted out into the crowd. The first act was always a song and dance, usually something gratifying and uplifting to the spirit so as to put everyone into the mood for entertainment, and to prepare me for the night ahead.

_And I know you're not much for singing, but try to listen too..._ The staff came alive.

---

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides,_

_Figures dance around and around, _

_To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness,_

_Moving to the pagan sound._

---

_Somewhere in a hidden memory,_

_Images float before my eyes,_

_Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires_

_Dancing till the next sunrise..._

_---_

_I can see the light in the distance_

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night_

_Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing_

_A waltz on All Souls Night..._

_--- _

Magic sparked in every step, leap, and turn. It felt so effortless and free. I had practiced this dance endlessly over the years, but never had it come to me so seamlessly. It was like a dream in which nothing is out of place–no faltered landings, no misstep, no pause in stride. I could have been singing for the Gods.

---

_Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows_

_Held up tall as the flames leap high_

_The green knight holds the holly bush_

_To mark where the old year passes by._

_---_

_I can see the lights in the distance_

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night_

_Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing_

_A waltz on All Souls Night._

_--- _

I could feel the tension in the air and see their anticipation. The crowd was glued to the stage. To see the skepticism melt from their faces was the greatest gratification. They weren't doubting anymore.

I grinned, _I've got this._

_--- _

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides_

_Figures dance around and around_

_To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness_

_Moving to the pagan sound._

_---_

_Standing on the bridge that crosses_

_The river that goes out to the sea_

_The wind is full of a thousand voices_

_They pass by the bridge and me..._

_--- _

When the last drum reverberated through the arena and my feet finally came to rest the audience erupted with eager approval. There was even a whistle or two. They were four rows deep now.

I set the staff on the floor in front of me, a part of me almost glad to be rid of it as restraining its power during the first dance had been difficult. My hands lifted to grasp the hilt of my swords–the second cue–and a quicker, more intense drumbeat rumbled from behind me. This was the sword dance song, a warriors drum beat. A swell of excitement formed in the pit of my stomach and spread through the rest of my body.

I surrounded myself with invisible enemies and proceeded to defeat them fro the pleasure of the viewers. Sometimes it was a re-enactment of a past battle and sometimes it was something entirely new, but always insurmountable odds, which were easily overcome when it was all staged in your head.

There was a technique to knowing how to make a sword sing though, or in the simple catching of the light so that the blade shimmers, only to make it vanish. It was an art all its own and one that I had tried to master many times, albeit unsuccessfully, and was only now beginning to grasp. I was good enough at a distance to trick the them though.

The throwing daggers were the true thriller in large part because they were always unexpected. It was both my favorite and most dreaded act. My aim was not always perfect, but I could usually avoid being dreadful. Hitting the target, whether in the center or not, was the primary goal.

When the sword dance had finished, Greishem arrived on the scene, avidly beaming at me. He milked the audience for all their worth until their hands must have stung from the clapping. He winked at me then and announced an intermission.

"Splendid." He declared as the rustling crowd disbanded not very far and conversation drowned out any voices from on stage."Shall I bring a Judge in shining armor for you to enchant before the masses? Maybe you can make _him _dance!"

I inhaled sharply, aghast, "No!"

Greishem frowned slightly, "Why ever not? Afraid it won't work? Oh I bet you can do it."

On the contrary, I was all too afraid it _might _work. Once upon a time dancers were near deadly with their art. "Remember that part about being gutted in a back alley?" I retorted. "The 'disappearing' act isn't in my repertoire."

"Oh, but I'm sure Gabr-"

"Absolutely not!" I blurted out a few octaves higher than intended. Members of the audience glanced our way, curious. My cheeks flushed deep red.

Greishem wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I detect an unusual degree of endearment for someone whose status, not to mention _age, _far outranks your own."

My eyes hardened fiercely. "You misunderstand, sir." I imparted gravely, "And I'd appreciate it if you leave my status out of it or I'll walk out of this arena right now and never come back."

"N-no!" He cried, panicked. His hands grasped mine possessively. They were hot and sweaty to the touch.

I pulled free sharply. "Then go away."

Greishem backed away with a deft bow, "As you wish, milady." His eyes shifted cunningly as he scuttled from the stage, calling behind him, "But I shall return."

I managed to escape around back for a breath of fresh air. Not paying attention to where I was going at the time, I was unexpectedly accosted by a shadow in the dark and nearly jumped out of my skin. The shadow and I collided. It was a very sturdy, unyielding shadow unfortunately, from which I bounced off quite forcefully. If not for a pair of deft hands I would have found myself sitting on the ground rather than in the offending shadow's startled, but firm embrace.

We stared at one another confoundedly for an instant, neither quite sure of the other, and both of us practically blind. The silhouette of his horned helm as it shifted against the starlit sky gave him away.

"Basch!" I breathed, fervently relieved.

The shadow let go instantaneously with an audible breath. "Your pardon. I was not expecting anyone to be here." He admitted with a nervous laugh.

With good reason too. As my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness I could make out the outline of a hidden door behind the tall statue in the corner to the left of the back of the stage. It was probably a secret passage utilized by the Judges as a quick go between the Emperor and the outside of the city. Not something I was supposed to know about.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." I groaned. "I didn't mean to-"

"Do not distress yourself." Basch insisted calmly. "I would trust you with the knowledge better than many of those in my order. Larsa would certainly not object."

"I didn't mean to startle you though." I finished with a sigh. "I was getting a bit of fresh air."

"And no doubt you need it." Basch replied. "Your dancing is as marvelous as your voice."

I blushed, "Oh, thank you, but I'm not that good yet." I insisted and glanced over my shoulder worriedly, "I should probably be getting back before Greishem notices I'm gone."

"Indeed." He agreed.

"There you are!" Greishem cried from afar.

Basch and I whirled at the sound, furtively drawing ourselves away from the secret door as the official dashed towards us--he sure was a fidgety fellow.

"I've been looking all over for you. Oh!" Greishem exclaimed with a start as he recognized the tall armored figure beside me. "I see," He coughed, "pardon me."

"Do calm yourself." Basch intoned reproachfully. "It is not what you think."

"Who's thinking anything?" Greisham retorted innocently and waved us back toward the stage front. "Come now. We've not all night. The crowd is restless."

I sighed, shaking my head and gave Basch a commiserative smile as I moved to follow. "I guess I'm on. See you!"

Basch waved in return and then I was running after Greishem. I caught him at the base of the port side staircase. He was peeking eagerly over my shoulder. A shadow cast over his eyes as what he sought had vanished from the scene.

"Where'd that chap go?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Come on– it's time to start. Make sure no one's in a spot where they might catch a stray dagger."

"Oh yes, right." Greishem murmured thoughtfully and bounded up on stage.

The applauds began again as I stepped int the light of the first torch. I bowed once at the top of the stairs and again at center stage. Greishem said a few words to kick off the second half of the performance and the next act began.

Somehow or another the magic staff had come to be in my hands again. It was a marvelous instrument for dancing, far better suited for it than I ever would have guessed. I could almost fly and I certainly vaulted much higher into the air with it. I also found, to my great surprise, that I could levitate it with my magic. That was a small bit of unexpected entertainment that the crowd thoroughly enjoyed.

Then came the dagger throwing dance, and I put emphasis on _dance_–the objective was to keep the crowd guessing at when the next dagger would be thrown and to which target. If one was exceptionally good they would not know whether a dagger was even thrown until the resounding thud as it landed.

I was not that good, but I drew a few gasps from the crowd. Better yet, my aim was almost faultless–one flier barely caught the edge of the second target. It _did _catch it though. I redeemed myself by throwing four follow-up bulls-eyes.

The performance had finally came to a close then. For the first time I noticed that the stands were full to the brim with people. I could not smile any bigger than I did right then. The arena shook from their applause while flowers and flower petals of all kinds rained down around me from above. It was a standing ovation.

Through all the noise and uproarious cheering I still managed to discern a final request from the front row of spectators. And just incase I hadn't caught it, Greishem came dashing up to me to reiterate the request most avidly.

"They want you to sing!" He yelled over the ongoing tumult. "Sing, sing!"

"How can I?" I asked loudly. "They'd never hear me over this racket."

"Just open your mouth and go. "Greishem answered bluntly. "They'll pucker right up."

I sighed tiredly and went back to consult with the musicians. Then I returned to center stage with a chair (courtesy of a stage assistant) and a harp. By then the crowd had fallen silent.

My hands ran across the strings with a sigh of contentment as I began. The music drifted tranquilly from the instrument, a lullaby to put the mind and soul at rest. It was about death, somewhat solemn and sad, but I found it soothed a restless spirit. The people might need it after the night's festivities.

_Fear no more the heat o' the sun_

_Nor the furious winters' rages_

_Thou thy worldly task hast done_

_Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages_

_Golden lads and girls all must,_

_As chimney-sweepers, _

_come to dust_

_--- _

_The scepter, learning, physic, must_

_All follow this and come to dust_

_--- _

_Fear no more the frown o' the great_

_Thou art past the tyrant's stroke_

_Care no more to clothe and eat_

_To thee the reed is as the oak._

_The scepter, learning, physic, must_

_All follow this and come to dust._

_--- _

_All lover young, all lovers must_

_Consign to thee and come to dust._

_--- _

_Fear no more the lightning flash,_

_Nor the' all-dreaded thunder-stone_

_Fear not slander, censure rash_

_Thou hast finished joy and moan_

_All lovers young, all lovers must_

_Cosign to thee and come to dust_

_--- _

It always made me want to cry.

They stood once more to send off the night and then, almost subdued, the audience filed out of the arena one after another. A number of them did come down to meet me however, some of them in tears of grateful joy, to my uncertain astonishment. That was uncomfortable to say the least, but not entirely unexpected. 'Cymbeline' affected some people that way.

Then they too left and soon there was naught but I, an armful of flowers, and a refreshing night breeze that remained. Greishem had disappeared and the stage assistants had finished up for the night. The torches burned on gaily. I was exhausted, but still reveling in the moment...and waiting for someone.

I had finally made it. My brother always said that I would someday. It's too bad he never got to see it. I would've settled for Vaan, but he had gone off on a co-pirating gig with Balthier and Fran. It was an "uber important mission", he had so informed me, and therefor could not come.

But Basch had come. We might have been strangers for the last three years, but time would never forget what we had gone through down in the buried city, or the life debts that we forever shared. If only it hadn't been so long since our last meeting.

He remembered me and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's notes: **OMG, I got it done. Yes, I did have chapter 4 finished and yes, I was going to post it a long time ago, but...I canned it and started over at the most inopportune moment, which basically brought progress to a screeching halt. That really shouldn't happen again. I'm crossing my fingers anyway. I've got this story carefully planned out-I just have to get it written. 

Anyhow, I hope that the enormous length of this chapter might redeem me for having made you all wait so long. This and most of the next chapter will be a brief respite from the action, but it won't last long.

Happy reading and reviewing (oh, and Happy Easter too)!


	5. Treachery

**Fall into Ecstacy**

**Chapter 5: Treachery**

_By Kaasan Faerlyte B._

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it. This is purely for my own brutal enjoyment. I need to update faster, haha.

* * *

I was floating, carried through empty streets by cold plate mail gloves. My eyelids drooped as I sank into the mesmerizing rhythm of footfall and the soothing murmur of my bearer's heart. The rattle of armor seemed far away wherever it was I now came to be. 

"_You left her here?"_ A voice demanded, uncharacteristically sharp. It sounded like Basch. When had he arrived?

Up, up we went in long and graceful strides over hard stone steps.

Someone sputtered, _"She said she'd be fine."_ That voice...oh yes, _him_.

"I am fine." I mumbled automatically and my head sagged against a cold, hard armored shoulder. "Just tired."

"_Where did you say we are going?" _He was asking suddenly, clearly disturbed.

"_The palace."_ Came the immediate reply.

Greishem made a sound of horror, _"At this hour?! We're as good as highway robbers out here!" _

The word 'palace' set off alarms in my head though I wasn't sure why, "No." I protested, fidgeting slightly in Basch's grasp. It was no use. I hadn't the energy nor the will to fight his strength. "I have a room in the...in the inn."

"_The Emperor has requested this, milady, and I too second it."_ He answered quietly.

"_Preposterous." _Greishem announced vehemently.

"No one asked you." I muttered.

"_Indeed."_ Basch agreed.

"_Certainly tomorrow would be soon enough!" _Greishem complained. _"It's not so far to the inn from here and half the city's walk to the palace. My arms may very well fall off before we get there!" _

Basch sighed. _"Then I shall return for her things wherever you collapse." _

"_W-what about me?!" _He squawked, horrified. _"I suppose you'd just leave me in the middle of the street."_

"_A tempting thought, yes."_ The Judge replied.

A sound like a whine emanated from over Basch's shoulder, followed by rampant muttering,_ "I'm not paid enough for this.."... "...should've joined the circus..."_

I inhaled deeply and curled myself in a merciless sleep. "Thanks Basch." I started to say, but then "I missed you.", came tumbling out too. Somewhere in my mind I was concerned about that little detail, but by the time I'd received an answer I wasn't listening.

---

_At first there had been nothing but the quietness of a deep sleep. Then came the voices from nowhere, urgent and tense, but little more than gibberish. The clash of swords resounded in my ears and an explosion of gunpowder wracked my skull with a painful ringing. A smoky sulfuric after-scent pervaded my nostrils, suffocating the air. Someone shouted loud and clear,_

"_Hey! The door is opening!" _

_My muscles tightened at the familiar voice. A sliver of blinding crystal blue light appeared in front of me. _

"_Good." Someone replied from beyond the broadening doorway, "Run for it." _

_The metallic ring of metal on metal still echoed loudly. Running footsteps rapidly approached, chased still by the twang of bow strings and the tink of arrows against stone. _

_A figure materialized into the light, "Hurry up, Balthier!" The familiar voice shouted urgently. His face shifted back towards me as he ran deeper inside. _

_I reached out to him, but I knew I couldn't help him from where I was. Vaan..._

"_The mass thickens." Said a third party, the accent unmistakable. _

_Fran and Balthier still had not passed through the gate. An arrow flew passed, directly over my vision. _

_The chittering from the tunnel sparked a memory that sent shivers up my spine and set my hairs on end; the un-dead, glowing crystal lights... This was the buried city that Basch and I had discovered 3 years ago._

_At last they appeared through the wide open door. Balthier was favoring a shoulder from which an arrow shaft protruded and Fran had a deep gash on her left thigh. Both were still alert and quick on their feet. _

_But the army of skeletal warriors was overtaking them. _

_I was helpless to stop the onslaught. I couldn't even speak to them. The dream held me fast behind the window through which I was witnessing the events. Were they real, or some fabrication of my own?_

_A figure appeared before the parted door brandishing a staff high above his head and bellowed loudly into the forces of un-dead. Vaan and the others had gone on already, seemingly unaware of the apparition that stood blocking the path of pursuit. _

_Jovan._

_The bangaa keeper stood his ground–he had lost some of his transparency–and eyed the horde menacingly. He uttered the words of a spell, but I couldn't understand them. The door promptly began to close. _

_A low murmur resonated through out the tunnel beyond the door, soft at first, then escalating into a cacophony of shrieks and moans. The un-dead mourned their escaped prey, there pain physical. _

_The door sealed shut, silencing them, and then the floor fell out from under me. It was a familiar fall past sheer rock face, descending deeper into the depths of the earth. Dim light shimmered off of the surface of a great lake far below; the monster's den. _

_I held my breath and braced for impact. _

_The vision changed, panning through mixed images of past and present. It came to a sudden stop in a small, circular shaped room lit from the center by a palm sized green stone. Walls of calligraphy and carved mosaics illuminated under its pale glow. The door out was closed. _

_I glanced down at my hands and was surprised to see that I was there, standing within the chamber. A shadow moved and I looked up._

_Jovan stood across the room, opposite the stone from me. His body was solid flesh now and vividly green in the light of the stone while his gaze reflected a calmness that I didn't feel. The urgency was in his voice, however, powerful and hard. _

"_I can protect them in the inner city." He said. "But it wont' sustain them forever and the way out is barred." _

_I stared blankly back, confused and afraid, "What do you want from me?" _

_The vision was fading and with it the bangaa keeper, but his voice reached me, "Release us from our curse." _

"_Hey, wait!" Everything had vanished into blackness. I tried to follow him, but my legs wouldn't respond. I reached out helplessly as the darkness consumed me, "I don't know how." _

_Something grasped my hand and pulled me into light, "The staff." Jovan's voice echoed inside my head. "I await your return." _

_---_

I awoke with a gasp and sat up sharply, clenching the blankets between my figners. An unfamiliar room greeted me, though I had some recollection of how I came to be here, but that memory was forgotten amid the more immediate concern; Vaan and the others were in great danger.

My jaw tightened furiously, "Damn it, Vaan!" I slammed my fists into the mattress. "I warned you!"

I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. How could he, and without even a word to me of his intentions? Of course, that was the point. I never would have let him go had I known the truth.

It was too late now anyhow. Time was not a luxury I could afford and the longer I spent fretting here, the shorter their chances grew.

I bounded off the bed, scanning the floor for my things. They were all there, including the staff that Greishem had given me. My belt of daggers lay folded neatly over my suitcase and my swords on top of them.

The swords I strapped on automatically, as well as my belt. Arming myself had become habit over the years, regardless of what I was setting out to do. Right now my first priority was getting a ship and getting out of here, to hell with propriety and the ungodly hour.

A low pitched whine emanated from across the room as the door parted slowly. My hands reached reflexively for the staff and I vaulted across the bed to crouch on the other side, hiding.

Cautious footsteps entered the room, paused briefly half way, and then scurried up to the bedside opposite of me. Very slowly I peaked an eye over the edge of the mattress, praying that the shadows would conceal me, and examined the intruder. I could distinguish very little detail of the face as it was a moonless night, but I knew who it was not; Basch was no 5 foot 2 by any stretch of the imagination.

Scarcely five seconds elapsed within which the intruder realized that its query was not in bed and I sprang nimbly out to apprehend him. A familiar shriek pierced the air as I hooked the staff across his throat and positioned myself behind him, silencing the sound.

His body went slack and the mouth sprang back to life, "Penelo..." He wheezed. "What a...wonderful...surprise."

I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Greishem!" I hissed, aghast and let off some pressure. "What are you _doing _here?"

The man collapsed onto his knees with a pitiful moan, twisting on the floor to face me, and commenced blubbering incoherently at my feet. Whatever it was he was trying to say, there was no doubting the urgency by the obvious trepidation in his voice. The words "attack" and "disaster" were all I needed to hear, and what impeccable timing they had.

I set the staff aside and knelt down in front of the man in an attempt to cajole him into a more coherent state of mind. It was several minutes before I was able to get another understandable word out of him and that was only after slapping him crisply in the face.

Greishem blinked and his eyes came into focus as they met mine. He grasped my hands firmly and leveled me with a grave look, "You must get out." He said. "You must get out now, before it's too late."

My brow furrowed impatiently, "Why? What's going on?"

His gaze shifted nervously from side to side, as if assassins might jump from the woodwork at any moment. He thrust his nose within inches of mine, eyes wild. "They're coming tonight! You'll be captured or killed! I-I...I won't let them." He was sinking back into hysteria, "They'll kill me for sure."

A knot was forming in my chest and I lifted my head to gaze out through the balcony door at the still night. Too still perhaps. I felt a nervous trickle down my spine and a soft breeze tousled my hair, carrying in its wake a whiff of wood smoke. I turned back to Greishem intently, "Alright." I said, willing that I remain calm, "Who's coming? When?"

"I don't know!" Greishem groaned. "It doesn't matter. They were hired by certain members of the senate to kidnap the Emperor."

The knot rose into my throat as I got quietly to my feet. "Oh no." I bolted.

"H-hey!" Greishem stammered from the floor. He scrambled to his feet after me as I was already at the door. "Where are you going?!"

"To find Basch." I answered quickly, no time to look back.

"Basch?" He echoed, following reluctantly. "Who cares about Basch! He's a Judge–he can take care of himself. I'm a lowly entertainment arranger whose life hangs in the balance here!!"

I stopped short, whirling around to seize him by the collar, and glared down at him fiercely, "And who also happens to know about a certain plot to capture the Emperor, but has _failed_ to tell anyone besides me. Would you mind explaining that?"

He gulped, "Well..."

My eyes narrowed, "You're a rat."

He squirmed sheepishly in my grasp, "Not precisely, but...but I did warn you!"

"Yes, and now we're going to find Basch." I reiterated icily. "Together."

Greishem's mouth closed with a snap.

The hall I found myself in was lit by candles spaced evenly along the walls. There were other doors leading to rooms along the way, but I was looking for the main hall of the palace. We eventually came to a T and I took a right down the more prominent path, hoping that it was the right way. There was a double door at the end of it.

I grasped the ornately curved handle, feeling the coolness of the marble spread up my arm as I gave it a firm tug. The door swung open smoothly, revealing a long canopied overpass adjoining this wing to the main building. Open arched windows lined either side of the wide hall. A great deal of the palace grounds would have been visible from here, had there been light enough to see them. We were on the second story above a cherry tree grove. Torch light followed a winding stone pathway through the grove onward, eventually bridging over the bottleneck of a lake. Across the way the opposite wing wrapped around, creating a horseshoe. A lone island sat out in the center of the lake, visible only by the flicker of torchlight silhouetting a domed structure at its center.

"That's the gazebo island." Greishem whispered idly. "It's actually quite extensive in size-"

"Where are the Judge's quarters?" I interrupted.

Greishem sputtered. "I'm not even supposed to be here. How would I know?"

I groaned inwardly. "Then I guess we're doing it the hard way."

Hard didn't even begin to describe it. Five paces from the end of the hall and alarm bells were going off from every corner of the premises. Greishem ducked behind me and I froze in my tracks. A flood of shadows was spilling out of the woods below, visible only where the torches shown. We stared in stunned silence as the blanket spread to the base of the walls and a thousand repelling ropes were hurled silently up over the walls.

I retrieved a knife and thrust it into Greishem's startled hand, "Cut the ropes and make for the far side." I ordered.

Greishem was gaping stupidly at the weapon when he finally nodded and we set off together on either side of the overpass. I made much faster work of them with simple spells than Greishem with his knife, but it was all I had that I would trust him with. Two of the black robed assassins had reached the top of the wall half way across the bridge.

It was right then that three knights appeared from the far door. I engaged the nearest invader as he was climbing up over the edge, swinging my staff at his chest, and launched him shrieking back to the ground below. A sense of unease grew in the pit of my stomach as I averted my attention back to our newest arrivals. They had covered the distance between us quickly.

The lead knight was a judge that I hadn't seen before.

Greishem abruptly put himself between me and the Judge, "I can explain-"

A strangled groan was all that escaped Greishem's lips as the Judge's sword sank into his chest without the slightest hesitation.

My body flinched, aghast. Stunned, I watched in horrifying fascination as Greishem's body slid lifelessly to the floor. My eyes lifted slowly at the armored man and his hidden face as he jerked his sword from Greishem's limp body. His steel gaze fell on me and the staff began to throb.

"Kill her."

My lips parted and a strew of musical notes came forth. I wielded the staff over my head and around in an arc between myself and them. A gray mist swept over the knights, encasing the two weakest in stone.

The Judge was unaffected, but he hesitated long enough for me to get by him. I was no match for his skill one on one and I didn't have time to waste trying. He would never catch me in full armor anyway.

Unfortunately, I hadn't the foggiest notion of where I was running. I was blindly taking corners, ducking behind statues and potted plants, and avoiding the ongoing skirmishes scattered through out the palace. There was confusion and chaos at every turn. Blood stained the walls and the floors. Servants ran in panic while knights turned on knights and betrayal laid waste to those still loyal to the Emperor.

I raced as fast as I could, ignoring those in and around my path. The few confrontations that I had were short-lived. Most didn't have the time for chase, especially when there were enough foes in front of them to keep them busy. Even the assassins seemed happy to let me go on my way.

It wasn't until I reached the third floor that I nearly got caught in a brawl between two loyal knights and there three opponents. I managed to scathe one enemy with a fire spell as I was going by, but that was all I had time for and the knights were providing passage for me. When I reached the next floor, I was met by a disconcerting silence. Where there should have been guards there was no sign of life, but someone had left a trail of breadcrumbs. Broken pictures and shattered pots were strewn across the floor where a struggle had taken place. My eyes followed the wreckage to the bodies that had been left behind. They disappeared around a corner into the next hall.

I followed the grisly trail on the tips of my toes. It lead through a set of busted wooden doors, now hanging slightly ajar. More bodies lay here; a knight and an assassin.

I glanced about the room briefly before averting my attention to another hall on my left. The dins of battle echoed from somewhere down that way. A corner waited up ahead, but who or what would I find?

My heart was slamming against my chest as I ran to that very corner and came to a stop to spy. Judge Sigmund, Basch, and three knights were all crowded at the end of the hall trading blows. One knight, Basch's only ally, lay dead on the floor.

I stiffened involuntarily.

There was a knife in my hand as I sprang around the corner at them. They were some fifty paces away, but none of them would hear my approach over the clamor of weapons.

"Stand down." Sigmund's voice rose above the noise, commanding, but there was an edge of frustration in his voice.

I gritted my teeth, fixed on a target, and yelled, "Hey, blockheads!"

The first one to turn his head caught a blade in the throat and sank to the floor without a sound–it was the luckiest throw of my life. A second knife hit the wall wide to the right of Sigmund, but I'd successfully drawn their attention away from Basch.

It was Sigmund who swept in to intercede however, leaving Basch to the other two knights who remained. The Judge brandished a heavy double bladed axe to meet my advance, but I pulled up well short. My staff and a few feet were all that stood between he and I.

The Judge paused, his gaze intent on me,"I know you." He said, startled. "Filthy chit. You'd die for this fool of a man?"

My fingers tightened furiously around the staff and I swung hard at the Judge's neck. It was a glancing blow and Sigmund lunged forward with a counter strike. I dodged left of the blade, but the follow up attack was too quick. My hear stopped; the staff was my last defense against the razor edge of the axe.

I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the terrifying bite of steel in my flesh. Only, it never came. The axe hit the staff and bounced off with a loud crack, sending a numbing shock-wave up my arms and launching Sigmund back several feet.

I drew back a step, planted my foot, and jabbed with the blunt end, driving between the armor slates underneath his right arm. He staggered, still dazed from the recoil, and I stepped back to cast. A thunder clap caught him in the right shoulder and he screamed; the axe dropped from his senseless fingers.

It wasn't enough though. Sigmund was deceptively fast for all that armor and mass. I wasn't prepared for his sudden lunge and the impact of his gauntlet as it drove into my stomach. The force slammed me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me, and I crumpled to the floor with a groan.

Sigmund snatched up the axe and closed in to finish me. A second shadow darted between us, blocking the swinging blade, and as I looked up the pommel of a sword caught Sigmund square in the forehead. Even with a helm such a blow could be devastating. Basch pressed the attack and swiftly disarmed the lesser warrior. The weaker Judge retreated a few steps, weaponless.

"Coward." Basch grated and took another menacing step forward..

I was getting to my knees when I noticed that Sigmund's reinforcements were arriving from down the hall.

"Basch!" My hand was reaching slowly for my staff as they approached, but even as my mind raced for options I knew there were none that could get us out of this; their numbers were too many.

A hand grasped mine and pulled me to my feet.

Judge Sigmund stood back within the safety of his men and chuckled. "It is over, Gabranth." He said. "_You_ may be ready to die for honor and country, but are you willing to let her die for it too?"

Heat radiated from beneath my hands. Another pulse of energy surged from the staff, coursing through me with the rage of a wildfire. I gasped, startled, and sank back into the trance. A melody whispered in my ear and I began to sing.

A hush fell over the hallway and seconds were as hours. My body acted of its own accord, moving effortlessly in place to the rhythm of the magic.

Then it was over.

One by one the knights and assassins all sagged to the floor in sleep. Sigmund stood alone. He took one look at his fallen comrades, then at us, and without further ado bolted down the hall.

I was impressed. Who knew a man could motivate that fast in full armored decorum?

Basch, who was not in his armor, was fully prepared to run him down. If I hadn't put myself in his path I have no doubt he would have too, but whether he would have made it back before being overcome by enemies was another matter and not one that I was about to take chances on.

"What about Larsa?" I reminded him urgently.

Basch hesitated, tearing his gaze from the empty hall in bitter resignation. Blood–some of which was his own–and sweat stained the white tunic that he wore. Rivulets of perspiration beaded in his hair and streamed down the sides of his face. A bloody scrape ran across his temple above his scar.

"I bought him time." He sighed, leaning heavily against his sword and favoring a gash across his right thigh. "But I fear all is lost. The palace has fallen."

"Don't say that." I retorted firmly and muttered a quick incantation for healing. Most of Basch's immediate injuries vanished.

"Thank you." He said.

"Come on. We've got to find him." I insisted.

"Penelo," Basch began, "You are not obligated to-"

"I am too." I interjected, "I owe Larsa everything and I want to help."

Basch cleared his throat, "Very well. The ship bay will have been quarantined first–I doubt the Emperor is there. There is another possibility, but we must be quick."

"Right behind you." I piped in.

We departed the hall at a run as the thundering of approaching footsteps reached our ears. Basch disappeared behind a large dragon statue, which evidently concealed a secret passage. A slab of stone grinded to the side, revealing a dense network of narrow, maze-like halls leading in every direction, both up and down. Sounds were muted almost entirely by the thick walls of stone.

But the echoes of pursuit still filled the passages both behind and in front of us. They knew where we were.

A band of three knights met us at the next intersection with blades drawn. Basch made short work of the first and clashed with the second on his follow up strike. He too fell to Basch's sword while the third was impaled on a shard of ice.

Basch gave me a nod. I smiled back, momentarily dazed. He looked so _different!_

That's when I noticed it. "You cut your hair." I grinned approvingly.

He glanced back at me, arching a quizzical brow, and almost tripped, but he recovered with practiced ease and left it at that. There was no time to chit chat under the present circumstances.

Another wave was waiting up ahead.

Basch and I fought our way through it to a spiral staircase leading down while missiles pegged us from above–thank the Gods for protection spells. The path was clear at the bottom and we finally made up some ground.

We lost the pursuit altogether on the second floor. Basch had lead me into the narrowest, darkest, most cob-web ridden passage yet. It was no wonder no one followed. It probably hadn't been used in years.

A glint of steal sprang out from around the corner as we were walking. Basch had to twist out of the way to avoid being impaled on the narrow blade. He parried the second jab as his back met the wall of the passage.

The assailant abruptly halted, "Basch! Is that you?"

The latter grunted in acknowledgment as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Larsa!" I exclaimed, relieved. "Are we glad to see you."

A match struck in the near darkness and a small oil lamp sprang to life, illuminating the passage. The Emperor held up the lamp, regarding us with equal astonishment and joy. He was much taller than he had been before. Now it was I craning my neck to meet his gaze.

"And I return the sentiment." He replied warmly. "Would that our reunion was under better circumstances, I should have liked to welcome you, but..."

"Your pardon my lord, but we mustn't linger." Basch resumed seriously.

Larsa nodded, understanding. "Do we have a plan?"

Basch brooded, "There is still the island, but we will require a pilot."

Two pairs of eyes shifted towards me expectantly.

My heart slammed into my throat. "M-me?"

"You're a sky pirate." Larsa insisted hopefully. "I'm sure you can."

I swallowed hard, "I can try."

"That will do." Basch said.

"I know of a secret passage that will take us to the lake unseen." Larsa explained, before adding somewhat gravely, "But we will have to swim. The boats have all been burned."

Basch uttered an almost inaudible oath, grimaced, and nodded for Larsa to take the lead, "By your command, your Excellency."

Larsa and I looked at one another in puzzlement, shrugged helplessly, and hastened onward.

We exited the passages into a room within the palace. It was a large room–a library by the looks of it. The Southern wall was an array of windows 20 feet high, but that was all I had time to notice before we were on the move again. Beyond the door was an open hall facing East, which eventually lead to another overpass and an invasion of black robed assassins climbing over the walls. Basch and I stood abreast, positioning Larsa behind us, and prepared to meet the onslaught.

Hot energy burst from the staff again, only the magic played a different melody this time. It was just a dance this time. The building shuddered and a sliver of white fire pierced my skull.

A whirlwind of red mist unfurled from the center of the enemy force and spread rapidly to swallow them. Violent coughing erupted from within the cloud as men gasped and choked for air, only to inhale the noxious gas. Then there were screams; some were of pain, while others began as abject horror and slowly dwindled into a strangled croak.

We watched in stunned silence as the mist cleared. Those who had not been reduced to hopping amphibians were either sleeping, turned to stone, or doubled over from poison. All but one had been effected and he was already half way across the bridge, running in the opposite direction.

My hands burned fiercely and my first attempt to move ended in failure. I buckled to a knee as sweat stung my eyes.

"Gods Penelo, are you alright?" Larsa asked, kneeling beside me with concern etched deeply in his face. "What was that?"

"I really don't know." I answered, climbing back to my feet with his help.

"There will be more where those came from." Basch warned, unfazed.

"Follow me." Larsa answered and took off swiftly down the hall.

The next passage was little more than a musty crawl space. It was barely wide enough for Basch's shoulders and just tall enough to crawl on hands and knees with our backs scraping the ceiling. Stones tore through my clothes and bit into my skin as we fumbled through the dark.

A curse elicited from up ahead as Basch bumped his head again and had to stop and regain his bearings. "Bloody moogles built this place."

"I apologize for the poor accommodations." Larsa managed lightly. "I wasn't prepared for so many unexpected visitors."

"No apology–ouch!–necessary." I returned as amiably as one could muster while crammed in a tunnel.

"Merciful Gods." Basch exclaimed suddenly.

I paused uncertainly, "What is it?"

Basch laughed dryly, "The light at the end of the tunnel."

"Light" was a generous term for the dull glow that emanated from the water drain that the passage lead into. The passage closed behind us, invisible to the ignorant eye, and darkness crept into the tunnel. A cold draft blew a whiff of smoke into my nose.

"Something isn't right." I murmured. "Where did the light go?"

"Torches." Basch clarified grimly. "They're here."

Larsa bounded ahead, calling after us, "This way."

We headed in the opposite direction of where the torchlight had been, which eventually lead us to a dead end where the drainage emptied into the lake beneath the overpass. Steel rods barred the mouth of it and our way out.

Larsa glared at it. "Damn."

"Stand aside." Basch commanded.

Larsa complied without question and Basch blew a hole straight through with an energy spell. Armored footfall carried ominously from somewhere behind us and we cast wary gazes over our shoulders.

"Best hurry." Basch urged.

Larsa and I slipped carefully through the gnarled gap and into pitch dark beneath the overpass. There was torchlight from on high, but it missed us where we were. Basch had not followed.

"Basch," Larsa called expectantly. "What are you waiting for?"

The Emperor's guard turned his back and unsheathed his sword. "I will remain here to guard your escape."

My heart skipped a beat, "W-what? Why?"

He regarded me gravely, ignoring the exclamation. "The Emperor is in your charge now."

I lunged at the frayed bars that still partially blocked the way, thrusting my head through at him furiously. My lips parted, a scathing retort waiting on the back of my tongue, but I clenched my teeth.

"I don't understand," Larsa began from behind me.

" I don't either." I gritted out.

"Just go." Basch snapped.

I wasn't going anywhere yet. My fingers squeezed the shaft of my staff as I shoved it through the bars. "This is _your _charge now." I returned stoically. "I can't swim with it."

Basch turned back towards me and accepted it uncertainly, "Penelo-"

"And these," I promptly stripped off my harem pants and stuffed them into his fumbling arms. "I can't swim with those either."

Larsa was snorting behind me to keep from laughing as Basch looked stunned, turning a fascinating shade of pink. "My lady, if you please...?!"

"I do." I answered proudly. "I'm taking your charge, for some reason."

The marching steps of a regiment were now coming inexplicably closer.

Basch looked me in the eyes, hopelessly pleading. He leaned into my ear, his hand cradling the back of my head, and whispered, "My dear, I cannot swim."

I pulled back, surprised, and acknowledge him with a helpless smile, "Where can we pick you up?"

He hesitated, "If I'm not captured I will await you at the West Wing balcony–Larsa knows the way."

"Hurry, Penelo." Larsa called nervously. He was waiting at the edge above the water, watching something above.

"I'll be right there." I replied impatiently.

"Thank you." Basch said quietly and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Don't die on me." I brushed a kiss against his cheek, a shiver rolling up and down my spine, and dived into the water. Larsa followed wordlessly.

That water was cold.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, I finally got this chapter finished. Now that I'm working, which basically involves babysitting for my neighbor whose son has autism, I've got more time than I know what to do with--time to write. A lot. Assuming that I force my butt down and will my fingers to type that is. It worked for this at least. I'll be at this job all summer (9 hours a day, five days a week), so I'm crossing my fingers. 

How is everyone doing? Still enjoying the story I hope? Let me know. Leave a review and all that good stuff. Much thanks,

Faerlyte


	6. Escaping the Palace

**Fall into Ecstacy**

**Chapter 6: Escaping the Palace  
**

_by Kaasan Faerlyte. B_

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXII. **

* * *

**  
**

It was a grueling swim to the island, but we had escaped unnoticed. A drizzle of rain began half way across and steadily increased into a torrential downpour by the time my feet touched bottom again. My knees almost buckled with exhaustion.

Larsa slogged past me towards a large boulder jutting out of the water on the shore. The monolith of stone was twice as tall as he and weather worn where waves had crashed against it repeatedly. He paused to survey the island and then vanished behind the rock.

I sucked in sharply and staggered through the hip deep water to catch up. It was lucky that is was raining hard enough to conceal the noise I was making and that the guards standing watch under the gazebo were too busy arguing about something. In their defense, no one in their right mind would've attempted the swim we had just made.

Basch would be shaking his head right now had he been here. No soldier under his command would get away with it.

But he wasn't here and I was starting to feel cold, very cold. Larsa had reappeared and was waiting by the boulder as I approached, stumbling over unseen stones on the lake bottom. We were close enough now to the cliffs of the island that the guards would not see us now, but there was still no sign of a ship.

"This way." Larsa indicated and pressed a button on a concealed panel imbedded in the cliff-face. A door slid open, revealing a set of stairs leading down into darkness. Dry, musty air wafted from within, tickling my nose as we entered.

My hands reached for my swords uncertainly. "Doesn't seem like anyone's been down here in a while."

"No one has ever had to escape the palace." Larsa remarked. He fired up a lamp and held it up to illuminate the way.

The corridor was old and ruggedly shaped, the steps having been chipped from the very stone through which the tunnel passed. There were no signs of technology or life within, nor was there sound.

"A last resort." I murmured, examining the passage cautiously. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

"It shouldn't be." Larsa replied and set off down the stairs. "They closed the tunnel off where it goes into the underground. That was a century ago now."

I bit my lip apprehensively as I followed, "The ship isn't that old, is it?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Larsa confessed. "However, I doubt it's _that _old. My brother was down here just before his death and everything was in working order then."

I frowned slightly and kept one sword on hand, just incase. There were some awfully big spider webs hanging in the nooks of the passage. They only collected dust now though.

We were three levels down when the passage finally flattened out and emptied in a large, circular cavern fully lit and powered. It was the first evidence of modern technology. There was a control panel for operating the bay doors, which apparently were right beneath the gazebo, and a flat landing pad on which our ship awaited.

Larsa punch a button on the wall and more lights blinked on to reveal the mystery ship.

My jaw fell open with a gasp; it was a steel-enforced, wooden _sailing _ship!

Larsa stepped towards it, gazing curiously up at the antique contraption. It was nothing like anything we had ever seen – an ocean faring ship, sleek and narrow, bearing massive white solar sails and rigged to roam the skies. These had been out of commission for at _least _a century.

I stared, awe-struck.

"Marvelous!" Larsa exclaimed, intrigued. "I have read about the great warships of old, but I never thought to see one in my time."

My legs suddenly felt weak, "I can't fly that."

"Why ever not?" Larsa asked, surprised. "It's not very big."

I groaned inwardly, "The size isn't the problem. I can barely manage the controls on a modern airship, let alone a relic."

Larsa shook his head emphatically, "Old it may be, but they are revered still for their quality and endurance."

"So why does no one build them anymore?" I inquired, scowling.

"The building of these ships was an art-form." Larsa explained wistfully. "And all the artists have long been dead, their knowledge dying with them. New technology always leaves the old behind."

I sighed, eyeing the ship dubiously. _Pucker up, Penelo. This is the only chance we've got. Basch is counting on you!_

"I'll try." I said firmly and approached the ship. It was some sixty feet long with two masts and quarters for the captain located at the back. On the aft deck was a raised table of some kind and a rudder wheel. I stopped at the foot of the rope ladder hanging from the deck to admire the artisan woodwork.

The bow was a stylized dragon head with wings that reached back to flank the stern of the ship. It had a low hull and a narrow body for speed. An anchor rope tethered the ship to a cleat bolted to the floor of the landing pad, though the ship appeared to be resting on two Y-shaped steel bracers.

Sliding my sword back into its scabbard, I took hold of the highest rung that I could reach and climbed up on deck.

There was a lot of dust. The ship appeared to be stocked with all the necessities for an extensive trip though. Whether they were still good after all these years was another matter. Larsa did say that his brother had checked everything.

I went straight to the captain's wheel, hoping fervently that I'd find something resembling an on switch–there had to be control panel for the ship, right? All airships had those.

To my immense relief, there _was_ a panel. It reached around the steering wheel in a large half-circle. Map information, navigation, coordinates--everything a pilot needed to know was all right here in the computer. There were button panels for various other things too that I only had time to glance over.

_Maybe I can do this._

An old key was inserted beneath the wheel and set to off.

My hand reached out hesitantly to grasp it, but stopped short. I glanced down below to where Larsa was waiting patiently.

"Are you ready?" I called.

Larsa nodded with a smart salute, "Aye, captain. Opening bay doors."

The ground gave a shudder and a mechanical grinding sound emanated from above as the ceiling suddenly parted. Shouts of alarm caught my attention, followed by a terrified shriek falling towards the deck of the ship. It stopped with a thudding crunch as the body hit the wood.

But the second guard had not fallen. I looked up, but he was nowhere to be seen.

My hand reached for the key and gave it a turn. The ship sprang to life with lights, rising from its braces with a low murmur from the engines. I grasped the wheel reflexively and breathed a great sigh of relief. It was working! The ship hovered above its braces now, awaiting a destination.

Now I understood the tether rope.

Something hit me from behind, knocking me to the floor and the ship lurched violently forward. My head screamed agony in the back where the blow had landed and my vision blurred, but my attacker had been momentarily thrown off. I struggled to regain my bearings, but my head swam with confusion and pain. I was certain I would be dead at any moment, but someone intercepted my assailant.

A skirmish ensued and I was able to sit up shakily. The stars cleared and I tenderly felt the bloody gash on the back of my head. It stung to the touch, but a quick heal sealed the wound.

Larsa appeared at my side his sword returned to its scabbard and the second guard dead not far away. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly and gingerly helped me to my feet. "You took quite a blow."

"Thank you, I'll be ok." I assured him, shaking myself off.

Larsa smiled, but his eyes belied a lingering concern and...something else. It was gone in a blink and he turned to examine the controls of the ship, "Not quite what I was expecting. Modern controls fused with old mechanics."

"I hope they work." I murmured skeptically and grabbed the wheel with shaking hands. "Are we detached?"

"Affirmative." Larsa replied and took firm hold of the railing.

I inhaled deeply and eased on the thrusters. "Here we go."

The ship creaked and groaned as it began a slow ascent into the dreary sky above. Rain thudded against the planks and slapped the sails. A swift wind caught hold and shoved us forward with surprising speed. I had to use both hands to hold the ship from keeling.

"We're still rising!" Larsa shouted over the din of rain and an echoing thunderclap.

We were indeed rising and at a most alarming rate. I had sorely underestimated the sheer power of the winds and now it was running wild with us. There were simply too many controls that I didn't have the time to understand!

My arms trembled with terrible exertion as I strained to keep us upright against the maelstrom of wind throwing us about. I could see the palace now straight ahead of us, but we were flying erratically and I had only a guess as to which was the Western wing of the palace. Larsa was too busy clinging for dear life to the railing and I had greater problems.

"Come on!" I gritted out.

Panic settled in the pit of my stomach, creeping up my spine and into the back of my skull. We would crash into the palace if the ship maintained its current trajectory. After several agonizing seconds of button mashing, lever pulling, and frenetic steering with a few expletives thrown in, by some miracle that I couldn't claim as my own, the ship slowed to a heart wrenching stop mere inches from the wall.

_My_ heart was now lodged in my throat and my knuckles were numb from gripping the spoke handles so hard, but for the time being we were safe. It felt like I'd passed a test and, having proven my worth, was now free to do as I pleased.

"You did it!" Larsa exclaimed, noticeably impressed.

I took a long, deep breath, and let out a shaky sigh of relief, hoping fervently that I never had to try something like that ever again. Unfortunately, our journey was only half over and promised more of the same. I would have to land us eventually.

_One step at a time, Penelo_.

"There." Larsa pointed urgently.

A stroke of luck hand carried us to the West wing of the castle where Basch was to meet us, and even more fortuitous–Basch was there and still standing. He wore the armor of Judge Magister Gabranth now and he was not alone on the balcony.

Larsa scrambled across the deck to where the rope ladder dangled. "Try and bring us over head." He indicated to where Basch stood resolutely before a growing mass of enemy fighters. They had him cornered against the railing.

"I'll try." I mumbled.

Strangely, the ship seemed almost to react before my hands had moved, as if it had heard and understood. I had to be imagining things, of course, and I didn't have time to imagine things so I ignored the funny inkling in the back of my mind. The ship responded compliantly and I was able to bring us around, up, and over the balcony ledge.

That in itself was enough to draw the enemy's attention long enough for Basch to get a jump on them. Sigmund was there, standing well out of range amidst his devout followers, but he made no move to engage. His eyes, filled with a rage that belied his calm exterior, were glued to the craft that had suddenly appeared from nowhere to thwart him.

In the instant that our gazes met my blood ran cold as ice. In it was pure hatred, biding its time for the opportunity to strike. He cowered from battle now, but only from the understanding that he would not win...yet. A new sense of urgency gripped me.

An arrow flew past my nose by centimeters and I ducked behind the controls. _Where was MY bow when I needed it?!_ "Damn it!"

Then I heard Larsa shout, "Go Penelo! Go!"

I sucked in a sharp breath and bolted to my feet as arrows continued to fly overhead. My hand slammed on the accelerator with enough force to break it, but it endured the punishment and the ship sprang out from under me with startling speed. I barely caught hold of the wheel before the ship flew out from under me.

Shouts of alarm were falling rapidly out of ear shot as we vanished into the darkness. I had finally regained my footing when Basch staggered exhausted up over the railing with help from Larsa. The ship was moving at such a pace that neither of them could stand without an anchor, but at least they were safe.

I had more immediate problems to deal with--they never ceased, those problems of mine. The rain, which until now had gone relatively unnoticed by me, was now impossible to ignore. Each drop was a sharp stab of pain against my skin, forcing my head down as I tried in vain to see ahead of us. With or without the rain I couldn't penetrate the fog and darkness all around; I was flying blind.

My eyes strayed to the radar screen abruptly. Tiny dots of light had appeared and were trailing after us from behind. I gasped, clenching my hands hopelessly, and let out a groan of frustration. _They were mad! We'd all die in this blindness!_

"How do we fare?" Basch appeared beside me, his helmet removed, and a tired grimace on his face.

"They're following." I managed breathlessly.

He nodded grimly. "I suspected as much."

At least they didn't appear to be gaining on us, but at our present rate I'd crash us into a mountain before I ever knew the damn thing was there. I had to shield my eyes as I stooped to examine our coordinates and formulate some semblance of a plan. Naturally, we were on the edge of the most extensive mountain range in all of Ivalice. I could have screamed had it not been for the sheer force of wind power that sought to drive each breath back down my throat.

There were two options; slow down and risk being caught by our pursuers, or take to higher skies and change direction, but to where? My legs, bare and numb from the steel bite of rain and rushing air, started to buckle beneath me. I grasped the panel in attempt to catch myself, but my hands, too, failed me. The night's endeavor's had finally caught up with me it seemed.

Cold, harsh metal closed around me as I was sliding to the floor and I vaguely acknowledged Basch beside me. He lifted me up and supported my weight until I could get my feet back under me, though I was reluctant to do so even with help. I wanted to lay down and die I was so tired and cold.

I swallowed hard and willed myself to stay awake. _You can do this–just a bit longer._

"I think I can lose them if we gain altitude." I said, concentrating, and grasped Basch's arm reflexively as the prow lifted. The ship was beginning its ascent, higher and higher, till the rain was hail and snow. I had no way of knowing how high a ship like this could fly and I didn't relish the idea of freezing to death, but I had to shake the pursuit before I could slow down.

At 6000 ft. I leveled the ship and slowed it down. It was so very cold up here. My body was trembling, I couldn't feel anything.

"Here." Basch draped his cloak over my shoulders and handed me the staff that I'd entrusted into his care.

"T-t-thank y-you." I could barely speak. The staff sent a spark of warmth up my arms and through my body to the very tips of my toes. I felt mildly rejuvenated–enough that I thought I could get us the rest of the way to...wherever it was we were going.

I glanced at the map thoughtfully. Rabanastre was a long trip South West, but of all the choices open to us, that seemed the most likely course. Ashe was not only a friend that could be trusted without question, but she was a powerful ally, and Larsa was in need of allies. It would mean taking a longer detour from rescuing Vaan and the others, but it was a risk I had to take.

"I've set course for Rabanastre, if that's alright." I told them tiredly and guided the ship back down for lower, warmer altitudes.

"Good." Basch replied calmly. "That is our best chance."

My sub-conscious gave a start as I caught his eye for a moment, inadvertently gauging his reaction. His gaze had become distant and almost pained, perhaps reveling in old memories of the woman he left there. I felt my heart clench for reasons beyond my comprehension, and which were downright embarrassing. What was it to me how he felt about Ashe? It had never bothered me before.

"How long will it be?" Larsa asked.

The air was already feeling warmer and the sky had begun to lighten. I cycled through the computer, punching in numbers and calculations until the requested information appeared, "According to this, two days." I answered. "Assuming we've got enough fuel and that nothing goes wrong in between. They'll probably be looking for us."

Larsa frowned, "Will they not catch us before then?"

"Not if I can help it." I answered determinedly. Of course, I'd never out run a flier of any kind in my entire life, but then I'd never tried either. The ship was fast, regardless of its years–if we could maintain speed and avoid stopping, they would not catch up. Unless they sent ships from ahead of us, but I wasn't prepared to deal with that possibility at the moment.

"You will need rest." Basch said pointedly and his eyes strayed briefly to my legs, which were still quite bare save for my under garments, "And I believe these are yours, madam." He pulled out the harem pants that I'd forgotten about until just now.

"Oh!" I blushed fiercely and hastily snatched them from his hand to cover myself. I thought I heard what sounded like a chuckle from my left, but I didn't dare look up until I had modestly covered myself again.

By then Larsa was smiling openly, "If it's any consolation, you have very fine legs to look at. I'm sure neither of us minded."

My head snapped up so fast that I'm sure I sprained something. I stared at him, stricken thoroughly speechless. Basch hadn't spoken a word either. From the murder in his eyes I would not have relished being in Larsa's shoes.

The Emperor paled slightly, his brow furrowing in confusion, "What are you looking at me like that for?" He demanded defensively. "Do you not agree?"

Basch's jaw tightened, "My Lord, your behavior is inappropriate to your station and I certainly would not state out loud such a thing if that were the case."

I frowned, latching onto the one portion of his statement as only a woman could, and ran with it, "What's that supposed to mean? _If_ that were the case?"

Basch stopped so abruptly he visibly choked on whatever he was about to say next. He stared at me blankly, his mouth agape in a futile attempt to respond, but nothing came out. It was a moment before realization dawned and his face contorted into a flustered scowl. "Penelo, I-" He was trying for the chastising tone, but failed miserably at it and simply fell silent. There was no right answer to that question.

Then Larsa burst out laughing and Basch shot him a reproving glance, which did nothing to stem the young man's mirth. In fact, it may have intensified the volume.

I whirled away from both of them, arms crossed defiantly. "Oh forget it." I grumbled and sat down in one of the chairs behind the control panel to look for the auto pilot. Dawn wasn't far away and I was nearly asleep on my feet, not to mention cold. Only a long, hot bath could draw out the frigid ice in my veins, but I was all out of those at the moment.

Larsa and Basch disappeared below shortly after, engaged in a heated discussion regarding proper conduct and responsibilities of an Emperor, none of which had been evident just moments ago. That was all that I heard as they left and then I was alone.

I set a course due south, hoping to avoid some air traffic by taking the indirect route. If they assumed we were heading to Rabanastre they would be on watch. We would be harder to track that way, or so I was theorizing. I really would've liked to ask Basch about strategies, but the foolishness of my earlier behavior had sunk in and I was reluctant to initiate _that_ dreadful confrontation.

What I needed was sleep. Sleep and warmth. I hugged Basch's cloak close, inhaling the scent of leather and a slighter, less noticeable fragrance. It put my mind at ease and I pulled my feet onto the edge of the chair, which was big enough for two, watching idly as the sky passed by. The clouds were finally breaking and with them came the sunrise.

My eyelids were drooping just as the sun was cresting the horizon with the first light of morning.

* * *

I woke up some seven hours later and had not only Basch's cloak, but several blankets all piled on top of me, and it was blissfully warm. The day was clear and bright. We were flying some 2000 ft. above ground–not as high as I would've liked, but there had been no problems yet. 

"Alas, she has awakened!" Larsa bounded out of nowhere, beaming brightly.

I levitated off the seat a good five inches, thoroughly launching my heart into my throat. "Larsa!" I cried, startled and threw a blanket at his head. "Don't _do _that!"

He laughed heartily and sat down across from me in the second chair, the blanket wrapped regally about his shoulders. "I trust you slept well?" He asked after a moment.

I yawned satisfactorily, stretching the kinks out of my arms and shoulders, and nodded, "I feel so much better."

Larsa smiled, understanding, "Yes, it was a rough night for all of us."

I glanced over inquisitively, "How is Basch?"

"Basch?" Larsa echoed in amusement, "Nothing slows him down, you should know that. He's asleep now though. I relieved him of guard duty an hour ago."

"Oh." I trailed off, brooding.

_Don't be so sure of that. _The truth was that I _had _seen Basch slow down, right about the same time I was ready to collapse completely. That same place where we had nearly lost our lives was soon to be a tomb for Vaan, Balthier, and Fran if I didn't find a way to help them.

What if they didn't have the days to spare that I was taking in order to fly Larsa to safety? Then they would die and it would be my fault. The life of an Emperor outweighed the lives of the common people, and I didn't have the heart to turn down a friend that was sitting right beside me.

"Is everything alright?" Larsa asked suddenly.

I blinked dazedly, clearing away thoughts of dread and hopelessness, and put on a fake smile. I wasn't prepared to tell anyone else yet. Basch and Larsa had enough to deal with as it were without me throwing more kindling into the fire.

"Of course." I answered all too brightly. If he didn't catch that lie I would not believe him to be the Larsa that I knew three years ago. He had an eye for detail that was borderline scary.

Larsa was true gentlemen though and wouldn't dream of pressing the matter, even from a friend. He smiled back and let it go without a word. So we spent the hours catching up on the past and trading our stories of woe and triumph. It was pleasant conversation and I enjoyed it just to listen to him speak. He had such a way with words that I was surprsied he had no lady in waiting.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked." He said to me then and I had an inkling that I'd made a dreadful error.

I would wish later that I'd never brought the subject to his attention, but silly Penelo and her romanticism just couldn't stand it and had to bring it up. I certainly wouldn't be going down in the history books as one who was wisely spoken. More like I'd go down as the biggest dolt to grace the face of the earth, or at least the most foolish. I'd been vying for that spot since this morning.

At first I could only look blankly at him, wondering why one earth he was so eager to bring this subject up with _me._ Not that I had to wonder that hard, but I really wanted to pretend that the conversation wasn't going where I suspected it was about to go.

Larsa heaved a great sigh and reclined his head against his hand. "My advisers, of course, are adamant that I marry as soon as possible." He said, waving a dismissive hand. "But I'm barely 17 now and the idea is, to be honest, quite horrifying."

"I suppose it would be." I agreed softly. _We all walk our own paths, but none of us escape the life altering questions that plague us day in and day out. _"But I'm sure there are plenty of nice girls out there who would make an, uh, an ideal wife."

_That sounds ridiculous._

Larsa didn't appear to be paying much attention for his eyes brightened, as though he had come upon a revelation of some sort. "Oh, but I don't have time for all this courting business. I'd rather avoid all that and choose someone with whom I'm already familiar with."

There was a hairball in my throat, I'm sure of it, and it was growing in size. I felt my hands fidgeting restlessly with the slit hem of my pants. _Oh please don't say what I think you're about to say. _

He was looking at me expectantly now. I muffled a nearly indiscernible, "Uh huh", doing my best to sound completely disinterested, but it didn't appear to be deterring him.

"I've been thinking," He began slowly, watching me with speculative eyes that were far too cunning for their own good. "Perhaps you would–"

"No." My face was turning red as I burst out before he could finish. "I don't think so."

Larsa was quiet for a while, but I could still feel his gaze on me. "Forgive me." He said at last and reached over to grasp my hand in his, squeezing it affectionately, "It was a foolish thing to request. I'm a terrible when it comes to women, you see, and you...you are a friend, and I like you already. I just thought..."

I looked over at him, suddenly understanding. "An easy solution, right?"

He grimaced slightly at that, but nodded. "Yes. I am sorry."

"You do realize that it would never work." I stated bluntly, but I smiled. "Not in a million years."

Larsa laughed at that. "You're probably right." He conceded. "I should never have entertained such a silly idea."

"It's alright." I assured him. "At least you're honest."

"After you turned me down, yes." He pointed out reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it. We're friends anyway, like you said." I insisted and stood, piling the left over blankets onto the chair. I neatly folded Basch's cloak and tucked it under my arm. "I think you should live and rule the way that you see fit, not the way others do."

He smiled faintly, "I'm relieved that someone agrees with me on that point."

I winked and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be a great ruler, Larsa. I know you will."

"I will try." He murmured quietly as I left.

It was nice to have some time to myself to explore without having to rush. I hadn't even been below deck yet or into the captain's quarters. There was something indefinably cozy about the ship, no matter where I was. The wood, the sails–they emitted a homely feeling of warmth and safety. I wondered if maybe it had something to do with the artisans who had so lovingly created it.

While perusing the bunks I made a quick stop at Basch's cot to return his cloak to the rest of his ensemble. His armor was stacked in an orderly fashion at the foot of his bunk with the helm resting on top. It seemed to look at me now, beckoning that I satiate my curiosity. I had always wondered what it was like to wear all that heavy metal.

I approached almost cautiously, as if the armor were alive, but that was silly. I bit my lip and hefted the helm into my hands. It was heavier than I expected and cold as ice. How could he stand it?

Weighing it in my hands, I contemplated trying it on. My gaze slipped surreptitiously at Basch's still form asleep on the bunk, and averted my attention back to the helm. I lifted it over my head and peered inside, but there was nothing to see and certainly nothing to jump out and bite me. So I put it on and found myself inexplicably grinning like an idiot.

The thing was far too big of course and I could barely see as a result. Still, I wished that a mirror had been on hand just to see if I looked as ridiculous as I felt parading around in Basch's helmet. Sometimes one just needed to let loose a little.

But who needed a mirror when there was a witness to offer his opinion instead?

"I dare say it suites you." He said.

I yelped in surprise, spinning in mid air at the sound of a voice whose owner I had thought to be sound asleep. Unfortunately, the helm was top heavy and the sudden movement effectively threw off my balance, not to mention spun the helmet around so that the eye holes were now on the back of my head, and then I went crashing into a hammock, which promptly flung me seat first onto the floor.

And then there was silence–long, unbearable, silence. I began to wonder if the voice had been a figment of my imagination and I had just made a complete idiot out of myself for no apparent reason, which all things considered was better than having a witness to such a debacle. But that hope was soon crushed by the unmistakable sound of movement from the bunk across from me.

Basch, to his credit, was making a valiant effort not to laugh, but the longer I sat there stunned out of my mind, the harder it was for him to hold it.

It was all that he could take when I finally voiced my woes with a pitiful, "Ow." and gingerly rubbed my sore behind.

I deserved it of course. Every bit of it. What on earth had compelled me to do something so ridiculous? If I hadn't felt so silly doing it in the first place I might not have reacted so horrified when, to my embarrassment, I was discovered. Truly, someone had it in for me today.

When at last Basch had regained his composure and I still could not see for I had neglected to right the helm since my blunder, he knelt in front of me and removed it himself. I covered my face in my hands and let out a long, agonizing moan of despair.

"I think I'm going to die now." I said.

"Please don't." Basch replied sincerely, "I'm just relieved that you escaped the ordeal unscathed."

"Ha!" I snorted, "You'll find what's left of my pride somewhere over there." I pointed lazily in the direction where I'd been standing earlier. My eyes narrowed suddenly and I dropped both hands to glare at him, "You were just so relieved that you had to burst out laughing first?"

Basch was fronting a stern mask at that, but it cracked under the heat of my accusing stare and he chuckled. "My dear, you really should have seen yourself."

"Oooh!" I steamed as my humiliation and the red tint of my cheeks both deepened. I would never live this down. "You don't have to rub it in you know! I'm such an idiot."

There was a long, unsettling pause wherein I felt myself being studied with a most astute interest. When Basch finally spoke his tone was thoughtfully subdued, "No more than I." He said.

I faltered, "W-what...?" I found myself astutely aware of our close proximity now that my embarrassment was momentarily forgotten, and as the silence continued the space between us shrank. His breath tickled my skin and a tingling sensation spread all through my body in the sudden anticipation of something I had never entertained until now.

My eyes widened and fear trickled down my back as realization dawned. _What am I doing?! _

We both pulled away, as if having shared the same thought. I swallowed hard and forced a feeble smile, but it was confused and disoriented. "I-I'd better go." I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Basch cleared his throat uneasily, "Yes."

"...should check on the, uh, the coordinates...and, oh! The fuel! I almost forgot." I sprang to my feet, having discovered a real reason that would drag me away from the unfamiliar ache now growing beneath my chest. It didn't _want _to go.

But it just wasn't proper, was it? I headed for the stairs, but I couldn't help stopping at the bottom to glance behind me. What if I'd hurt him? Or worse, what if he had taken it the wrong way?

Basch smiled distantly though, as if nothing had happened. "Go on. I will be up later"

"O-ok." I left, a small burden lifted for the time being.

It occurred to me as I was climbing up on deck that I was starving...and that this ship probably never used fuel.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know I said I thought I'd have quicker updates, but my job took a bad turn and I lost all my privileges, including my computer and writing. That hasn't been going well. Buuut, I really enjoyed this chapter and I'm back into writing mode. I'm going to force myself to start the next one as soon as I get this posted because I like this story, so don't worry. I will finish this and I promise this time--that's right, I'm promising--that the next update will be quicker (assuming that this chapter gets some love from you guys). I don't have time to be procrastinating like this. Oh, and I can't remember if they actually had sailing ship-like airships, so bear with me if I messed that up. 

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and reviews makes me incandescently happy, so for pete's sake don't leave me hanging. If you have to tell me it's BAD, I'd just assume hear about that too rather than nothing at all. It's the only mail I get you know, haha. Thank you everyone. I realize that some writers make a point to respond to every review they receive and that I have not done so in the past--however, if any of you would _like _me to respond, I am more than happy to.

Take care,

Faerlyte


	7. It Never Ends

**Fall into Ecstacy**

**Chapter 7: It Never Ends  
**

_By Kaasan Faerlyte B._

**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy XII and its characters are the property of Square Enix. On the off chance that someone from Square Enix finds my plot so captivating that they must acquire my mad writing skills, I am willing to negotiate (haha).

**Author's Note: **See? See?! I updated really fast this time. I'm a little disappointed with the last chapter's reception though. For a while there I wasn't convinced I'd break the 10 review barrier - that's what I generally strive to achieve. Buuut, I did, so here we are.

* * *

**  
**

We arrived in Rabanastre at the predicted two days without incident. The weather was cloudy and threatening rain again as Dalmasca was entering the wet season, but the air tasted fresh and clean. It was good to be in safe hands again.

A radio message had been sent ahead of us and an escort was waiting when we entered the city's airway. We were then taken through to the castle's private shuttle bay where the public eye could not see. With a lot of luck, no one would know what precious cargo we carried on board.

The journey had been too easy though. Sigmund was not the kind of man to give up that quickly. It had the distinct feel of false security.

Larsa and Basch were given warm and courteous welcomes by the Queen's administrators and officers, but tension hung heavy in the air. Whether it was due to our surprise arrival or other matters of personal concern, I couldn't tell. They greeted me with pleasant, but guarded gratitude and I had a sudden impulse to march straight back to the ship and leave.

It was that unspoken truth that always kept me away from this place – the knowledge that I didn't belong here. Ashe might have done something about it if she had known or had the time to deal with it, but a Queen could only do so much. She couldn't watch everyone all the time, and, while our past adventures had changed her, she was still born of royalty and raised to believe in it.

I didn't really mind anyway.

The General of Dalmasca's military met us as we were ushered from the airdock. He was a bangaa by the name of Kang with ashen colored skin and a rounded nose, towering at nearly seven feet tall. I had met him several times in the past while frequenting the castle for visits or to dance for a party and thought highly of him. His nature tended towards the quiet and subdued, and he spoke common with a smooth elegance that was not typical of his race. He was also quite blind..

Kang stood impassively, his back impossibly straight as his head hovered in line with the top frame of the doorway. He took his station more seriously than any person I knew, hume and bangaa alike. His armor, while simple, was polished and smoothed to a bright sheen, and he wore a helm plumed with orange and green feathers. A green silk bandana was tied elegantly over his eyes.

"That's Kang." I whispered into Basch's ear.

Basch nodded in recognition.

As one of few bangaas holding high station in hume society, Kang was a legend among his people and well-known through out all Ivalice. When Ashe had returned to the throne three years ago, the military had been in shambles. Kang's arrival had ultimately saved the country from another kind of ruin. He had taken a broken, scattered army and had built it into a force to be feared and respected, all within a year's time.

No one would dare challenge Ashe's rule so long as Kang was at her side.

The giant approached with an easy, confident stride that belied his obvious blindness, and he bowed respectively to the Emperor, "Welcome, your Lordship." He bowed again to Basch and myself, "And to you, Lady Penelo, Sir Gabranth."

Basch wore the armor of Judge Magister and so was thus greeted with his brother's title, as protocol dictated. "Greetings General." He responded in kind and the two grasped hands. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

Kang inclined his head in humble thanks, "Likewise, Knight. The Queen awaits– follow me."

He turned gracefully for so large a creature, ducking beneath the door frame, and led us away. Judging by the lack of people within the halls, Kang was making an effort to avoid further exposure. He kept a brisk pace with a long stride that I nearly had to jog to keep up with.

I was starting to have reservations about seeing Ashe again when we arrived at the audience chamber. Standing in the presence of such beautiful mastery and elegance always made me feel insignificant. The great pillars twisted majestically towards high ceilings painted in murals and the floor glistened white on either side of a long, velvet carpet leading up to the throne. White marble statues of heroes and Gods guarded the path.

Kang closed the doors behind us and I found myself trapped in a dream. He proceeded to escort us to the throne at the far end of the hall. Ashe was already on her feet and striding quietly forth to intercept us, her head held high. She wore a silken white gown with long flowing sleeves and a gold embroidered girdle wrapped loosely about her hips.

Her smile embraced each of us in turn before settling intently on the Knight to Larsa's right. Basch bowed courteously, "My lady." He murmured.

My body suddenly felt very heavy, like a stone, and I smiled stiffly into space.

"It has been too long, Basch." Ashe replied softly. She turned to Larsa and dipped low in respect, "Your Lordship, may I welcome you to Dalmasca. We are relieved that you have arrived in good health."

Larsa returned the gesture, "We are in your debt, your Majesty."

"There is much we have to discuss," She replied seriously and pivoted deftly on her heel, "This way."

The queen and her guard lead us into a private ante-chamber where we could speak freely. It was small, but cozy and I was glad to sit down on a soft chair while they exchanged the latest news on the rebellion in Archadia. Kang relayed what information their spies had managed to glean from the situation following our escape from the palace.

Apparently the mercenary band responsible for the attack had abandoned their mission once Larsa had disappeared and Sigmund had resumed control of the palace thereafter. Of the men who had fought for the Emperor's sake there was no word and the truth had been carefully concealed within a well-developed lie.

Judge "Gabranth" was now officially a traitor to the Empire, ironically. Not only that, but he was also in cohorts with a sinister "witch" whose womanly charms and erotic dancing were potentially deadly. I had to try very hard not to hide myself beneath the table when a few eyes strayed my way with unrestrained amusement. There were prices on our heads big enough to feed, clothe, and house all of the homeless people in Rabanastre.

Basch shook his head and sighed, "It never ends."

Also, the senate had taken control of the throne and would remain as the governing power until the Emperor returned or someone else was appointed. The Archadian military had regrouped and was busily repairing the damages within the palace, and the Judges who still claimed "loyalty" to the throne were at large scouring the area for Gabranth and his "wench".

"The senate is obviously behind this." Basch stated bluntly, carefully skipping over that last part. "One of their spies confessed on the night of the attack. A _loyal_ Judge killed him before we could question him further."

My heart twisted slightly at that. Greishem's good deed had earned him his death, but I suppose that was the real justice behind it.

Ashe bowed her head grimly, "The situation is dire."

"We do not wish to involve you if we can avoid it." Larsa conveyed earnestly, "Dalmasca need not endanger herself for my sake."

The queen shook her head, pondering, "No, I don't believe it will endanger us. Besides which we are already involved."

"What is it that they want do you think?" I asked hesitantly. I hadn't meant to say anything at all, but the question had been nagging at the back of my mind.

"Compliance." Basch answered. "They want the Emperor on strings. I imagine they mean this as a warning. However, I don't believe that Sigmund would be averse to removing Larsa permanently if it came down that"

The debate was put on hold and we were given rooms to bath and refresh ourselves. Dinner would be served in two hours, after which discussions of strategy would recommence. Ashe clearly stated Dalmasca's intentions to assist the Emperor in whatever way it could and our meeting was adjourned.

As we were dismissed from her majesty's presence and I turned to go, brooding quietly, Ashe's voice suddenly called me back. The others did not wait, though Basch did pause, but it was only for a moment and then they were both gone. Kang, however, remained on hand.

Ashe's gaze was soft and sad as I faced her. She looked so much older than her years.

"Yes, your majesty?" It still felt strange to say it out loud. The past was hard to forget.

"I wish that there were more time." She told me then, a slight frown on her face. "We have not spoken for some while."

I smiled in surprise, "You shouldn't worry yourself over that." I told her reassuringly, "I understand."

Ashe inclined her head in respect. "I wanted to thank you."

My brow furrowed in confusion, "What for?"

"For bringing Larsa and Basch here safely." She answered. "If there is anything–"

"It was really nothing." I interjected politely, but I had to hesitate as a thought occurred to me. There really was no reason for me to stay for the discussion this evening. I had no place in the political struggles of royalty and would only make myself a nuisance.

What I really needed was to leave as soon as possible. Vaan and the others were already on borrowed time and I couldn't afford to dally anymore. It was time to take my leave, never mind the insatiable part of me that wished I could stay...wished that I could keep a small piece of this world that I'd been privileged to know for a few days.

Ashe regarded me skeptically, "You are certain?"

"There is one thing..." I began reluctantly and proceeded to explain Vaan's plight.

Ashe maintained a steady calm through out the telling of my story, despite the disconcerting news on top of everything else. Her eyes were guarded – there was a time when her fondness for Balthier had run deeper than mere respect.

But Ashe was a seasoned warrior who met her obstacles with a cool head and she took the news in stride. She spared no time in assenting to my request, "I will send word immediately to prepare for your departure."

"Thank you." I answered, relieved. "And...please don't tell Basch where I'm going. He doesn't need to know."

The queen arched a delicate brow at that, her eyes thoughtful. "If that is what you want."

"Y-yes." I stammered.

To my surprise, Ashe stepped forward and embraced me tightly. "Gods' speed to you." She said, her voice straining for the first time. "Be safe."

I feigned a nonchalant smile as we parted, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

_Yeah, as in, I'm probably going to die._

Kang held the door open for me as I passed. A servant was waiting in the hall to show me to my room. I glanced back as I left and waved goodbye to the bangaa.

He nodded in acknowledgment and softly shut the door.

There was a dull ache in my heart as I imagined what the others would think when they discovered my absence. I convinced myself that it was the necessary thing to do. I couldn't allow the promise that Basch had made years ago to jeopardize his greater responsibility to the Emperor. I would simply disappear, like any good sky pirate would.

_So here our paths must part again._ I stepped quietly, keeping a weather eye out for the familiar horned helm, just in case. Basch would be with Larsa however, which should allow me the opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

It was easier this way. Saying goodbye would only make it hurt more in the end and I couldn't bear that. A part of me was being left behind that I would never get back.

I blinked away tears as the maid promptly made a turn to stop at one of many doors lining the guest wing of the castle. She unlocked it with a large set of keys and bid that I enter.

"I have prepared a bath. Soap and towels are beside the tub." She explained. "Her majesty also asked that I give you this." The maid handed me a soft bundle wrapped in tissue paper.

"Oh?" I paused, startled, before awkwardly accepting the gift, "Thank you."

The maid curtsied, "Good day, my lady." Then she was gone.

My hands shook as I gingerly unwrapped the parcel. I elicited a tiny gasp as the contents were revealed, shimmering softly. The fabric felt heavenly beneath my fingers as I cautiously ran my hand over it. I took the package to the bed and gingerly laid out the pieces with a sharp intake of air.

It was the most beautiful dancing ensemble I'd ever seen, made entirely of burgundy velvet and trimmed with exquisite golden embroidery. The harem pants were shorter than the ones I regularly wore, reaching down only to the knee with slits down the side and paper thin coins dangling from the waist. There was matching halter-top choli, rimmed with more chimes and cut short to expose the stomach. Lastly was a black silk scarf to drape over the shoulders.

I feared to touch it and risk marring its beauty. I couldn't accept such a gift, could I? If I were a true sky pirate I wouldn't hesitate, and yet...it seemed too lovely to wear.

Well, I didn't have to wear it. I could keep it for a special occasion, I decided, and left it lying there while I stripped down in anticipation of a hot bath.

The water was wonderfully soothing to the aches and pains wrought from two days of non-stop flying. My hair was ratty and my skin lodged with everything from dirt to grease. I loved to fly, but I hated dealing with the mechanics behind it. It could be such a filthy job.

Life required all kinds of sacrifice...

_Some more painful than others, _I mused sadly.

I knew what I had to do though and I wasn't about to let Vaan, Balthier, or Fran down. I'd do everything within my power to find them if it killed me. At least I'd die with a clean conscience.

The bath was too short, but I was glad to be clean again. As I came closer and closer to finally leaving, the truth began to sink in that I really was going back to that place. It no longer felt like the surreal dream that it had been for the past two days and my sense of urgency was growing.

I combed out my hair, gazing idly out the window as I wove it into two matching braids. Lightning flickered within the clouds on high and thunder periodically rumbled the walls. It was a typical rainy season day in Dalmasca. Normally it would not be as much of a bother, but the ship that I was commandeering had one glaring fault and that was its openness to the elements.

The weather was akin to the turmoil going inside me too. I liked the rain, but not when it was raining in my head. There it was just cold, dark, and lonely.

_Time to go_.

I re-wrapped Ashe's gift and silently departed the room. There was an unsettling quietness as I walked the halls. No one was about and there was no echo of sound in far of places. It was as if a spell of silence had been cast.

I hugged the bundle to my chest as a profound loneliness engulfed me in its suffocating veil. Dread gnawed at my gut as my feet seemed to drag reluctantly towards my destination. There had always been someone with me before, someone to lean on and depend on when I forgot my role.

My friends had all been warriors who I followed with great pride. I fed off their vigor and courage. With them I felt invincible; without them I was lost.

Shadows walked the halls around me, but I didn't see them I was so buried within myself. Marching footsteps and distant shouts sounded out behind me, but I paid them no mind. This was their world and mine was somewhere far beneath it. I couldn't afford to get drawn up in their battles anymore.

The men standing guard before the door to the ship-bay nodded wordlessly as I approached and I was given passage through. Everything was prepared, just as Ashe had promised. She even included provisions for the trip, which saved me an extra stop.

The hum of the ships engines met my ears as I walked across the landing pad. Two air traffic officers were manning the control panel and waved me past. The airlock doors parted with a groan, releasing a great gasp of air.

Beads of moisture sprayed on the wind, clinging to my skin with cold tenacity as I grasped the ladder to climb aboard. As I reached the deck a noise from below drew my attention. A castle guard had burst through the doors, followed by the two who had been standing outside, and the three engaged the two flight officers in urgent conversation. The first guard's hands gestured around wildly at first, and then pointed at me.

Two of them left in haste, their hands on the hilts of their swords. The third jogged to the base of the ship and called me down. A quarantine was officially in affect and I was to report back to my room immediately, I was told.

I hesitated, glancing towards the outside with longing. Another figure emerged, but this time it was the bangaa general, Kang. He bellowed to the guard irritably and ordered him to assist in the East Wing of the castle. Then he looked at me with a slight nod and promptly disappeared.

I breathed a sigh of relief and signaled one of the officers who remained to detach the anchor rope. The man complied and was offering a farewell salute when another shout resounded from below. Alarms went off inside my head and I ignored the voice, my hands taking the wheel in sudden determination to be rid of this place.

"Damn it, Penelo–Wait!"

My heart stopped and I faltered.

I felt my legs grow weak as I reluctantly stepped to the railing to peer down below.

Judge Master 'Gabranth' moved swiftly to intercept the ladder that I'd neglected to pull up and the next thing I knew, Basch was standing before me, his cape swirling furiously about his ankles. He pinned me with the dark, abysmal stare that the helm always seemed to provoke and I suppressed a shudder.

"Basch," I started, swallowing hard. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Fulfilling a promise." He returned evenly.

I thought my heart might break. _You can't... _I shook my head, eyes glossy, "No." I refused. "I release you from that oath. Let me go."

Basch covered the distance between us so swiftly that I had scarcely taken breath when he suddenly cast aside his helm and kissed me with a calm intensity that set my world spinning wildly out of control. A fuzzy warmth kindled in the pit of my stomach and wrapped me in a blanket of blissful security. I forgot everything; the ship, Vaan, Larsa, the fact that I'd never been kissed in my life and didn't know what I was doing–it all vanished.

Then he pulled away and I felt the life sucked out of me as I opened my eyes to reality. Basch's armor was cold and hard, and yet my skin was on fire. He gazed down at me, his eyes tenderly pleading.

I realized I was trembling. "You cheated." I murmured accusingly.

The corner of his mouth twitched ever so faintly in a smile. "Did it work?"

That look was infectious. I couldn't maintain a scowl for even a second in light of his deceptively cunning eyes. "Bastard." I whispered in resignation.

"-son of a peasant." He finished.

"I hate to interrupt," a tentative voice called from our left, "but I've been informed of a rather disturbing development within the castle, which compels me to make myself scarce."

Basch straightened with a grimace and cast a chastising glance at the two figures leaning casually on either side of the mast. Kang politely averted his gaze elsewhere, arms crossed, while Larsa grinned with unabashed pleasure.

"Indeed." Basch drew flatly.

Kang stepped forth, his expression now grave, "The enemy is here. Her majesty requests that his Lordship be taken elsewhere," He explained, pausing for a moment before finishing the thought, "– on your quest. My services are at your disposal."

My jaw fell open in abject horror. "You can't be serious." _What?! That was ridiculous...why?!_

"My orders are clear." Kang replied simply. His face shifted intently at me as if he could see me as clear as day.

A ghostly memory took shape in my mind, standing before the gates of a dead city with staff in hand, and then I understood.

I frowned slightly. The buried city may be an important piece of forgotten bangaa history, but that didn't explain bringing the Emperor along on what could be a suicide mission. Or the fact that he would be abandoning Ashe, but then she was the one who had sent him.

Something wasn't adding up.

"Well don't just stand there," Larsa straightened himself regally, his eyes twinkling, "I've got one more adventure left in me before I surrender to the masses...and other things"

_But who am I to question them? _

My shoulders slumped in defeat as all attention shifted to me expectantly. "Fine then!" I threw my arms out in a display of exasperation and whirled away from them, huffing._ Men._

But I hid a surreptitious smile as I steered the ship out into the storm.

The air was humid and wet, but warm. The rain had subsided into a light drizzle for the moment. I was mildly concerned about the airship's computer system. It was designed as a touch panel with a protective clear covering against the weather, but I had reservations about its efficiency.

It had gotten us this far though.

Then, just like that, all the screens went dead and everything from my maps to the auto pilot – anything controlled by the electronic system – just went blank. It wasn't a short circuit. I don't know what it was, but I felt like blaming the idiot whose brilliant idea it was to install the system in the first place.

_Engineers..._I thought grumpily.

A heavy drop of rain landed squarely on my forehead and I sighed inwardly. It was going to be a very long trip. My only consolation was that technically free flying was what the ship was designed for, but that meant manning the wheel at all times and relying on a compass to navigate. I had some experience, but not near enough to feel remotely comfortable in my present position.

The rain thickened.

I slammed my fists into the panel with an uncharacteristic growl. Now that both my hands were throbbing in pain, I sagged against the unforgiving screen and let out a pitiful whimper.

It was than that I realized someone had been made privy of my situation, probably when I started growling, and had come up behind me. "Dare I ask what happened?" Basch mused.

"The computer died." I blurted out angrily.

Kang was the next to appear, "I sense intense displeasure."

"The computer died." I repeated, gritting my teeth. It was raining really hard now.

When Larsa finally arrived and had started to inquire as to the commotion, Basch and Kang, noting my growing displeasure, interrupted in quick unison,

"_The computer died."_

Larsa blinked, "Is that bad?"

I straightened, "It means I have to navigate the old fashioned way." I articulated morbidly. "It's not as exact and it will slow us down." _That was understatement of the year. _

"Oh," Larsa shrugged nonchallantly, "Well, I'm certain you can do it."

I bit my lip. The weight of their stares prodded me to say something to alleviate any possible doubt, whether I was capable of doing it or not. "Sure. Leave it to me." I waved them off and took the wheel in my shaking hands.

_I must be crazy. _

At that everyone dispersed and I found myself huddling over a compass, squinting into the stormy gray ahead, and crossing my fingers that I didn't ram a mountain. I had to slow us down for that very reason, which was going to hurt our traveling time, but the risk wasn't worth it.

The location of the canyon was North West of Rabanastre and due North of Raithwall's tomb on a large island surrounded by an inlet. It was a long way from here and it would probably take several days. If the storm cleared I might be able to make up some time, but that was _if _the storm cleared.

"Might I assist you in some way?" Unbeknownst to me, Basch had lingered to stand uneasily behind me as I maneuvered us through the fog.

"Oh, no, that's alright." I stole a cursory glance back, offering a nervous smile. Just looking at him now made my knees suddenly weak. I took a deep breath, my teeth clattering together. "Why don't you go inside?" I suggested. "You're soaking."

"And abandon my lady to the mercy of the elements?" Basch scowled, "I have my honor."

A loud snort resounded from below. Kang had materialized from the captain's quarters and tilted his head slightly at us, "I resent the implication, Knight."

Basch visibly winced, "You pardon, General." The Judge responded cordially, "You, of course, are exempted from the rule as long as one of us is thoroughly drenching ourselves for the lady's sake."

The bangaa let loose a gruff laugh, "Then my honor shall await its turn, sir Knight, should you require a relief." He vanished back inside.

I cast Basch a sidelong look, smirking dryly. "You know street urchin girls don't count, right?" I reminded him offhandedly. "I'll bet there are some ladies who would take offense from the comparison."

Basch sighed audibly, "My dear girl, when did you become such a snob?"

I gasped, taken aback. "What?!" I squeaked. "H-how can you say that? I never–that's not..." I groaned in frustration, "This is all your fault!"

"_My _fault?" Basch repeated, astonished.

"If you had just stayed behind like you were supposed to we wouldn't be having this conversation." I huffed. _Brilliant come back, Penelo. _

His eyes narrowed, "You have made my point."

My jaw dropped, bewildered. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You presume that social status should dictate how I feel towards you." He answered severely, "–that I should not honor my oath because you think yourself unworthy."

I faltered guiltily, "Well...maybe, but it still doesn't excuse what you did." I countered defensively and set my eyes on the sky ahead. "I don't know where ravishing young ladies falls under upholding the Knight's code of honor, but I've certainly never heard of it."

"Ravishing?!" I had no idea Basch could reach that high an octave.

I blushed furiously, crossing my arms in defiance. "You tricked me."

"I did no–" He stopped, exasperated, "Great Gods, Penelo, I'm too old for this."

"Excuse me?!" I whirled around. "_You _kissed _me_, not the other way around! Do you mean to say that it's my fault you just _had_ to go do something like that?"

"No!" Basch replied quickly, visibly flustered. "I mean to say that...it was an accident."

I gawked at him. "Oh! Well, thanks a heap! That just explains everything." I shot back. "You sure know how to make a lady feel good about herself. I guess the Knight's code must of missed that one too–"

Oh damn, he did it again. For someone who was too old for this, he was taking an awful lot of pleasure out of kissing me a second time. Not that I didn't find the sensation pleasing, as it involved him, but now I was thoroughly confused.

That really wasn't so deterring at the moment though.

The sudden sensation of gravity drawing us towards the starboard rail as the ship began to keel, however, was _ver_y deterring and the exchange came to an abrupt halt. I made a noise of panic as I flung myself at the spinning wheel. For a split second I thought my arms would dislocate as the weight of the ship and the force of the wind strained against my feeble two hands. It was Basch's intervention that ultimately saved me from that fate and together we were able to right the ship.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in a long, deeply relieved sigh. With an overwhelming sense of embarrassment I disentangled myself from the man who was inadvertent wrapped around me and the wheel both. _That_ could have been disastrous.

A throat cleared nearby and Basch and I turned apprehensively.

Kang stood quietly by the railing, seemingly watching us, his arms crossed. He spoke with an amiable charm, "Perchance you would take your leave, sir Knight. I dare say we all could welcome the reprieve."

"Indeed." Basch managed breathlessly and nodded in assent. "I shall retire."

I stared up at him, but he avoided my gaze and left without another word. My shoulders fell and I frowned deeply, wondering what else I could do wrong.

Kang touched my shoulder gently, "He will come around." was all he said.

That sounded just great, if only I knew what it was he was coming around _to_.

* * *

The rain eventually quit and we entered clear, starlit skies sometime in the middle of the night. Kang had not left my side except to retrieve a blanket for my comfort. For the most part, neither of us spoke much, except to comment on weather patterns and projected arrival times, assuming I was on course. We did broach the subject of Larsa'a current plight very briefly, but only at my prodding and Kang was reluctant to speak on it.

With clear skies I was able to increase speed and push the ship to maximum power. It seemed almost faster now that the computer had died, oddly. My hair was frazzled and my face hurt. Whoever had designed this thing must have been a loony.

Top speed was only meant for short bursts evidently. I had to find that out the hard way of course. Everything had been going just fine too, but fate just has to stick in its two gil. We were cruising at high elevation with the wind behind us when the top of the main sail snapped off.

We immediately began losing elevation and speed. The sails, as I was only just beginning to understand, were extremely crucial to the make up of the ship because they were part of what powered us. They absorbed energy from the sun, which then propelled us through the air. A sail coming off the mast was not bad, it was potentially catastrophic.

"Why can't I just get a break?!" I moaned and slowed the ship to an unstable halt.

The ship had auxiliary power from a magicite stone and the minor sails were still intact, so it might not kill us, but something had to be done before we risked going any further. So much for saving time...

Kang had fallen to port when the ship first dove and had just staggered back to my side when Basch and Larsa both appeared down below, glancing up in question..

"The main sail came off!" I shouted down at them, gesturing upwards at the mess above.

Basch nodded wordlessly and disappeared inside.

Larsa just stood and stared, mystified.

"I will go down to assist him." Kang began to announce, but I stopped him.

"Wait." I held up a hand, "I'll go. Just hold the wheel and keep the ship from tipping." I told him and raced down to the main deck.

I had to work up some courage before attempting to climb the rigging, but by the time Basch returned free of his armor I was far enough up that he couldn't possible argue my going. He caught me half way up the mast.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, smirking dryly as he came up beside me.

My face was as white as the sails.

"Go on up." Basch motioned when I made no reply, "I will carry the sail to you."

I nodded wordlessly and started to climb. It was one of the most agonizing thirty minutes of my life navigating those ropes while trying not to fall from the yardarm. Kang did a fine job of keeping us steady considering how suddenly I'd thrown the responsibility on him, but it was far from stable up here.

Basch did most of the work admittedly, but I did successfully tie two sections off. I couldn't help but notice that he stopped to test my knots, as if I wasn't capable of doing a decent job, but I was prepared to let it slide under the circumstances. It was a wonder my heart continued to beat it has missed so many watching him dangle precariously above certain death. His hands moved with such painstaking precision and patience, his eyes squinting in concentration, that I could've cried I was so terrified he would fall. Basch would do the job right if it took him all day though.

When the sail was secured in place once more we started to pick our way back down side by side. If one of us slipped, the other caught them.

Larsa embraced us both when we finally jumped the last few feet down to the deck.

"You're both mad." He declared, evidently relieved. "I thought I'd die watching you two up there."

"I thought _I'd _die." I answered emphatically, trembling. I glanced at Basch furtively, but could think of nothing to say that would do justice to the depth of my gratitude. "I guess I'd better relieve Kang. We won't be arriving for another two days at least."

"You intend to fly the rest of the way without stopping?" Basch asked, clearly disapproving.

I sighed, "I don't want us to lose any more time." I told him. "I'll be ok."

He didn't argue the point and I maintained my sanity most of the way. The days blended together without sleep to separate them, but I struggled through it. I was beginning to master the ship's controls and we were making better time than I anticipated, which put me in good spirits. Night had fallen again when I settled down into the canyon at the foot of the mountains where the gate to underground cavern was.

I was too exhausted to carry myself back to the cabin. Kang and Larsa assisted me into the captains quarters where I immediately fell asleep and didn't wake until well into the next afternoon. When I finally did, I could hear the low murmur of voices outside my door.

"They will have followed us." I heard Kang say.

"Yes." Basch agreed stoically.

"And we're fish out of water if the gate remains closed." Larsa finished ominously. "How did Vaan and the others get in if not this way?"

I grimaced. _They probably repelled straight down like a bunch of boneheads. They were lucky the sea creature hadn't swallowed them all. _

I sat up groggily and felt the tender sting of sore muscles. My staff was leaning up against the wall at the foot of the bed.

"_Use the staff."_

That was our way in. I stood up slowly and elicited a sharp moan of pain as my shoulders shrieked in protest. Outside the conversation had stopped.

I went through the painful process of brushing my hair and dragging on a more travel worthy set of clothes. Slowly, but surely my muscles were loosening and each little movement didn't hurt so much. I retrieved my staff and started to leave. There was a knock on the door before my hand had reached the handle. "I'm up." I mumbled tiredly and pushed it open with a grunt.

It swung open smoothly, revealing three gloomy faces. They immediately transformed into that of concern as I swayed in the doorway, rubbing my eyes of sleep. I probably felt better than I looked.

"There is a problem." Kang stated grimly.

"I can open the gate." I assured them and trudged on. "Jovan told me how."

The three of them exchanged bewildered glances as I passed, but no one moved to question.

I slung a bow over my shoulder, grabbing a quiver of arrows and a survival pack on my way out. Soon the others filed out behind me, none of them speaking until we had abandoned the ship and stood before a very familiar, very ominous, solid steel door.

"I have come home, Jakarda." Kang murmured and knelt before it humbly.

"_It is time." _A breeze blew past us, stirring up wisps of sand.

My fingers tightened around the shaft of the staff and I approached the door purposefully. The wood pulsed with energy as I stepped to a languid dance, twisting around to the rhythm throbbing in my veins, and the staff began to glow. As the power reached its peak I stopped within a whirlwind of sand, planted my feet, and released it with a slight flick of the wrist.

The spell sealing the doors exploded with a crack and shattered into pieces. The broken magic dispersed into the air with a sigh and a grinding noise emitted from the gates. Slowly, the doors began to part.

My heart was beating fast. I felt drained and I'd only been up for a few minutes. The others appeared beside me, staring in speechless wonder, and a great sorrow enveloped us. The anguish of lost souls awaited within that darkness.

Someone grasped my hand and squeezed it gently, waking me from a mild trance. I looked up and Basch stood resolutely beside me, ready and willing.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He smiled down at me. "Let us march into oblivion together."

And so we entered the darkness, the future no clearer than the path on which we now trod. But somehow, we must prevail.

* * *

**_More _author's notes: **And so our brave heroes, with the newest victim, set out into the underground and impending doom, mwahahaha! Right, anyhow, was this chapter more satisfactory? I happen to like the bangaas in FFXII and was annoyed that one didn't join the party, which is why I wanted to incorporate them as a main part of my story. I hope I've done them justice. 

Chapter 8 is waiting for revision and should be done in the next week. Encouragement is always a good way to move things along a little faster. I've written several chapters ahead so that I have a better idea of how the story is going to play out, which also helps me to revise previous chapters. Everything flows together so much better that way. I've gone back and edited chapters 1-6 again too--no major changes, but I tried to smoothen the dialogue a little more and to fill in any minor gaps that might surface in the future.

Well then, I hope it was an enjoyable read. Take care everyone,

Faerlyte


	8. The Broken Pact

**Fall into Ecstasy**

**Chapter 8: The Broken Pact**

_By Kaasan Faerlyte B._

**Disclaimer: **I wonder if I should even bother to keep writing these. I think I've made it pretty plain that I'm not staking any claims on Final Fantasy XII or its characters.**  
**

**Special thanks to Alc Fluteo - **Your inspiration has provided me a tantalizing solution to a major plot in my story. Thank you, thank you, you are now my hero.

**Yo! **Here we go. Read and enjoy!

* * *

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. 

There was something faintly familiar in that...

The gate closed behind us with a resounding slam and surrendered the corridor to darkness. A still silence greeted the restless tension that hovered in our wake. Everyone waited with breaths held, not daring to move and possibly awaken the cavern's wrath.

Nothing stirred within–not a flutter of wings or the skitter of tiny feet. There was an emptiness in the air that seemed to grieve. It was as if the place had been abandoned by everything, the living and dead alike.

I licked my lips, apprehensively clutching the staff to my chest as a nervous tingle spread through my body. My eyes had adjusted to the dark, but there was little more to see than vague outlines of the others standing around me. There was only a faint glow emitting from tiny organisms clustered in parts of the ceiling, too high to cast light on the floor.

A scrape of someone's feet along the floor rippled the surface of silence. My foot was abruptly assaulted by the heel of a shoe and I let out an echoing yelp of surprise.

"Ouch!" I hopped to the side, nursing the injured toe gingerly, and crashed into a metal chest plate. That hurt more than I liked to admit

Basch elicited a grunt of surprise and reached out to steady me, only to inadvertently grab a portion of my anatomy that would've been considered very improper had anyone been able to see. I gasped, blushing to the tips of my ears as his hand promptly slid down to a more reasonable resting place, which only served to worsen the sensation burning the surface of my skin. The feeling was evidently mutual as we both jerked apart.

My back collided with something warm and solid, sending said victim staggering with a loud "oof".

"My apologies," Larsa managed as he regained his footing. "I didn't see you there."

I frowned in confusion, "We can't see anything."

The initial tension of entering the unknown had petered out into nothingness as the source of our dread had failed to appear. Despite our fumbling about there was still no sign of the cavern's regular inhabitants. But where had the light gone?

"There is something over there." Larsa indicated and darted off without another word.

"My Lord!" Basch called urgently and scrambled after him.

I inhaled sharply, "Hey! Wait for me!"

It didn't occur to me at the time to wonder what had become of Kang. He was not behind me when I ran after the others, but I was too busy listening to the ensuing argument up ahead of me to take much notice. I skidded to a halt where Basch and Larsa were standing face to face, oblivious to me. There was something luminescent flickering in the wall next to them. It looked like the ruined remains of a sun crystal.

"Really Basch, is this completely necessary?" Larsa was saying rather sharply. "Am I not even permitted five steps from your vicinity?"

"We should _all_ take care to stay together." Basch iterated firmly. "You more than anyone."

"I assure you I am quite capable of handling myself." Larsa sighed inwardly and turned to examine the crystal.

I cleared my throat uncertainly and walked up beside him, peering curiously at it. The crystal had been broken, leaving a jagged edged base. Even so it put off enough light that I could see Larsa's face clearly. His eyes were eager and bright.

"It has been damaged." The Emperor murmured thoughtfully and bent down to the search the ground. When he straightened there was a crystal shard in his hand. He held it up to its live counterpart and it shimmered pale blue, but it held no light.

My brow furrowed worriedly, gazing down the dark passage. "That's strange. There were lots of them before..."

"Perhaps someone anticipated our return and thought to hinder our progress." Basch suggested ominously. "It is unlikely that natural phenomenon would have decimated the entire colony."

The screech of rusted hinges from somewhere behind us drew everyone around sharply, hands on their weapons. Across the hall was pitch black, but there was no mistaking the sound of footfall or the whine of a door swinging sluggishly. Then it was quiet.

For a split instant no one flinched. Something flared to light through the ajar doorway, casting giant shadows on the walls. A tall figure emerged from the room with a flaming torch in his hand, illuminating a silver plumed helm and the silk bandana that concealed his eyes.

"Torches." Kang said.

There was a collective sigh of relief and we slowly edged our way to where the bangaa stood waiting. The light, while comforting in one way, was also a blatant announcement of our presence. If the undead were only lurking in the shadows, they would have no trouble finding us.

"There are more where this came from." Kang explained with a nod at the room he had just exited. "This seems to be an old military outpost."

"There must be other rooms then." Larsa stated excitedly. His gaze traveled along the walls, searching.

"I imagine so." The bangaa replied, tilting his head. "I sense nothing of hostile nature in our vicinity, for now."

I could just make out the faint outline of another arched door down the way, but that was as far as the torchlight reached. A military outpost probably would have many rooms for housing the guards. It was too long a journey to the city to travel back and forth daily.

Basch disappeared inside the room and returned a moment later with another torch. He struck a light and the flames srpang to life. "Stay on your guard." He conveyed darkly. "There were zombies here when we passed through."

I glanced around worriedly, "Where's Larsa?"

Kang suddenly tensed, arching his head.

A sword slid from its sheath from down the corridor and struck flesh. There was a muffled thump of a body hitting the ground with an inhuman groan.

"I am here." Came a distant and unconcerned voice. "And I have found your zombies."

The three of us set out in a sprint and found Larsa trying another door without much success. A rotting corpse lay twitching on the floor, its head some feet away, but there were no other signs of the enemy. I shivered in revulsion and quickly disposed of the remains with a holy spell.

Kang had edged further down the corridor, unbuckling his axe as the darkness opened before him and revealed empty space. If there were other enemies nearby, they were not showing themselves.

Basch sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping slightly in evident frustration. He kept a vigilant eye on our surroundings and voiced no protest when the door finally relinquished to Larsa's insistent prodding with a soft creak. However, his face was that of a man painfully resigned.

"There." The Emperor exclaimed with satisfaction and glanced back, his hand extended expectantly towards the brooding knight. "Your torch?"

Basch handed it over wordlessly. He hovered close at Larsa's side, one hand gripping the hilt of his sword, as they entered the room.

I cast a quick glance over my shoulder at Kang before following the others. The bangaa had taken up position just beyond the door as guard.

"All military outposts contain records." Larsa started to explain as he looked around. He came to another door at the back and stopped to inspect it, giving the handle an experimental tug. It didn't budge. "Here. This is locked. Can you break it?"

"I will try." The knight responded and Larsa move aside.

The door shattered with one blow and a plume of dust lifted off the floor of the adjoining room. Basch entered first with the torch, Larsa second, and me last. I started to wrinkle my nose and sneezed instead.

It was very dry and musty. The room was small, but lined entirely with wood from floor to ceiling. An old desk sat in the far left corner, surrounded by stacks of moldy books and rolled up parchment. There were empty bookcases, their contents strewn across the floor.

My eyes traveled slowly about the room to stop sharply on the bed where the dusty remains of what may have been a bangaa lay. I inhaled sharply and grasped Basch's arm, pointing.

The knight approached the grim set of bones with admirable poise. I imagine he'd seen much worse in his line of work though. I could shrug at most things, but when it came to any remains that were evenly remotely hume-like, it gave me the willies.

I edged up behind him and peaked furtively at the bed's permanent occupant. It had been lying on its back when it died, as if in sleep. There weren't any broken bones that I could see either. Maybe poison?

"I wonder what killed him?" I mused softly, leaning closer than I ever imagined myself capable of. It was a bangaa for certain–there was no mistaking its skull now that I had a closer look. He was our first evidence of the people that had once inhabited the place and I was unusually curious about how he had come to be here when no other of his kin had been found.

"I doubt we shall ever know." Basch concluded.

"Wait a moment," Larsa called out from behind us. He was bent over the desk with his hands planted on the edge, hovering above an opened book. His eyes brightened abruptly as he scanned the page and he gave a triumphant laugh, "There." He jabbed a finger at it and squinted, deciphering something, "I can't be sure for the writing is faded and my knowledge of the dialect is limited, but I believe it's referring to a disease."

Basch grunted, remarking dryly, "I stand corrected." He approached the desk and gazed down at the book, uncomprehending. "You can read this?"

Larsa gave a hesitant nod, "Only to a small degree however. Much of this I cannot make out for it is far older than any languages I'm familiar with."

I went to join them, standing at Larsa's other side. It was certainly old. Migello had taught me some bangaa writing, but this was barely recognizable in comparison. I was able to comprehend the word for "disease" though, or was it "plague"? There were others too that were familiar, but I had forgotten their meanings.

"Can you make out anything else?" Basch asked.

The Emperor's brow wrinkled in concentration and he licked his lips, "'The gate has closed.'" He read aloud, "'The gate has closed and the keepers have vanished. We cannot get out.'" Larsa stopped and was silent for a while, blinking. "What?"

"What is it?" Basch prodded..

Larsa shook his head dazedly. "There's something here...but that can't be right." He muttered, bewildered. "It speaks here about another city–a human city–above on the mountain."

"What city?" I blurted out. "There's nothing there."

"It was destroyed." Larsa confirmed.

"Quite thoroughly apparently." Basch said, arching a quizzical brow.

Larsa straightened slowly, one hand beneath his chin while the other braced his elbow. "Few things in this world are capable of such complete devastation." He murmured darkly. "Only one that I have been unfortunate enough to witness."

My brow furrowed as the obvious eluded me. I racked my brain for the answer and found it with a slight gasp, "You mean nethicite?"

A morbid silence crept into the room and no one spoke for a long time.

Basch's expression was masked as he lifted his head and looked away from the book, "Let us hope we are wrong."

Something flickered in his eyes, but it was gone before I thought to say anything.

Larsa finished deciphering what he could of the first page and went to turn back to the previous one. The parchment crumbled on contact and he let out a curse.

I glanced at him in genuine surprise. I'd ever heard anything of the like come out of his mouth, but he was completely oblivious.

"Well, I wasn't having much success reading it anyway." The Emperor maintained with a sigh. "We'd best move on if we want to reach the others in time."

"Indeed." Basch agreed and the three of us filed out of the room.

Kang was waiting back into the main passage, facing our destination. He had set down his torch in a holder on the wall and kept a defensive stance beyond with both hands gripping his axe.

The bangaa inclined his head at us, "What did you find?"

Basch relayed the details quickly and the two exchanged a look that spoke volumes of something I hadn't been made privy to. Kang hummed a sigh as the two broke eye contact. He seemed to be contemplating something, but whatever it was he chose not to divulge to the rest of us and shouldered his weapon.

"I sense a presence up ahead." The bangaa warned. "They are few, but be wary."

We pressed on cautiously, but only encountered a three wayward zombies. They were disposed of without incident and we proceeded onward to the elevator shaft that I had accidentally discovered three years ago. It didn't take a very experienced eye to see that it was in a hopeless state of disrepair.

"I wouldn't stake my life on this." Larsa said. "It doesn't appear to go down very far either."

"Then the stairs it must be." Basch declared.

My heart sank. It had taken over a day to climb the stairs and that was with magic influence and a lot of angry dead people running behind us. At least it would be down hill.

Larsa now held the second torch as we approached the top of the winding staircase that disappeared into deep abyss. The toe of his right shoe eased over the edge as he gazed below with widened eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Basch, who had gone mildly pale.

"How far down is it?" Larsa inquired, suitably amazed.

"A day's journey." The knight responded, admirably keeping his composer as his charge stood precariously above a long, gruesome death. "And I suggest we get started."

Basch lead the way while Kang took up the rear guard and Larsa walked beside me. The path was narrower than I remembered, but then I'd been somewhat sidetracked before. There was no light aside from the two torches we carried, but the pace was slow and easy.

We'd been hiking down for more than an hour when I was viciously attacked by a bat no bigger than my hand. I let out a startled shout and I reached back to slap at the offending beast as it flailed helplessly in the confines of my hair. The others had pulled out their weapons, expecting the worst up until the point where they turned to witness the spectacle before them.

I will not admit that the bat was in fact giving its best effort to escape. It was clearly a planned assault and I had the scratches on my face to prove it, never mind that they'd occurred in the midst of my wrenching him away. His tiny claws were beating furiously at my face in what he no doubt considered self defense and he vanished the instant I let go.

I exhaled shakily, smoothing my hair and dabbing at one cut along the side of my face with a finger. There was a trace of blood on it when I pulled back. "Sorry about that." I mumbled, hiding my embarrassment as I pretended to dust off my knees.

"Here." A faintly familiar cream-colored kerchief was pushed within my line of sight.

My gaze lifted furtively, catching Basch's eye as I reached out to accept it with a uncertain smile. A repugnant gasp, followed by a, "Good God man, don't give her _that._" interrupted the exchange and Larsa thrust another, immaculate white handkerchief into my hand. "I'm sorry, but I must insist. I have yet to see him clean that thing."

Basch blinked speechlessly at the offending article in his hand before looking up and noting the obvious horror that I couldn't help pass over my face. His brow furrowed and he regarded Emperor with a deeply offended scowl. "That's rubbish." He proclaimed seriously. "I have washed it many times over the years."

"Over the _years?_" I repeated, aghast.

"My point exactly." Larsa emphasized. He patted Basch on the shoulder with a genuine smile of affection, "We understand, Basch. It can only be a consequence of advanced age."

I had to look away to avoid laughing at the expression that dawned on Basch's face. He stuffed his handkerchief back into its hiding place with a grunt, scowled, and whirled away, muttering under his breath about the lack of respect for elders and the impertinence of youth.

Kang, who had otherwise been silence during the episode, was futilely holding a chuckle back.

"I can hear you." Basch drew out flatly as he set off down the stairs.

The bangaa straightened regally, his teeth bared in an unrepentant grin, "Your pardon, sir Knight. I laugh with you of course. I would not wash my own at all, but for my Queen's insistence."

I cringed, almost missing a step, and Larsa shook his head with an amused eye roll.

Basch laughed up ahead, clearly undisturbed by the notion. "A true warrior." He said.

At that Larsa's face changed, his mouth falling slightly agape. "Excuse me," He beckoned seriously and hastened after the knight. "Hey, I am a warrior!"

"Not precisely, my lord." Basch contended and a lively debate ensued.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders helplessly as I trailed after the two. Larsa eventually returned, muttering quietly to himself. Judging by his sudden change in mood I guessed that he had lost the argument.

"You can have this back." I said to him and returned his handkerchief. "Thanks."

He cracked a gracious smile. "My pleasure."

Time seemed to pass effortlessly for the first part of the journey, but as we drew inevitably closer to the bottom a growing sense of unease rooted itself in the back of my mind. There was something in the air that shivered the skin and sent trickles of cold fear down my neck. The staff seemed to react to the evil that I felt and throbbed with energy.

The others could feel it too. I could tell by their taught expressions and the stiffness in their gait . There was an edginess around us that hadn't been there before; we were being watched.

After some ten hours of walking we caught our first glimpse of light from below. As we descended the light materialized in the that of sun crystals dotting the walls, out of reach of destructive hands. They gradually revealed the end to our journey, until tomorrow anyway, and I felt heartened by the prospect of rest and a cold drink.

It took us another hour to finally get to the bottom, but we had made it. The crystals here were undamaged. I started to wonder if maybe the ones above had simply been destroyed in a fit of rage rather than deliberate malice.

Basch and Kang opted to scout ahead towards the lake cavern before we turned in for the night at the dragonroot cave where the stream ran through. I sat down to wait while Larsa explored the cavern floor. He looked at everything from vegetation to chunks of stone laying on the stone floor. Nothing escaped his notice or interest.

I rubbed my arms against a chill settling in the air, watching him with a sudden worry. Something could happen to him down here. Something probably _would _happen to him under the circumstances. I was terrified out of my mind that none of us would make it out alive.

Why on earth had he come?

_No one ever tells me anything._

When Basch and Kang finally returned they were engaged in quiet, but intense conversation. Once they were within ear shot however, the topic of discussion abruptly shifted to the status of the lake and surrounding area. There was nothing there, they reported.

"We'll make camp at the stream tonight." Basch remarked wearily and strode towards the camouflaged tunnel mouth that lead down to the dragonroot cave. The rest of us fell in behind him.

It felt warmer in the cave and the cheerful burble of water seemed to lift our spirits as we settled down. Larsa and Kang studied the cavern in awe. Larsa especially expressed amazement at the sheer density of the dragon root growing here. It was simply unheard of and the power it radiated was keenly felt.

Kang was the first to take a seat straight across from Basch. He lifted his snout, testing the air with an almost nostalgic sigh. "It is told amongst my people that we were the first to cultivate the herb, dragon root, but that its delicacy rendered it useless beyond that of a few days, once harvested." He explained, "There were attempts to transplant it to the surface, but it could not survive."

Larsa appeared beside him and sat down too, "And so it vanished from history into legend."

I ran my fingers through the fine filaments of the moss, recalling my own attempt at preserving its medicinal quality. "It does make a nice rejuvenation tea though." I remarked and gingerly harvested a clump. "Which we'll probably need."

"A good idea." Basch said and leaned back, his hands behind his head, against a dilapidated statue that I hadn't noticed before. It bore no likeness to anything now, having been thoroughly defaced.

We discussed building a fire, but opted to avoid drawing any further attention. Our provisions were suitable enough without heat, if not very appetizing. I was too exhausted to care much about that though and I thought I had a blister on my foot, which was far more aggravating.

Larsa spread out a blanket and reclined on his side, munching silently on a handful of figs. He was gazing off into space when he suddenly blurted out unexpectedly, "You've never told us what exactly happened here."

Basch and I exchanged a look. It was probably time to confess the whole story.

Kang and Larsa were attentive listeners as we relayed the events that had transpired here three years before. Neither of them spoke until after we had finished and then the questions came in a flood, most of them Larsa's. We answered as best we could, but the mystery of the buried city and the curse upon it were no more clearer to us than they were to anyone else.

The bangaa remained oddly silent, his head bowed in deep thought for a long time. Then, as if having reached a decision, he looked away sadly. "I am familiar with this place." He admitted.

Larsa and I glanced up in surprise.

Kang smiled grimly, "Jakarda." He said. "That is its name. It is a legend passed down for generations among my people, but I never fathomed any truth to it."

"What do you know of it?" Larsa asked, fascinated.

Kang chose his next words carefully, "It was a rare, but harmonious relationship between bangaa and humes that allowed the cities to flourish in this unusual environment." He went on to say, "The humes thrived above and the bangaa below, but as equals. Until one day the pact was broken and both sides were destroyed."

"Just like the book said." I recalled absently.

He nodded before continuing on, "I do not know what ultimately caused such complete annihilation – _our _history suggests that it was hume in origin – but it was made clear by our elders that something of greater evil resided there still and that none should ever seek it out, lest they wish to meet a swift death."

_Why would they want to? _I wondered.

"There is no doubting the presence of evil here." Larsa agreed. "But where has it hidden and why has Jovan not returned?"

I shrugged helplessly. "He doesn't tell me much." _Kind of like some other people I know..._ My gaze slipped surreptitiously towards Basch, but I bit my tongue and stood up instead. "I'm going for a walk."

Basch scowled incredulously and got to his feet as well. "Not by yourself."

My lips thinned into a straight line. "I'm not going that far." I insisted, knowing full well that there would be no deterring him now. "Oh fine." I had a few questions anyway. Questions that I preferred were heard out of earshot from the others.

When we had put the cave behind us and emerged into the giant cavern, I spun around on him, my hands planted on my hips. "This is madness." I stated bluntly, waving a hand to the side in frustration. "Why did you let him come? He's the _Emperor_ for Farlem's sake! What if he dies?!"

Basch looked away, "It was not a choice I wanted to make." He assured me. "But Kang and Ashe convinced me that it was the wisest course, under the circumstances. At present, no place is safe for the Emperor. It was a greater risk to leave him behind."

Why did I get the feeling something was being left out of that answer?

I decided not to press the matter, realizing that my knowledge of politics was so minimal that I would probably never understand if he explained anyway. There was still the question of what they were to do in the event that we made it back out alive. The danger would still be waiting for them when they returned and Larsa would still be powerless to stop them. What then?

"Get some sleep." Basch urged, grasping my shoulder gently. "Let me worry about Larsa."

I caught his eye for a moment, searching for something, but his guard was up now. He had distanced himself from me. Of course, that was the proper thing to do. What had I expected? But that didn't make it not sting like a knife.

"Yeah. Ok." I mumbled and walked away. My head hurt. When had my life become such a mess?

What exactly did I want anyway?

It had turned out to be a very short walk. I went back into the cave and sank onto my bedroll with a disgruntled sigh, crossing my arms, and refused to lift my gaze when Basch's footsteps echoed from the passage. Kang appeared to be in a state of meditation and Larsa was examining a clump of glowing moss. His eyes shifted hesitantly from me to Basch, but he said nothing and returned his attention to the object in his hand.

Kang's head straightened as Basch sat down. "What is our plan of approach?" He asked.

Basch set down his sword and took his place against the crumbled statue. "Until our skeletal friends make their appearance I see no reason not to continue on our current course. There is no other way that we know of to reach the inner city. We shall have to take our chances with the lake's current occupant."

They were still discussing the situation and its possible outcomes when I finally couldn't resist the temptation of sleep anymore and laid down. I curled up on my side with the staff clutched protectively in my hands and closed my eyes. Slowly, their voices faded out of mind.

"_I can feel him now." An unfamiliar voice, soft and forlorn, whispered in my ear. A woman dressed in white robes, her golden brown skin framed by shimmering black hair, knelt over me and stared off into the distance through clouded hazel eyes. They flashed with a painful yearning and her hand brushed my cheek gently, "Please hurry." _

"_Pen...wake up." Someone was calling me..._

I groaned and slapped at the hand shaking my shoulder. Someone else spoke, commenting on my lack of compliance. They seemed to find something humorous in the fact that my assailant was so far unsuccessful.

One eye parted angrily to glower up at the figure leaning over me.

"It's time to go." Basch said, unsympathetic.

My body protested as I tried to sit up, yawning. I was very fond of my sleep, even when strange women went nattering off in my dreams about time and nonsense. I blinked, puzzled.

Come to think of it, that dream had a familiar ring to it, like when Jovan had visited the night the palace was stormed. This person was clearly not Jovan. I'd never seen her before and I couldn't imagine why she was pestering me.

Seeing the others already packed to go I scrambled to my feet hastily and started stuffing my things away. By the time I had finished they had meandered towards the cave mouth and were talking amongst themselves about what might lay ahead. This was quite possibly the most dangerous obstacle we faced.

I packed my staff away in favor of a bow as we filed out of the peaceful alcove and away from its soothing glow. The dread was forthcoming once we began the decent into the cavern of the monster's den; the underground lake.

A fragile stillness hovered above the glassy surface of the water as we emerged onto the sandy shore. The cavern was bathed in the soft glow of hundreds of crystals attached to the walls, rising infinitely into the darkness above. We came to a halt well away from the water's edge, keeping a vigilant eye, but there was nothing. Too much of nothing to put me anywhere near at ease.

Something broke the lake's surface with a small splash and everyone jumped.

Kang tilted his head acutely, "A fish." He indicated certainly. "Or some other small water creature."

"Fish?" I echoed dubiously.

"A sign, perhaps, that the monster is away." Kang offered. "Shall we continue?"

I had an ominous feeling as I glanced to the side where the pathway wound around the water. There was no avoiding the dangerous trek for we had to reach the other side and if the monster was indeed away, we would have no better an opportunity to sneak by. That was hardly a comfort however. It might just be waiting for us to assume that it was gone so that it could strike when we were our most vulnerable.

"Avoid disturbing the water if you can." Bash advised.

The going was even worse than I remembered it. Whole chunks of the path had seemingly been crumbled away into the depths, leaving gaping holes that could only be traversed by jumping. Each stray pebble that bounced precariously into the water caused a sharp intake of breath and for an agonizing second no one moved. All the while the lake's surface rippled with movement as pale fish-like creatures skimmed along, nibbling at a filmy substance floating along the top of the water.

Larsa was watching them with unequivocal fascination. The more time we spent together the more I realized that he seemed to regard everything around him with the same enthusiastic delight. I had always credited his intelligence to the demands of his station, but his zealous pursuit of knowledge went beyond that; he loved to learn, about everything .

Maybe that was what would set him apart from his predecessors. It wasn't the power knowing gave him that Larsa craved, but rather the process of obtaining it. Larsa wanted to know things because it pleased him to discover truth. He was as honest a person as I'd ever met.

"I wonder what it is they are eating?" Larsa pondered with a pause in stride as he leaned his head cautiously out over the water. The distraction caused him to lose his footing on a patch of algae slime and he stumbled, throwing his weight back. He landed on the edge of the path with a grimace of pain and let out a gasp as his feet broke the water's surface with a tiny splash.

A few seconds of silent dread passed wherein no one moved. Then, with a reproachful glower, Basch hoisted Larsa back to his feet by the collar in one swift jerk. There were tiny droplets of water on Larsa face as he straightened, his head bowed sheepishly. He smoothed out his clothes, which were now damp in places and dirty where he had landed on the path, and murmured an apology.

The tension had reached a climax as we slowly, but surely continued along the edge of the lake. I felt myself flinching at the smallest disruptions; dripping moister, cascading pebbles from above, the low murmur of groaning earth.

I nearly collapsed in the relief that I felt when I finally touched down on the far beach. An invisible burden had suddenly lifted and everyone stopped to recuperate. The intense fear wrought from the journey had exhausted our nerve.

"At least that's over with." Larsa said. "I confess that I had misgivings about whether we would even survive the journey across when we set out this morning."

He said it in such a matter of fact tone that I wanted to strangle him. How could he risk himself so recklessly when there was a country depending on him to lead it? I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all somehow my fault.

Larsa must have caught a residue of distress in my eyes for he frowned uncertainly and turned to address me. "Is something the matter?" He asked, genuinely bewildered.

I spun away from him, clenching my hands in restraint of a groan that pried its way between my teeth and willed myself to relax. With a deep breath I turned to walk away.

Basch intercepted the Emperor with a curt command before Larsa could escape and a discussion ensued. When I'd gotten far enough away to risk a glance back, I saw the exchange. It was not resonating, but there was a forceful tension in the way that Basch spoke to Larsa that was bordering on insubordination. Larsa would never call him on that of course, but neither would he submit easily to the knight's quiet management.

When the two ceased to speak they walked apart and there was a gleam of defiance in Larsa's eyes that I'd seen only once before when he had faced his brother upon the Bahamut. Basch bore a mask of indifference, which for him was a sign of intense displeasure. While certainly adept at holding his emotions in check and keeping a cool front, Basch was still oblivious to one glaring flaw in this disguise; Basch was only "indifferent" when something disrupted his quiet, introspective nature.

"Your friends have left a trail." Kang called from down the beach, pleasantly interrupting the uncomfortable situation. He stood beside a large and irregular shape poised in the sand.

We hastened to join him.

The contraption beside the towering bangaa took on a more recognizable form as we approached. It was a small air transport, capable of carrying two – three if one wanted to be risky. There were no signs of damage and the landing appeared to have been smooth. Three sets of tracks lead away from it towards the tunnel.

"They're here alright." I grumbled.

_And don't think I'm going to let you off on this one just because you got yourself into a bunch of trouble, Vaan._

Something snaked around my ankle and I jerked to the side with a strangled cry of alarm. A metallic ring filled the cavern as three blades were drawn simultaneously. I drew back on my bow with an unusual ferocity and buried an arrow into the skull of the rising skeleton. Larsa added a finishing touch by removing its head.

"It is about time." Basch remarked sourly.

We put out backs together, forming a dense circle. More pale extremities were exploding from the ground around us as we edged toward the mouth of the path leading out. They were swarming together for a strike on all sides.

Basch cleaved two with one swing. I had exchanged my bow for the staff for short quarter fighting and tried splitting the ranks with spells while Larsa darted agilely back and forth, jabbing with his rapier. Any reservations I might have had about the blind bangaa swinging a sharp, heavy object in my vicinity were quickly quelled as he carved a swathe through the ranks towards the tunnel.

_How does he do it?_

I guess it had something to do with disruptions in air movement. Or maybe he wasn't as blind as I thought. Regardless, I was happy to oblige and follow in his footsteps.

Basch and Kang traded places with the latter moving to the rear guard when we reached the tunnel mouth. The force was concentrated behind us now, leaving the passage ahead empty. It wasn't until we come to the fork and started to take the right that would lead us to the city's gate that things took a turn for the worst. An impenetrable mass of elite skeletal warriors barred the way. Rows and rows of three pronged spears gleamed in the hands of seasoned erstwhile soldiers, eyes patently glowing with ghostly malice.

These were not like the other feeble fighters we had first faced. There was something distinctly more dangerous in the still concentration of these ones. They were full of cunning and purpose.

Meanwhile, behind us the weaker, but more numerous rank of skeletal warriors were closing in.

"They are driving us." Kang asserted. "These feeble offensives are nothing but prods."

Basch grimaced as one of the elite soldiers made a deliberate stab at his arm. He struck back, but the warrior merely blocked and remained rooted to his place in the formation. Kang and Larsa had turned to engage the rear attack, and I dropped back behind Basch, picking off from afar.

Panic suffocated me.

_They're blocking our way in!_

The staff flared to life in my hands, burning the flesh. I gasped in pain and nearly dropped it, but I held on with gritted teeth. A deathly cold enveloped me in wraithlike tendrils and I shivered, terrified. A pale silhouette materialized as the tall, graceful figure of a woman in white robes with wild black curls, and for a moment it was just the two of us surrounded by a deep, gnawing grief.

"_There is another way." She spoke in a quiet, intense voice, her gaze watching for something in the distance. "Through the open passage. They will want you to find it, but you must not let them in." _

The vision disappeared and I stared in stark horror as a great ripple shifted through the ranks of elite warriors. The mass began to march as one. Kang was first to meet the front line and was expeditiously tossed right back, but he landed in a controlled roll and spun deftly to his feet.

"I do believe you are correct." Basch commented idly on the bangaa's earlier statement as the two bumped shoulders. "Have you any ideas?"

My mouth parted without thinking and I blurted out what the mysterious apparition had told me, "There's a second gate." I spoke, entranced, and turned to flee. "We have to go!"

If anyone questioned my judgment they made no attempt to voice it. Our present situation was dire enough that any alternative to this futile struggle was a glad reprieve, and I think they truly believed me. _I_ believed it! There was a conviction behind those words that I didn't expect to feel when I had spoken. Somehow I knew.

Running was not a skeleton's strong suit fortunately. We had easily outdistanced them and were rounding the first bend in the path when we were met by the second wave. They stood in perfect still formation, blocking the left fork. The right lay open before us.

"This is getting to be rather alarming." Larsa murmured.

Suddenly their heads all turned, as if to stair past us at some unforeseen enemy. Confusion rippled among the ranks as they glanced back and forth between us and the wall, hesitating. We seized the opportunity and charged in full force.

The first line crumbled within seconds and the second was not much better, but by the time we'd reached the third they had managed to salvage a modicum of their discipline and had reformed. There were still three more lines behind them too. With their defense re-established we were steadily being pushed back and into the right tunnel. A small contingent of warriors had caught up from behind and together we were forced down the open path.

"_Keep going." She urged. "They will not give chase long." _

There really was no choice in the matter. We had only one place to go whether we wanted to or not. The path we followed went for a long time, passing crumbled doorways and rusted bits of steel. It was littered with many other branching tunnels, small and dark, but we stuck to the main highway and eventually were rewarded for our persistence.

The passage came to a halt at a detailed arched doorway. It opened into another great hall–nearly identical to the cavern we'd been in three years ago–tall and beautifully crafted, at the foot of a great staircase. The only differences were the contrasting artistic depictions upon the ceiling, and the flood of bleached bones, glistening in silver armor from wall to wall with weapons drawn.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally finished this chapter. I decided to rewrite it and I'm always slow when I have to rewrite anything, but I think it's better for it. My chapters seem to get progressively longer with each update, or have I already mentioned that? 

Anyhow, I have some import info to impart so here is the deal: I am going to be gone from August 7th - August 26th roughly. My_ plan_ is to get one more chapter out before I leave. However, there's obviously going to be a long wait regardless, not to mention college is starting back up and I won't have as much time on my hands. I'm sorry!

Just wanted to give you guys a heads up, thanks.

Faerlyte.


	9. A Wary Reunion

**Fall into Ecstasy**

**Chapter 9: **A Wary Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 12 or its characters, etc. There you have it.

I'd just like to announce a very momentous occasion in that the last chapter shattered my previous record for the fewest review count in any chapter of a story I've written to date. Needless to say, I have been somewhat demoralized since then and so I have not updated.

Ok, end of rant.

* * *

It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over me. 

There were hundreds of them. Their eyes were glowing red lights that hovered within empty black sockets as they stood in formation. A hush had fallen as their unwavering gazes looked intently upon our arrival.

Marching footsteps approached from behind us. Our heads turned sharply at the sound, but it was already too late. Another contingent had crept in to block our retreat. Six tall and heavily armored figures bearing spiked halberds separated from the group and filed through the door to surround us.

A burning rage bubbled up within me. _Wouldn't give chase long, would they?!_ I wanted to scream and hurl insults at whoever had deemed it necessary to give me useless advice.

I shuddered, unable to breathe for the terror that gripped me in its vise.

Then something strange happened below. A ripple of movement split the center of the front line of warriors and cut all the way through to the last row of soldiers. The air reverberated with the thunder of a hundred pairs of boots as the legion stepped apart, revealing a bare strip of glistening marble floor from the base of the stares to the gate at the far side.

Larsa was pale and drenched with sweat where he stood trembling to my left, "I think they expect us to open the gate." He said, astonished.

I swallowed hard, my hands clenching the staff so tight that my fingers hurt.

"_...you must not let them in..."_ The voice had said. My heart skipped a beat and I frowned angrily. _"–you must not let them in!"_

This was madness. Whatever had convinced me that rescuing Vaan's sorry hide was worth throwing away the lives of those who had unwittingly followed? To think the Emperor, of all people, being struck down in some horrid depth of the earth because of my foolishness! Death was starting to show some appeal after all.

There was no conceivable way to get through that gate with a hundred skeletal warriors waiting to jump the gap as soon as it was open and _not _let one in. Besides which, I was convinced that the voice whispering commands into my ear was a devious creature out to achieve her own ends. It was clear our best interest wasn't in her heart, but something else.

Something sharped prodded me in the side and I gasped, twisting out of the way. The blade of a sword whistled past me as Basch stepped between me and my assailant, swiftly disarming the skeleton. A second and third warrior closed in instantaneously, one striking high, the other low. Basch deflected both blows with startling quickness, but a third attack got in behind those, planting the butt of a spear beneath the edge of his chest plate right where it hurts the most.

A flurry of movement exploded around me, but my attention was on only one.

I threw my arms around Basch's waist as he began to collapse with an agonizing groan and I was dragged down with him. He caught himself on his knees, his hands spread apart on the floor to brace his upper body. Air hissed through his teeth as he wheezed in pain, his eyes clenched shut. I knelt beside him helplessly and mentally cursed every God under the sun.

Clashing steal rang above our heads and a skeleton's mournful death cry pierced my head with pain. Kang and Larsa both had lunged forward to protect their fallen comrade and were furiously engaging the enemy, but for each foe that fell, two more seemed to take its place. Kang and Larsa were abruptly overwhelmed and subdued. One blow glanced off of Larsa's temple and I bolted to my feet, shouting as the Emperor staggered dazedly back and was roughly shoved to his knees by a second skeletal warrior.

"Stop!" I cried. Kang continued to stubbornly resist until the sound of my voice caused him to hesitate and afforded the enemy a window to kneel him.

A dozen spear points and sword blades pressed against our throats. Larsa and Kang were bleeding from shallow cuts, but the skeletal warriors had taken care not to injure them severely, if only for the moment. Basch had not moved, but I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was fully alert now, waiting.

My stomach was twisting in intricate knots, knowing what I would have to do if there were any chance for us at all. The cold dead eyes of two exceptionally tall and well-armored guards trapped me where I stood. One took his spear and nudged my staff where it lay on the ground, indicating for me to pick it up.

The others were silent as I crouched to the floor and slid one trembling hand around the wood shaft. Heat flowed from the staff into my hand and though my body. It stirred with newly awakened power as I straightened slowly, holding it out before me. The undead shied from the staff.

My breath hitched in my throat. The lives of everyone were now resting squarely on my shoulders. "I'll go." I said firmly. "W-wait here."

Larsa's head twitched in my direction, only to stop short as a trickle of blood sprang from where a blade had broken the skin. His eyes caught mine, concerned, but he didn't speak.

A blunt end slammed into my back suddenly, propelling me with a grunt of surprise towards the two guards. They dug their flesh-less fingers into my skin and I grimaced as they dragged me forcefully away from the others towards the stairs. The circle of defenders started to close in around the others when a feral snarl shattered their resolve.

Basch had surged to his feet, knocking aside the attacks that swept in to detain him, and hurtled straight through the line. I saw the reinforcements move from beyond to intercept him and shouted a warning as I twisted violently from my captors. I skidded to a halt at Basch's side, swinging the staff around in frantic furry and shouting at the approaching undead.

"I will accompany you." Basch grated evenly, his jaw set tight as his eyes blazed a challenge to any who would dare oppose him.

I shivered as I waited for a reaction from the undead, expecting for the worst. They seemed to accept this without much hesitation though. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or mortified. Four guards proceeded to escort us down the stairs.

_Oh gods, what am I to do now?_

My eyes wandered curiously from floor to ceiling as we stepped down from the last stair. We were walking beneath a narrow path of stone archways that once had been decorated with flowing tapestries, now rotted and barely there. There were murals covering the ceiling where apparent silver chandeliers hung and illuminated the hall with their mysterious crystal lights.

My attention was stuck firmly on the image painted on the ceiling however.

A robed woman with a staff in hand – both were disturbingly familiar – dominated the far mural above the gate that loomed up ahead. Her face was drawn in a melancholy smile as she held up an oval golden stone with a single circular notch toward the second mural above the entrance. Here was a priestly bangaa figure, his head crowned with feathers and jewels, a green stone held up in his hand towards the woman. It appeared to be a monument of peace.

But that staff...

We were almost half way when I felt the abnormal flare of magic within my hands. The staff started to burn and I inhaled sharply with a startled realization.

This was the mother of all holy spells.

The undead had felt it too, apparently, for they began to shift in alarm. I glimpsed a flash of steel from the guard to my right. I called out to Basch in panic or in warning – I'm not sure which, and then my vision clouded with the essence of magic.

A vortex of wind exploded around me and lifted me, spinning rapidly into the air. My head reeled dizzily, but the power of the magic held me fast and the fierce whirlwind suddenly stopped, halting time itself. Suspended above the ground I gripped the staff firmly in my hands and drove it back down into the stone.. The staff and floor collided with a recoiling blast, releasing a shock wave of blinding light that blinded the hall as time resumed itself.

My body convulsed in agony as flecks of light obscured my vision. Darkness was closing in around me amidst a hundred vanishing screams of death as the light swept the undead into nothing. I could see _her_, watching me, and an intense, harrowing sorrow filled my conscience. My voice cracked in an effort to speak as the last of my strength was expended, "I-I can't."

A coppery taste filled my mouth. An anguished moan tried to crawl from my throat, but was choked behind a mouthful of blood. The staff slid from my fingers and I sank into a ready pair of arms. Warmth spread over my body, drawing me slowly back to awareness and the pain eased.

I blinked dazedly into Basch's worried eyes as he cradled my head gingerly in the crook of his arm. I tried to sit up as a flush of embarrassment touched my cheeks. The effort hurt and I almost collapsed again, but Basch quickly supported me.

"Easy." He admonished. "There is no rush."

I cracked a weak smile and wiped away a trail of blood from my chin with the back of my hand. "I'm ok." I assured him. "Thanks."

Basch's eyes narrowed crossly. "You very nearly killed yourself. Don't do that again."

"I couldn't stop it." I returned quietly as I stared down at my hands blankly. "It...it wasn't me." _It's her power, not mine. _

Rapidly approaching footsteps rang out from behind us. Kang and Larsa appeared shortly, armed and not seriously harmed with anxious eyes. The Emperor knelt down beside me as concern and envy warred to write themselves upon his face.

"Are you alright Penelo!" Larsa asked. "We saw you fall from afar."

"Don't worry." I insisted. "Everything is fine."

_I think._

Basch frowned disapprovingly, but said nothing.

"That was a truly spectacular display of magically prowess." The Emperor breathed in unrestrained admiration. "I am deeply impressed." His gaze strayed to the ceiling above, contemplating it thoughtfully.

My breath was held as I watched him examining the robed woman with keen interest. His brow furrowed skeptically and he stole a glance down at the staff. Recognition flitted across his face and he stooped down to retrieve it.

I lurched out of Basch's arms with a startled cry of panic, "Wait!"

Larsa halted in surprise, regarding me oddly, "You see it then? It is the same." He said, pointing to the picture and promptly lifted the object in question off the floor with a deft twirl. His hands ran along the smooth surface of the staff almost hesitantly, but nothing sinister happened.

"Yeah." I mumbled with a sigh.

Basch caught the Emperor's gaze questioningly, but the latter shook his head. "It is not cursed, if that is what you are thinking." He supplied confidently. "But there is something strange about it."

_Maybe the part where its previous owner hasn't left it?_

Kang stooped down beside Larsa and the Emperor handed the staff over wordlessly for a second opinion. The bangaa held it out before him in one hand, testing its weight. He tilted his head quizzically for a moment.

"I sense no malevolence towards us in her spirit." Kang confirmed at last and abruptly handed the staff back to me. "But her power is beyond your body's magical capacity. If she were to exert her full strength it _would_ destroy you."

I was slow to accept the staff from him. It felt cold and harmless in my hands now, but the memory gave me shivers.

"I wonder what it means." I murmured after a moment and lifted my gaze to the mural. The woman's eyes seemed to peer down at me with a quiet tragedy that struck to the bone. Somehow, she was a part of the mystery that drenched this place in grief, but what part?

"Perhaps the answer lies within." Kang suggested and turned solemnly in the direction of the gate. Larsa hastened after him and launched into excited conversation. His hands gestured elegantly as he described the artistry and architecture of the room to the blind bangaa. Kang stooped his head, listening intently as they walked.

I smiled to myself at first unaware that I too was being watched. Basch had lingered behind with me. My skin tingled as the weight of his gaze fell on my back and I glanced over my shoulder uncertainly, "You ok?"

Basch blinked, as if coming out of a daze. "I am fine." He replied with forced enthusiasm and started after the others.

The door at the end of the hall was different, yet strikingly similar to the other one that Basch and I saw on our first visit. Instead of black steel, this one was solid silver and the negative contours were black. They were replicas of one another with reverse color schemes. The elegantly arching lines framing the door wove in and out of each other it beautiful knots so intricate one had to peer closely to follow every line, only to realize that they had no end. In the center of the door was a larger, even more complex maze of weaving lines, creating the image of a stylized bangaa warrior.

Larsa was doing his best to paint the picture with words for Kang's benefit as we approached. They both looked at me.

"I don't suppose you can open this one too?" Larsa asked.

"I think so." I answered. In fact, the dance was already playing through my mind as I faced the gate.

"Shall I stand by to catch you?" Basch inquired, arching a sardonic brow.

I scowled back at him, but said nothing when he quietly came to stand behind me. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself and then I began.

It was a short dance. As many shortcomings as the staff might have, its ghost did have something valuable to teach. She must have been a dancer in life, in addition to being a powerful priestess. If this would help revive the art of dancing, I would take the risk to carry it out.

The gate opened with only the faintest of whispers. It sighed a bitter cold breath into our faces and at first no one moved. Intrigue lured us forward through a crashing wave of fear and uncertainty. If I was weary from the spell, I was too stunned to notice when we crossed the threshold into the inner sanctuary.

"Blessed be the Gods..." Larsa murmured as the first sights slammed into us with a force of a storm.

I could find no words worthy of the spectacle that met us on the other side. It was so much more than anything my imagination could have contrived and as enchanting as the home of the very Gods themselves. For all we knew it might _have _been at one time.

An underground valley, lushly vegetated and glowing with colors of silver, blue and green, stretched out before us. We stood upon one of many stone out-croppings, hundreds of feet above a crystalline river that flowed from right to left, and emptied into a great pool some distance down from us. It was a dead end for all appearances, but there had to be underwater passages that drained the water elsewhere.

The valley, if it could even be reduced to such a limited term, was full of glowing trees. Some of them were towering giants of 200 feet, others a mere ten, with dozens of branches that wept incandescent leaves of green and blue, illuminating the cavernous walls of the valley.

They flourished from wall to wall, reaching as far up as the eye could see–it seemed to go on forever. Their roots clung to stone ledges, hewn pathways, and massive platforms of stone that rose up alone from the depths of the river. They sprawled over sheer cliff faces like giant vines, sometimes vanishing into cracks or carved tunnels.

Some trees sprouted branches that were as thick as houses, reaching out and dangling above hundreds of feet of air until another ledge of stone appeared bearing another tree. There were trees that entwined, their branches wrapping around one another in a lover's embrace. Two of them formed an archway over the door through which we had just come, their weeping branches untrimmed and draping to the very ground at our feet.

All among the trees were traces of a civilization in ruin, from crumbling stone buildings to winding roads and overgrown terraces. There was artistry on the walls much like that of the hall we had left behind and old dilapidated statues guarded tunnel ways and doors. Bits of broken cable and rotting wood dangled from the edges of ledges were once there had been bridges extending up, down, and side to side, _everywhere._

One bridge, however, remained intact. It was steel and stone, arching from the balcony-like ledge we now stood on across the valley to a large stone platform rising up from the water below. There lay the remains of what once had been a great palace.

Kang, who had walked the furthest inward, uttering a quiet blessing and bowing his head in reverence. A salty breeze passed through out of nowhere carrying a fragrance that was reminiscent of the ocean. It tasted fresh and seemed to fill me with renewed strength.

"There must be wind tunnels somewhere above us." Larsa mused aloud.

I walked to the edge of the ledge and peered down curiously. There were two more levels beneath us before the water's edge and who knows how many above. Across the way rose the mighty spires of the palace. One of them had collapsed, but three were still standing

No one spoke for a while. It took some time to take in the overwhelming power and beauty of the place. There wasn't an adequate turn of phrase for describing this. I wondered how Kang felt, not being able to see it, but somehow knowing that it was something too awesome to tell. The very air swelled with divine power and tranquility.

A groan emanated from behind us as the gate grinded to a close, breaking the mesmerizing trance.

"Now isn't this an unexpected surprise."

_That voice..._ I whirled around wide-eyed.

It had come from above. A lithe figure dropped down from the cover of the trees landing nimbly on the path. He straightened smoothly, a pistol slung nonchalantly over his shoulder as he surveyed the group of unlikely adventurers.

"Balthier!" Before he could even fathom a reply I was strangling him in a firm embrace. I could have kissed him I was so happy just to see any of them alive. If he was here then so were the others.

Balthier grunted in surprise as his arms were rather suddenly full. "If this is the kind of reception I am to receive whenever I go missing perhaps I shall make a habit of it." He mused with a sultry smile.

Someone made a noise of derision from behind me, though I didn't need to guess who. I gave Balthier a modest peck on the cheek and jumped down. "Where's Vaan?" I asked edgily.

Balthier gave a slight roll of the eyes, "Playing nursemaid to dear Fran I imagine."

I frowned worriedly as a myriad of questions flooded my mouth "What's the matter? Is she ok? Why aren't you with her?"

He scowled, "Fran is fine. She came down with the sickness yesterday, but she'll recover. _I_ came to investigate the god-awful shriek we heard moments ago."

A knowing glance traveled between the four of us who had just witnessed the obliteration of a legion of warriors. The exchanged did not go unnoticed.

Balthier arched a skeptical brow. "I see. You arrival is most auspicious." He smirked wryly. "I'm dying to know what has warranted the magnanimous arrival of the Emperor, his faithful, and my queen's military genius to my rescue?"

My mouth was parting to speak when I noticed Basch bristling beside me. It was the faintest reaction and normally I wouldn't have noticed, but recently I found myself more in tuned to his behavior than before. It caught me off guard and I forgot what I was about to say.

"My Lord has been driven from the capitol." Basch replied stoically. "Circumstances have brought us here for lack of a better alternative."

"Is that so?" Balthier replied, feigning disinterest, but it was clear to me that it had struck a chord. His eyes flickered suspiciously over the Judge. Any comradeship he might have felt for the older man before was now absent.

The two continued to regard one another, each wary of the other. Something passed between them that left me feeling cold inside.

It had dawned on me then that my "mission" was simply a farce for them to travel under, lost in the midst of a far greater scheme that was certainly more important than saving a few friends. I had been reduced once again to the ignorant tag along. Why was I always so damn insignificant? What exactly was going on here?

"Has he been infected yet?" The gunman asked suddenly, breaking the tension, and he looked at Larsa pointedly.

I blinked in surprise and glanced at Balthier in confusion. Then it hit me. "You don't mean the same disease that Basch and I caught when we were here before?"

"The same." Balthier nodded. "Once you've contracted it your body builds an immunity to the disease, assuming that you live, but everyone eventually catches it down here."

Larsa glanced worriedly between us. "Is there a cure?"

"Indeed. An infinite amount." Balthier remarked and gestured to the very trees growing around them. "The trees are merely a highly matured version of the dragon root. You'll be right as new once you've had the broth."

"Hey, Balthier!" A voice called from the direction of the palace.

I recognized it instantly and ran to the bridge, searching the far side for the familiar loping form of my dear, foolish friend. He had just stepped onto the bridge on the other side when his eyes met mine and he froze, mid-stride. There was a long, speechless pause before either of us said anything. For my part, I was fighting an inner battle between overwhelmed relief in seeing him safe and furious indignation at having been left in the dark when he embarked on this ridiculous journey.

"Penelo!' His voice finally found, Vaan set off in a sprint towards me and gathered me in his arms before I had come to a decision, but I returned the embrace. For the moment, I was happy he was alive.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were anxiously wide, "What are you doing here? It's not safe!"

My lips hardened into a firm line and I regarded him crossly. _Well that settles it. _"_I _am here" advancing a step forward, I poked him accusingly in the chest, "–to rescue _your _ungrateful hide," and another step, "–because _someone _didn't tell me they were planning on venturing off into the _abyss_."

Vaan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other while unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground, "I know it was stupid." He admitted. "But did you have to come after me? What if something happened to you?"

"Just what makes you so special that you're allowed to go risking your neck and I'm _not_?!" I demanded angrily, my hands balling into fists at my side. I whirled around at the others who were sheepishly listening in on our exchange, and thrust an accusing finger at them too. They all stiffened in surprise. "As for the rest of you, it has come to my attention that despite apparently being the _only_ person who came here for the sole purpose of helping my friends, no one seems to think me capable of such a feat, so you can all just rot."

With that I stalked passed Vaan, ignoring the hurtful expression on his face, and continued down the length of the bridge towards the palace. I was met by Fran, looking in rather good health when I stepped off onto the cobble stone road that wound it's way to the entrance.

I smiled stiffly, "Hello Fran."

The viera nodded cordially as she started to walk by. She hesitated, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder as she tilted her head ever so slightly towards me. Her eyes softened, "Rest now. I will deal with them."

She continued on and my murmur of thanks was left hanging in the silence of her wake. I sighed, my shoulders slumping tiredly, and I ambled towards the palace doors. One was ajar.

I slipped inside and discovered there was plenty of light to see. Whether by natural occurrence or remnants of civilization, there were still crystal glowing along the walls and ceiling. The interior was crafted using a mixture of quartz, stone and wood – all elaborately hewn or carved with an artistic touch.

A motley looking tent, some blankets, and a makeshift fire were strewn about in a disorganized camp beneath the left staircase (there were two on either side of the entry hall). Even the walls were cracked and both staircases partially destroyed. Debris, from broken chandeliers to chunks of ceiling and several collapsed pillars, laid a maze for anyone passing through. There was a hall leading to the west wing and a hall leading to the right, and two massive double doors on the far side of the room.

I navigated through the ruins to the camp and stood there blankly for a moment. Then I started to brood. Something wasn't right with this whole thing. From curses and ghosts to Balthier's cool reception of their coming and Basch's suspicious behavior in response.

Balthier must have found something valuable to be so wary, but I couldn't figure out why he'd think Basch, of all people, would want it. Or maybe it was just that as a sky pirate he was never on good terms with government officials. Somehow I didn't think that was the real reason though. And what fool did Basch take me for? I could name off five better alternatives to hauling Larsa down into this god forsaken place.

There was something down here that they wanted, but if I was going to figure it out I was going to have to find my own answers. No one _else _was going to give them to me.

I'd scarcely moved when a peculiar glow drew my attention. It was emanating through the fabric of a familiar handkerchief, still partially concealed by an overturned blanket. My skin tingled anxiously and I stole a glance behind me, verifying that the coast was clear.

Sneaking had never been my strong suite and if the light hadn't been there I probably never would have searched their camp, but it _was_ right there. I knelt down beside the glowing handkerchief, sitting back on my heels, and uncovered the mysterious object. My breath caught.

Jovan had been in a room with a stone when he had sent me the warning in my dreams, but that one had been an emerald green and was shaped differently. This stone shimmered light blue and was shaped like a teardrop, and yet it reminded me of Jovan's somehow. I reached for it uncertainly and nothing happened. It was not warm or cool to the touch as I lifted it up to inspect, but there was a definite powerful flow of energy coming from it.

The closer I looked the more I noticed there was something inside it, like a symbol. It was faintly familiar too, but I couldn't place it. What _was_ this? Jovan had never told me and he was conveniently absent now.

That was something else I had to worry about too. He should have been here. What had become of him and what was I supposed to do now that I was here? Somehow I doubted that we could simply leave. If that were so then Vaan and the others would have already gone.

I returned the stone to its former hiding place, realizing only then that I was relieved to be rid of it, and went to lay my things out in an unoccupied section of the camp. Fatigue dragged at my lids as I sat back, mulling over what to do. Fran would know without a doubt, but she might not tell and she didn't need to. If Vaan was privy to the information I'd have it, no sweat.

"Penelo?"

Speak of the devil. I stood up abruptly and faced the entranceway as Vaan appeared in the doorway. He wove through the wreckage at a slow jog and slowed to a halt a few feet in front of me.

Vaan hesitated, swallowing hard, before blurting out a hasty, "I'm sorry."

I leveled him with a quizzically arched brow, smirking. "I know." I sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, visibly relieved.

"There's something I want to know though." I said.

Vaan frowned in puzzlement. "Um, ok. What is it?"

"The stone under Balthier's handkerchief," I indicated with my thumb back over my shoulder, "Where did you find it and what is it?"

All of the relief drained from his face and Vaan froze, mortified. "You...how did you know?"

"It was sitting right out in the open." I replied flatly. _Well, sort of_. When Vaan made no move to reply I pressed further, "It's really important."

Vaan grimaced, "Balthier said..."

"I'll handle Balthier if it comes to that." I interrupted. "I just want us to get out of here alive and I'm sure that stone has something to do with this."

He groaned inwardly, "Oh alright, but you owe me for this."

"I'd say we're even." I maintained lightly. "I _did _come down here to help you guys you know."

Vaan blushed sheepishly and straightened quickly, "I appreciate it, even if I'm bad at showing it. The others do too, but...you know Balthier. When he's got something good he doesn't just give it up." He blinked suddenly, as if only just realizing what he had said.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Oh it's nothing." Vaan said quickly. "Not really anyway. At least, I don't think so. I don't know. Do you remember hearing the legend of the Zodiac Stones when we were kids?"

"It sounds familiar." I said, confused. "Why?"

Vaan's eyes shifted nervously from side to side before lowering his voice to answer, "Well, that's what it is – the stone that we found."

My eyes widened with a gasp. _The symbol in the stone was a Zodiac sign then. _"But...here?"

Vaan shrugged. "I guess it's as good a place as any to hide them."

I frowned thoughtfully. "Do you suppose they're all here? All twelve of them?"

He wrinkled his nose, "I don't know about that. Why would they be?"

"I had a dream..." I paused, frowning. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Vaan smiled, letting it go. "But how did Basch and them end up coming too? He's risking a lot bringing the Emperor here, isn't he?"

I crossed my arms and glared at the floor. "Well I thought they just wanted to help, but I realize how ridiculous that is now. Obviously there's something here that they want."

Vaan frowned, glancing back at the door as approaching voices floated in from outside. His forehead wrinkled in consternation, "You don't think it's the stones?"

My head lifted slowly as a figure emerged from the entrance, followed by another, and another. I shook my head absently, looking back at Vaan. "I don't think they know for sure what's down here. Just that it's powerful and I suppose they could use that sort of leverage if they want to reclaim the capitol."

"Yeah," Vaan trailed off and turned to wave at the others.

Balthier looked between us, scowling. His eyes eventually settled dubiously on Vaan, "You told her, didn't you."

Vaan shifted uncomfortably under the man's scrutiny. "Just about the stone." He clarified cautiously, entirely obvious.

I cast an accusatory sidelong glance at him, which he ducked away from quickly, only to be caught in Balthier's now scathing glare. If the others didn't know already, they were _certain _now that Balthier was hiding something intentionally. Something, perhaps, more profitable than power. A scoundrel Balthier might be, but he was no power monger. The stones weren't what he was after.

Everyone else seemed to be keyed in on the stone however. Both Larsa and Kang had perked with interest at the declaration, while Basch remained carefully indifferent. He was also no longer acknowledging my existence and a good thing too because I might just kill him if I got the chance.

"What stone is that?" Larsa asked.

Balthier, who had surreptitiously maneuvered himself towards the camp, suddenly strode back onto center stage holding the glowing stone in his handkerchief. "This," He indicated, pausing for affect as he held it out for them to see, "–is Virgo, one of the twelve Zodiac stones."

"Merciful gods..." Basch was the first to speak and he did not sound happy. His expression reflected much the same sentiment.

Larsa came forward to examine it closer, his eyes alight with curiosity. "Remarkable." He said. "I never dreamed the legend was real. Where did you find it?"

The sky pirate quickly folded the stone away, pocketing it from view. "Down one of the mine shafts, in a buried shrine."

"Mine shafts?" Larsa echoed. "What were they mining?"

Fran, who had remained quiet the whole while, finally spoke. "Nethicite."

So that was it. A nethicite mine. There was a fortune to be made in that if it was still active.

Balthier sighed, "The cat's out of the bag now."

"We should treat those who have the disease." Fran advised suddenly. "Then talk."

"Agreed." Basch intoned.

Everyone started drifting towards the camping area to find a place to sit, while I found myself still rooted in place. I didn't want to be there anymore. I felt used in the most despicable way by someone who I had _thought _of honorable intent, and he wouldn't even look at me.

Well then, I'd just have to make him.

My hands balled into fists as I covered the distance between us in five swift strides. By that time everyone was looking at me and wondering at the expression of quiet fury on my face, but I kept my courage and didn't falter. I had something to say and it was not going to wait for anything.

Basch realized it moments too late as he turned in surprise, trepidation flashing in his eyes.

"You're a damn coward." I announced bluntly. "So much for knightly honor."

With that I spun around and strode determinedly from the astonished group, my head high and my back straight.

_Try ignoring that, why don't you._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, there you have it. The plot thickens...or does it? 

I am very sensitive to the number of responses I get, or lack there of. Another words...you're killing me. Seriously, I didn't think it was that bad, but I'm starting to wonder. I'm supposed to get better at this as I get older, not worse.

Anyway, take care everyone.

Faerlyte


	10. Puzzling the Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I make no claims upon Final Fantasy XII, its characters or the world of Ivalice.

I appreciate all of you so much for leaving reviews last chapter. I was startled at how many of you responded, and with such enthusiasm, so thank you - it gives my confidence a major boost. I really wanted to get the next chapter out sooner for you guys, but school has had me against the wall and my free time is limited. But it's finally here, so have at it!

* * *

**Fall Into Ecstasy **

**Chapter 10: Puzzling the Pieces**

**  
**

I stormed away from the palace entrance and through the ruined courtyard, kicking bits of rubble and rock out of my path. The soothing effect of the valley was instantaneous and I my shoulders sagged in defeat.

_Well that was just brilliant, __Penelo__. Way to take mature action. _Already I was regretting what I said, but it was too late and I was too frustrated to turn back and make amends.

Not to mention that everyone had born witness to my outburst, which would raise questions that I wasn't prepared to answer. The thought of broaching my frustration at Basch in front of them _again_ was not only horrifying, but potentially catastrophic. I didn't need to generate any more suspicion than I already had. This would have to be resolved in a private setting, preferably after I had time to gather my thoughts.

There was grass growing in the courtyard, to my pleasant surprise. I bent down and rubbed my fingers through the moist filaments with sudden longing for the surface. Then I sighed and stood up, facing away from the palace.

The surrounding wall was largely dilapidated and overgrown by the garden. Among the voracious plant life were dragon root trees. One tree in particular was of colossal size, leaning perilously over the cliff edge.

I approached the great tree and gazed up at its crown, awe-stricken. It was enormously tall, reaching up nearly three levels of the valley and easily ten feet across at its base. Vines blossoming with peach colored, iridescent flowers wove gracefully upwards around the trunk of the tree, dangling from the branches on high.

A yellow butterfly appeared out of nowhere and settled on a flower several feet above me. I scrambled up the roots of the tree to get a closer look, but the butterfly took flight. It disappeared somewhere above amidst the weeping tree leaves.

An array of insects buzzed around me as I clung there, watching them. I smiled as they busily pollinated from one blossom to the next. It seemed such an odd place to find insects, so deep in the earth, but there would have to be in order for the flowers to survive. Somehow they all managed a living in this dark and sunless tomb.

I spied a nice wide limb several feet above me and climbed up to it. The branch was twice as wide as me and bowed slightly were it connected to the tree to make for a decent seat. I heaved myself up over it and shifted around to lean back against the trunk, one leg stretched out in front while the other dangled languidly off to the side, swinging.

The view would have been tremendous if it hadn't been for the cascading canopy of foliage all around me. As it were, I had one large window into the valley straight in front of me and a waterfall to admire. It was still a sight worthy of Gods.

"Penelo?" A familiar voice hailed from down below and back in the vicinity of the entrance. My heart jerked painfully, but he didn't sound angry.

I bit my lip, groaning inwardly and fought the urge to remain silent. It was too much to hope that he wouldn't look for me. Basch was not a dallier and this was a matter that obviously demanded attention now. I was suddenly glad that I hadn't run, sparing myself further childish embarrassment.

So I answered from the safety of my tree, none too gently, "What?"

No sooner had I spoken did I hear the sound of crunching stone beneath his boots with each measured step. I captured a descending leaf as it crossed my sight and began nervously worrying it with my fingers. The footsteps halted a step to the right beneath my tree limb. A long, weighty silence ensued.

By now I'd snared yet two more leaves and was busily shredding them to pieces. I absently tossed the tattered remains over the side, no doubt to flutter down upon Basch's head as he stood down there, unbearably quiet.

"My dear, whatever did the leaves do to you?" Came his voice, rough and so damned charming, despite everything.

That was it. I threw the remains of the fifth leaf away and buried my face in my hands with a moan. The apology that had been hesitating in the back of my throat burst out unbidden, "I'm sorry…for what I said just now. It's not entirely true."

When there was no immediate reply, I hastened to add, "-but you can still rot." _For being such an ungrateful, lying bastard._

"Perhaps you would allow me to explain myself before passing judgment over my actions?" Basch inquired calmly.

I crossed my arms, scowling. "By all means, do tell."

Basch cleared his throat, "First, I did not come solely for the preservation of the Empire, though it did play a significant part. Regardless of how I feel, as Judge Magister I cannot abandon the needs and demands of my Lord and the Empire for personal pursuits, but in this case they happen to coincide and I am able to help you."

"But you—"

"Secondly," He interrupted, "You have saved my life too many times to count, you single handedly rescued both myself and the Emperor from certain capture, and we would not be alive today if not for you. If anyone believes you incapable, they're a bloody fool." He stopped to catch his breath before adding, "_And_, if it came down to you or Balthier guarding my back, you are my unequivocal first choice." There was a hint of disdain in his voice at the mention of the sky-pirate.

It was hard not to allow myself an amused smile, but it didn't change the fact that he had intentionally misled me while toying with my emotions at the same time. I sat up slowly, staring out across the valley beneath a shadow of doubt. "So, you made me believe that you came to fulfill your oath, when all you were really doing was using me to achieve the goals of the Empire while conveniently settling a debt that you otherwise were never going to?" I laughed dryly, "I feel so much better now."

There was an indignant gasp from below, "What—no! Damn it, Penelo, this is ridiculous. Come down here where I can see you."

I glanced down sharply at where Basch stood, meeting his gaze for the first time. "You didn't answer my question." I replied softly.

Basch stared back at me, his eyes hard and desperate. "I found a reason to come in the name of the Empire because I couldn't consider the thought of you going alone and not coming back. Do you really believe that I would use you in such a way?"

I swung down off the limb, scraping my arms across the bark as I slid off, and landed in a crouch on the ground in front of him. I straightened smoothly, despite the jolt of pain through my legs, and glared at him. "You kissed me." I accused, fidgeting anxiously. "Why?"

Basch flinched and averted his gaze to the ground between us. It was one of the few times that he refused to look at me while speaking. "I wasn't thinking." He murmured, bowing his head. "My behavior was deplorable – unbefitting of not only the knighthood to which I have sworn fealty, but anyone of my years should know better than to let impulse override good sense. I beg your forgiveness."

A familiar hotness stung at the corners of my eyes as I fought to hide my disappointment and stared indignantly back at him. Then I was absolutely livid. _Alright l__et's count how many times I was inadvertently insulted in that little __speech__…one…two…three... _

I took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage that I knew was seeping into my voice as I began to speak, and failed completely. "First off, years have _nothing _to do with it. Secondly, you…you just basically said that kissing me was deplorable! And thirdly, _no_! I'm bloody well not forgiving you! You _used _me." I confirmed shakily and moved to go past him. "I'm going—"

"Gods no—it was not like that!" Basch protested urgently, stepping in my way. He took my hands in his as he spoke, his voice cracking, "I _swear_ it was not like that."

My breath hitched in my throat at the touch of his skin and our sudden close proximity. I dared to meet his gaze and instantly forgot everything but the comfort of his hands, the warmth of his breath against my face, and the pure devotion in his eyes. It might have been an eternity that we stood there, captivated by something beyond comprehension, and not a single spoken word between us.

"Basch?" Vaan's child-like appeal startled us out of our spellbound state. "Did you find—oh."

Basch withdrew from me at once with the speed and grace of someone avoiding discovery. He faced the younger man with a curt nod. "Everything is fine." He caught my eyes briefly, questioning, but it vanished beneath a carefully neutral smile. "I shall leave you two alone." He said and departed.

I felt my stomach drop and spin like a top, as if I were being tossed through the air on an air shuttle. _That's _what this was about? Me and _Vaan?!_

The flames of wrath, which had been so nearly extinguished before, sprang back to life with a vengeance. I bit my tongue and watched him go with cool detachment, but Basch didn't look back. My hands flexed inadvertently at my sides, his touch still fresh in their memory, when Vaan's voice brought me back to reality yet again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, blinking dazedly. Whatever he said had gone right over my head.

Vaan crossed his arms with a scrutinizing frown, glancing between me and Basch's retreat with obvious interest. When he finally did speak it was to ask, "So, what was that about?

There was a sizeable metaphorical object growing in the base of my throat as I fumbled for an appropriate response. Regardless of how clueless Vaan could be on occasion, he wasn't _that _dense. If I lied he was almost certain to know and if I didn't he would suspect something was going on.

What that 'something' was is anybody's guess.

"What do you mean?" I returned, carefully sidestepping treacherous territory. His question had been rather vague after all.

Vaan's brow furrowed slightly, "Well, you did call Basch a coward a minute ago. Not to mention we could hear you guys arguing out here from inside. So, what's the deal?"

My cheeks flushed and my jaw dropped unbidden. I caught myself scarcely an instant before I blurted out something I shouldn't. Taking a deep breath, I composed myself and answered calmly, "It was a misunderstanding, that's all. I should have known better than to say something like that, but everything is fine now."

_Yeah, j__ust bloody peachy… _

For once Vaan didn't bite. He looked at me for a moment, squinting, and then shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something." He proclaimed.

I lifted one brow skeptically, "That was quite poetic."

Vaan unfolded his arms and walked up to me with an animated plea, "Oh come on! You can tell me, can't you? How long have we been friends?"

I bit my lip, hesitating. _Just friends…right? Sometimes I don't know your mind though, __Vaan_. There was no question of my feelings, but what of _his_? Once upon a time the idea had crossed my mind and was promptly dismissed, never to be considered again. Some things are best left alone.

Meanwhile, everyone else had apparently dubbed me Vaan's 'possession' without my consent. _Something will have to be done about that._ If only I were a more 'take action' kind of girl, then it might not be such a hassle, but I wasn't – especially when someone like Basch was involved. Behaving like a silly hormonal teenager would not earn me his regard.

"Hey, you ok?" Vaan asked when I didn't immediately reply.

I blinked, shaking myself from my reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered and rubbed my face tiredly. "I think I need to rest."

Vaan sighed, his head dropping in disappointment as he conceded, "Yeah, I guess you probably do." He flashed me a meager grin and slung an arm over my shoulder as we headed back to the palace. "But don't think you're getting off that easy."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." I grumbled. "It's really nothing."

He paused briefly, considering his words. Then he murmured, almost to himself, "You didn't see his face."

We had reached the entrance and Vaan drew away abruptly, throwing a fleeing look over his shoulder at me. There was a shadow over his eyes and something that looked almost like regret. He hesitated a moment, as if about to speak, only to think better of it and turn inside.

I trailed him at a distance, brooding. Things were not looking well on all accounts. Really, relationship angst should've been the least of my problems at the moment. Sometimes I was so conceited…

"At last." Balthier straightened from the pillar he had been leaning against and seated himself on a slab of stone near the others. "Now that we're all here, we can attempt to address the situation at hand."

My gaze slipped surreptitiously to where Basch sat, his arms draped languidly across the hilt of his sword as it rested blade down against the floor. His eyes made an imperceptive sweep in Vaan's and my direction. I dragged myself away from firing accusatory glares at him and sat down next to Vaan on the only empty bedroll left. Larsa offered me a smile from across the way as he held a mug of steaming tea in his hands, and then all attention was on Balthier.

"As things stand now, there's no way out of this haunt," Balthier began, "—which leaves us with the problematic task of releasing a curse that we know nothing about. Whatever it is wiped out an entire civilization, so far as we can tell."

"Two civilizations." Kang supplied evenly.

Blathier's regarded the bangaa skeptically, "Two?"

Larsa took up the torch in the Kang's stead, launching into an excited description of our discovery back at the outer gate's military post and the hume city that had also been destroyed. "There was little else mentioned in regards to the curse, I'm afraid." He finished regretfully. "But maybe if there is surviving text here within the city we might find a lead?"

"What little we have found Fran has translated as the desperate ravings of madmen." Balthier muttered. "Those who survived the catastrophe starved to death soon after. 'T'is the wrath of the Gods that smite us from our heavenly throne', so speaks the esteemed author."

Balthier smiled grimly, reclining on one elbow, "The question is, for what did they earn such wrath and how do we reverse it?"

_Well we __might know that if Jovan __were here like he should've been. _That he had seemingly vanished was a very ill omen, considering it was his guidance that brought me here in the first place and which I was trusting in to lead us the rest of the way. We were fumbling in the dark without him.

There was also the ghost haunting my staff to consider, but I knew even less of her than of Jovan. I debated bringing her into the discussion, but thought better of it. If Basch or Kang thought it pertinent, then they would bring it up.

"It is a great mystery that binds us all here and only a scarce few pieces in our hands to complete the puzzle," Larsa articulated. "—but the rest must be here. We simply have to find them."

"We might start by sharing all that we know." Basch suggested calmly.

Balthier regarded Basch with a jaundiced eye, but made no comment towards the knight. His gaze slid my way and halted imploringly. "Yes, well, I think the grandest tale is yours to tell. How do you come to be here at all, I wonder?" He was asking me, "I doubt it was power and riches."

"I had a vision." I mumbled quietly and worried the edge of the blanket with my fingers. "There is a bangaa, or the ghost of one anyway, protecting the city. He helped us escape before," I glanced meaningfully in Basch's direction. "Jovan sent me the warning that you were in danger, so I came." I bit my lip, "You haven't seen him by any chance?"

Before Balthier could respond Fran had interjected, "He is imprisoned somewhere here."

Everyone turned their heads to stare at her in astonishment, some more reproachfully than others. Balthier appeared downright incensed and was not shy in expressing it.

"Nice of you to inform us." He grated irritably.

Fran continued without so much as a flicker of acknowledgement in her companion's direction, "I feel his presence here."

"This place is full of ghosts. How is he different?" Balthier returned.

The Viera pinned him with an intent look, "He is alive."

"But, how is that possible?" The Emperor gasped dubiously.

Fran's shoulders gave an elegant shrug, "I cannot say for I have not seen him."

I had a very ominous feeling suddenly. Something about the Zodiac Stones lingered at the edge of my memory and made me shiver. Didn't they have the power to bind and revive a person under some circumstances? Could they keep someone alive indefinitely?

"He has one of the twelve Zodiac Stones." I blurted out and waited for havoc to ensue. The stones were a subject of growing controversy around camp, judging by the suspicious looks being exchanged –mostly between Balthier and Basch. I could understand why Balthier mistrusted power like that after the damage his father's obsession had caused and what Ashe could have done, had she taken another path.

"Ah yes, the stones." Balthier murmured, contemplating the floor in earnest. "I would imagine they play some part in the greater scheme –yet another mystery to unravel." He glanced sideways at Basch, "Which reminds me, just what are you planning on doing with a stone in the off chance you get your hands on one?"

Basch's returned the sky pirates gaze coolly, "I intend to make threats that I have no intention of acting upon in order to regain my Lord's throne."

Balthier's eyes twinkled knowingly, "And if that fails?"

There was a very still and electrified silence wherein no one dared to speak. All focus was trained on the two men facing one another in the classic battle of testosterone. Or was that 'wills'?

It was Kang who at last came to the rescue. "He will do what must be done." The bangaa spoke curtly. "It is not for you to pass judgment, _pirate_. We have more pressing matters to consider at present. Let us leave petty arguments for a later date, if you must."

The room quieted down considerably after that, but Balthier continued to watch the bangaa with peculiar interest as the conversation drifted onto our immediate problem. Basch and I were forced to re-cap our previous excursion three years ago, which was a stiff process as I was not on speaking terms with him at the moment. I gave special emphasis to Jovan's role, as he had been the ultimate instigator; if anyone had answers, it would be him.

"Well, let's get him out then." Vaan concluded.

"It is not so simple." Fran shook her head slightly. "A second curse was placed on the tower that keeps him."

"_Another _one?" Vaan lamented with a groan

The Viera nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" He returned morbidly.

It was around that time that I noticed myself drifting off the sleep with my chin propped on one hand. I was sagging into Vaan's shoulder when he nudged me in the ribs. My eyes sprang open with a startled exclamation and I sat up rigidly.

"Make a thorough investigation of the city of course." Larsa announced, setting aside the mug of tea he had been sipping, and stood up. "We may find something yet. And of not, it will have been worth it for the sights. This place is simply marvelous."

Balthier grunted his disapproval as he stretched himself out on a blanket and reclined his head against his provision's pack. "You'll change your tune once you've spent a few days here." He said ominously and closed his eyes. "I suggest you conserve your strength while we still can."

I, for one, was more than happy to oblige. The space our camp occupied may not have been especially accommodating as far as comfort was concerned, but it would do. I had scarcely allowed my head to settle on the mound of blanket my arms had gathered before I was out.

* * *

_The wind was blowing hard against my skin, clawing at my clothes and hair. It wailed loudly in my ears as a figure emerged from the dreamy gray haze surrounding me. I blinked, uncertain, yet curious. _

_It was the voice of the staff, or the woman whose spirit possessed it. She held the staff now, her robes billowing in the wind as she came to a halt several feet away. Her __hair __whipped across her face and she swatted irritably at it __as she began to speak, "To release the __bangaa__ you must first return me to my body." _

_"Why?" I asked, confused. And how exactly does that work?_

_"Because I am the one who placed him there."__ She replied softly. "I must lift the spell."_

_I licked my lips anxiously, choosing carefully what to ask, "But…how __are you even__ here? In the staff I mean__, after all this time__."_

_The woman proffered the __object in question __and removed the crescent moon head piece__ with a muttered spell. __An oval gold stone fell from the downturned shaft and landed in her waiting hand. She held it out towards me then._

_My eyes widened in shock and she nodded ominously. __It had a notch in it, so as to imitate a stylized pair of bull horns, and the symbol inside it was that of Taurus._

_"I am bound to mine as Jovan is to his." She explained. "__In the __uppermost part of the valley __there is a__ third gate. This will lead you to the underground remains of the __hume__ city. My body is in the temple there.__"_

_"But—" I hesitated, watching the pulsating light of the zodiac stone warily. "__Who are you__?" _

_"__My name is__ Seda__ra__. Jovan and I were--still are gatekeepers.__" She answered__ solemnly, her eyes briefly downcast__. "You must hurry __to your friends __now. __Company is coming__." _

_Before I could ask, a vision was thrust upon me. I sucked in sharply, a shivering thrill of fear crawling up my spine. It was Sigmund standing at the 1__st__ gate__, a contingent of knights at his back as a mass of undead warriors drove them onward.__ The gate was opening!_

_"Jovan will let them in." __Sedara's__ voice echoed in my ears, though she had disappeared. "__Twelve __will __wield t__he stones and release the curse__. You will have to make them see, for the city gives up neither the dead nor the living once you have crossed the boundary."_

_"Wait!"_

_She was gone._

* * *

I awoke with a start and glanced around frantically, half expecting the ghost to be standing over me where I lay. It was disorienting at first to discover the camp practically deserted. Balthier was the only one who remained besides me and he was still peacefully asleep. The quiet stillness left me chilled and lonely. 

'_Twelve will __wield the stones__'_

I suppressed a shudder as I sat up and considered the dream. My gaze drifted to the staff. Someone had set it on a flat surfaced piece of stone. I stood up, approaching it with reservation, and slowly lifted it into my hands.

It was nothing more than an ancient piece of varnished wood, yet there was power lying dormant within. I focused my attention on the head piece and, taking a deep breath, tried unlocking it myself. The spell rolled off my tongue with a practiced ease, though I had never spoken it before, and the crescent moon released the wood.

I exhaled shakily and tipped the shaft into my hand. The cold weight of the stone fell against my palm and I gasped, biting back an oath. I should've been more careful with it, knowing what it was capable of, but this one was already bound to an owner.

"Well this is a fascinating development."

My fingers closed around the stone lightning fast as I spun around to face Balthier, now on his feet and peering curiously down at me. He crossed his arms, arching a quizzical brow. I swallowed hard, but couldn't find my voice.

"The plot thickens." He murmured and took a step towards me, closing the distance between us to mere inches. His hand grasped mine and slowly, effortlessly coaxed it open to reveal the stone. He caught my gaze briefly, a mischievous twinkle there.

I scowled as heat flushed my face red and I tried to pull away, but his hold was unyielding. He clucked his tongue in admonishment and ran his fingers along my arm with a suggestive smile. "I just want to have a look at it, love."

"Oh cut it out, Balthier." I huffed impatiently and surrendered the stone to him. "It's a wonder Fran puts up with your antics."

He gave a harsh laugh at that and held the stone up to the light, frowning slightly. "However did it cross your mind that Fran and I are anything but partners in crime?"

"Well I don't know," I retorted acidly, my hands planting on my hips, "Probably the same way it crosses everyone _else's _mind that Vaan and I are romantically involved."

The seasoned sky pirate regarded me oddly then, his brow furrowing in puzzlement. His eyes became clear as realization struck and he smirked dryly, a shadow of understanding descending over his face, "I see." He handed the stone back abruptly.

I took it without hesitation and backed away slowly, "I don't know what you mean." I stated, unnerved. Balthier had such a way of seeing through people. Not for the first time I wondered if he had not retained something from his brief time as an Archadian Judge.

Balthier shrugged, "It is no matter. You have the look about you of someone who's had a revelation. I don't suppose you'd care to share?"

I relaxed, "Things have gotten more complicated. I think I know what we have to do though." I answered and returned the stone to its former hiding place, "We should find the others first."

He shouldered his pistol, "Let's go then."

I eventually fell back to trailing after him as we departed from the palace grounds. Neither of us had been comfortable within the other's vicinity since our first meeting. It was a strange thing because back then he had delegated Vaan and me as the children of the group, ignoring the fact that circumstances had forced maturity on us long before then. Balthier had never made friends with a female that didn't qualify as fair game and the concept of sisterly affection was lost on him.

In essence, I was a gray area with no clear answer. We avoided each other at all costs; I wasn't impressed by what he had to offer— and he didn't trust himself. Not that the surly pirate would ever admit to it, but there was no other explanation for it. He could pretend to be as enamored with me as any man gifted in the arts of seducing women, but he always made a quick retreat when it was done.

And Fran never even twitched. It was a topic of constant debate inside my head. I'd been trying unsuccessfully for years to unravel the mystery of Fran and Balthier. I was fairly certain that Balthier was incapable of being in love with one woman for longer than a few days. Fran seemed to accept that Balthier would always be attracted to the feminine figure and allowed him to go along his business, which was simply mind boggling to me.

"Snap to, you're falling behind." A voice struck me dumbly from my reverie and I had a momentary lapse of panic as Balthier was staring directly at me, as if he could read my very thoughts.

"Sorry." I replied hastily and brushed past him.

Balthier pivoted sharply about to fall in step beside me, his eyes trained ahead. "I assume Fran has taken them on the grand tour. You'd best fill me in along the way."

By the time I'd finished recounting the events of the vision Balthier had pushed up the pace into a jog. There was a potential for disaster if we didn't locate the others before they came upon the traitorous Judge and his men. As much as it galled me to have to come to that despicable man's rescue, no one wanted to be stuck down here for all eternity.

We crossed another bridge that spanned the entire valley from one side to the other. There was a huge circular square at the other end, half of it surrounded by dragon root trees and the other half by towering stone buildings. What grabbed my attention though were the pale specters roaming idly along the roads and pathways, and their wails of grief that struck without warning.

I covered my mouth inadvertently, my face contorting in horror. "Oh how awful." I breathed, shaken. "Do they…do they do this all the time?"

"Only at nightfall." Balthier replied. "As you can see, it has just begun."

More and more of them appeared as the minutes past. The entire valley hummed with their ghostly speech, no more than a conglomerate of whispering voices as they re-enacted their previous life. They seemed oblivious to us too, as if we were not there, but whenever one passed too close the frigidness of their aura cut straight to the bone.

"Avoid passing through them." Balthier advised after one close call. "Their touch is not deadly, but it will render you incapacitated for several minutes."

"O…ok." I stammered, glancing about shiftily. The idea of it was alarming, considering that they were completely silent and wandered aimlessly. It would be so easy for one to pass through me without my even noticing them until it was too late.

"Best stay close," Balthier added and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer than what was necessary.

I stiffened in surprise at the warmth spreading from my finger tips all the way to the top of my head and the end of my toes. It was not a comfortable warmth, but I was not in a position to protest, nor did we particularly have time for it. I'd deal with this can of worms when the time came.

Kang and Vaan were the first two we came across. They had gone in separate directions in order to cover more territory, which unfortunately meant we still had to find Basch, Larsa, and Fran.

"So what's up?" Vaan asked after greetings were exchanged.

"We've got problems." Balthier said grimly. "Which way did they go?"

Kang came forth, "Second level. I can track them for you."

"All right." Balthier agreed curtly and the four of us moved out.

Vaan and I dropped to the back as we mounted the great marble staircase leading up to the next level. An archway of canopied tree leaves encased the stairs, reflecting off the pure white stone in soft shades of orange, violet, green, and blue. I scarcely had time to enjoy it as we were in a hurry, but I promised myself that I would come back later.

"You know," Vaan started to say as we reached the top of the stairs, "maybe we should just avoid Sigmund?"

My brow furrowed in a slight frown, "Why? We're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"I know, but just think –if we collect all the stones first, before confronting him, then we'll have leverage and he'll have to cooperate." Vaan clarified. He cast me a questioning look, "You know what I mean?"

"Heaven help us," Balthier gasped in mock astonishment from up ahead. "I do believe Vaan has come up with an independent thought worthy of consideration."

Vaan and I rolled our eyes, but said nothing and the rest of the journey followed in almost complete silence. Occasionally we could here Balthier and Kang muttering up ahead in clipped tones. Despite evidence of sparks flying between them, they were maintaining their manners rather well at the moment.

Kang eventually came to an enormous building and stopped to examine it closer. It was almost as big as the palace with monolith sized pillars out front and a staircase fifty yards wide, built directly into the valley wall. Even more surprising, it was entirely intact.

True to his word, the instant Kang had lead us through the door of said building, Larsa's voice came floating pleasantly from within, accompanied periodically by Fran's. There was pale blue light emanating from the passage straight ahead and we followed it. Upon reaching the next room I had to catch my breath in astonishment.

A library! Only, it was the most unusual and remarkable library I'd ever seen. This was an enormous underground lake garden surrounded by books and masterful stone-working. A bright pale blue orb high above in a crown of gnarled dragoon tree branches shined down upon the full expanse of the room, revealing all its splendor.

The cylindrical cavern was full of flora and stonework, from archways and pillars to gazebos and fountains. There were winding cobblestone paths with benches placed along them, opposite shelves and shelves of books. Towers with layers of open arched windows rose from the enormous stone dial located at the center of the glassy water with branching pathways spaced evenly apart leading to the outer rim of the gardens.

Thousands of flowers and leaves cast rainbows of color along the walls of the cavern and on the surface of the lake. There were rows of neatly arranged fruit trees and wide expanses of perfectly trimmed lawns, as if it were only cut yesterday. The air smelled of fresh rain and nectar.

Most of the bookcases were located in rows circling the stone dial, of which there were three open levels connected to the towers. On each one there were tables and chairs, plush couches whose cushions were as fresh as if they were newly made, and open archways of green marble spanning over rows of mahogany bookcases.

Vaan whistled admiringly. "Wow."

"The power of the Gods has no bounds." Kang mused. "I suspect this place carries their blessing even now."

There was a sense of tranquility here that went beyond mortal things, as if we had stumbled upon a piece of heaven itself. No ghosts roamed here, nothing lay broken or imperfect. It must have been blessed.

My mind was abruptly sidetracked by an exclamation from Larsa as he spotted us from where he, Fran and Basch were standing on the first level of the stone dial. He waved us over urgently before turning back around to consult with Fran over a book set out before them on a pedestal. The Viera seemed almost pleased as she ran her one elegant finger along the lines of text across the page, her lips forming the words in a low murmur.

From the corners of my eyes Balthier was scowling deeply. While crossing the bridge Vaan and I were briefly sidetracked by the presence of large Koi in the pool. Their scales glistened metallically as they glided effortlessly along, nibbling at lily pads and other vegetation floating along the surface of the water.

Then we had reached the dial and Balthier offered his hand to lead me down the three steps onto the dial, a calculating look fleeting over his face. "After you, my lady." He said, smiling graciously.

I blushed despite myself and edged away, trying to hide my discomfort. Basch turned a sardonic look upon the sky pirate, who feigned innocence, and we filed to a stop. Balthier took an unnecessary step towards me, offering a clandestine wink, and spoke quietly into my ear, "It's your show now."

As if I weren't embarrassed enough already, now he was whispering conspiringly to me in front of everyone. No one seemed to make anything of it, aside from Basch at least, but I was deeply suspicious. Balthier was _up _to something, no question about it.

"Is everything alright?" Larsa asked, concerned.

I cleared my throat, flashing the sky pirate an annoyed look, and leveled Basch with a grim stare, "Sigmund followed us here."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, things are developing all over the place now. Let's hope I can keep it from unraveling all over the place. 

Again, thank you all for your encouragement - you have revived me from the doldrums. Take care and Happy Halloween!


	11. OneSided Conversations

**Fall in Ecstasy **

**Chapter 11: One-sided Conversations**

* * *

I recounted the conversation I had with the ghost of Sedara and showed the others the stone to which her spirit was bound. It seemed enough to convince them that I hadn't lost my mind at least, but it didn't solve anything. We still had the remaining stones to find, as well as returning Sedara to her body, and now with Sigmund breathing down our necks.

"What about you, Larsa?" I asked, remembering that he had been the one who initially waved us over. "Have you found anything yet?"

The Emperor hesitated, his expression grim as he glanced meaningfully at Fran standing beside him. She shook her head very slightly.

"No, nothing useful." Larsa replied softly. "I'll…keep looking."

No one seemed in the mood to wonder at the silent exchange between Larsa and the viera, although Basch did appear to be frowning. There was clearly _something _they weren't telling us, but if it had no bearing on our current situation, perhaps it was just best they keep it to themselves.

We had bigger problems to address anyway, namely Sigmund. There was dissension among us too. Balther was in favor of Vaan's plan to lay low and search for the stones, but Basch was opposed to the idea. It went against the knight's code to run from the enemy and Sigmund was too dangerous to freely roaming the ruins.

No one seemed immediately concerned with Sedara, to my quiet dismay. I was having a bad feeling about all this.

"We should relocate camp before anything else, while we still have time." Kang suggested. He inclined his head beneath the inquisitive stares that shifted in his direction. "This would seem a more ideal location for a base of operations, and it is out of the way so as to avoid discovery until we've made a decision."

Balthier regarded him shrewdly, "Perhaps you're right."

I shifted restlessly on the bench seat I occupied, wanting to say something, but not entirely sure of how to go about it. Vaan noticed and gave me a nudge of encouragement. I frowned and elbowed him back.

"Hey!" He yelped a little too loud. "Just speak up why don't you."

That of course turned everyone's attention on me and I squirmed. Instinct dictated I speak my mind, however silly it was going to sound, "I'll volunteer to go looking for Sedara's body." I blurted out. "Her spirit is in my staff after all."

I averted my gaze to the table, tracing the pattern of the wood with my eyes. It wasn't normal for me to be making bold statements like that. Nor was it a particularly sound plan when you considered what might be up there, but I felt a sense of urgency that I couldn't explain.

There was no immediate contention so I took it as my cue to continue. "Someone might want to scout for Sigmund and his knights. We don't know how many are with him, which we should find out before we do anything else. We can move camp in the meantime."

My eyes shifted anxiously from face to face, awaiting a swift rebuttal.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Larsa announced when it appeared no one else had anything to say. He was hovering over yet another tomb as he glanced mirthfully between Balthier and Basch, "Perhaps we should delegate leadership duties to Penelo in the future."

"What do you think, Fran?" Balthier called, his arms crossed as he ignored the Emperor's jibe. "Will you do the honor of scouting, or shall I?"

"What about me?" Vaan leapt from his seat indignantly before the Viera could respond. "I can do it!"

Fran stepped forward, shouldering her bow as if she had not heard him. Her eyes met Balthier's, "Show them." She stated bluntly. "I will find the Judge."

Vaan made a sound of righteous anger, only to fall silent as the viera placed a quieting hand on his shoulder. She spoke something into his ear then and his eyes caught mine for a moment, his face turning slightly pink. He quieted and did not speak out again.

The viera nodded in farewell to the rest. Then she mounted the stone pathway that lead back to the shore by the entrance and left without another word.

"What of Penelo?" Larsa inquired fretfully, "Surely you don't mean to let her go alone?

"Absolutely not." Basch cut in firmly. "Someone must go with her."

"Why don't you go?" Balthier suggested smoothly.

The knight narrowed his eyes in a discontented frown. His glance between me and Balthier was indecisive. He looked back at Larsa, but the boy was up to his ears in the book again. Basch shook his head in reluctant resignation, "It is not my call to make."

Balthier eyes had a crafty glitter when they suddenly landed on mine. "Then I shall go in your stead. It is my responsibility as the leading man after all, is it not?"

Anger flickered in Basch's eyes, smoldering at the sky pirate in silence.

I refused to meet either man's gaze, opting to stare furiously off into space. Balthier's bizarre behavior was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. This was taking it beyond any of his previous antics and he was doing it on purpose I was certain, but why? Just to get Basch riled up? It didn't make sense.

Then Balthier laughed. He actually _laughed_, as if there was something funny in all this! I glared at him, but he was not looking at me. He was watching Basch with as much amusement as I'd ever seen his face possess. Basch, on the other hand, appeared as if he might tear the sky pirate limb from limb if he spoke another word.

Vaan was observing the spectacle in confusion and alarm. He kept looking back and forth between the two as if they were both insane, and I have to say I was inclined to agree.

This was getting us nowhere.

"Good God Basch," Larsa exasperated loudly, looking up from the book in obvious irritation, "Quit dawdling and go with her. That is a _command, _Judge Gabranth."

"You know what," I began, irritated, "Why don't you both go look for the stones and Kang can come with me. Maybe that will make you all happy." I glanced at the bangaa hopefully, "Unless you don't want to. I'll go alone if I must."

Without so much as a pause to think it over the bangaa came to stand beside me, his head tilting ever so slightly in my direction. "I would be honored to accompany you." He stated calmly.

"Thank you." I murmured and squeezed his rough, scaled hand in my own.

Kang simply nodded.

"Then it's settled." Larsa concluded with a sigh, though he didn't appear very happy about it. In fact he was glaring at Basch rather heatedly as he added, "If it would not be too imprudent, I would like to continue researching while camp is moved."

Balthier, who was already on his way out, slowed to a halt and rolled his head back with slight impatience, "As you are still the Emperor we can hardly say no." He remarked snidely and glanced at Basch. "I expect you'll want to stay with him as well?"

Basch had barely opened his mouth when Kang beat him to it, "I will stay." The bangaa declared and regarded Basch reassuringly. "If danger should come, I will sense it long before you ever would."

"Very well." The knight agreed.

"Let's get on with this then." Balthier implored. "We haven't all day."

The four of us set out briskly from the library and entered the dark passages that led back to the valley under a veil of subdued silence. Tension was so thick in the air that I thought I even heard it crackle a time or two. We really needed to get a handle on that.

I swear my patience with the male sex was teetering on the edge of a knife. Did they all have to be so insufferable at the same time? Vaan had not reached that point, merciful gods, but given enough time he probably would.

We were all stressed of course, which was largely to blame for the bad tempers. No one wanted to be stuck down here with the distinct possibility that we would never get out. That Sigmund was now in our midst only served to make matters worse.

It was hardest on Basch. Larsa was the future of the Empire and it was Basch's job to ensure his safety, which was looking rather doubtful at the moment. There was also a personal vendetta between him and Sigmund due to the manner in which the traitor had escaped the first time. It would not set well with Basch to let him escape a second time, and that was a distinct possibility.

There was the little matter between us too. Finding time to have a private conversation around here was impossible even without the added bonus of Basch avoiding me. The whole thing was ridiculously stupid too.

It served no purpose to behave like this and it was hurting our friendship, which didn't deserve it. I missed his company and his conversation. I missed the ease with which we had always interacted before, when we had been friends and comrades.

How had everything gotten so confused and twisted? I didn't understand. It made me feel foolish and stupid, like I had somehow missed something in all of this and it was my fault.

I had always harbored feelings for him. It had been a silly crush of course, but I was never silly _about _it. I liked him for the right reasons. He was strong and brave, and he treated everyone with kindness, no matter their age, station, or race. He never spoke down to me like Balthier sometimes had.

After we parted ways, I found out just how much it hurt to miss him. I think that was when I finally realized how deep my affections really were. Then it was too late.

But I would have kept it to myself anyway. I was too young then and I had felt certain that his heart was already someone else's, and there was Vaan to consider too. Only, when Basch never returned to Dalmasca, I began to wonder.

Someone jabbed in the ribs, startling me back to reality. I glanced sideways, biting back an angry retort as Vaan fell in step beside me.

"What?" I whispered. We had dropped back to the tail end of the group.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind." He observed, his eyes searching mine in a moment of clarity. "You never did say what was bugging you."

My nose wrinkled in agitation as I noted the others rapidly pulling away. Vaan was intentionally slowing the pace, "I told you it was nothing." I insisted.

"Oh come on, we both know that's a load of—"

"For the love of Faram, let it alone, will you?" I snapped.

Vaan drew away, startled and hurt, and I immediately regretted my words. Then his expression hardened and he lashed out defensively, "How can we? It's hard to ignore when you and Basch are constantly walking on eggshells around each other. What's going on?"

There were certain things that I prided myself in being adept at hiding, but feelings of this nature, unfortunately, were not among them. Especially when it was Vaan asking. I spun away sharply and marched after the others, but he was right behind me.

"You two have been acting weird ever since you got here." Vaan accused and dove in front of my path, halting me in my tracks. "Don't tell me there's nothing going on, because I know there is, and everyone else knows it too."

My face flushed as I was force to meet his gaze, "We had one minor altercation, that's all."

Vaan was not giving up though. "What _kind _of altercation?"

I swallowed hard and averted my eyes to the side, fretting. I usually told Vaan everything – that's what family was for, but this? I took a deep breath, "He kissed me, alright?"

His mouth fell open and his brow furrowed together incredulously, but no words came out.

"When we were leaving Dalmasca – I meant to go by myself, but…he came after me. It was nothing. Just for show I guess." I shrugged nonchalantly, but the quiver in my voice must have given me away for Vaan pounced the moment I finished.

"You are in love with him." He concluded shortly. There was no speculation, no disbelief in his eyes, but cold, hard understanding.

My lips parted slowly, but I couldn't muster the courage to deny it when I knew it was probably true. The blush in my cheeks had reached my neck and further, but I didn't say anything.

Vaan shook his head, his expression softening. "Why though?" He pleaded earnestly. "Why _Basch_?"

I looked him in the eyes, "Why not, Vaan? He's always been good to us, hasn't he? He would die for us, wouldn't he?" I sighed, closing my eyes for a time. "He's been a true friend in every respect, and I love my friends dearly. You have no idea how hard it was for me to lose that after he left."

This time I was able to get around Vaan before he could stop me. I'd barely taken five steps when I heard his footsteps chasing after me again. I didn't expect the sudden grip on my wrist or the force with which he pulled me around, jarring my shoulder, but I managed to twist out of his grasp and face him.

To be fair, Vaan appeared suitably horrified at his overly vigorous treatment, but it didn't excuse his behavior. The fury with which he had spurred himself to make such a risky advance faltered and he averted his fuming gaze to the ground.

"If you have something to say, then say it." I demanded.

Vaan caught my eye with a huff of indignation and blurted out unceremoniously, "He's old enough to be your father!"

_That's it?!_I blinked in sudden comprehension. _Is that why Basch is pushing me away?_

My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides as I composed myself from shouting into his face. With a deep breath I met his gaze determinedly, "Actually, no, he's not. My father was 30 when I was born."

Vaan blinked in bewilderment and then the meaning finally registered. His feet shuffled nervously and he looked away, "Are you sure about this?" He asked skeptically. "I mean, I always thought that we…you know…would be together."

I frowned, groaning inwardly, "We are, Vaan, and we always will be because we're family."

He squinted thoughtfully and scrutinized me up and down. A spark of jealousy flickered briefly behind his eyes, "Well, not by blood. I'd be crazy not to notice you, wouldn't I?"

I leveled him with an exasperated glare, hands on my hips. "You treat me like an adorable little sister, Vaan. Forgive me if I don't feel exactly flattered."

He rubbed the back of his neck, brooding. "Maybe you're right." He mumbled. "I just…I never gave any thought to the idea that you might not always be here. It kind of blind-sided me. Now if it had been Balthier, I might have understood, but Basch?"

"Balthier?!" I repeated incredulously. "Are you insane?"

Vaan squirmed and scrambled for something to say, however feeble in nature, "But Basch...he's so old!"

"Oh don't be an idiot, Vaan." I replied in agitation. "He's the most honorable person we know. If Basch and I hadn't fallen down here the first time, maybe things would've been more distant between us, but they're not. He saved my life you know. I might add that he's also single. What more can you ask for in someone?"

"Alright, alright." Vaan held up his hands in surrender. "You can hardly blame me for being a little jealous though, you know. After all _we've _been through."

"You never tried." I said shortly. "Don't blame that on me. "

Vaan shook his head demurely, "My bad." He glanced at me then, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "You should know though, that as your sole remaining brother figure, it is my duty to antagonize anyone pining for you."

"You'd best save your breath then." I answered bitterly and started down the path again. "He isn't going to pine for me. Come on. We better catch up with them before they start to worry about us."

The words had no more than left my mouth when a violent quake struck the valley and sent both of us staggering away from the path's edge to safety. Dirt, pebbles, and chunks of stone rained down for an entire minute as the fierce trembling continued. When it finally subsided, I felt something akin to dread crawling up my spine; I _knew _this feeling from somewhere.

"What was that?" Vaan piped up anxiously.

"I don't know," I murmured, but I had a pretty good idea. "Let's hurry."

We caught Basch and Balthier at the bridge, both of which were on their way back to look for us. Vaan and I exchanged a sheepish glance as we scrambled up to them, panting and red-faced.

"What happened?" Basch asked pointedly and looked at me. A shadow of memory hovered over his eyes.

He had recognized the quake too.

"It's my fault." Vaan wheezed before I could answer, "We got to talking and fell behind. That's all. Let's go."

Balthier regarded the younger man ruefully, "Give a heads up next time." He said and the two of them headed across the bridge in front.

Basch and I fell in step behind them under a tense silence born of apprehension. I peered over the side at the water swirling ominously below and swallowed hard. Hair sprang up on the back of my neck as I imagined what might be lurking beneath the surface. A gloved hand gently grasped my arm and I flinched before realizing it was only Basch.

I exhaled shakily as my heart sank back into its rightful place

"Careful." He murmured and pulled me away from the edge. "I fear now would be an especially bad time to take a swim."

I laced my fingers through his instinctively and took a step closer, "I won't fall." I maintained weakly, hesitating, "Do you really think…?"

Basch smiled grimly, "It would not surprise me at this point. After all, what would our reunion be without the squid?"

"Oh, I hope you're wrong." I moaned.

"As do I." He replied quietly.

We stepped off the bridge, dodging a pair of ghosts that were wondering the palace's inner courtyard, and slipped inside quickly. It was a mad dash to throw camp into the nearest provision pack they found thereafter. I was grabbing things randomly when a zodiac stone that I _hadn't _seen before came rolling out of a sock, a dirty sock.

I let out a yelp of surprise and reached out to catch it before it hit the ground. Three pairs of eyes glanced in my direction as I examined the red, oddly shaped stone in stunned silence. Inside it was the sign of Scorpio.

My gaze shifted between Balthier and Vaan reproachfully. "Care to explain this?" I inquired and held the object up for their inspection.

"Ah, that," Balthier smiled smoothly and plucked the stone from my hand. He handed it abruptly over to Basch. "I believe you're going to need this."

Basch, who appeared as equally perturbed as I was by this latest development, lifted the stone cautiously. As he did it began to glow.

Meanwhile, I stood up, my mouth agape in indignation as I pinned Balthier with an expectant glare, "Why you lying…" I advanced on him angrily, until Vaan entered my peripheral vision, at which point my anger shifted, "Both of you!"

Vaan blushed deeply and averted his gaze to the ground with a dejected, "Sorry."

I resumed my attack on Balthier with renewed vigor, jabbing a finger into his chest, "How could you?" I demanded. "All of our lives are on the line and you're going behind our backs! How many of them do you have?!"

For once Balthier appeared mildly embarrassed, but he made a good show of covering it up. He rubbed his chin, feigning a thoughtful expression, "Including yours and assuming that both gatekeepers each have another one, all but 2 of the 12 are accounted for."

I hesitated, brow scrunched pensively as I did the math, "You found 7 of them?" I blurted out, "How?"

Balthier shrugged, "The treasure room beneath the throne. There were twelve pedestals, 7 of them full."

Something he said didn't make sense, "But, what do you mean _mine_? The stone I have is Sedara's."

The sky pirate arched a challenging brow, "Is it?"

"Well I thought…" I stopped as I recalled the staff's first reaction to my touch. _Maybe not_. "Why is her spirit attached to it then?"

"I'd venture a guess that the one in your possession was originally hers, but it has been transferred to you." Balthier explained. "Her body is likely linked to a second stone, which will be the one she takes control over once she is revived."

"Uh, guys?" Vaan called from the entrance, a bulging provision pack slung over his shoulders, "We should probably get going."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

"And the other six stones?" Basch inquired calmly as we departed the palace.

The sky pirate flipped one out of his pocket – a blue Aquarius, for us to see. "Fran, Vaan, and I all have ours. The other three are in my bag; one for the Emperor, one for Dalmasca's general, and one for the traitor."

Basch frowned darkly at the ground as we crossed the courtyard, "This will not end well."

Balthier nodded astutely, "When one plays with fire, someone undoubtedly gets burned. Let us hope it is only a minor singe in our case."

"That still leaves two stones missing though." I pointed out.

"Indeed." Basch intoned flatly. "We can only hope that either Sedara or Jovan knows of their whereabouts."

The wailing ghosts of the valley were gathering in droves when we reached the other side of the bridge. They stared around each other with frightened, lifeless eyes, their voices trembling with uncertainty. It was if they were waiting for something dreadful to occur.

"I don't like this." I murmured as we wove carefully around them.

"I think a change in pace is in order." Balthier announced and hastened into a jog.

Everyone else followed suit.

We had just reached the top of the marble staircase in the running of the gauntlet when the second quake struck. It jerked the ground clear out from under me and I reeled forward, barely catching myself. The others were faring no better, but we were all on our feet.

A great, resonating shriek filled the valley and I thought my head would explode. The specters went berserk, fleeing in all directions, heedless of the living. My hands were clasped tightly over my ears against the horrible sound, but even that couldn't sufficiently muffle their screams.

Frigid gusts of wind brushed passed me in the wake of the fleeing ghosts as I dodged them. Somewhere in the middle of the chaos I remember glimpsing Basch out of the corner of my eye falling down. Vaan fell next. When the ground finally quit shaking and the last of the ghosts disappeared, all went quiet.

Balthier and I stood looking at one another briefly, the only two still standing. Basch and Vaan were frozen on the ground, having been touch by passing spirits.

"I'll carry Vaan to the library." The sky pirate said and winked. "I don't imagine you'll mind keeping your knight company while the effects wear off."

What Balthier said barely registered in my brain. I had already hastened to Basch's side and was sinking to my knees. His eyes were fixed on a spot high above us, unblinking. It was as if time had stopped for him while the rest of us continued on.

I shivered and reached for his hand.

One would have expected it to be like ice the way in which he appeared frozen, but it was not. I looked up as Balthier was walking away with Vaan draped in his arms and inhaled sharply. My gaze drifted back to Basch's still and unresponsive form, wondering.

Could he hear me? Balthier never said whether a person was lucid when this happened. It didn't appear so.

It was easy to speak my mind here when there was no danger of being rebuffed. There was a pretense of being heard by someone in this case, so I could pretend that I wasn't really talking to myself.

"Well, here we are again," I began, examining our linked hands and thinking that this was oddly like that one time I'd been rambling off to him while he slept, "You know, you probably don't remember this, but I once said that I thought the idea of you and Ashe was romantic."

I paused and bit the inside of my lip. This had the distinct feeling of talking to an empty outhouse, but I was already in the middle of my story – might as well finish what I'd been about to say.

I leaned over him until his eyes were aligned with mine and for a split second I almost lost the courage to continue it felt so real, but I swallowed my fear and forged ahead, "I believe I've changed my mind. In fact, I think it's a horrible idea." I sat back on my heels and sighed. "I was kind of jealous of her actually, but I knew at the time that I was being silly. You see, I thought…"

My chest tightened and I took a deep breath, forcing the emotion back down my throat.

"Well, I thought that it would stop once we parted ways," I explained quietly, "But it didn't go away – it got worse…and I kept thinking of how stupid I must be to not let go of something that wasn't even _there," _

Tears of frustration trickled down my face and I swiped them away in irritation. I wasn't even paying attention to the time that passed. I just rambled on.

I sniffled loudly, "I wouldn't let it go…because I knew I'd see you again someday and I was going to wait however long it took."

It was right about then that Basch twitched. My head jerked up in surprise and I hastily wiped the last remnants of tears from my face. The flush creeping into my cheeks I couldn't hide.

Basch turned his head slowly to look at me as if he'd been there the entire time, listening to my every word. My heart lodged so far into my throat that I couldn't breathe. I stared back at him, mortification gradually stealing over me.

_Had he heard me?_ Of course not! _Are you sure?_ I gasped with an almost inaudible whimper. _No. _

_Oh my gods…_

Timing is truly everything. At the first echo of approaching footsteps I looked up and spotted Fran coming toward us. I cast one agonizing glance back at the man now sitting up beside me, his eyes boring into me with such intensity that my skin burned. Then I bolted.

It wasn't until I'd dived into the cover of darkness in the library passages that I realized I'd left behind my portion of the camp. I came to a halt in one of the anti-chambers and slammed my back against the wall where it was dark enough that no one was likely to see me. No one, except Fran.

How could I be that _stupid_? I cursed myself once, twice, a dozen times over and over. They would be showing up any minute and there would be no escape then. Unless I sprinted for the library, nabbed Kang, and hustled back out to search for Sedara.

That was a good idea. It wasn't going to happen, but it was a good idea.

I heard Basch and Fran entering the passage just as I darted from the chamber. They were moving faster than I anticipated. Fran likely had news to impart, which meant she wasn't going to take her time in getting back.

They weren't as close behind me as I had feared it turned out. I was well across the stone path to the center dial of the library by the time they emerged from the passage on the far side of the library. Everyone was waiting edgily for us to show.

I made a b-line for Vaan as soon as I spotted him, ignoring Balthier's sharp glance in my direction. I wasn't about to explain why I'd left my pack.

Larsa promptly intercepted me, clasping my hands in his affectionately, "I'm so glad you're all safe. I heard that it was quite the ordeal getting back."

"It wasn't too bad." I smiled with false enthusiasm. "How is Vaan?"

Vaan fired a glare at Larsa's back as he was walking up behind us, "I'm _fine_."

I frowned, confused, and looked at Larsa questioningly, "What did you do that's got his feathers all ruffled?"

Larsa blushed as he hesitated to answer, "Ah, I didn't…realize that one was still conscious while under the paralysis."

It was all the confirmation I needed to send me to the last depths of despair. I strangled a groan at the base of my throat and spun away abruptly, hiding my face in shame.

A hand came to rest lightly on my shoulder, "Penelo, is everything alright?" Larsa asked, concerned.

"I'm such an _idiot!_" I whined.

Vaan appeared on the other side of me from Larsa, "So what did you say?" He asked, his eyes twinkling mirthfully.

"What?" Larsa looked between us in bewilderment. "What did she say to who?"

"Basch, you idiot." Vaan retorted. "Who do you think!"

The Emperor's face brightened with enlightenment. He looked at me, his grin widening with mischievous intent, "What _did_ you say?"

"Nothing!" I ground out angrily and stalked away from them, silently fuming.

It was around that time that Basch and Fran arrived, the latter carrying my portion of camp. I stared at it dismally and hung my head as I dragged my feet to stand beside Kang. My staff was leaning up against the table behind him – stupid of me to leave it there.

I composed myself after a moment and lifted my gaze. Basch was looking right at me. It took everything I had not to look away. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either. In fact, he kind of had the look of someone on the hunt.

"What news?" Balthier asked.

The world outside blurred into a fuzzy nothingness until all I could see was the knight standing across from me. I held his gaze, as if I could interpret his every thought studying his face. Only I couldn't.

Fear and uncertainty seized the back of my throat and I bowed my head, breaking the contact.

"Five." The viera had replied. "They lost many getting here."

"Those aren't bad odds." Balthier murmured. "Are they staying put?"

Fran nodded. "They mistrust this place."

"Well, now we just have to decide whether to confront him now, or wait until Penelo and Kang have brought the gate keeper back. " The sky pirate concluded. "Any thoughts?"

"I would suggest that Penelo and I depart now." Kang announced unexpectedly. "Time is not a privilege we have and our task is already set."

Balthier nodded. "I agree. We'll all meet back here if we can." He began, "If not, best of luck to us all."

I was grabbing my staff when Vaan spoke up, "Shouldn't we send more than two?" He asked, troubled, "We don't' even know what's up there."

"I'll go." Basch stepped forward without a moment's hesitation.

I straightened, pivoting around to stare at him in surprise. He wasn't looking at me though.

Balthier smirked dryly, "Well, there you have it. I expect that means we'll be staying put until you return. Can't have the Emperor out and about, now can we?"

"That would be wise." Kang confirmed.

"Be careful." Larsa chirped.

"Oh, Kang? You might need this." The sky pirate retrieved something from his pocket and tossed it towards the blind bangaa.

Kang caught the blue green stone smoothly, his lips forming a smile that was akin to the devil's grin. "May the gods watch over us."

Basch lingered behind as Kang and I mounted the stone path and departed the library. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him exchange a few words with Balthier. Then the sky pirate nodded a farewell and Basch bounded up onto the path behind us.

I turned back around and narrowly missed colliding into Kang's back as I was stepping down onto the grass. "Oh!" I exclaimed, jumping to the side, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The bangaa chuckled and ruffled my hair gingerly. "I will take rear guard." He murmured and brushed passed me, waiting for Basch to catch up.

"Ok then." I trailed off and started walking, staff held firmly in hand. I could hear Basch's footsteps as they gained ground from behind me.

He fell in step next to me, a faintly roguish smile playing at his lips as we stole the same sidelong glance at each other. "While I normally would not object to your walking in front of me, as your backside is infinitely better to look at than Balthier's, and I dare say Kang's as well, I would feel more at ease if I led."

I blushed deeply, not even bothering to form a coherent reply – I probably couldn't have if I wanted to.

Kang snorted from somewhere behind us. "Don't like tails, do you?" He inquired. "I find that deeply insulting."

"It's not the tail, my friend." Basch returned cordially. "It's more to do with being of the wrong sex in general, though if it makes you feel any better, the tail is an improvement over Balthier's ass."

I gasped, "Oh, that's so revolting!" I couldn't resist what came out next though, "I rather think Balthier has a nice derriere."

Basch grunted derisively, his face twisted in an annoyed scowl, "Naturally."

"Best viewed at a distance." I clarified, before adding very quietly, "I never really cared much for him you know. Not that way. And while we're on the topic, no, I didn't like Vaan that way either."

Before he said anything I felt Basch's fingers weave through mine snugly. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach suddenly felt ticklish inside. Then he lifted my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles; I could have melted had we not been walking.

"I know." He said.

We emerged into the valley and lifted our gazes skyward. It felt like ages since I'd seen the actual sky. I felt a shiver at the thought that I might never see one again.

Somewhere up there was another gate and that's where we were headed.

"Basch?" My voice sounded strange to me as we resumed our trek.

"Yes?" Basch's eyes were still trained ahead, surveying the valley.

"Can I have your handkerchief?" I asked. "I'll give it back."

Basch faltered a step, his brow lifting a fraction higher than normal as he glanced at me. His expression softened and he reached into his pocket, revealing the familiar square of fabric. "I expect you to take good care of it." He warned with faux intensity.

"I will." I smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well that was kind of bad. Nothing happened in this chapter. I'm totally derailing. Next time I decide to post a fanfic I'm writing the whole thing beforehand and _then _posting it. I can't believe it took me this long to update. I'm pretty disgusted about that too. Me and life still aren't on good terms right now – that's my only excuse and a poor one at that. Sorry guys. I promise a much faster update for next chapter. 

By the way, Faram is like the head honcho Gods according to what I read. I believe I butchered his name in an earlier chapter in fact.

Reviews are the highlight of my existence. Thank you for sticking with me. Take care,

Faerlyte.


	12. The Ascent

**Fall Into Ecstasy**

_Chapter 12: The Ascent_

* * *

We walked in single file with Basch taking up the lead and Kang the rear guard. The valley was thoroughly laced with pathways that lead up, down, and side to side. Finding the ones that would lead to the uppermost part of the valley was tedious and tiresome, and we often had to retrace our steps. 

It was slow going too, trying to look out for Sigmund and his knights while keeping a low profile ourselves. We hadn't seen them yet, but they were somewhere in the valley and we couldn't risk alerting them. It was all too plausible that they would find Larsa before we ever got back, judging by the height of the valley, but that was a bridge to cross later.

Somewhere up there was a gate, but all I could make out was shadow and then black. Not even the meager light cast by the scattered sun crystals revealed the height of the valley. It left a sinking feeling in one's stomach. Who knew how far it went – it could take a day or more to reach the top.

My feet were sore from endless walking on hard, unyielding stone and I felt a weariness seeping out from my core all the way into my extremities. I was in no position to talk, considering that I was the only one of the three of us who'd gotten any sleep at all. It was troublesome though, having to strain twice as hard to keep up

Migelo had never seemed to require as much sleep as Vaan or I ever did, so perhaps it was a genetic quality in bangaas. That didn't explain Basch's endless endurance, but I'd long since given up figuring that one out. He was an anomaly of extraordinary qualities.

There was nothing for it, but to hold my head up and plod on with dignity. Even if my clothes were beginning to smell and my scalp itched from lack of washing. No one else complained and neither would I. You tended to get used to it after a while anyway.

I was, however, staking my claim on the first bath once we got out of here, "The very first thing I do," I began, "—when we get out, is take a bath. A long, hot bath full of soap—and bubbles, lots of foamy bubbles."

"You could take a bath now." Kang suggested idly, "A bit cool though."

"No," I contended lightly, "Only a hot one will do. Algae and moss make a poor shampoo."

"And a giant squid would make a poor companion I imagine." Basch added.

I glanced over the edge of the path, scowling at the water shrinking gradually as we climbed. "Yeah." I murmured and hugged the wall to our left a bit more closely.

The path we had taken was narrowing as it climbed, but it was climbing. It would be hours of monotonous walking before we came to a point where we could see precisely where the path led. The valley walls were drawing into a funnel hole high above and the path seemed to take a diagonal approach for the bottom lip of the funnel. From there on it was too far to tell just how it would continue, but it looked promising.

Except for the perpendicular sides of the funnel that we would have to navigate somehow…

There would have to be a way up though. Unless they had used some fashion of airship to go back and forth. Then we might have problems.

I crossed my fingers silently that it would not take this entire climb to find out that we could go no further.

"I shall revel in something warm and solid to fill my belly." Kang announced a while later.

The path ascended abruptly in front of us, to the point where we were grabbing onto vines to pull ourselves up. There was barely two feet of freeboard to walk on and a sudden drop should one slip off. You might survive if you didn't hit one of the many rising pedestals of stone, at least until the squid got to you.

"What of you, knight? What do you look forward to most?" The bangaa asked, grunting as he heaved himself up behind us.

Basch stopped, surveying the route ahead of us, and smiled faintly. "The sun." He replied and paused a moment before adding, "And the stars."

There was an all around murmur of agreement on that point and we continued in subdued silence. It set me thinking for a time, which was a happy diversion to the regular boredom of endless walking. To imagine that there was once a time when an entire civilization had resided down here in this cold, desolate place.

I shivered at thought. But then, a race dominated by blindness probably didn't hold the same values in things like the stars as other people did. Maybe they didn't feel the cold like we did either, though most reptilian creatures seemed opposed to it. Or it could be that this place had once been warm.

Something had to of drawn them here, but why had they died?

That was one of many questions yet to be answered. Who knows what might be waiting around the next bend or what caused the abominations that beckoned at the gates of the valley. The air grew cold and more forbidding with each step, drawing us closer to the evil that still dwelt somewhere in the mountain.

Rest stops became more frequent the higher up we got as the incline was getting steadily steeper and more difficult to traverse. The pace was slow, as mine were not the only sore feet in the group. One could only walk so far for such a length of time before feeling the effects and we'd covered a fare distance getting to the valley already.

The motion of setting one foot in front of the other became so automatic that even pain couldn't disrupt the sequence. It would go numb before long and you would forget about it, at least until you sat down for a while. As soon as you were back on your feet it was like walking on fire for the first dozen steps or so, but the cycle would repeat itself.

When we reached the bottom edge of the funnel – a point where the path widened considerably – we stopped for an extended break. What little food we had was split sparingly, as there was no knowing how much longer we'd be down here. The dragon root provided limited sustenance – enough to keep you alive, but little else. I hoped that it would not come to that, but judging by what lay ahead of us, I was worried.

Our path had taken a most unsettling turn. There had once been a staircase leading up into the mouth of the funnel, but it had collapsed long ago. The only way of continuing was to climb the vines up the valley sides, which would put us at an awkward angle because the wall was tilted twenty degrees _beyond _vertical at its steepest point.

Just looking at filled me with dread. It was going to require a great deal of arm strength – my only consolation was the fact that I shot a bow regularly and had acquired some, if not much, in the way of muscle. If not for that, I would certainly be doomed. I probably still was, but we couldn't just turn around.

The only way out, convoluted though it might be, was through that blasted hole in the cave ceiling.

Basch confirmed as much on his return from a brief excursion. There was no other way. "We'll have to climb." He said and sat down. "There are plenty of vines to grab onto and they're sturdy enough."

"Best that we take separate paths." Kang advised as he lifted his head. "Our combined weights would put a great strain on a single vine."

"I agree." Basch replied and commenced unbuckling his cape. "I will have to do away with Judge Gabranth as well it seems."

"Must be a frightful bit hot in there." The bangaa remarked.

Basch grunted something unintelligible as the thick, leathery fabric crumpled to the ground at his feet. Without further ado he began the tedious job of removing the rest of his armament. I fidgeted restlessly as I watched his hands working awkwardly at the buckle, from an impossible angle certainly, and finally I could stand it no longer.

"Let me help." I implored as I knelt in front of him and intercepted the buckle, acutely aware that he was watching me. At least I had something to distract me from his presence. It wasn't working very well.

My hands were surprisingly steady despite his rapt attention and the bracer came off easily. The material he wore underneath was of a thick texture, almost like rubber, and seemed to adhere to the skin. It protected against the rubbing of the metal, but it still seemed terribly uncomfortable in itself, not to mention form fitting.

"I don't know how you stand wearing this thing." I mentioned as I removed the shoulder guard. "It must be sweltering."

My gaze flickered briefly towards his and caught there for a moment as he blushed, "Practice and a lack of choice in the matter. I would trouble you not to inhale too deeply though, my lady."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied. "I suppose this is one of those things that falls under 'The difficulties of serving Royalty'." I arched a single brow.

Basch snorted in amusement, "Indeed."

"Your secret is safe with me." I replied softly and continued on to other arm.

Kang sniffed the air to my left and wrinkled his snout distastefully, "That savors strongly of a complaint." He remarked with mock concern. "I'm shocked, sir Knight."

Basch made a reproving scowl, "Never. But the armor I would gladly do without. I propose you wear it for a day and then we shall see who is complaining."

The bangaa shook his head, his teeth showing in a bizarre grin, "Nay, I will pass. The smell is evidence enough and I would prefer to keep the company of my own sweat, if you don't mind."

"Not even for its benefits?" Basch pressed, "I would not wear it, were it not for the various enhancements it provides the wearer. Surely you can't turn that down?"

I grimaced in forced concentration as the last of the arm guards came free and I discarded it to the rapidly accumulating pile of armor. The overhead conversation continued obliviously.

"Very well." Kang sighed. "I shall have to pull my last trump card. I should not fit in so tiny a thing, as you well know, and there is a distressing lack of space for a tail to protrude."

Basch chuckled, "Take care with that, friend. Someday you may well find a package on your doorstep. Imagine what a title that would make – the first Bangaa Judge. You would do the name justice."

Kang snorted.

The breastplate was the last that would come off, at which point Basch's only remaining clothing would be the black long sleeved body suit that was a formidable armor in its own right, his boots, and side panel of armor along each thigh. I bit my lip, nudging his arm aside as I went to work on the aforementioned breastplate lacing.

"I can do that." Basch interjected calmly

"It's alright. I'll do it." I waved him off absently, my attention on the task at hand. It was undone in a heartbeat and with some provocation the armor opened, emitting a rusty whine from its hinges. Basch pulled his arm through and it was off. "There we go." I said and stood back.

It was a moment before I realized I was staring and hastily deposited the breastplate that was still dangling from my hands.

"It may not be fashionable, but it is more practical." He explained and buckled his sword at his waist.

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" I trailed off meaningfully and retrieved my staff from where I left it. I'd have to strap it to my back before continuing on.

"Here." Before I had even begun to do so, Basch intercepted the staff from my hands and secured it on my back. "How does that feel?" He gave it a sharp tug for good measure and nearly yanked me off my feet.

The force threw my balance off and I landed against his chest, frowning up at him. "I think you got it tight enough."

"I think so." Basch murmured and spun me around smoothly, like a dance. His mouth brushed against mine, lingering just long enough to get a reaction, and pulled away when he got it. He grinned wickedly, his hand tracing my jaw softly, but his eyes hardened as he spoke, "Whatever you do, don't fall."

"I'll try not to." I replied flatly and forced his head down to kiss him more thoroughly. He hesitated barely a second before returning the embrace with as much enthusiasm. For once there were no questions, no confusion. My mind had been made up a long time ago.

Someone eventually cleared their throat from nearby and I was bitterly reminded that this was not the time to be engaging in such behavior - still worth it though. We parted slowly and I rested my head against Basch's chest for a moment, sighing contentedly. "You have to finish what you start." I muttered offhandedly and felt the heat rising in my cheeks as well.

"Now that you've finished what he started, we might want to get moving." Kang suggested. "That's not an affront on your performance, mind you, but I felt that I should intervene before the next millennium begins."

I laughed and stepped back, schooling my face for business. The sore accumulating on the heel of my left foot was more than enough incentive to grimace seriously and it was not the least bit contrived. Time to scale walls above a mile drop into squid infested waters.

Basch gazed at me steadily, "Ready?"

"Ready." I affirmed with more courage than I felt. "You know me. Where you go, I'll follow."

It was a strange thing to say, but there was more truth in that statement than I ever realized until now. I had never wanted to be left behind. In a way, that's how this whole thing started for me. I wasn't a leader by any stretch of the imagination, but I would be the last to abandon the one who was. That it was Basch simply added incentive.

I was more concerned about Kang than I was myself as it applied to the climb, but that proved to be unfounded as Kang scrambled up the vines more deftly than either I or Basch. Not having to see how far you would fall probably helped. He never strayed too far ahead, acting as a sentinel for us as we climbed up after him. There were tree roots among the vines that offered a more secure hold when they were available and the going was relatively smooth at first.

The incline was at its sharpest where it met the lip of the vertical hole through the mountain though. It would become increasingly taxing the closer we got to it. I resisted the urge to quicken pace for fear that I would exhaust myself before the worst part was over and resting would no longer be an option.

Before I knew it I was hanging almost completely upside down, arms and legs looped around whatever I could find as I inched towards the lip of the edge where the hole began. On the plus side, I was not in a position to look down as frequently and it seemed to lessen my anxiety. Kang was waiting where the hole began, having found a ledge to perch on as we made our way to him. He told us there was a pathway that followed the curve of the hole in a corkscrew and that we would be able to follow with relative ease.

Except for a few close calls where a vine had suddenly given way, the climb was no as bad as I thought it would be. Grant it, those moments were nerve wracking enough. There were usually plenty of hand and foot holds, and as long as the strain could be spread equally among limbs, nothing got overly exhausted. I reached Kang before Basch and was lifted up effortlessly to stand next to the bangaa.

The path that Kang had spoken of was a good three feet wide, affording enough space to walk or stand without one's knees trembling. There were also notches cut into the wall for hand holds, in addition to the roots and vines growing along the sides. I could see small outcroppings of dragon root trees farther up.

Basch arrived at the edge without incident and Kang hefted him up with a little more effort than it had taken for me. Then we were all three safe and sound on the road to nowhere. Another round of monotonous walking lay ahead, but at least we were getting…somewhere.

Or that was the theory anyway. Taking council from ghosts that whisper in dreams was questionable at best.

We climbed for another five hours across stone and gravel, sweating, filthy, and tired. I wanted to lie down and sleep for a day and a half rather than take another step, but there was always another step to take. It got to the point where I was prying dragon root moss off the wall and popping the raw roots into my mouth.

They were like molten fireballs bouncing around in there at first, but the sensation quickly faded as you began to chew and it eventually left a soothing cool in your mouth. It revitalized and eased the pain of many aches.The others were soon doing the same.

I doubt we would have managed the remainder of the climb without it.

At long last, an end came into view. A solid steel dead end at first glance. Intricate weaves were carved along its circular frame and two figures, a Hume king and a Bangaa king, dominated each halve; the third gate.

Now to open it…

A two foot thick slab of stone bridged spanned the width of the vertical passage. At its center point it panned out into a five foot in diameter disk, directly beneath the gate.

I reached behind me and wrestled my staff free, tucking it under one arm as I stepped cautiously on the bridge. It felt solid and sturdy. I didn't think twice about crossing, but from the sharp intake of air behind me as I set food on the bridge, someone definitely had.

As before, the spell was already on the edge of my tongue before I even realized I was speaking. The dance was different, but similar to those before. A shuddering groan emanated from above as the gate retreated within the wall, spraying frigid air and stray pieces of debris down around me. I covered my head, wincing as a good sized rock bounced off my shoulder.

Then it stopped and I was able to look up. I blinked, rubbing my eyes momentarily, and gazed at the display in amazement. That was why it felt colder no doubt.

Ice sprawled in star like patterns across the floor and up the walls, as far as the eye could see. There were glowing lights dispersed throughout the cavern, reflecting frosty hues of color off the crystalline surfaces. Pillars spiraled upwards into jagged, broken edges, encased in frozen water.

I held my breath, stunned at the spectacle of beauty and death that seemed encompassed by the room. The cold that pervaded that place seemed to hold to the barrier of the gate, even as it was open, but I could feel the residue against my skin as I stood there. It would be very, very cold up there – the bitter, endless cold of death.

A fire spell tingled at my finger tips to counteract the temperature seeping through my exposed skin. I always brought more ethers than was necessary, but it appeared that I was going to need every one of them now. Nothing had quite prepared me for this and I certainly hadn't dressed for the occasion.

"It would have to be cold." Kang grumbled from the side. "The Gods have no mercy on my kind in this place it seems."

"Best get this over with quickly if we can." Basch replied. "Before we freeze to death."

It was a nice idea, but how does one go about finding a needle in a hay stack with numb fingers? There were two staircases opposite one another that led up into the cavern. I took the one to my right while Basch and Kang made their way up the left.

I reached the last step and halted, eyeing the mirror like surface of the floor warily. Like glass it spanned the entire floor, reflecting the ceiling almost flawlessly. My gaze drifted upwards and I swallowed hard. There were stalactites dangling from up there, honed to dagger like points that could easily penetrate a person's skull.

With a deep breath, I looked back down at my feet and made the first move across the surface of glass. The sole of my shoe immediately slipped. It was like water on ice with no semblance of traction at all.

The key was finding a rhythm of movement that would benefit from the slick surface. Without a strong purchase on the ice though, it was nearly impossible to move even to slide across it. You just kept slipping until you fell or held yourself still.

Walking was possible, but only in short, shuffling steps.

I glanced up to verify Kang and Basch's positions, and caught a whirlwind of scaled arms as the bangaa skidded across the ice, toenails scrapping as his legs pumped in search of a foothold. Straining as he was to stay on his feet, he over balance himself and started to fall backwards. In a last ditch effort to save himself, Kang spun around, using his tail to regain control and promptly leg whipped Basch behind the knees. Both went down in a flailing heap of grunting and curses.

If the circumstances weren't so dire I could have laughed at the scene. Truth be told I did grin, but I held my tongue until I reached the crash zone to offer my assistance.

"Well, it was almost a good save." I mentioned as the two of them stood shakily. "You should try dancing, Kang."

The bangaa sighed dejectedly. "I shall be entirely useless under these conditions. Forgive me."

I tilted my head, examining the rest of the cavern curiously. There were numerous pathways snaking up along the walls to empty in darkened passageways. All of them were covered in ice and impossible to climb.

"That looks to be the most promising route." Basch indicated straight ahead.

It was the main road probably, judging by the rows of pillars that flanked the neatly paved stones. An immense archway loomed ahead through which the road passed. Old lamps posts stood guard on either side of the arch doorway, their fires long extinguished.

That was the direction we headed. Everyone seemed to be adapting to poor footing. Our breath was puffs of pale clouds in the cool air and my toes began to tingle with encroaching numbness. The heat of my spells did not reach my feet as readily.

On the other side of the archway was a smaller rectangular room. This one contained more evidence of civilization than the one before. There were murals on the ceiling, though it was difficult to make them out through the crystallized ice. Five doorways were visible, all but one closed behind walls of thick ice. Two of them were at the top of staircases on either side of the room, another two on the ground level opposite one another, and the last one straight ahead – it was a double door gate, one half parted just enough for a large Bangaa to squeeze through.

"I'm surprised there aren't undead here." I mentioned quietly, not entirely convinced of that yet, but hopeful. If there were they would certainly appear now that I'd mentioned it.

Nothing happened.

"It might be that they are locked out from this place as well." Basch replied and pried a wooden torch from its holder on the wall. He held it out to me wordlessly and the tip erupted in flames.

There were still crystal lights providing visibility, but where there were narrow passages it was usually dark. One could never be too careful.

We all had drawn our weapons, our eyes on the alert, and we continued on. The next room was an immense circular chamber with an inner ring of pillars and another mural on the ceiling. There were old market stalls frozen solid along the outside of the chamber, some of them in pieces on the floor and others relatively unharmed.

"This must have been a market." I said and stepped up to one of the many stalls. There was nothing in them, probably they were long deserted by the time the ice came.

"A trader's market." Kang mused. "So close to the other city."

"If we are to assume that the bulk of the human city was outside and not within the mountain." Basch added. "Did your vision say whether the temple was inside?"

I shook my head, brooding as I gazed off to the left at what appeared to be a darkened corridor. As I got closer steps materialized, leading upwards. I stopped at the edge of it and could go no further without light.

"Look here." I said, "There's a staircase."

At first I didn't notice, but when I took a longer look I realized that the steps were neatly etched with symbols and not iced over. In fact, the entire passage seemed to seem to be free of it. Intrigued, I ascended the first stair and immediately felt a dense aura of magic.

I glanced back at the others and found that they had drifted beyond hearing distance. There was another doorway straight ahead from where we entered, which was where Kang and Basch were currently headed. It was the main road again, but not, I felt, what we were looking for.

I sighed and hollered back at them, "Hey! This way."

They turned abruptly and made for my position. I conjured a light and started up the stairs, embracing the magic energy that crackled in the air. I took my time, allowing the others to catch up. By the time they did I was already at the top of the staircase. It immediately widened out into a cavern, within which was a wooden building strongly resembling that of a temple.

But was it the right temple? It seemed too far away from the home city to be where Sedara was, but there was only one way to find out.

I lead onward, mounting the entrance steps onto the outer patio. Two statues bearing brass basins flanked the doorway, one of them bangaa and the other hume – both were dressed as clerics. The silver doors were sealed shut, but there was already a spell running through my mind.

It was a simple incantation and the doors swung open swiftly and silently.

"What is that?" Basch's voice carried from behind me.

Inside the temple were two sets of pillars, between each a large white crystal hung suspended in mid air. The one on the right gleamed brightly, but the one on the left was dead. They were remarkably similar to a transporter crystal.

"I wonder…"I thought out loud and approached the still lit crystal. "If this is what I think it is, it might take us directly to the temple in the human city."

"And the broken one would lead to the sealed chamber in the lower city." Basch finished. "Where I'd wager Jovan is held captive."

"Were it not but broken, we could look forward to a swifter return." Kang reflected regretfully. "Shall we?"

Basch regarded me skeptically, waiting for a verdict.

I shrugged, "Might as well. Something brought me here I think…"

"Then the portal it is." Basch conceded.

The three of us arranged ourselves evenly around the crystal. As soon as we touched our hands to its surface the floor dropped out from under me and the room warped rapidly out of focus. Gravity was clawed way along down my arm, as if to drag my body away from where my hand still touched the crystal. My stomach clenched and I couldn't breathe as the pressure crushed chest.

Then it was over. Upon landing I reeled dizzily and barely resisted hurling the contents of my stomach onto the floor. The nausea was very brief however and my mind quickly cleared.

I looked up to make sure that the others were with me and spotted both recovering.

A strange voiced cried out brokenly from behind me, accompanied by the tell tale grate of metal against stone and a feral grunt of exertion. I whirled around, staff at the ready to meet the assailant, and stopped short in bewilderment and alarm. Brown eyes, sunken deep into the sockets, bordered by crow's feet and liver marks, paused to regard me oddly. His already wrinkled brow furrowed further in confusion.

The massive broadsword he held above his head was overbalancing him and his frail arms could not bear its weight. I watched in fascination as the sword slowly descended behind him and dragged the poor man with it to the floor. He landed with a muffled thump and his sword clattered to the stone a few feet beyond his reach.

Basch and Kang had come to stand on either side of me as the spectacle unfolded. Everyone watched in pitying silence as the man attempted to drag himself to a sitting position. Every limb trembled wildly with the exertion, the skin on his face tightening in a painful grimace until finally his body was upright.

"Careful," Kang advised quietly, though there was little if any edge behind it, "He does still possess a zodiac stone."

The old man was all gray, from his wispy hair and unkempt beard to his skin and rags of clothing. The only sign of life within him seemed to be in his still vibrant eyes, though they sparkled with a hint of madness no doubt from many years of dwelling in this dark place.

I nibbled my lower lip, unsure of what to do, and lifted my attention long enough to notice the platform rising beyond the old man, upon which rested a long marble tomb. A hearth burned behind it, illuminating the golden inlays that graced the surface of the flawless white stone. There were red roses neatly bunched on the center of the tomb's lid.

"That would explain why he's still alive." Basch said after a moment, eyes softening slightly as he advanced a step to address the man. His sword was unsheathed, but he held it at his side. "Who are you?"

The old man lifted his head languidly to examine the figure before him and shivered. His shoulders huddled closer to his body and he let out a tremendous sigh, shaking his head. It appeared though that he was not going to answer the question and averted his defeated gaze to the floor on his right.

I knelt in front of him then and tentatively reached out for one gnarled and bony hand. He flinched at the gesture, but did not recoil and turned his head towards me. Something clicked and the dam broke with a hushed whisper.

"My doing… It was all…my doing!"

My breath caught in my throat, but before I could say anything he lurched forward, latching onto my shoulders tightly with both hands.

His eyes went wide and wiled as he spoke, "I killed them! All of them! My kingdom…my daughter…" He let go abruptly, hands falling into his lap, and with a strangled sob and he bowed his head in shame. "I doomed us all."

I glanced at the tomb, then to the staff, and back at the man. "Your daughter…" I murmured, thinking. "Do you mean…Sedara?"

The man nodded miserably.

I licked my lips and my fingers tightened about the wooden staff that throbbed in my hand, "I can bring her back."

His head jerked from me to the staff and a ripple of grim understanding passed over his face. He looked away, skin drawn tiredly over prominent cheekbones and a heavy brow. "So it is to be. She will not forgive me…"

At that the king, if that was truly who he was, would speak no more.

I nodded at Basch's silently inquiry and rose slowly to my feet, staff in hand. Its power pulsed against my skin as I approached the tomb, at first unsure of how to go about unlocking it. The magic acted of its own accord however – I was simply its instrument – and the lid of the tomb disintegrated along with the roes, revealing the person beneath.

Her skin was golden and her hair dark ringlets draped over the shoulders of her white robes. Her hands were arranged neatly over her chest, a zodiac stone clutched within them. She was indeed the woman of my visions. There was not a trace of decay on her body either.

Not knowing what else to do, I slid the staff gently in to her hands and stood back, waiting. It seemed to be enough for the staff began to glow, emitting sparks of golden light that absorbed into the lifeless body beneath it. Her eyes opened and she inhaled sharply, sitting up to examine the room and its occupants.

In one hand she held the staff and the other her stone. Her gaze halted on the old man still seated by Basch and she abruptly stood, hopping bare foot down from the tomb onto the stone floor. Her eyes moistened, but remained hard as she stared at the old man's back.

"Father." She hailed, "Where is Armond?"

Neither I nor Basch or Kang moved to interfere the exchange, but waited with interest for what would happen next.

The man glanced back at her sadly, "At the palace, or what's left of it." He muttered and looked away, "… all is not as you left it those many years ago."

Sedara faltered as her knuckles went white from clenching too hard, "What do you mean?"

"It was my doing. Mine and your brother's." He whispered.

"But the witch king—"

"We cursed you!" He interrupted sharply, bolting to his feet with unusual strength. "You and Jovan, both. Alas, with the stones at our disposal, our hatred destroyed our own people – the witch king was simply the instrument to set all in motion."

Sedara bowed her head, her hair concealing her face from view. "I see." She murmured. "Then…is he still sealed within the third temple?"

Her father nodded rigidly, his expression contorted viciously, "Your brother controls the undead, ever trying to release the monster. You must stop him first."

Sedara turned to me abruptly, "I am sorry for the trouble we have brought you." She said and her shoulders fell, "You will want to know the story behind this I am certain."

I crossed my arms, arching a single brow, "That would be nice, yeah."

The woman nodded, resigned, "It was a great and terrible sin that brought this upon us – both bangaa and hume alike, and though it may have been carried out by mortal hands, the true orchestrators of our doom were the Gods themselves."

"Why?" Kang demanded.

Sedara lifted her eyes to the bangaa and pain laced through her features, but she did not look away this time, blind though Kang was. She seemed to gaze through him, her voice was barely above a whisper as she answered.

"We sold our souls for eternity and murdered our children to keep it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I just want you all to know that this chapter brutalized me. So if you were wondering why it took my so long, it's in large part due to that and the fact that I just suck at updating this. I feel really terrible about that too because you guys have been great to me and deserve swifter updates. I didn't know what to do next and my plot was in shambles. I needed time to figure things out. I'm _hoping _that the next update will actually be faster, unlike this one. But I tend to be pretty hopeless as far as that's concerned. Forgive me. 

Thanks to all of you who left me comments - you're the best. Your encouragement keeps me trudging onward when I'm feeling stuck or disheartened. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, though I have my doubts.

Take care!


	13. A Broken Family

**Fall into Ecstasy **

_Chapter 13:A Broken Family  
_

* * *

No one said anything. It's not like there was much you could say to that, but it made your skin crawl thinking about it. I didn't know whether to shrink away or pat her on the arm. There had to be more than that to the story.

"Explain yourself." Basch demanded.

The woman sat down stiffly, laying the staff across her lap and smoothing the folds of her white robe. "It was years before we realized the true power of the dragon root." She said. "Only time could tell that we had ceased to age."

_Oh..._

Sedara inhaled deeply, "As you might realize, this place can only sustain so many before we would exhaust our resources, and because of the dragon root's inability to maintain its effects once cut, we agreed to keep it secret. No one was permitted to leave the cities and bearing children was strictly forbidden."

"But we are all vulnerable to desires of the flesh." She murmured. "There was no reason to deny it – it was one of the few pleasures we had left, but the law was absolute. All babies were put to death upon birth, because we had grown used to eternity and wished to keep it. Our world had become a prison bereft of all the joys that life should have brought to us."

"I think…I think at the end we were all close to madness. Some caved sooner than others." Sedara laughed bitterly. "I was the second child in the royal family – a priestess, can you imagine? We sung praises of the Gods while we sundered all the good they stood for."

There was a long pause before she worked up the strength to speak again. It was difficult, you could see.

"Some of us tried to stop it and we helped those who wished to leave, escape the cities," Her voice quivered, "—but we were eventually discovered. I escaped with Jovan and a few others into the lower city, but we were hardly more welcome among the bangaa than we were the humes."

She shook her head sorrowfully, "It was inevitable that war would break out between the two cities," Her gaze lifted sharply to pierce her father's back, "—but some used our willful act as an excuse for war, because I had gone with Jovan rather than stay with my family. I was a traitor."

"You gave them the last stone!" Her father cried.

Sedara jerked to her feet, "They were keeping them safe!" She snapped. "Unlike you and your precious _advisor!"_

I took a wary step back, sidling along to where Basch and Kang stood. The strangers continued their bickering for a moment longer before quitting abruptly and ignoring one another. Sedara had won the argument, but her father was broken beyond repair.

"Just go…" He muttered. "Finish it."

"We will need you to send him back into the Netherworld." Sedara contended.

Her father waved a dismissive hand and snarled, "I'm not going anywhere."

She looked away hopelessly and turned towards us. "If you have more questions, we can talk on the way. My brother possesses a stone and must be sundered from the Witch King. I fear that you haven't much time."

"Who is the Witch King?" I asked abruptly.

"He was my father's advisor –a very powerful sorcerer." She explained and opened the door that led out of the inner chamber. "He came in possession of a 13th stone."

Kang moved into the passage behind her, "But there were only 12 stones." He contested evenly. We followed after him as he and the priestess disappeared.

"Yes." Sedara agreed. "The thirteenth was conjured using the 12 - it was a trap, set by the advisor with the help of my brother and father, and Jovan and I fell for it. A demon took the Witch King, but we were able to seal him in the temple. Now, we must send him back for good."

Her voice echoed off the stone walls with an eerie hollow sound and we emerged into a much larger room. There was stone debris scattered all across the floor and broken pedestals where great statues once stood depicting the Gods. It was like someone had taken a giant sledge hammer to all of them.

It was truly a frightening place.

"How horrible." I murmured

"People's capacity for evil knows no bounds." Basch muttered from behind me.

Sedara came to a stop before the gates, "We were captives of our own people. Many wanted to escape but couldn't."

Kang stood beside her, gazing into no man's land. "You could have allowed yourselves to die." He suggested.

"Some did." She concurred. "My little sister was one of them. She took her own life so that her child would live and named Jovan and me godparents – the father did not want the child."

The gate opened with a whine of metal grinding against metal.

"Wait," I frowned slightly, "You mean…you and Jovan were…?"

_Was that even possible?_

"Yes." Sedara replied distantly and turned around then. "I almost forgot—" She said and handed me the staff. "This is yours now."

I accepted it uncertainly, "What about you?"

"I shall not need anything." She replied simply.

"What happened to the hume city?" I asked as we departed the temple.

This temple was located in a cavern-like room similar to the other temple's location, but the entrance was much grander in size. The staircase was about twenty feed wide at the bottom and twice as far across at the top where we began our descent. Light crystals dotted the walls, illuminating the path ahead of us. At the bottom the ice began again, encasing everything within its path.

"The stones in my father and brother's possession destroyed most of it." Sedara sighed. "What was in the mountain remained relatively unscathed because of the Gods' protection, or curse. I'm not sure which."

"But why would your brother and father want to destroy the city at all?" I inquired, aghast.

We were passing through a wide street flanked by crumbling pillars and broken buildings. A large structure loomed up ahead, which I could only guess must be the palace her father spoke of earlier. A familiar chill was in the air and I shivered involuntarily.

Sedara shook her head, "None of us fully understood the power of the stones. My father and brother gave themselves to that power instead of controlling it, and in doing so unleashed the demons that dwelt within the stones to feast upon our own people. I doubt either of them meant for this to happen."

"So you summoned us to help clean up your mess." Basch intoned flatly.

As I gazed about I noticed there were ghosts here too, but these were humes. They roamed in the same empty, aimless manner that the bangaas did in the lower city.

The priestess slowed to a halt, "Our souls seek release." She answered earnestly. "This was the only way. As long as the Witch King remains sealed in the chamber, he is capable of achieving full strength again. If he were to escape his bonds he would terrorize the entire world, not just here."

I gazed down at the staff oddly, thinking. There was a question that had been nagging at me for a while now. "How did your staff get out of the city?" I asked. "If you were here and no one could leave?"

"My father agreed to help me." She murmured. "After what he'd done…he split my soul into the staff and gave it to my sister's son. He and four other bangaas swam through the underground and found a passage out while the rest remained behind, starving. The Gods had locked the doors and the dragonroot no longer brought us life."

"Why didn't the others follow?" I continued in confusion and horror.

Sedara bowed her head sadly, "I assume that the Witch King's pet discovered the outlet shortly after my nephews escape, and guards it still."

Basch and I exchanged a glance, the same thought passing between us. _Squid_

"What happens when we send the Witch King back with the 12 stones?" Basch put forth.

Sedara resumed course before answering, "I cannot say for certain. If the curse is lifted, as it should be, our souls will be accepted into the afterlife and it will be over."

"Sounds too easy." Kang muttered.

The outer gate to the palace was wide open when we reached it. I gazed up at it curiously as we passed underneath, examining the ornate carvings in passing. They were all very elegant and proper looking, and yet they left an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everything in this place was like that.

"You may be right." Sedara agreed. "I will help you all I can when the time comes."

Looking at the palace one could see its golden towers through the crystalline prison that had frozen around it. Its rounded domes now sported jagged edged holes where rocks had crashed through from above and many of the towers were destroyed completely, all in cased in ice. The main body of the castle was mostly unharmed in that it still appeared to have a ceiling.

There was a sense of evil wafting from it too. It was the kind of feeling that sent stalwart warriors running in the opposite direction. I would've been too if Basch wasn't forging ahead so confidently beside me.

Inwardly I fretted over whether our trust was being misplaced. Sedara was a distant person, almost frozen. I could understand why, but it did nothing to improve the situation or my feelings regarding it. We were being tossed around like lettuce leaves.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" I whispered discreetly to Basch.

"We have little choice in the matter regardless." He replied. "But yes, I do believe she is. It would take days, however, to recount the entire tale to our satisfaction and we are already short on time."

I nodded resolutely. "Yeah."

Sedara mounted the steps that ascended to the palace doors slowly. She seemed to stare through them, her eyes foreboding as she approached. I got the impression just watching her that she had little love for her brother and that this confrontation would be a difficult one.

"I want out of this place." I murmured absently.

"We all do." Basch smiled faintly. "And for once an end may actually be in sight."

Up ahead, Kang had struck up conversation with the priestess as they passed through the doors. It was odd – she seemed more comfortable with him than she did talking to us. She even laughed at something he said.

"I've never heard of a bangaa and a hume before." I commented as we trailed behind. "I mean, it happens between humes and viera occasionally, but never bangaa and hume."

"We are all people of intelligence." Basch answered. "And with intelligence comes the ability to connect mentally, regardless of species. Those are the strongest bonds two persons can share."

I smiled happily, "That's so romantic."

Basch scowled, "Don't tell me," He began, "—you prefer tails too?"

"I was going to say no such thing!" I cried and poked at his side.

He evaded the attack with a chuckle, "It was in jest of course."

An idea suddenly struck out of nowhere then. "I wonder though," I tapped my jaw reflectively and met Basch's gaze, "—Kang is rather close to the Queen you know. Closer than most people realize I think."

Basch actually stopped in his tracks to stare at me before glancing ahead at the bangaa's back. His brow furrowed together as he started walking again, "Your power of perception is frightening." He said. "But it is not our business to wonder at such things."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I'm going to walk up to him and _ask."_ I returned.

We'd come to stand well within the Palace entrance hall by then. Sedara and Kang were up ahead a ways waving for us to catch up. There was another door at the end of the hall where they were headed which likely led to the throne room.

"Stay on the alert." Basch advised.

Sedara faced us as we arrived, her expression seemingly carved of harsh stone, "I will deal with this myself." She stated. "But if I should fail, you will have to defeat him."

Everyone nodded.

"Let us go then." She announced and pushed open the massive double doors.

The throne room was elaborate and colorful, as if someone had been housekeeping it. Silk red tapestries trimmed with gold hung the walls and the carpet under our feet was as bright and plush as if it were new. Polished white marble stone glistened from the floor and statues of great beasts guarded the path up to the throne.

Upon it sat a man, dark hair pulled back from his face in a limp ponytail and a neatly trimmed goatee around his chin. His face was strong, the bones well defined and elegant. A few stray bangs traced his brow lightly. He slumped within the great chair, one elbow propped against the arm while bracing his head, and his left foot was draped across his right knee. A sword hung from his waist.

"Brother." Sedara spoke deadpanned and the man lifted his head.

The darkness surrounded him was palpable to the skin. It weighed in the air like a heavy cloak, suffocating those who drew near its aura. I found myself rooted in place, unable to step forward even if I wanted to. When I glanced to the side I noticed that Basch and Kang had also stopped, watching now with grim fascination.

His brown eyes lifted to hers and the seemed to blaze to life, becoming a fiery red color. He jerked off the throne so fast that I gasped in surprise, my heart skipping in my chest.

Sedara met his challenge without batting an eyelash, or so it appeared from where I stood. She ran to him as he was lifting his hand, a whirl of black cloud forming at his finger tips. Her hand reached out to grasp his temples firmly and a flash of white light exploded around them both.

Then an anguished cry emerged from the pool of light and a moment later the man was lying on his side on the floor, his eyes clenched shut in pain. A blast of dark smoke furled upwards and away from him, and at once the residue of evil abated. Sedara stood over her brother's prostrate from, a flicker of grief across her face as she gazed down at him. It was gone a moment later.

I was still gawking in amazement at the spectacle. Kang had said that the spirit within the staff was powerful, but I hadn't fully appreciated it until now. If the Gods did not favor her, someone did.

"Brother," She spoke sharply, "It is time that we end this."

He shivered where he lay, but said nothing.

"Armand!" Sedara cried impatiently.

His eyes opened at that and he sat up, rubbing his temple with a grimace. "Of course, sister." He mumbled, before staggering awkwardly to his feet. "Anything for _you."_

There was no trace of endearment in his words.

"Always such a jealous boy." She murmured. "And where has that gotten you, Armand? Are you still not ready to leave the world behind?"

For once Armand's resolve seemed to falter. "No," He shook his head. "No, I am ready for my penance to be served."

At that Sedara's gaze softened, but she did not move to touch him. "Very well then." She said, "You know what we must do."

Armand nodded. "I have the stone. Where is Father?"

"He is at the temple, waiting for us."

His attention slid to the three of us, lingering on Kang, and he arched a delicate brow, "And they are?"

Sedara's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "They have come from the surface to help and have no connections to us, my dear brother. Strike whatever scheme you are devising from your mind."

He sneered at that, but trailed after her in silence.

She met us with a frown, "Forgive me, but he is not to be trusted."

Armand grinned smugly from behind her and swiped his hair out of his face with a lazy hand, "Doting, isn't she?"

Sedara scoffed, "As if that would've changed your countenance. We both know the real reason behind your antipathy towards me."

Basch and I dropped silently to the back of the party to keep an eye on the prince as the siblings continued exchanging harsh words. Kang walked on the other side of Sedara from her brother, listening to the conversation intently. I suddenly felt very out of place, as if I were being made privy to someone else's personal life when I really didn't want to know.

"Father chose me after all." Armand nagged.

"So he did." Sedara said, unfazed. "But I didn't want the throne."

Armand trembled with rage, "Because of a _lizard!_" He spat and his eyes passed over Kang with fiery indignation. The bangaa ignored him. "Me, chosen over a—"

"Do shut up, Armand." Sedara interrupted. "Have you learned nothing from all that has happened to us?"

"The Gods themselves condemned you!" He argued vehemently.

Sedara lifted her head high, "Then they were as blind as you and Father."

Her brother huffed indignantly, "You still persist."

"Of course." Sedara returned and she smiled this time. "What wouldn't one do for love?"

Armand kept his silence for the remainder of the journey.

It suddenly felt warmer in the cavern as we passed through and the ice was receding, as if Armand's possessed spirit had caused all of it himself. To be honest, I didn't like him anymore now than I did before. He was conniving and rude, and unfeeling, but no longer touched with great power.

"I hope this rant doesn't become routine with every old face that he meets." I said to Basch.

"Indeed." Basch had not looked away from the prince once and continued to watch him, even as he spoke to me. "Though it is quite illuminating when you consider it."

I tried picturing Armand and Sigmund in the same room together and felt the blood drain from my face. Their union was potentially disastrous for the rest of us, wasn't it? Maybe there wouldn't be enough time for something to unfold, but it didn't make me feel any better.

Had Basch considered that possibility? I would have to ask him about it later. We were all still in denial over the fact that Sigmund had to play a part as well. Trusting him to help us was simply ridiculous, not to mention suicidal.

We had just reached the staircase leading back to the temple when another thought popped into my head. I had meant to ask before, but had been sidetracked by something else. "What are crystal's that give off light in the caverns?"

Sedara glanced over her shoulder in mild surprise, "They are the spirits of the dead, of course." She returned. "The ghosts you see are merely shells separated from the spirit."

I faltered a step and almost tripped, but for Basch who caught me and set me to rights. My eyes widened as I observed the nearest crystals lining the walls. To think that all this time we had thought them a natural phenomenon when they were really the souls of people!

A shudder drifted down my spine and I looked down at the steps as I climbed. "How awful."

"The lights will go out when the souls have passed onto the next plain." Sedara added calmly. "You may need torches to find your way."

My bad feeling was getting worse by the minute as we arrived at the temple's gate. It was still open from when we came through earlier. Sedara walked right in and made for the antechamber where she had left her father. Her brother followed directly at her heels, his head bowed to the ground so that his bangs obscured his eyes from view.

Kang fell in step behind him, his head trained forward as we entered the dark passage between chambers. Then, on the verge of the next room, Armand just stopped, blocking our way. He leaned casually against the door frame ignoring all of us, though I suspect that his animosity was directed at Kang specifically.

The bangaa grunted disdainfully and gave the man a shove in the back hard enough to send him reeling to the floor in the middle of the chamber. "Fool boy." He said and stood to the side for us to come through.

Armand whirled to his feet, reaching instinctively for his sword. His father promptly back handed him across the face with a bony hand.

"Idiot!" He snarled. "You'd be dead before you knew what happened. Save your stupidity for purgatory where no one else has to suffer for it!"

I winced at his words, unable to help myself. _Gods, these people were awful!_

Sedara interceded quickly and for the first time laid a hand on her brother's arm. To my astonishment, his body went slack beneath her touch and he turned away. She looked at her father pointedly then. "You will follow behind us?"

"Yes." He answered.

She glanced between Basch and I, "Which of you will escort my brother and father? Only three may pass through the crystal at one time and I must go first to open the passage into Jovan's temple."

Basch opened his mouth to speak and was beaten to it by Kang.

"It would be my pleasure." The bangaa bared his teeth deviously and winked in our direction.

Both Armand and his father stiffened at the proclamation, but made no protest.

Sedara regarded the bangaa curiously. "Alright."

There were two crystals in this room, and as with the other temple, only one of them was lit. Sedara approached the broken transporter and placed a hand on it, motioning for us to do the same. We followed suit hesitantly, waiting for something to happen. Sedara closed her eyes then and an energy pulse erupted from the crystal, passing through us with a tingling sensation.

Instantly I was reminded of having the floor ripped out from under me and falling through the air at an alarming rate. Then it was over. We appeared in another similar, but not identical, empty chamber as the one we'd just left. There was a door on the far side and also one behind us. The crystal was also now lit.

My mouth parted unbidden, "How did you do that?" I gasped.

"I sealed the crystal myself in order to keep Jovan inside – to protect him from my father and from my brother." She explained and a shadow of pain descended over her. "But I fear he will not share my sentiments."

"Amazing." I murmured.

The others appeared at that very moment, all parties unharmed. It seemed that Armand had lost interest in Kang at last. Kang resumed his place beside Basch and I then, waiting.

Sedara went to the door on the far side of the chamber and stood before it, her arms rigid at her sides. I could sense the power lingering there as well. It was dark and forbidding, like curse magic.

"Father, Brother," She called softly. "I must have your blessings."

Armand sighed, shrugging his shoulders, and came to stand beside her as their father took up position on her other side. They each laced their fingers through hers, speaking together,

"We release you, Sedara ala Huuden, and Jovan Magustel, from the bonds of our hatred. May your union be blessed in life and in death."

Sedara stepped forward and placed her hand on the door. The spell shattered like glass, sprinkling soundlessly to the floor at her feet, and the door opened. Green light illuminated the small, circular chamber withi, spilling out of the doorway before us.

_I've seen this room before._

A shadow shifted within, coming into the light of the stone, and I bit my lip in sudden anticipation. Jovan was not as tall as Kang, or as thick, but he had a wiry sort of strength in the way he moved. He could also see.

The bangaa shifted his head towards the woman in the doorway and stared, neither moving nor speaking.

"I'm so sorry." Sedara whispered and sank to her knees.

Jovan looked at her for a long moment before gathering in the rest of the party. He examined both Armand and his father closely, then me, Basch, and lastly Kang. At his fellow bangaa he gave a nod of acknowledgment before shifting back to the woman who had stood back to her feet.

"Why, Sedara?" He asked simply.

Her resolved hardened. "You would have done the same in my position, do not try to tell me otherwise." She contended. "Contrary to popular opinion, it is not always the man's job to protect. You know very well why I did it."

Jovan was silent for a moment and then he laughed. "As stubborn as always I see."

The words had no more than left his mouth before Sedara had literally throw herself around him in a firm and unrelenting embrace. Jovan slackened instantly and drew his arms around her, a handful of dark curls sliding through his scaled fingers.

I looked away shyly and gave Basch a firm nudge when I noticed him still watching. He blinked down at me only to blush in embarrassment in sudden comprehension before averting his gaze as well. Kang cleared his throat eventually and everyone was brought back to reality.

_Thank you, Kang. _I couldn't help smiling.

"Ah, yes." Jovan responded to his kin and removed the stone from the pedestal, "I think it is time we gather the rest of your companions for this onerous task before us."

"Where exactly are we?" I inquired.

"Behind the library." Jovan replied.

I scowled, "You mean…all that time and we didn't even notice?"

"You were not supposed to." He assured me.

"Where then, is our Witch King?" Kang asked.

Jovan turned his head, "He is bound beneath this temple. There is a secret passage that leads into the chamber where he is kept, which I will show you, but we must gather the others first."

There was a resounding murmur of assent among the group and the seven of us departed, Jovan taking up the lead with Sedara close at his side. Their hands were entwined as they walked.

Behind them walked Armand and his father, then Kang, and lastly Basch and I. It was a subdued procession, which did nothing to placate my growing anxiety. We still had to convince Sigmund to join us.

A rough, calloused hand snagged my fingers suddenly and I glanced sideways, smiling as I met Basch's gaze. All of my cares just melted away simply because he was there. He smiled back and I sighed contentedly.

It came as quite the shock to Balthier and the others when we popped out directly behind them from an invisible door. To make matters worse, the recognizable half were all in the back where none of them could see us. I heard Vaan yelling they were being attacked and covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

Basch pushed his way to the front quickly, with me in tow, and set things to right. "At ease, Vaan." He said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Only one of them is even carrying a weapon."

Vaan peered suspiciously at the new comers and put his sword away with some reluctance. "If you say so."

"This makes our 12 then." Balthier reflected as he considered the gathering of strangers and friends alike. "All we require now is Sigmund."

Jovan approached Basch quietly, "If you allow, I suggest sending Armand and his father. They are…better suited for this task, I think." His eyes narrowed meaningfully.

Basch considered the two for a moment before nodding his approval. "Do it then, but send Kang with them."

The bangaa hesitated, "Would that be wise?"

Basch grunted in amusement, "Ask Kang if you like. He's more than equal to all of them combined."

Jovan frowned, "Well, I shall go with him all the same."

"Good luck." He answered and sought out Balthier, no doubt to go over the game plan.

Sedara exchanged a word with the departing bangaa and came to sit at one of the tables, where she was immediately accosted by a very eager, very curious Larsa. She engaged him cautiously at first, but as I watched it was evident that his talk was gradually drawing her out. They were conversing quite avidly after a while and I sought out Vaan.

"Hey." I said and sat down beside him as he dangled his feet over the koi fish pond.

Vaan glanced up distractedly and muttered something akin to a 'hey'. He resumed his morbid stare into the water, tossing bits of moss at the fish when they drew close enough.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He scowled deeply, "I'm sick of this place, that's all."

"We all are, Vaan." I assured him and intercepted a piece of moss before it hit the water. The fish darted away anyway. "Are you sure that's all there is?"

Vaan shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like I'm being left out. Everyone is off doing something or too busy to notice that I'm here."

I frowned thoughtfully, startled by his proclamation, and grabbed him by the wrist. "Basch!" I called and dragged Vaan to his feet as the knight turned his head at us. "Vaan says he feels left out."

Basch said something to the sky pirate and approached us, "And how is your swordsmanship coming?"

"Huh?" Vaan looked back at him dumbfounded.

The knight unsheathed his sword smoothly. "Well?" He prompted, "What are you waiting for?"

"Seriously?!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Of course." Basch returned.

Vaan removed his own sword eagerly and settled into his fighting stance, back hunched as he held a shield in one hand and his sword in the other. It always made me laugh to watch him. His style was so irregular from the established norm, but he seemed to do well at it nonetheless.

I took a seat across from Larsa and Sedara to watch the sparring match, where I was joined by Fran. She sat back mutely, surveying the two fighters with a practiced eye. When I looked at her there was a smile tugging at her lips.

"He has improved." Fran said.

"I think so." I said.

"But not enough." The viera continued.

As if on cue, Vaan landed on his back with a thud. He grumbled animatedly to himself as he retrieved his fallen sword and got back on his feet, wiping his brow. "Lucky shot." He muttered and ran to engage the knight again.

Several minutes passed before I noticed that Balthier wasn't here anymore. I glanced at Fran questioningly, "Where is Balthier?"

"On watch." She answered.

"Oh." I murmured. "I hope everything goes alright."

Fran sat forward slowly and looked down at me, "The Judge will come. After the curse is lifted – be watchful then."

I bit my lip, frowning at her ominous proclamation as I thought of something else to ask, "Fran?"

"Yes?"

"What was it that Larsa was going to tell us before?" I asked hesitantly.

The viera looked away, "There was a record of murdered children." Then she stood and walked in the direction of the entrance, mounting the stone path with an easy jump.

I felt my arms tightened around myself as I thought of what it must've been like, not only to be that child, but for the parents as well. How horrible it must have been for them, trapped here for eternity. Not that some of them hadn't brought it upon themselves, but...

When I turned around it was just in time to see both Vaan and Basch topple over the edge of the dais and into the pool. I bolted to my feet with a gasp and ran to assess the damage. The water was only waist deep and both were pulling themselves out, dripping wet, when I arrived.

Larsa appeared beside me, grinning widely. "I say Basch. He got you fair and square that time, didn't he?"

Basch glowered at his liege as he pulled plant matter from his hair and flicked it away. "He still lost the match."

That was true enough. Vaan's sword lay twenty feet away where it had been knocked from his hands before he had body slammed the knight into the water. His soaking hair was also plastered to his forehead, but he beamed proudly despite it. "Did you see that?" He gestured wildly to us. "Bet he didn't expect that!"

"And now you're both _wet_." I chastened. "Besides, that's cheating."

"Oh come on!" Vaan whined.

Larsa was gazing at Basch oddly when he interrupted, "Where is your armor, Basch?"

The knight looked up from draining water out of a boot, "I had to leave it at the top of the valley. If we have time, I will retrieve it afterwards."

"Oh!" The emperor's eyes lit up. "I almost forgot - you must tell us about your adventure."

We passed the rest of the time recounting the climb up the funnel and then into the upper city – the iced caverns and the temples. When the tale had been fully recounted, Balthier and Fran arrived, and a distance behind them, the others.

Everyone stood, searching the approaching party for one man in particular. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt a trickle of apprehension glide down my back. I had gotten a good look at it when I had crossed his path back in Archades.

The heavily armored figure marching between the two bangaas and Sedara's kin was unmistakable; A Judge.

Sigmund had come.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **ARGH! This chapter was brutalizing and it's all original characters _talking_, which I know people don't like, but I had to tie up some loose ends (and leave a bunch more hanging out there because I forgot about them, probably). Tedious, tedious, tedious, but it had to be done. And I'm sorry, but I've totally bungled up the timeline for Ivalice and several of the facts. I did the research on the stones and then...well, I just decided that the thirteenth stone would show up here... even though technically it doesn't exist at this point I don't think...but there was this wandering plot hole and I need to get rid of it. I'm taking some major liberties under the pretense of 'artistic license'.

Anyway, I whipped this one up pretty quickly because I've been working on another project lately and finally got that tenth review on the last chapter of this _yesterday_, which dragged my butt back into gear to get the this chapter out. I'm so going to pay for it now though...ergh, don't know...there's very little excitement going on here. However, I can promise you all that the _next _chapter will be an absolute doozy...assuming you make it through this one. I'm really excited about it, so keep the love comin'.

Thanks again everybody! I'd bake cookies and send them to you if I could. I am also suitably chastised for calling my previous chapter boring. Take care!

Faerlyte

* * *


	14. Falling

**Fall into Ecstasy**

_Chapter 14_

**Notice: **There may be some errors. My mom beta read for me, but I'm impatient (since it's been ages that I last updated) and wanted to get this posted tonight. I'm working for Fish and Game right now, so my days are really long. Anyway, I'll probably come back at some point and do edit this more, but right now I'm just relieved to have finally finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, despite the long wait.

* * *

Judge Sigmund stepped down onto the dais with a resonating clang that sent a ripple through the tension laden air. No one moved, but stood warily, watching the Knight's approach with uncertain hands. There was a calculative grace in the way Sigmund moved, a confidence that made one second guess without realizing it.

It was the visage of a Judge which struck an indescribable fear into all who came within the reach of their aura. That Sigmund could still generate that kind of fear given his previous behavior was unsettling. This was not a coward who balked in the face of danger – this was a man who knew his way about and when it was best to run rather than stand and fight.

First impressions do not always hold true in the end though. I wished they were; a coward is far easier to handle than a cunning survivalist.

The elaborate helm with its spiraling helms and grill mask twisted slowly, from one side to the other. He examined each face in turn, some longer than others, until settling at last on the Emperor. Then he stopped and for a long moment he said nothing.

Then, as if in afterthought, the Knight gave an exaggerated bow and murmured with mock reverence, "My Lord."

Larsa went as pale as a sheet. His fists were taut and shaking at his sides as he glared back at the impenetrable visor, but he did not acknowledge the Judge. There was no courtesy for a traitor. Unfortunately, neither could there be punishment.

Sigmund turned away from the Emperor without another word and honed in on his next target. His head tilted slightly to one side, then up and down, in appraisal of Basch's unconventional attire. "You haven't changed a bit since our last meeting." He muttered, "Blushing as you fumble about in your undergarments."

The words had barely left the man's mouth before there was a flicker of movement and a grinding flash of steel. It happened in the blink of an eye, the resounding noise flinching in everyone's bones, and Basch was suddenly staring down the razor edge of a blade held still at Sigmund's unguarded throat. His gaze was fire and brimstone, igniting the sword into a furious red that pulsed hotly in his hand.

A hush settled over the room, but no one dared move. Sigmund had not so much as twitched upon finding himself on the business end of Basch's sword. He was at the mercy of the other man and he knew it.

For a moment, I feared that Basch might just run him through. The Gods know the man probably deserved it, but we needed him alive still.

Basch whacked the side of Sigmund's helm with the flat of the blade, "Remove it." He ordered.

Sigmund responded slowly, never once taking his eyes off his nemesis, and carefully lifted the helm from his head. Thick, graying black hair damp with sweat fell around the man's pronounced cheek bones and he discarded the armament to the floor with a resonating clang. His eyes were green, sharp and clever, set within a face weathered by wind and time. A smattering of black hair grew from his chin.

"All of it." Basch stated.

The silence intensified, until Sigmund at last capitulated and proceeded to strip off his armor while those around him watched in varying degrees of astonishment and amusement. His axe dropped fist, then the arm guards, and so forth. It was a long and tedious process, but no one felt inclined to interrupt, or help, until it was finished.

When Sigmund at last stood bare down to his under suit, he straightened and said, "Perhaps I should simply go naked and be done with it."

Someone snickered.

"That will not be necessary." Basch returned shortly. He looked at me, "Penelo, retrieve his weapon if you would."

I nodded and took a cautious step forward, eying Sigmund warily as I stooped to pick the axe up off the ground. It was heavier than I thought it would be and the cold steel put a chill to the bone where the shaft rested on my shoulder. I turned to Basch questioningly.

"Strap it onto my back." He directed.

"Am I to go unarmed as well then?" The judge asked.

Basch looked back at the man impassively as I went about attaching the axe. "From what I understand, weapons will be of little use in the coming battle."

Sigmund snorted derisively. "According to whom?" He gazed about the gathering of people. "Them? I'd sooner trust a squid."

"That can be arranged." Basch retorted.

A chuckle vibrated from the depths of Sigmund's chest that curled the hairs on the back of my neck. He lifted his hands up and shook his head, "No, no, please, continue Gabranth. The Gods know I'll not risk my neck over trifling matters. Besides, I'm sure you can find something else of mine yet that you covet."

I was still wrestling the axe into a secure position on Basch's back when I felt Sigmund's gaze fall on me. My traitorous eyes flickered towards the ex-Judge and caught his lips as they twisted in a sly grin. He arched a single brow and the axe slipped a few inches in my grasp.

"I say, I'd not pegged you for the sort to trifle with one so _young."_ Sigmund announced bluntly and there was no mistaking what he implied.

I saw only red. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think better of it, "Not surprising when one considers that the likes of you would hardly be indulged by anyone who was young or old, much less _willing._" I snapped back.

Several pairs of eyes shifted in my direction and looked away, flushing.

That had hit too close to home. In hindsight, it was probably just the sort of reaction he had hoped for. Only someone so _young _would be foolish enough to reveal that kind of truth. I wanted to kick myself, or even better, him – in the junk.

"Still fighting your battles for you too, I see." Sigmund remarked caustically and looked away, as if I were naught but dirt on his shoe. "You've trained her well."

I'd started towards him before I even realized what I was doing. Magic was already crackling at my finger tips when I felt the pressure of someone's hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I stopped, releasing a breath of frustration before settling back beside Basch with a scowl.

Sedara interceded quickly before any further escalation of warfare could be launched. Her dark eyes shifted towards the ex-Judge, "You have come in armistice, have you not?" She demanded. Her patience was thinning.

Sigmund shrugged, "I am no more eager to spend my last days here than anyone else." He said. "I will do what must be done…under one condition."

I inwardly winced. There was only one thing he could possibly request and it was not something readily given, but what else could we do? No one was about to sacrifice the life of the Emperor just to keep one villain from escaping justice. The rest of us – well, we were expendable.

Larsa's face had regained some color by now and he lifted his head to speak, commanding Sigmund's attention, "What would you ask of me?"

"My freedom." The ex-Judge returned stoically. "I will walk out of here when this if finished and you will not stop me or attempt to follow me."

Basch swore an oath under his breath, but he made no other protest. It was not his place to pass judgment either way.

The only indication of Larsa's feelings on the matter was the subtle twitching of his eyes as he stared unblinking at the Knight. His expression hardened, "Than you will have it, assuming you give us no further reason to pursue you, but you will never return to the Empire – to do so will be a death sentence."

Sigmund snorted contemptuously, "The plot failed. I am less wont to serve than ever before. I would only be too happy to put _that _behind me." He turned his back to the Emperor again and faced Balthier, "Now, I believe you have something that is mine."

Before the sky pirate could answer, Kang had advanced a step towards the Knight, baring his teeth with a curl of his lip, "When we have reached the sealed chamber." He amended shortly. "And no sooner, will you receive it."

Balthier returned the ex-Judge's gaze with a bored expression, "Well there you have it." He shouldered his pistol, "Are we set?"

There was a general murmur of agreement, low and despondent, and a few items were discarded on the floor haphazardly. The sound was ominous in the great library, echoing the charge as we prepared to march. No one knew what awaited us in the sealed chamber of the Witch King or what would occur when, if, he was defeated. We were walking blindly in the dark spurned by the guidance of strangers, desperation, and a need to survive.

Fear pressed down urgently, a blanket that threatened to consume. And yet, there was a certain anticipation to the unknown, a sort of adrenaline rush that put a bounce in the step. I swallowed the lump building in my throat as I watched the others, their expressions ranging from resigned to apprehensive.

It was now or never.

Jovan and Sedara stood at the front of the procession as everyone stepped into line. We were setting off when a familiar voice drifted quietly from behind me. I stopped, half turning in surprise.

"Keep an eye on that one." Kang nodded his blunt snout in the direction of Sedara's brother. "He's just the sort of low life Sigmund would join forces with."

I glanced sideways as the giant of a bangaa lumbered passed me, wondering what exactly_ I_ was supposed to do about it. Basch had gone on ahead to keep watch on Sigmund, which apparently left me to heed Kang's warning, and I was grossly unqualified for the task. Suddenly I felt very small and inconsequential.

It wasn't until Vaan prodded me in the back that I realized we were being left behind.

"You ok?" He asked as we trailed after the others.

My hands were trembling as I gripped the staff, wondering what would happen once we entered the chamber. It could well be a disaster and I was not adept at dealing with disaster. At least we outnumbered the more questionable characters in our party, but it wasn't much consolation.

The Witch King was, after all, a sorcerer of great power. As far as the 12 zodiac stones were concerned, they may or may not be the key to victory. No one knew because it was merely legend, and someone said so, which could never be trusted. On that point at least, I was compelled to agree with Sigmund.

"No." I replied quietly and scowled at my friend. "You know, I'm starting to think that this is a really terrible idea."

"You just figured that out?" Vaan said, "And they say _you're_ the one with good sense."

I gave him a good, firm jab to the solar plexus for that. "Well it's not like we've got any other choice. I don't want to die down here either."

Vaan, still wincing from the blow, waved me off weakly. "Yeah, I know." He mumbled. "What a mess."

"I just hope someone knows what we're doing because I sure don't." I muttered and peered ominously ahead of us. Sedara's brother and father walked behind Sedara and Jovan, Balthier and Sigmund behind them, then Basch and Kang, and in front of us were Fran and Larsa.

I sighed, lowering my gaze to the ground as we trailed back into the temple. _I should never have come here…should never have fallen down here in the first place…almost wish it never happened…almost._

"If anything happens," Vaan said, interrupting my thoughts, "I'll make sure Sigmund doesn't get away."

A nervous flutter grew in my stomach. He looked at me then, a smile of pure confidence and determination. I swallowed hard, but couldn't find the words to reply and he didn't wait for it. I stared after his retreating back, wrenching my feet into motion to follow.

The closer we got to our destination the deeper my misgivings grew. I'd had enough experience in battles to recognize when my instincts were trying to tell me something and right now they were ringing my ears deaf. There was power here, ancient and deadly, and it was smiling at our coming like a cat to the mouse.

My throat convulsed, but I kept going.

We came to a halt in the inner chamber of the temple where Jovan revealed a secret passage under the floor by way of concealed lever. A set of stairs unfurled into darkness below. It coughed dust into the temple that smelled of must and century old rot.

"Well isn't that pleasant." Balthier remarked, holding a handkerchief to his nose. "Nothing poisonous down there?"

Jovan shook his head. "No traps."

The sky pirate shrugged, tucking his handkerchief away.

Someone procured a torch and Jovan disappeared below, followed by Sedara and the rest, now single file for the path was not wide enough for two. Indeed, it was a tight fit for one. Kang stooped low to fit and his shoulders scraped the walls on both sides.

When all but Vaan and I had yet to enter the passage, he turned to me with a serious brow and gestured that I go in front.

I leveled him with a stern frown, "I'll be fine, Vaan." I admonished. "Let me take the rear guard. I'd be more concerned about what's _ahead _of us than behind anyway."

He hesitated, at which point my frown became a glare and he fled down the steps without another word. I followed more slowly, calling upon the staff to light my way. A shiver traveled up my spine, prickling my scalp as we delved deeper into the ground.

So far beneath the surface – if one thought about it for too long they might just go mad.

This stretch of rock had been untouched by life for hundreds of years, until now. It seemed to stir eagerly under our feet, as if the Witch King had become the very mountain he was imprisoned beneath. Now here we came, his salvation or his doom, depending on the outcome.

"I'm so sick of stone." I grumbled quietly, stubbing a toe on a loose rock. "If we ever do get out of here, I swear by everything I hold dear that I am _never _setting foot in a cave again."

"What if your life depended on it?" Vaan asked curiously. His voice echoed so loudly I'm sure that everyone must have heard.

I frowned deeply, but refrained from answering. That was a bridge I'd cross if I came to it.

The walls of the passage were damp with moisture that dripped intermittently, and the air thick with age. Darkness throbbed against the skin, and it felt of evil. Only the thud of footsteps could be heard and they echoed eerily in the quietness, a portent of doom. Conversation ceased as it only seemed to draw the presence of evil closer.

There was something down here without a doubt. It was the root of pain that surrounded the city, the hatred that drove the undead on their never ending march, and the malice that kept the dead from moving on. Hearts shuddered and happiness shriveled in its wake.

I clenched my jaw tight against the feelings of fear and followed the light of my staff. Vaan's back was barely visible beneath is pale glow, but he was not far away. Another light cast off the tunnel walls far ahead where Jovan and Sedara walked. A muttered exchange passed between Fran and Kang, and Sigmund's gaze was ever watchful of those around him.

The evil seemed to constrict and expand to circle around that man, as if it knew his heart and gravitated towards its corruption. I wondered if it really could tell – if the Witch King was truly that powerful.

I inhaled deeply and clutched the staff firmly in my hands, reaching into its power, testing it. It no longer contained the strength of Sedara's spirit, but it was still formidable in its own right. There was knowledge held within its depths that need only be tapped into by a willing castor.

_It might just come to that too_, I thought.

Someone could die, easily. I had to remind myself often that we had been extremely lucky in that we'd lost no one through the many months of battling those years ago. We might not always be so lucky. It left a cold, black feeling in the pit of my stomach that twisted tighter with very step, whispering...

_This could be the day…who will it be? Will it be me?_

I could sense it, hovering at the edge of consciousness; foreboding. Strangely, I was more concerned about what was to happen _after _we defeated the Witch King than during the battle.

"How far does this accursed passage go?" Sigmund asked with an edge of annoyance. The man had no patience whatsoever.

"We're near the end." Jovan answered.

Just like that the passage widened into a large circular cavern, roughly hewn from the mountain and drenched in a gruesome black slime, the origins of which I didn't want to know. The ceiling was scantly taller than the passage we'd just come through, but at least Kang had room to stretch his arms. Across from us stood a black granite door that looked as solid as steel.

The only sound that could be heard was the shuffling of footsteps as everyone spread into the room to gaze at the door. There was no doubting what lay beyond it. The power throbbing against the granite was palpable to the skin – magic of a terrible and most sinister kind.

I hesitated, the clenching of my insides compelling my feet to turn tail and run.

"We each possess one of the twelve stones." Sedara stated and she turned to address us. "Together they should have the power to banish him from this plain forever - that is the theory at least." Her head turned to look at each of us sternly, "So long as you do not surrender yourself to the demon that binds itself to the stone. To do so would be your own folly and the death of us all. Is that clear?"

No one spoke, but the sentiment was understood. There would be time for being possessed by demons later. I was not even worried about Sigmund at that point. He was not stupid.

"I don't expect he'll just let us walk in once we've let him go." Balthier inferred. "Do we have a plan of action?"

"The Witch King is a creature of Darkness." Sedara explained and turned her gaze to mine. "You and I will be essential in restraining his power long enough for the others to combine their strength. Will you do this?"

I came forth more quickly than I imagined myself capable of in my current state, and yet my feet didn't falter. If I was afraid, and I was, they would not see it. I'd survived enough battles and felt that rush of terror enough times to control it to some extent. I was ready.

"Yes." I said and my voice never wavered. I was proud of myself for just a moment.

"I would advise the use of holy." Sedara suggested quietly to me. "He is greatly adverse to it. Be ready to join the others once they have summoned their stones."

I nodded mutely and kept pace with her as she approached the gate. Jovan joined us there.

"Now comes the end." Sedara's father spoke hushed where he stood several paces behind his daughter, waiting. "Prepare yourselves."

The others did as commanded. Sedara and Jovan immediately began the incantation that would break the seal on the door. Even as the first words passed over their lips I could feel the instant spiking of the Witch's power as he felt his bindings loosen.

It broke with a deafening explosion that sent several sprawling and a number to their knees. Of those left standing as the dust cleared were Basch, Kang, Sigmund, and Sedara's brother. Not a moment later there was a terrible shriek and a wave of such intense pain that those still standing were soon on their knees as well.

Through the white streaked haze of my vision I heard a voice that sounded like Sedara.

"Penelo, go!"

I surged forward through the doorway against the Witch King's newly erected shield that felt like a wall of sharp spikes piercing every surface of my flesh. It was then that I realized that not all which stung was magic, but steel and iron blade. I didn't have time to think why there was an army of undead guarding his tomb as I shoved my way through, avoiding jab after jab, and ducking beneath the sweep of a sword. They were merely a deterrent from the real threat.

The others were behind me, but the power of the With King was holding them at bay as it tried to hold me now.

"Break his shield." A voice said to my right and I saw a blur of white hair and ebony armor.

I gritted my teeth and swung my staff in an arc to clear a circle. The undead wavered, falling back, for the staff was bright with living purity and to touch it would cause instant pain. An enchanted silver blade swept past me, missing my ear by centimeters even as a second buried itself to the hilt in my thigh.

My eyes watered as a pain blossomed from the wound and I bit back a cry. Blood trickled down the backside of my calf as I limped forward still, clutching the staff with white knuckled hands. The circle I'd cleared was still there, and up ahead, now that I looked, was a ghostly specter shrouded in shredded robes of burgundy with eyes that shed no light.

The Witch King seemed to hover in place above an elevated stone platform – his prison, or what had been – with arms spread. He was casting.

Urgency spurned me onward despite the danger that surrounded me on seemingly every front. I twisted in the air, summoning the magic that came readily to my finger tips, and came back down to the ground with a resonating blast of white light. The shockwave produced by the impact of mine and his spells sent many of the undead warriors reeling.

I fell to my knees, scrambling to maintain the magic as the With King gathered his power and forced it against me. My hands burned from the heat generating by the staff, but I dared not let go so long as my shield held. When I blinked my eyes I found that everything had turned black and nothing could be discerned in the darkness, save for the light I wielded.

It was like a star in space, beautiful, yet eerie in the lonely darkness. My powers were already beginning to wane and soon the With King would gain the upper hand.

An arm snaked around my waist suddenly and hoisted me to my feet. Warm, calloused hands closed around mine where they still held the staff. I felt a new surge of strength and doubled my efforts, hoping that the others were ready.

A second later Basch spoke into my ear, "Now."

It occurred to me at that moment that the stone I possessed was still inside the staff. I wondered briefly if that meant I couldn't tap into its power and allowed myself an instant of pure panic. Merely thinking of the stone seemed to bring it to life however, for I felt something remarkable and strange happen.

Memories swept past me – memories of eons ago before the Gods created the peoples who would later walk the earth. It was like being submerged into the dreams of the very Gods themselves. Only, it was not a God, but a demon, and it was answering the call of its fellows; a call for banishment of a creature not meant to thrive on the mortal plain.

The magic encompassed within the stone was tremendous, and yet what I felt was only 1/12th of its full potential. Even as it was sapping my strength I had a strange feeling of euphoria in its power. I could feel the Witch King's soul writhe beneath the pressure of the combined strength of the twelve. His fear shook the very stones of the cavern and I was dimly aware that the ceiling was coming down around our heads.

Still the Witch King was a foe to be feared.

My vision blurred and flickered with flashes of white as pain trickled down my spine, spreading steadily into my limbs. Every inch strained, as if my body was merely trying to hold itself together amidst the dueling magic. The With King was giving his last and I thought the walls of my skull would explode. I was aware of Basch's hands over mine, giving me his strength though, and I felt courage that I never knew I had.

An inhuman wail pierced the air and trailed off into nothingness with a gurgle, snuffed out by an invisible power. There was a loud popping sound and the stone that I wielded went dead. Then a deep rumbling beneath the earth sent the stone atremble.

The darkness was sucked from the room like a vacuum and then the ceiling began to fall. Basch was beside me looking on grimly as stone rained down from above and spidery cracks sprawled across the floor at our feet. Then I was being pulled along behind him, after the others.

There was movement in every corner of the room as bodies scrambled to avoid the falling rocks. I tried to keep track of everyone as we ran out of the tomb, but there was too much commotion and not enough room to see. People were shouting incoherently, crying out in pain, and tripping.

Someone shoved me aside as I was running and I fell, rolling to the ground with a grunt of pain. When I lifted my head to stand, I was met by the cold, lifeless eyes of Sedara's father, his body crushed beneath a large boulder where I had been only seconds ago. Basch promptly hauled me back to my feet and pushed me into the passage.

Voices rang out from up ahead – someone was shouting a command, someone else answered, but I couldn't tell who in the cacophony of falling rocks. We were last in line and ahead of me was Kang, half dragging himself through the small enclosure. There was blood rolling down his side from a wound, but he seemed not to notice.

A falling stone had hit my temple – a second my shoulder. I dodged another one and crashed dizzily into the passage wall, scraping my arms as I righted myself. I was dimly aware that I was bleeding too, in several areas, but there wasn't time to wonder how badly.

I finally reached the steps, skipping two at a time to emerge inside the inner sanctum of the temple. The others had stopped to gain some modicum of organization and catch their breath. The damage was less here for the moment, but it was only a matter of time before it too gave in to the strain wrought by the Witch King's departure - the portal was destroyed.

"Is everyone here?" Jovan asked above the deep groan of the earth.

"The old man never left the tomb." Balthier supplied gravely.

I squeezed my eyes shut at the image of the old man's body, crushed and bloody. Then it was gone and I was searching the milling crowd as well. Someone else was missing – multiple someone else's. My breath hitched in my throat and I twisted around more frantically, but he wasn't there.

_Vaan's not here._

Neither was Sigmund or Armand for that matter. The latter two were likely the first to leave in the chaos that had ensued after the battle. Surely Vaan hadn't followed them, had he?! But his words from earlier drifted across my memory and my stomach turned with dread.

"Oh no," I gasped and then I was running, "Vaan!"

"Wait—Penelo!"

I didn't wait to see if anyone else followed. There was no time to negotiate the matter and the library was straight ahead. I'd be damned if I let Vaan die at Sigmund's hands after coming all this way to save his sorry hide.

By the time I was half way across the stone path through the library, there were rocks the size of chocobos falling down from the ceiling, throwing water in a ten foot radius wherever they landed. Blood pounded in my ears as I hurtled over boulders that had fallen in my path mere seconds before I passed and ducked beneath a storm of rocks from above.

None of us might make it out alive, come to think of it.

I was five steps from the grass on the other side when I spotted the body floating face down in the koi pond. I stopped short, wide eyed and breathing heavily – there was blood in the surrounding water. For one instant, my heart ceased to beat and I almost collapsed, but as I chanced a closer look I realized that it was not Vaan. The hair was far too dark.

No, the body belonged to Armand, run through by a blade of some kind.

My throat convulsed for one second before I was once again sprinting past towards the exit hall. A broken pillar was leaning across the doorway, half blocking it, but there was still enough room for even Kang to slip by. They couldn't be that far ahead, but it was more than enough time for something to happen before I got there. I never stopped to consider what exactly I planned to do if I did arrive in time.

I very nearly twisted an ankle going through the passage that led back out into the valley. It was so dark and the floor gathered more rubble with every passing second. Then I remembered that my magic was depleted and had to go fumbling through my provisions for an elixir, all the while trying not to fall.

At last I glimpsed light ahead framed in a doorway and made for it with all the speed I had left. I shot out into the courtyard, skipping the five steps that lead down from the library entrance, and skidded to a halt. My body froze in place, fear shattering my resolve as I gazed at the terrible spectacle that was the lost city.

The walls of the valley were threaded with cracks, starting from the bottom and scattering upwards. Ledges collapsed and trees tumbled into the depths below. The earth moaned with every shift, releasing more and more wreckage down upon the city. Everything would be gone in a matter of minutes, there was no doubt.

It wasn't until I heard voices from up ahead that I finally shook myself back to reality. I looked up and spotted two familiar figures clinging to a narrow side path heading up the valley towards the bridge crossing. The ex-Judge had turned to face Vaan, whose sword was unsheathed, a dirk glistening sharply in his hand.

The weapons clashed with a resonating clang. Though Sigmund's weapon was the smaller and weaker of the two, he was the more skilled fighter and it was painfully clear with every step he drove Vaan back. With each exchange Vaan's movements grew more sporadic, less focused with his sword play.

I never registered the sound of approaching footsteps from behind me. All I saw was the sudden deft turn of the blade in Sigmund's hand as it slipped inside Vaan's defenses. A gut wrenching scream tore through the thunder of falling rock as Vaan fell to the ground. Then he was sliding – sliding towards the cliff edge with only one hand grasping for a hold.

My mind was screaming. No! – not Vaan!

"Damn you!" I didn't realize at first that it was my voice speaking. My fingers dug painfully into the shaft of mys taff as I hurled myself up the path after the traitorous knight without thought or care. He would pay for it, somehow.

When I reached the point where Vaan had fallen over the edge, Sigmund was standing up from the ground. He held something in his hand as he gazed at me narrowly, his lips curved in a malicious smirk. I never wanted so badly to kill someone in my entire life.

Then he said, "A souvenir, for what I _could_ have taken and did not." and threw something at me.

I blanched, scrambling back in horror as a bloodied hand rolled across the ground to rest at my feet, and tried not to be sick. There was no time for that now. Sigmund had fled and Vaan…Vaan was gone.

I collapsed on my knees by the edge of the cliff, forcing myself to look down, to confirm the truth before I left. My eyes did a double take as I gazed downwards and I blinked, but nothing had changed. Vaan was there, clinging to a ledge thirty feet below the path with his one good hand.

"Vaan!" I shouted.

He looked up at me, his face contorted in a grimace of agony and paling fast. The bleeding stump of his wrist was pressed firmly into the folds of his vest, but he would die soon if the wound was not cauterized. Someone had to go down and get him.

I swallowed hard as the venomous fangs of panic sank in. Where were the others? They weren't here. I would have to go myself, but I'd never be able to do it alone – not without rope.

Where _were_ they?!

The sound of voices and the thud of boots upon stone alerted me to the arrival of the others. I whirled around and jumped to my feet to meet them. Basch led, followed by everyone else in varying degrees of injury.

"He's down there. That bastard cut off his hand!" I began babbling, waving in the general direction that Vaan was. I could barely breathe, let alone talk coherently. "He's alive – he's down there – we have to get him, before he bleeds to death. I won't leave without him!"

Basch grabbed me by the shoulders and looked down at me steadily, "Quietly now. Take a breath." He said. "I will go down and get him."

I stared back at him for one dazed moment, not comprehending, before realization sank in. My eyes cleared and I saw him standing there, steadfast and outwardly calm even at the most dire times. His hands were warm and firm as he squeezed gently, waiting for an answer, and I finally nodded my head.

"Alright. I'm alright." I murmured and stepped aside, exhaling deeply. The tension gradually eased from my shoulders, but the fear still lurked beneath.

Balthier stepped forward with a coil of rope, handing one end to Fran to be secured to a rock or whatever else could be found. That happened to be Kang who was the only one big enough or strong enough to stand as an anchor. Everyone else stepped up to give a hand as the other end of the rope was tied around Basch's waist.

"Hurry." was all that Balthier said as Basch began to slowly lower himself down over the edge.

I stood beside Kang with baited breath, holding the rope steady as I watched Basch descend. The ground was not shaking so badly now. It seemed to come in spurts, but at any moment it could send us all sprawling, not to mention the danger from falling debris.

It seemed to take forever from where I was standing, but Basch eventually made it without incident. The next part was not as easily carried out. I swallowed hard, unable to look away yet loathed to watch. At least Vaan was lucid for he accepted the leather thong that Basch provided and bit down with all his might. Then Basch removed his sword and ignited it into glowing steel.

Sedara closed both ears and eyes as the hot metal was pressed to Vaan's bleeding arm. The scream was muffled by the leather, but it made the skin shiver. I flinched, turning my head, and waited for it to subside.

A cure spell was cast, and the ground jerked beneath us.

All but Kang and Jovan were thrown to the ground by the force of the shift. It was a good thing too for they were all that kept Basch from falling with Vaan clinging steadfast to his shoulders. They were dangling free, having lost the ledge in the quake.

"Pull them up!" Balthier cried, jumping to his feet and grabbing the rope. The others were already scrambling to find a purchase as well, and soon everyone was heaving.

But the ground continued to sway and jerk under us. I could barely maintain my balance, let alone brace myself to pull. It was by Kang's strength, and his strength alone, that we were able to get them over the edge and onto the path.

Vaan was on his feet in an instant, still pale, but alert. "He took it." He said. "My stone and Armand's too. I wouldn't have gone after him if he hadn't killed Armand like that."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you." I said, remembering Sigmund's words almost as an afterthought.

"_A souvenir, for what I could have taken and did not."_

"Not to break up the party, but we're about to be buried in two miles of solid rock." Balthier interrupted. "I suggest we get a move on."

"Which way?" I asked.

"To the Gates." Sedara supplied evenly and set off at a brisk jog. "I do believe that once you have left the city, the damage will be minimal."

"Assuming that the gate is still open?" Larsa mused pensively as he followed up behind her. "I would not put it past Sigmund to destroy it."

Jovan shook his head, "He entered through the main gate, _not _the same gate that you, Basch and Penelo used. Hurry now."

It was rapidly coming down to the wire now. We arrived at the bridge and started the crossing just as the valley wall began to crumble – everything, the library, the roads and courtyard – crushed and buried, never to be seen again. The bridge shuddered from the impact, but held.

I was trying to avoid being crushed myself as the ceiling continued raining down on our heads. It was a miracle that no one else had died, or at least had been seriously injured.

A monstrous shriek sounded out from below, followed by a tremor that wrenched the bridge out from under me. I landed on my side with the wind knocked out of me, and tried to roll over, only to be thrown violently towards the edge by a second tremor. My fingers caught one of the steel rafters that supported the bridge as I dangled over the side precariously, my heart lodged firmly in my throat.

Something exploded from the water far below and I looked down, only to wish quite fervently that I hadn't. Glistening flesh and bulbous tenticles thrashed up from the water's surface. I clung to my hand hold for dear life and watched in horror as the squid began pulling apart the foundations of the bridge.

The metal supports squealed as it shifted on its perch, the cliffs crumbling out from beneath it. The bridge gave a sudden jerk as one side broke loose and there was a collective cry of alarm. My end was tilting gradually towards the water and my grip was slipping. Someone shouted out for help and there was the sound of a body hitting the bridge, tumbling.

I looked up slowly and saw Fran holding onto Balthier, who was holding on to Vaan, saw Sedara and Jovan clinging together up ahead – too far away to help, and Basch with one hand on what had once been a rail, looking down at me in the most wretched dismay. I knew, before I even looked, that several feet away Larsa was holding on for dear life at the edge of the bridge.

The valley shuddered again, our grips loosened. Larsa had less to hold onto than I did, or he might have not been in peril. If I had only relinquished the staff to the waters below, I might not have been either.

My eyes closed for the briefest moment, but it felt more like an eternity.

Basch would only get to one of us in time. I could see it in his eyes, the despair of having to make such a choice. But he really didn't have one, because Larsa was the Emperor.

My jaw set firmly as my eyes blurred with frightened tears, but I forced them back and swallowed the traitorous sob that crept up in my throat. I smiled weakly back at the man who'd owned my heart since the very first day this fiasco began. It was all so ironic.

Then I made the choice for him and let go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, I'm evil. I take months to update and then I leave you guys with the ultimate cliff hanger. I'm the epitome of evil. I'm also very sorry because it's taken THIS DAMN LONG to get another chapter out. It's unacceptable really, considering how close I am to finishing it. I'd say there are two more chapters left to go, maybe three.

Anyway, here's to hoping I don't go on hiatus again without telling anyone. I didn't know about it either, at least not until it happened. I went to months without writing anything – scary. I haven't had a spell like that in years.




	15. Just Like Old Times

**Fall into Ecstasy**

_Chapter 15_

Finally, the long awaited chapter arrives...I'm not dead yet!

_

* * *

_

Now this was familiar…

My ears were whistling, or was it the wind that was whistling by my ears? Everything was blurred, the sounds, the colors. I flailed my hands, one holding the staff, the other holding air, and tried to find some semblance of upright before I was in the water.

Then it was all of a sudden _there. _The water shattered like glass and hurt almost as much, like tiny pin pricks of ice cold pain. My head hadn't quit spinning when the blackened depths rose up to greet me and my body unfurled slowly as the numbness set in.

Magic warmed my fingertips, flowing from the staff into my core to keep the cold at bay. I kicked upwards, eyes on a faint glimmer of light above, and gritted my teeth determinedly against the longing burn for air.

An undercurrent twisted around my ankles, tugging at my feet as I reached for the surface. The monstrosity was behind me, waiting. He waited until I was a hair's breadth from the air above to latch onto my ankle and reel me back in.

It was everything I could do not to gasp and take in a mouth full of water.

I swung around, the motion sluggish as I forced the water aside, but fury fueled my hands and I jabbed the offending appendage with the head of the staff. There was a flash of bright light, followed by a muffled popping sound, and the appendage shriveled up like a raisin. I shot free towards the surface as an invisible force propelled me upwards.

Tiny droplets of moisture scattered away from me as I broke the surface. My eyes set determinedly as I took in a lung full of air, swung around on my rising pedestal of raging water, and cast another spell.

Gradually my momentum slowed and for the briefest moment, I was suspended in time and I exercised all my power to keep it there. I could see the bulbous head of the sea monster where it had surfaced below me, frozen in stasis. There was only enough time to slip a dagger into my hand and be-spell the blade. The cold touch of its hilt sent a thrill up my spine and time resumed. I was hurling back towards the water and the beast with its open maw waiting for me.

An overpowering smell of rot struck me full in the face as I landed on its oblong head. My shoes slipped across the rubber like surface of its skin and I fumbled awkwardly for balance. I threw my momentum forward, springing over its mouth towards the water and narrowly missed a swiping appendage. I twisted around, pulled back and launched the glowing white dagger at one of its two enormous orange eyes.

My head was already beneath the water when the shriek sounded, a muffled noise from above where I sank beneath the surface. I knew I must have hit it somewhere. It was in front of me, a ghastly creature all writhing tentacles and deadly suckers, but it was only from pain. It would take a much more decisive blow to finish off something as foul and evil as that.

A shiver of apprehension rippled across my skin as I stared at it, not knowing how to proceed.

It came suddenly with such speed that I had only time to dread what would happen next.

Something cinched around my middle, crushing my chest, and I gasped, squirming and kicking. My lungs filled with water and my vision blurred, blotched with dizzying black and white. The harsh effect of the cold water was even more agonizing on the inside. My staff was pinned against me and while it burned the monster's skin, the creature didn't appear to care.

My strength seemed to have evaporated. The edges of my vision were going fuzzy. I knew I must be losing consciousness, but I just couldn't _think!_

It was strange and eerily quiet in that cold dark place. I felt it beckoning...

A glint of steel flashed to my left and some part of my mind registered that I was now free, but I couldn't see. I closed my eyes, my limbs no longer responding to the urgent cry of my brain, "move, move now!" I was too tired to move, too tired to keep fighting a losing battle.

All I had to do was give the others time to escape.

Then I was being pulled from the water, a light above me and strong hands – blissfully strong hands – around me. I tried to cough, and vomited instead. My head throbbed painfully as I tried to sit up only to collapse numbly into my rescuer.

I coughed until my throat was raw and felt someone shaking me urgently. Basch came into sharp focus before me, one arm around my waist, the other cradling my head. I blinked, a mixture of relief and confusion welling up in my chest.

"W-what—" I croaked, unable to continue the sentence.

"Good Gods, Penelo, are you mad?" Basch demanded. "Can you stand?"

I nodded my head vaguely, not fully certain of which question I answered. He helped me to my feet, still bracing me on his left arm, and unsheathed his sword with the other hand. We were on a narrow lip of stone at the bank of the valley wall and the squid hovered at the edge of it, weary.

Weary for what?

A voice rang out from somewhere, _"Cast Holy on the sword and stab the head between the eyes."_

I glanced up, startled, and saw a flicker of pale ghost standing upon a protruding promontory on the valley wall, hands splayed in a magic incantation. Sedara's robes billowed in an unseen wind as she looked at me with eyes hard like granite, her grim smile already fading with the rest of her. Beside her stood Jovan, waiting.

The words of a question died in the base of my throat as the ground gave a violent lurch and I gripped Basch's arm painfully to keep from falling. My lips tightened in a thin line of determination as my attention shifted back to the squid. It was coming at us.

I inhaled deeply and reached inside for the magic again, knowing it would be there, but unsure of what it what it would do next and how much of me it would take.

"Basch," I murmured quickly, "your sword."

He nodded wordlessly and held it out to me. White light sprang from my finger tips, infusing the blade with Holy light. It flared to life in his hands, beautiful and deadly.

"The head," I said and paused for breath, looking into his eyes worriedly, "Aim for the head, between the eyes."

It was on us an instant later, pulling down stone and tree from above with its long tentacles. I dove away, shielding my head as best as I could and trying to keep an eye on Basch at the same time. He held his ground, a rock bouncing off his left shoulder and causing him to stagger, but only for a step. Then he was plunging off the ledge, cutting through the thick, rubbery appendages left and right with reckless abandon.

I scrambled towards the edge, ducking falling debris, and hunkered down to watch. Basch moved fluidly from side to side, hurtling over obstructions and carving a steady path to the target. It was as if he could fly – he never even touched the water. The squid fought furiously, a scream of rage curdling the blood of all who heard it, but though the advantage should have been his, Basch was always a second faster.

He was almost there now, a trail of blood and mangled parts in his wake as he leapt above the creature's gaping maw. It was a grisly, yet glorious sight to see. Blood dripped in rivulets from the sword as its blade arched downwards aimed for the creatures head.

A ghostly touch brushed my skin and breath tickled my ear as someone spoke, _"Holy." _

The words of magic were already springing to my lips and the spell unleashed as the blade of Basch's sword plunged into the flesh between the sea monster's eyes. A beam of white light burst forth from above with a deafening crack, lancing through the water and the best that ruled it in a blinding display of destruction.

I watched in morbid fascination as brackish blood clouded the waters and the beast's hulking form sank out of sight. There was a resounding crack then and the valley gave a dying shudder. My heart seized in my chest and I stared upwards, frozen in horror as the ceiling began to collapse.

Then I felt myself being dragged into the water as giant boulders descended upon the valley bottom, crushing all in their path.

A vice like grip held my wrist firm, dragging me downwards, and for a moment I feared the worst had happened and the squid was taking me with it. There was a pale light in front of me though, the only thing visible as the pressure got heavier and the darkness more profound, and in it was the vague outline of a woman.

My throat was tightening with need for air, and having already nearly drowned once, I was in no condition to take another mouthful of water. Something gave me endurance though, beyond that which was normal.

I no longer knew up from down or how far we had traveled, for it was too swift and dark for me to tell. I knew that if I had to hold on much longer, I wouldn't make it.

_"Hold on." _Sedara's voice echoed in my mind. _"The current is swift here. I will let you go and let it carry you. Once it stops and the water is calm, swim for the surface."_

The turbulent water was already dragging me away before she finished.

_"They are safe."_ Her voice was rapidly fading, _"Thank you." _

My head was spinning, much like my body, out of control. Sometime during the maelstrom I'd lost my staff. I kept my eyes shut for fear of what I would see, or _not _see in this dark place. I would most likely feel sick if I opened them.

The current abruptly ended in calm, stagnant water. My eyes opened with a start and I was kicking upward with all of my strength as soon as I could. I tried not to think about needing air or that Basch was probably in the same predicament that I was only for him it was so much worse.

Too much swimming…he'd never make it.

I just kept reaching and then I felt my skin bristle as cold air kissed my finger tips. My head broke the surface with a resounding gasp as sweet air filled my lungs. It was dreadfully cold and black as a moonless, starless night, but I could breathe and that's what mattered.

Somewhere to my left water fell in a steady drip against solid ground. I turned towards the sound and started swimming. When my feet at last touched bottom I allowed myself to feel slightly relieved. I slogged forward, the water gradually getting shallower, and fell to my knees to crawl the last few feet, before collapsing onto cool, hard stone ground.

Then there was silence; dark, deafening silence. I waited, listening, straining to hear someone, but there was no sound but the constant drip, drip of some cavern trickle. I was too tired to feel anything.. Too tired…my eyes closed and my mind began to drift.

Slosh…slosh. Something was crawling up along the cavern shore several yards to my right. I bolted upright to a sitting position, fearful that my ears deceived me, but hoping against hope that they were not.

A series of coughs broke the silence, followed by a painful grown, and a body sagging against the stone.

"Basch?" I called out tentatively.

The acknowledgment came in an unintelligible groan of pain and exhaustion mashed together. I scrambled so fast to my feet that I stubbed my foot on a rock in the process and almost fell. I cursed, hopped awkwardly on one foot, then went back to crawling across the floor until I bumped into a solid body.

I swallowed hard, unsure of what to do, until the relief and joy were so much to bear that I threw my arms around him and said to hell with what's proper. A muffled grunt of surprise vibrated from the base of his chest as my weight fell on top of him, which escalated into a brief coughing fit. I started to pull away when his hand caught my shirt and tugged me back down beside him.

For a while we just laid there, Basch trying to catch his breath, and me just hanging out. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I thought you were dead." I stated finally.

"As did I." Came a raspy reply."If not for Jovan I undoubtedly would be."

Basch pulled himself to a sitting position and I followed. We were barely inches apart and I could see nothing of his face, but the firmness of his glare was palpable to the skin. I shivered involuntarily, biting my lip in anticipation of a sound chastisement.

"You're a bloody fool." He swore and he must have shaken his head because I felt beads of moisture strike my face.

My brow deepened pensively, "I had a plan you know." I maintained. "_And _it worked."

"After a fashion," Basch relented reluctantly and sighed.

I frowned, wishing rather fervently that I could see him, or anything for that matter. This darkness was somewhat discombobulating.

He cleared his throat after a moment and said, "I believe that is yours."

My eyes brightened in recognition as the familiar polished surface of Sedara's staff was pressed into my hand. "But…how did you…?"

"I do not know." Basch answered, "but it saved my life."

Brow furrowing, I tried to examine it through the darkness, to no avail, "I wonder…" I murmured thoughtfully and touched the head piece with a clear thought. It sprang to life, illuminating the surrounding area in a haze of golden light.

Basch was watching me intently. I grinned cheekily, "Well, at least we're still alive!"

He grunted, "In a manner, yes."

I scoffed lightly and hopped up off the ground, "Oh come on – it's not that bad." I held my hand out to him. "Just like old times, right?"

He arched a delicate brow at that before slowly accepting my hand and getting to his feet. "We are buried some ungodly distance below the surface with no certainty of getting out, and it is not that bad?"

"Rubbish." I insisted and perused through what was left of my sopping wet provisions. Well, I had a jar of dragon root that wasn't wet yet, and a few potions, ethers, but all of the food was a little less palatable than before. "This has to be the way Sedara's son escaped all those years ago so it must lead back to the surface."

Basch was really looking strangely at me now. So much so that I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing and had to stop.

"What?" I asked, and my hands fidgeted at my sides.

"Nothing at all," He replied, lifting his hands in mock surrender. "Only, you seem rather jubilant under the present circumstances."

I tilted my head slightly to one side, "Well of course." I said and smiled, "You're with me."

He averted his gaze as the color returned to his face and he idly scratched the back of his neck. There was a return smile playing at his lips when he looked back at me and a sudden spark of warmth in his eyes that launched butterflies in my stomach.

"Grant it, that wasn't part of the plan, but..." I mumbled distractedly as I tended to the blade wound in my leg. "I mean, what about Larsa?"

Basch gave a derisive 'harrumph' at that, his mouth tightening in a faint scowl. "My Lord can take care of himself."

I regarded him caustically, "Are you insinuating that I _can't_?"

There was a pivotal pause and then a careful, "No," followed by, "but I was not about to allow you throw your life away."

"I wasn't." I assured him seriously and added with a little less conviction, "I had everything under control."

"Did you now…" Basch queried dubiously and came to hover behind my left shoulder, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

My nerves tingled and I stiffened, biting my tongue from whirling around and doing something highly inappropriate when I was supposed to be binding my leg.

"You're doing that on purpose." I accused and hissed as the bandaged tightened.

"I know not what you're talking about," He replied, and it was clear by his tone that he knew _exactly _what I was talking about.

"Mmmhmm," I hummed, trying to find the happy medium between too tight and too loose. The bandage had slipped down too far and I had to undo it. I released a harsh breath of frustration through my nose. Or maybe it was just that he insisted on standing behind me like that and I was unable to focus properly.

Whatever it was, it was starting to get on my nerves.

Basch came around and knelt in front of me, "Let me do it." He said and took the bandage from me without waiting for a response.

I sucked in sharply at the ticklish brush of his knuckles against the inside of my thigh, "I'm fully capable of tying a bandage." I reminded him with a squeak.

"I know." He said and smiled briefly up at me. "But, forgive me, you seem to have been having some difficulty."

I crossed my arms, murmuring offhand, "I wonder why…"

A moment later it was finished and he stood up, "There you are."

I frowned deeply and poked him accusingly in the chest, "You've got a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like that." I said and, taking him by the collar, kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Now it was supposed to end fairly quickly. After all, I fully intended to get back to business after satisfying my immediate primal urges, but then his arms were firmly wrapped around my waist and the whole thing just sort of escalated from there. Well, it was nice to know that I was right anyway.

Reality whirled back to me in the form of something very hard and cold jabbing me in stomach. I winced, pulled back, and moved the offending object aside; it was the hilt of his sword.

"My apologies." Basch blushed.

I lifted my chin slightly and stooped to pick up my staff where it had been dropped somewhere in the midst of what had just transpired. I straightened and turned away, "Well, now that we've come to an understanding, I think we should think about getting out of here."

"We've come to an understanding?" He asked.

"Oh I think we have." I replied suggestively. "Don't tell me you can't figure out what _that _meant. You're starting to sound as dense as Vaan."

"I know what _that _meant," Basch said as he fell into step beside me. "It is the 'Why' that I cannot grasp."

"Would it help if I stated plainly that whatever you might think about it, I'm not letting anyone else have you?" I asked and smiled innocently.

His mouth twitched, "Is that a threat?"

"Do you feel threatened?"

"Only by certain physical inclinations that would rob me temporarily of my sanity if I were to give in to them at this moment in time." He returned cordially. "Which I will not…yet."

My mind was currently splitting off in two diametrically opposed directions. One was that of our current course, which seemed to be a wall of rock, and the other…well, that was explicit in nature and best left for another time. I cleared my throat and tried to speak without stuttering, "There should be a passage somewhere around here."

Basch made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.

"As much as I'd like to continue our conversation," I stated primly and it was difficult to keep a straight face, "Someone has to take control of the situation and as it appears that I'm the only _adult _present—"

At which point Basch burst out laughing.

I poked him in the ribs, "Quiet, I'm trying to talk here," but his laughter was infections and then he was hoisting me up over his shoulder and I couldn't find my train of thought for all my helpless giggling.

"Hey!" I cried to no avail. His grip was firm and his punishment merciless. At least he had stopped laughing and had regulated it to a mere smirk.

"I have found your passage, my lady." He said and continued walking.

I waited, but nothing happened, save for the constant rhythm of his boots across the ground. I squirmed against his shoulder, "You can put me down now," I said.

"Only if you are suitably chastised." Basch responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about — ouch!" I yelped as something pinched the back of my thigh, "Stop that!"

He continued obliviously, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh no," I said and settled comfortably, trying to draw patterns on his back. It wasn't quite as nonchalant as I would've liked, what with the blood rushing to my head, "I think I'll just stay here and see how long it takes for you collapse from carrying me."

"You wound me."

"Alright." I drawled. "You're allowed to behave like a child once in a while – I apologize."

I found myself rather abruptly being set back on the ground and on the receiving end of a very stern scowl. "That is not what I meant." The corner of his mouth quirked to one side and he gazed down at me expectantly.

"How about…" I took a step towards him, rising up on tip toes, and placed my hands on either side of his face. Then I looked him right in the eyes and said, "I love you." My lips split in a grin, "Or do have I have to elaborate further?"

He answered with a sly smile. "We can elaborate later."

There was an interesting analogy that could've gone with that and the state of blush I found myself in, but it was best left unsaid. I pivoted away and was starting to head off to the passage when a hand caught me by the waist.

"Penelo," Basch said slowly,

"Look, I know you think I'm too young, or some such nonsense, but…."

"I love you too."

I smiled and gave his hand a comforting pat, "Well yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time."

That received an inarticulate grunt, followed by, "Have you?"

"Well you give me reason to wonder." I maintained lightly. "If you recall a certain knight's strikingly odd behavior back in Dalmasca."

"I take your point." Basch returned with a sigh. "And I'll apologize again, if it's required, but maybe we should think of getting out of here first."

"That _was_ what I was getting at..."

* * *

_Several hours later…_

"Sedara didn't happen to mention how long this would take, did she?" Basch asked conversationally.

"Well, when you consider how far down we are, you have to assume it's going to be a while before we get back."

Basch answered with a despondent hmmm.

It was dark, cold, and hopelessly boring in this place. At least there was no varying off course. There were no other routes to take but the one in front of us, so it was simply a matter of plodding onwards and playing "I'm thinking of…" until we were making up things that didn't even exist.

"I'm thinking of something yellow."

"The sun." Basch answered.

"How did you ever guess?" I wondered sarcastically. "I'll probably burn to a crisp it's been so long since I've felt real heat."

We hiked the equivalent of what felt like a day, rested, hiked another day, rested, and another day. Our food was basically run out and we'd consumed the last of the dragon root, simply because there was no other sustenance around. Wherever we were now, it didn't grow here and there was nothing alive, not even fiends.

It was too deep in the ground for them.

On day four, or what we assumed was day four, something changed. There was light in the tunnel ahead of us; iridescent blue light. It was the most welcoming sight I'd seen in days.

"I wonder what that is." I murmured and quickened pace.

Basch was right behind me, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The passage made a turn where the light was coming from and opened into a vast corridor. There were magic torches lit here, which was the source of the light we'd seen from afar, and they were leading into what appeared to be a cavern of some sort. As we drew closer, the cavern in question took on the shape of a full blown palace.

My mouth fell open, "Gods above."

"Gods below," Basch corrected breathlessly, "I think we've found them, or what once was their home."

It did have that distinct feeling about it, just like in the Library back in Jakarda. There was something ethereal in this place. From the moment I set foot into the light I had no doubt that it was holy.

A deserted holy place, but holy nonetheless.

The palace was made of blue crystal and white marble. Carved spires rose up towards the endless dark above and sparkled in the magic lights that framed the walls. There were statues of various magical beasts that I'd never seen positioned in the courtyard, six on either side of the entrance steps.

My staff began to vibrate as we came closer.

Basch stopped. "The 12 demons possessed by the Zodiac stones." He said. "This must be their likeness."

I released a breath and took a step closer to one. Each was unique in shape. There was little uniform about them as a whole, but they represented something. I shivered.

"Why do you suppose they're here?" I asked.

"You would have to ask the Gods that, I'm afraid." He replied. "This was their doing."

I brooded silently for a moment before continuing on. A more pressing matter was the lead emptiness in my stomach that was causing me no end of grief. Finding such a place was not very comforting in that no one had ever heard of it, therefore it wasn't easy to find, so that could only mean that we were still far from home.

I frowned and wondered why a God should need a palace on Ivalice. It seemed so far beneath a deity. Maybe it was meant to be a shrine?

We climbed the front steps and immerged into the entrance hall. There were many doors branching off it and two massive staircases that curled around from above down to the first floor. I investigated one door and found it to be enchanted. Neither of us was eager to disrupt the magic of this place so we left it alone.

There was another set of doors at the far end of the chamber however. Those were not enchanted. I tested them cautiously and one swung inward. The room beyond was in the likeness of an audience chamber, only there were not thrones, but pedestals.

Each pedestal stood for a God.

Magic was strong here, almost physical in its heaviness. I knelt on the ground without thinking, to pay homage to the Gods. Basch did the same.

It would not do to ignore them in a sacred place, for it was only by their grace that we still stood.

We skirted around the pedestals towards the door opposite the one we'd come from. It opened easily and we entered a short hall leading to an anti-chamber. Another door waited at the end of it, and it too was not enchanted, so we went in.

The room was large and circular, like the temple in Jakarda, but unlike it, this one was crammed full of valuables. There were chests spilling gems stones and gold, rare weapons and scrolls that were probably worth more than Balthier's precious Strahl. Full sets of armor, enchanted helms, and precious jewels imbedded in silver, mythril, and every kind of metal imaginable glittering from one side to the other.

And in the middle there sat a portal.

My heart skipped a beat.

A noise off to my right drew my attention away. Basch was picking his way through the allotment of treasures towards a sword imbedded in stone. He gave it a once over, placed his hand on the hilt, and pulled it out effortlessly.

I stared in amazement. What was he doing_? _

Basch seemed to catch my train of thought and cleared his throat, "Something moved my hand." He murmured as he gazed down the blade.

Had it been anyone but Basch I might have laughed, but I did not. He was serious and I would not dispute it. If the Gods were here and they wanted him to take it, then there was no declining.

"There's a portal." I indicated with my hand. "Maybe a way out."

Basch nodded, replacing his old sword into the slab of stone, and carefully made his way back to me. "Let us find out where it goes then." He said and took my hand.

Magic swirled around us in blue-green colors and I was filled with a sensation of weightlessness. My stomach leapt in my throat for a moment, and then we were back on solid ground.

Two things happened. One, my knees buckled from the effect of the portal on an empty stomach. And two, a sharp whistle sounded. I had but a minute to compose myself before the room was filled with armed men and the point of a blade was abruptly pressed against my throat.

I stiffened in alarm, but there was no time to do anything and we were vastly outnumbered. The small room was from wall to wall filled with men.

"Up." Said the bearded man with the curling mustache who stood in front of me.

He was clad entirely in black trimmed with gold weave, from his knee high leather boots, to his black turban. His trousers were slightly baggy and tucked into his boots. He wore a loose black tunic over a black djellaba cinched at the waist with a belt of cloth. A saber was tucked into it.

The man tapped the bottom of my chin with the dagger he held to reinforce the request. I obliged reluctantly and glanced furtively to the side. Basch was doing the same at the moment, though he was glaring a storm at the similarly dressed assailant in front of him.

Our weapons were summarily stripped from us and we were herded out.

Most of our captors were dressed in plain black, though some wore dark colors such as blue, green, or brown, all in a similar style. The only difference was the man in front of me whose wardrobe contained more lavish trimming. It probably meant that he was a leader, or at least someone of importance, but that was just a guess.

They bore a striking resemblance to the black clad assassins from the night back at Larsa's palace, now that I thought about it. My eyes narrowed fraction. Maybe they _were _the same black clad assassins from that night.

I was promptly jabbed in the back with a blunt, hard object, and staggered to keep my footing. A low murmur passed among the many figures herding us out of the chamber. They were speaking in a desert dialect that I didn't understand.

We hadn't taken but ten steps when I smelled the faintest hint of sea water. I gasped and inhaled more deeply. There was no doubt in my mind. We were near the ocean, which hopefully meant that we were back at the surface.

There was a network of converging pathways, some leading down, some up, but most of them were level. Eventually we came to a long hall with a doorway at the end of it, covered by furs and beadwork. Everywhere the walls had been smoothed into flat surfaces set with brass torches. Whoever they were, they had spent time perfecting their alcove, which is more than could be said for most thieves.

We were lead into another chamber, richly decorated with colorful silk tapestries embroidered in gold and silver that draped along the walls. The chamber was long and narrow. Giant velvet cushions, now empty, were stationed evenly apart on either side of the narrow green carpet that spanned from the entrance all the way to the larger set of pillows at the far end, which I assumed was a throne of sorts.

Three steps lead up to the throne, and on the luxurious velvet pillow sat a man. He had a scar across one cheek and the lines on his face implied a permanent sneer. His eyes were dark and menacing as we were brought forth.

I stepped quietly behind the leader of our precession and wondered at what we were supposed to do now. There weren't supposed to be _people _waiting for us, certainly not the hostile kind. Hadn't we earned ourselves a break yet?

Basch and I wereput side by side before the man upon the plush pillow. Our weapons were surrendered to him as well.

I leaned into Basch ear quickly, "Do they look familiar, or is it just me?"

He caught my eye for the briefest of seconds, "Not just you."

The scarred man sat forward, examining us with a twitch of his nose. His fingers toyed with the tip of a blade as he looked from me to Basch and then to the sword that lay at his feet.

His shoulder noticeably bristled. He stood up abruptly and stalked towards Basch, "You removed this sword, yes?" He spoke with a thick, eastern accent.

Basch stared back at the other man impassively. "I believe the question in point is…did you assault the Palace of the Archadian Empire?"

The man recoiled as if burned. "Who are you to ask me such questions?" He barked. "Better yet, how do you know of it?"

"I was there." Basch returned flatly.

His lip curled, "Doesn't matter. That disaster is done with. You stole from us, the penalty is death." He spun away and waved a bored hand, as if to dismiss us, before saying, "Get rid of them."

I stiffened involuntarily in panic. He wasn't serious, was he? But the man with the curled mustache had unsheathed his dagger and was looking towards me. His amber eyes cast between his leader and Basch, as if waiting for something.

"I challenge you to a duel." Basch stepped forward.

The man with the curled mustache smiled faintly as he sheathed his dagger once more.

The room went eerily quiet and the scarred man whirled around, his nostrils flared and eyes widened. If it were possible, there might even have been steam rolling out of his ears. Clearly he did not approve of the idea.

Everyone looked at him expectantly, as if they were interested in what he had to say. Something had changed with those words, but I couldn't fathom what.

"I can have your throat slit and save me the trouble." He spat, but there was a waver in his voice. His eyes shifted between his men uncertainly.

Someone cleared their throat off to my left. I glanced over as the man with the curled mustache stepped forward. He made a show of bowing before his master before speaking rather plainly, "Ah, but sahib, it is law to honor the challenge." This time he drew his sword, his tone taking on a sudden edge, "And you _shall_ honor it, or we are not men of God."

A chorus of agreement followed.

The lord's hands shook at his sides as he clenched them. He turned away stiffly and retrieved a saber from beside his throne. Then he stalked back to stand before us once more, his jaw tightening.

"Your challenge," He ground out, "is accepted."

"Out, everyone!" The man with the curled mustache commanded briskly and immediately we were set into motion.

I glanced sideways at Basch as we were being ushered out. "A challenge?" I inquired.

"Have you any other ideas?" He looked at me pointedly.

"I guess it's alright if you have to save the day once in a while."

We were lead out into the sunlight – glorious, blinding sunlight. I could barely see it had been so long, but the sky was blue and the air was clean, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I found myself being sat down on something soft at the urging of rough, calloused hands, and I was too preoccupied to protest.

A leather canteen was pressed into my hands. I glanced up in surprise. The man with the curled mustache winked at me before straightening and entering the circle that had been formed in front of me.

There was nothing but dry, barren earth here. Basch and the leader of the thieves, or whatever they were, stood across from one another. The man with the curled mustache stood between them.

"I will be judge in this matter." He said. "Rules are simple. Win and you live, lose and you die." His eyes cast at Basch, "Is this understood?"

"It is." Basch returned with a nod.

"Good," He flashed a set of perfectly white teeth, "You may begin."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm a horrible person. I know this. I've failed everyone completely...but I did finally post this chapter! Allow me to explain myself...I was gone for over a month, starting at the end of September, and I was out in the bush during that time, so I had no way of writing. Grant it, it was my plan to have this posted before I left, but I encountered a massive road block and that didn't happen. Being gone for over a month's time really puts you out of the groove.

Also, I can't afford much time for writing at the moment because I've started taking flying lessons to earn my private pilot's license in helicopters, which also involves passing the ground school written exam. That means lots and lots of studying for me. So, you'll have to bear with me for a while. Because I have to earn my commercial license after I get the private.

Anyhow, I hope this comes through for all of you. I know it's been a long wait, but I'm still here.

Take care and Happy New Year,

Faerlyte


End file.
